The Long Way Home
by Daina Galison
Summary: El problema del Kanima ya ha sido solucionado. Se avecinan tiempos más relajados y por un instante Derek decide dejar que su parte humana lleve las riendas tras años de sentir sólo rabia y venganza, gracias sobre todo a la presencia de cierto humano hiperactivo que no puede dejar de hablar... Pero la llegada de un nuevo problema le impedirá olvidar sus responsabilidades como Alfa.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson y Lydia fueron los primeros en irse.

Fue algo que el resto de presentes agradeció porque, la verdad, no era nada cómodo ver a un tío desnudo, por mucho que dicho tío fuera compañero de clase y alguien que acabara de volver de la muerte… Literalmente.

Eso fue lo que pensó Stiles cuando le entregó a Lydia las llaves de su jeep. Se dijo que lo hacía simplemente para que aquel momento dejara de ser tan increíblemente incómodo, y no porque en el fondo de su corazón quería ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. Aunque fuera a la chica de la que estaba colado desde tercero, y que en cuestión de horas había pasado de hacerle creer que podía haber algo entre ellos, a recordarle que jamás miraría a otro chico que no fuera Jackson. Mucho menos a él.

Pero, al parecer, Lydia sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Stiles. Porque cuando cogió las llaves del coche de sus manos, lo hizo con una sonrisa inundada de lástima y con un abrazo lleno de ternura. El primer pero no último abrazo que recibiría de Lydia Martin.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Scott y Allison, acompañados por el padre de ella, que se ofreció a llevarles en su coche. Apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras con los demás. Tan sólo confusas miradas en las que nadie sabía realmente qué decir.

Stiles se limitó a asentir a su amigo, indicándole que no se preocupara por él. Que ya tenía asuntos que resolver más importantes, como era lidiar con una relación que estaba haciendo aguas, y a la vez confiar en que su padre no se arrepintiera de haber decidido no acabar con él.

Apenas se alejó el coche de Chris Argent, Isaac comentó que a él también le gustaría irse a casa. Enseguida Peter se acercó al Beta, colocó una mano sobre su hombro en gesto de apoyo, y le propuso echar una carrera hasta la estación abandonada.

\- ¿No podemos ir en el coche de Derek? – preguntó extrañado el adolescente, a lo que Peter se limitó a sonreír a su sobrino de ese modo que era su marca registrada.

\- Me temo que Derek va a tener que hacer de chofer por esta noche – musitó, señalando con el dedo al otro chico que seguía en el almacén, a lo que Derek respondió con un bufido.

Stiles, pese a estar pensando en sus propios asuntos, captó perfectamente el intercambio de miradas.

\- No os molestéis – dijo con voz cansada – Pese a ser solo un humano y acabar de quedarme sin coche, este humano aún sigue teniendo dos piernas con las que puede andar.

Derek iba a pedirle a Stiles que por favor se callara, porque ya tenía bastante con tener que cuidar de él cuando lo que más quería era dormir por dos días seguidos, cuando se dio cuenta de las marcas que había en su rostro.

En el mismo instante en que Isaac y Peter se marchaban a la carrera, ya transformados, Derek recorrió los metros de distancia que le separaba de Stiles, y le agarró de la barbilla para verle bien la cara.

\- Qué te ha pasado – Y como siempre, la pregunta era más una amenaza que una pregunta.

\- No es nada – trató de apartarse Stiles, porque no le apetecía tener otra vez esa conversación. Y menos aún con el hombre lobo que acababa de ser seleccionado a la fuerza para hacer de canguro del débil humano.

Por supuesto, eso no convenció a Derek.

\- Quién ha sido – preguntó un segundo antes de pegar su rostro al suyo, y olisquearle como si fuera su comida. Y aunque en el fondo Stiles debería sentirse ofendido o incluso humillado porque se estuviera comportando así con él, lo cierto es que tener a Derek Hale a centímetros de distancia, oliéndole con tanto esmero, estaba logrando que todo el cuerpo se le encendiera.

Lástima que Derek estuviera más preocupado por otras cosas en ese momento, porque en seguida el escrutinio olfativo paró en seco.

\- Gerard - gruñó, los ojos del tono rojo que le identificaba como Alfa – Él te hizo esto. Cuándo.

\- Nada más acabar el partido – tuvo que responder. Porque excitado o no, incluso con unos ojos rojos que en el pasado le habrían acojonado, nunca había sido incapaz de no responder a Derek cuando le preguntaba – Decía que quería darle una lección a Scott.

\- Qué te hizo.

\- ¡Qué más da! – se quejó, tratando de alejarse del hombre. Porque si Derek no iba a hacer nada más, ya no tenía gracia estar pegado a él sabiendo que, lamentablemente, Stiles tampoco tendría nada más - Ya ha pasado, y ese viejo psicópata ha recibido su lección.

\- Voy a matarle. Voy a arrancarle la garganta con mis dientes y voy a despellejarle lentamente.

\- Hey, hey. No hace falta ser tan vengativo, ¿vale? – levantó las manos en señal de calma – Empiezas a asustarme y, la verdad, pensé que ya habíamos superado esa fase. Y no me gustaría tener que repetir todo el proceso. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Además, ni siquiera soy parte de tu manada así que…

No pudo terminar la frase. No cuando Derek le agarró de la camisa y le estampó contra la pared. Y aunque doliera de narices, teniendo en cuenta que hacía menos de seis horas que le habían dado una paliza, sabía que en el fondo Derek no había intentado hacerle daño. Porque si hubiera querido, ahora no se estaría quejando sino directamente inconsciente.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso – se limitó a gruñir el hombre, los ojos rojos clavados en él.

Stiles creyó que estaba a punto de transformarse, y buscó la mejor manera de apartar la mano de Derek antes de que las uñas se convirtieran en garras. Pero el hombre lobo no se transformó. Se quedó quieto, la mandíbula bien apretada, y al cabo de unos segundos soltó el agarre de la ropa. Entonces pegó de nuevo la nariz al rostro de Stiles, justo entre la oreja y el cuello, e inspiró con profundidad.

Stiles se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un gemido muy poco apropiado, y agradeció infinitamente estar apoyado contra la pared. Porque las piernas le temblaban tanto que no podía sostenerse en pie.

Derek le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, con el color de sus ojos del gris azulado de siempre, y asintió levemente antes de separarse por completo de él. Stiles cerró los ojos y dio una gran bocanada de aire, justo antes de oír como Derek le ordenaba que se subiera al coche.

El viaje en el Camaro de Derek fue tan corto como eterno. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Derek condujo con calma por las calles de Beacon Hill, dejando que la respiración de los dos fuera el único sonido que llenara el interior del vehículo. O, en el caso de Derek, su respiración y el latido de Stiles, que podía oír perfectamente a causa de lo acelerado que estaba.

Cuando aparcó el vehículo frente a la residencia Stilinski, le sorprendió no ver luz en el interior.

\- No está tu padre – señaló cuando Stiles ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

\- Es el Sheriff, ¿recuerdas? Un adolescente psicópata ha sido asesinado, y otro ha muerto en extrañas circunstancia en el campo de Lacrosse y su cadáver ha desaparecido… Creo que tiene mucho trabajo pendiente.

Derek asintió en silencio, y de repente la idea de que Stiles estuviera sólo en casa no le hizo gracia. Bajó del coche y se apoyó en el vehículo, viendo cómo Stiles sacaba las llaves de su chaqueta con movimientos lentos y torpes.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

Stiles frenó en seco, dando media vuelta para mirarle. Levantó la ceja de un modo muy similar a como lo hacía Derek, salvo por la evidente diferencia en todo lo demás. Era un gesto que venía a decir "¿de verdad me has preguntado lo que me acabas de preguntar?"

\- No te apetecerá estar sólo después de todo lo que ha pasado – el hombre cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, en un intento por aparentar más indiferencia que preocupación – Después de todo lo que te ha pasado.

\- Oh – Stiles hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia – No es nada. Y, tampoco es la primera vez que tengo que apañármelas solo, así que…

\- Ahora no estás solo.

El chico tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando con disimulo a Derek de arriba abajo. Durante todo el viaje había intentado pensar en cualquier otra cosa salvo en el sutil detalle de que efectivamente estaba a solas con Derek. Una circunstancia que, realmente, no era la primera vez que se daba. Pero sí la primera vez desde el incidente de la piscina, y sobre todo desde los inquietantes y asombrosamente perfectos sueños que había tenido después del incidente de la piscina.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Porque si pensaba en ello su corazón empezaría a latirle a mil por hora y Derek le oiría, y Derek se extrañaría y le preguntaría por qué estaba tan nerviosos… Y cuando no le respondiera o, pero todavía, cuando le respondiera con la pura verdad, Derek se cabrearía muchísimo y sería a él a quien le arrancaría la garganta. Con los dientes.

Una idea que no debería resultar tan apetecible como ahora mismo le estaba resultando a Stiles.

 _"Descargas eléctricas"._

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente para pensar en otra cosa salvo en Derek, y al instante sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Pero por desagradable que resultara, estaba siendo efectivo. Porque ahora mismo no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa salvo en las horas en las que ese maniaco le había estado torturando, ni más ni menos que delante de dos de sus amigos, logrando que al dolor físico se le sumara la humillación.

Stiles cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, recordándose a sí mismo que ya no estaba allí. Que ahora estaba a salvo, y que ese hombre no volvería a hacerle daño… Aunque dicho hombre estaba suelto, y sabía que estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para intentar algo más. Algo que, la verdad, sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo los primeros achaques de un ataque de pánico, y no pudo evitar darse una colleja mental. Sólo a él se le ocurría auto provocarse un ataque de pánico para disimular delante de Derek.

Justo en ese momento, el protagonista de sus sueños más subidos de tono colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba más cerca del cuello que del hombro, con lo que podía sentir perfectamente el calor de los dedos de Derek rozando su piel. Y jamás habría imaginado que su piel fuera tan caliente como una estufa, pero eso era justo lo que estaba siendo.

\- Respira – le susurró de un modo que era más orden que petición, pero que viniendo de Derek era lo más delicado del mundo. Stiles intentó hacerle caso, obligando a sus pulmones a llenarse de oxígeno, mientras sentía cómo Derek cogía las llaves de su mano y le acompañaba hasta la puerta de la casa – Sigue respirando – oyó de nuevo la voz de Derek, los ojos todavía cerrados, y sólo pudo asentir.

Medio mareado a causa de la subida de adrenalina, del cansancio acumulado, y de estar andando a ciegas, Stiles sintió cómo Derek le guiaba por la casa. Al llegar a las escaleras, el hombre pasó un brazo por su espalda, permitiendo que Stiles se apoyara en su cuerpo. Pero intuyó que Derek debía estar sujetándole más de lo que imaginaba, porque no fue realmente consciente de estar subiendo los peldaños, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba entrando en su habitación.

\- Ya estoy mejor – murmuró, tratando de apartarse del hombre. No porque quisiera hacerlo porque, la verdad, era lo último que le apetecía; sino porque ya iba siendo hora de abandonar el papel de pobre humano desvalido. Y aunque no dejaba de ser eso justo lo que era, no estaría del todo mal intentar resultar un poco menos patético.

Derek pareció entenderlo, porque en seguida separó el brazo de su espalda, y le ayudó a apoyarse en la pared del dormitorio. Sin embargo, una vez asegurado de que no se caería al suelo, permaneció a su lado en caso de que volviera a tener otro ataque.

\- Lo siento – dijo Stiles al cabo de unos segundos, respirando ya con normalidad.

\- Por qué.

\- Por obligarte a hacer de niñera – trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

\- No soy tu niñera – respondió secamente - Si no quisiera estar aquí, no lo estaría.

\- Pero Peter…

\- Jamás he hecho caso a Peter. No voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

El chico asintió lentamente, no confiando demasiado en su voz para decir nada más. Ahora que el ataque de pánico había sido superado, volvía a ser plenamente consciente de que estaba a solas con Derek. Peor aún (¿o mejor?), que estaba a solas con Derek en su habitación. Para ser más exactos, que estaba acorralado entre la pared y otra pared de músculos llamada Derek Hale.

Y mentiría si dijera que a partir de ahora la palabra "acorralado" no adquiriría un significado distinto para él.

Entonces pasó algo increíble. Algo que jamás habría imaginado que ocurriría… Y mira que Stiles tenía mucha imaginación.

Derek acercó una mano al rostro de Stiles, y con la yema de los dedos acarició las marcas que Gerard había dejado en su rostro. Lo hizo con delicadeza pero sin ninguna duda. Como si no pensara que a lo mejor estaba sobrepasando el espacio vital de cierto adolescente. Stiles tragó saliva con dificultad, incapaz de decir una sola palabra, y recreándose en el increíble tacto de los dedos del hombre lobo.

\- No volverá a hacerte daño – dijo con determinación el Alfa. Aunque más parecía estar diciéndoselo a él mismo, que a la otra persona que había en la habitación.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya – musitó Stiles al intuir el tono de reproche. Y al hablar logró que los ojos de Derek, que hasta ahora habían estado escrutando sus heridas, se clavaran en los suyos – Estabas intentando salvar a Jackson y a los demás. No puedes estar en todas partes y proteger a todo el mundo.

Derek negó con la cabeza, los labios muy apretados. Sin apartar los dedos del rostro de Stiles, recorrió con las yemas una última vez la herida de la mejilla, para bajar luego hasta la del labio.

\- Pero puedo intentarlo – susurró con voz grave, al tiempo que acariciaba la comisura del labio de Stiles.

Stiles cerró los ojos al tiempo que un leve escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Aunque esta vez no era un mal escalofrío sino uno muy, muy bueno. Trató de evitar el gemido de placer que todo su cuerpo se moría por dejar escapar, pero al final se dejó llevar. Sabía que Derek no era estúpido. Y aunque lo fuera, que no lo era, cualquier persona sabría a estas alturas que lo que Stiles sentía por Derek no era simple compañerismo hacia el hombre que le había salvado infinidad de veces.

Cuando abrió los ojos, avergonzado por ser tan absurdamente obvio, Derek estaba sonriendo. Era la sonrisa más leve de todas, apenas una ligera curvatura de los labios, y que encerraba más curiosidad que diversión.

\- ¿Preferirías que fuera cierta pelirroja la que ahora estuviera aquí? – preguntó con un tono de voz que jamás había oído en Derek.

\- ¿Lydia? – preguntó sin abrir mucho la boca, no fuera a ser que se rompiera el contacto de los dedos de Derek con sus labios – Ni siquiera sabe que existo. Y menos cuando el capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, barra Kanima, barra hombre lobo resucitado, barra millonario y asquerosamente perfecto, está con ella.

\- ¿Jackson? – preguntó con sarcasmo – Nunca le he soportado – torció ligeramente el cuello – Pensé que decías que ella era inteligente.

\- Y lo es. Es la chica más lista que conozco.

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza, su expresión de nuevo muy seria. Apartó los dedos del labio de Stiles, y el chico buscó de nuevo el contacto, acercándose más a Derek. No lo logró, pero tampoco sintió vergüenza cuando supo que a Derek no le había pasado desapercibido su gesto.

\- Si tan lista fuera – habló Derek con calma – Ahora mismo estaría aquí, contigo.

Stiles iba a decir algo. Más bien, iba a quejarse por ser el blanco de las bromas del hombre lobo. Porque una cosa era que él supiera que era el último candidato posible de cualquier persona, y otra muy distinta que el hombre más perfecto del mundo se riera en su cara por pensar lo mismo.

Pero al final no resultó ser una cosa ni otra, porque lo cierto es que Derek no se estaba riendo de él. O eso intuyó cuando lo siguiente que hizo fue pegar sus labios a los suyos y besarle con fuerza.

Stiles no tenía mucho con qué comparar. Lo cierto es que no tenía absolutamente nada con lo que comparar, porque hasta ahora nunca le habían besado. Sí en las mejillas y en la frente, o incluso en la nariz. Pero esos eran besos familiares, que su padre y su madre le daban cuando era más pequeño y la única intención era la de demostrarle que le querían.

El beso que ahora mismo le estaba dando Derek no tenía nada de eso. Era un beso lleno de pasión y de deseo. Nada de ternura. Al principio eran solo labios, que apretaba con fuerza contra los suyos, dejando que Stiles sintiera perfectamente el calor y la suavidad. Unos labios que sabía tenían que ser perfectos para besar, y que ahora por fin lo estaba comprobando en primera persona. Así que Stiles se dejó besar, sabiendo que sin duda Derek era el experto, y recreándose en la maravillosa sensación que era saber que _Derek Hale_ le estaba besando a _él_.

Pero cuando Derek empezó a usar también su lengua, Stiles reaccionó por fin. Fue sentir el roce de la lengua sobre el labio inferior, y actuó como llevado por un resorte. Soltando un gemido que era más de animal que de humano, agarró con ambos brazos los hombros de Derek, pegándole por completo a él, y respondió al beso con ganas. Y el gesto debió gustarle al hombre lobo, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrarle de la chaqueta para acercarle más a él, sin dejar de devorarle los labios. En un momento dado soltó una de las manos para rodear la cintura de Stiles y poder pegar su cuerpo por completo al suyo, al tiempo que metía la lengua dentro de la boca del chico, y la exploraba con deleite. No había ni un solo milímetro de sus cuerpos que no estuvieran pegados, y al instante comprobó que la entrepierna de Stiles estaba realmente interesada.

Derek le besó con ganas, complacido por la reacción del chico, logrando que Stiles soltara otro gemido que fue a parar directamente a su entrepierna. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, el hombre abandonó los labios para bajar por el cuello y lamer la yugular del adolescente. Sabía que si seguían así no durarían ni un segundo, y no tenía ganas de eso.

Pero con lo que no contaba, aunque tendría que haberlo imaginado teniendo en cuenta que estaba con quien estaba, era que en cuanto liberara la boca de Stiles, Stiles empezaría a hablar.

\- Derek – ronroneó, agarrándose con fuerza a sus hombros al tiempo que ladeaba el cuello para darle más espacio - Joder, no pares. Ni se te ocurra parar.

Y Derek no lo hizo. Soltó la mano que aun tenía agarrada a la chaqueta, sabiendo que Stiles no se iba a ir a ningún sitio, y la acercó hasta el cuello del chico. Acarició con ganas el corto cabello de Stiles, apretando con fuerza los labios sobre el cuello. Por un instante el deseo de morderle fue absoluto, pudiendo sentir el latir furioso de su corazón, y tuvo que apartarse para volver de nuevo a los labios.

Al hacerlo, no le extrañó ver que Stiles ya había aprendido unos trucos, pues en seguida fue el chico quien le metió la lengua hasta el fondo, explorando su boca con pericia y deleite. Derek gimió en su boca, entrelazando su lengua con la suya, agarrando con fuerza el pelo de Stiles y empujando su entrepierna contra la de él, para que Stiles fuera consciente de que estaban exactamente en el mismo punto.

Y en cuanto fue plenamente consciente de ese detalle, para lo que no necesitó ni un segundo, en seguida una mano de Stiles abandonó el hombro de Derek para ir hacia su cinturón.

Al ver las intenciones de Stiles, Derek se obligó a pensar con calma y no dejarse llevar por las ganas que tenía de hacerle de todo a aquel chico.

Se suponía que él era el adulto de los dos, y ya iba siendo hora de demostrarlo.

Sin ninguna dificultad, agarró la mano de Stiles y la pegó contra la pared. Vio que el chico iba a protestar, así que le paró con sus labios sobre los suyos. Tras unos segundos de intenso roce de labios, volvió a bajar la boca hasta el cuello. Un par de besos después, acercó la boca hasta el oído de Stiles.

\- Dime que tienes algo – susurró, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Hmmm. ¿Algo? – consiguió preguntar Stiles, que en ese momento estaba restregando su entrepierna contra la suya, pues era lo único que podía hacer desde su posición.

\- Preservativos – explicó con calma – Si queremos seguir los vamos a necesitar.

Y entonces Stiles se quedó quieto. Y al segundo soltó un gruñido que, por primera vez, no era de placer.

\- ¿No tienes nada? – preguntó Derek, extrañado y furioso a un tiempo.

Stiles le miró por primera vez a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que hubieran empezado a besarse, y necesitó un par de segundos para encontrar la voz. Porque sí, aquel tío tan increíblemente atractivo y sexy y perfecto y _Derek_ le había besado, y ahora podía sentir su polla dura contra la suya.

\- No lo digas como si fuera algo absurdo – se quejó – Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy precisamente popular. A diferencia de otros – le miró de arriba abajo con descaro – no tengo una fila de tíos y tías haciendo cola en mi casa esperando a que les folle. Y no necesito nada cuando el único sexo que tengo me lo proporciona mi mano derecha.

Apenas terminó de hablar, a Derek se le iluminó la cara. Y al hacerlo, no sabía muy bien por que, pero de repente Stiles fue plenamente consciente de que no estaba con un tipo cualquiera. De acuerdo, _ya_ sabía que no estaba con un tipo cualquiera. Pero ahora era por otros motivos.

El Alfa volvió a besarle en el cuello, esta vez con más calma, recreándose en el sabor de la piel del adolescente. En cuanto Stiles empezó a gemir otra vez, el disgusto por no tener el equipamiento adecuado ya completamente olvidado, soltó la mano de Stiles que seguía pegada contra la pared, para acercarla al pantalón del chico. Con una lentitud increíble para las ganas que tenía de desnudarle, desabrochó el cinturón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón.

\- Hazlo – gimió Derek en su oído – Tócate – le lamió de nuevo la oreja – Hazlo para mí.

Stiles necesitó un par de segundos para procesar la información.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó, apartándose un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara. Y cuando lo hizo, no le sorprendió encontrarse con que sus ojos habían adquirido ese tono de rojo intenso.

En vez de responder, Derek volvió a centrarse en su cuello, que lamió con ganas. Notó temblar al adolescente, e inspiró el aroma que desprendían todos los poros de su piel. Un aroma lleno de inocencia y vitalidad y puro Stiles.

\- Quiero que me enseñes cómo te tocas. Cómo haces cuando estás sólo y te dejas llevar por el instinto. Por el puro y salvaje deseo.

Esta vez Stiles no pudo responder. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y pensando que aquello no era vergonzoso sino lo más excitante que había hecho en toda su vida, bajó la mano que aún estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Derek, y la acercó a su entrepierna. Tragando saliva con dificultad, metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo, dando un pequeño respingo de excitación al primer contacto contra su miembro.

Derek le observó fascinado, olvidándose momentáneamente de lamerle el cuello para concentrarse en su rostro. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo, y varias gotas de sudor habían empezado a formarse en la frente y cuello. Deseó que Stiles abriera los ojos para poder ver sus pupilas dilatadas y llenas de excitación, pero no quiso presionarle más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que sólo era un adolescente sin nada de experiencia. Y debía estar más que contento por el hecho de que hubiera aceptado hacerlo con tanta rapidez.

\- Derek… - gimió entonces Stiles, y el sonido de su voz susurrando su nombre de aquella manera logró que estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo.

Aquel chico, definitivamente, no era normal.

Vio que los movimientos de la mano de Stiles, aún dentro del calzoncillo, se iban volviendo más seguros y rápidos. Derek inspiró y se relamió los labios al sentir el intenso olor de lujuria que desprendía Stiles.

\- No pares – le susurró – Imagina que estás sólo en tu habitación, que nadie puede oírte ni verte. Piensa en esa persona que ocupa tu mente cada vez que te tocas. La que desearías que estuviera allí – sonrió cuando vio que Stiles se mordía el labio con fuerza, al tiempo que apretaba su polla dura y daba un par de sacudidas más salvajes que el resto - ¿Acaso piensas en mí? – preguntó con descarada complacencia.

Stiles abrió entonces los ojos. Lo hizo sin vacilar, mostrando una mirada llena de determinación y seguridad. Y sin parar de masturbarse, habló con una voz mitad de deseo y mitad de cabezonería. Como si ni siquiera en esos momentos pudiera dejar de querer llevar siempre la razón.

\- Sabes que sí – dijo sin parpadear – Que cada maldita vez eres tú el que desearía que estuviera aquí.

\- ¿Nunca es ella? – preguntó con mofa, aunque en el fondo se moría por saber la respuesta.

\- No… - tragó saliva cuando un movimiento hizo que sintiera mayor placer – No desde que te vi por primera vez.

Y Derek no aguantó más.

Con un gruñido, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la vez, pudiendo tener un primer plano de la mano de Stiles recorriendo su polla. Pero no le gustaba esa imagen. Había algo en ella que estaba mal.

Sin decir nada, apartó la mano de Stiles y sustituyó la mano del adolescente por la suya.

Apenas notó el calor de los dedos de Derek sobre su cuerpo, Stiles jadeó. Con torpeza, llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Derek, buscando apoyo en ellos porque estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Porque aquello era demasiado y en esos momentos toda su sangre había ido a parar a un punto en concreto, logrando que el resto de su cuerpo no fuera capaz siquiera de mantenerse de pie.

Hacía años que había descubierto que los chicos también le resultaban atractivos. Mejor dicho, que algunos chicos le resultaban atractivos. Danny por ejemplo, o incluso Jackson (pero jamás lo diría en voz alta), y por supuesto Derek. Pero desde que fue consciente de ese hecho, nunca se planteó cómo sería que un chico le masturbara. Simplemente, pensó que no había ninguna diferencia, e incluso que era algo absurdo porque, ¿quién mejor que uno mismo para tocarse, pues es quien mejor conoce cómo le gusta que le toquen?

Pero estaba claro que se había equivocado, porque sentir la mano de Derek recorriendo su polla era lo mejor del mundo. Sentía el calor de sus dedos, que apretaban con la fuerza perfecta, y que se movían de arriba abajo a la velocidad perfecta. Ni muy rápido como para acabar enseguida, pero tampoco despacio como para eternizarse. Era, sencillamente, perfecto.

Cuando pudo recuperar un poco el control de su cuerpo, no lo dudó un instante y buscó la boca de Derek. Le besó con fuerza, casi demasiada fuerza, necesitando mostrarle de algún modo que aquello era lo mejor del mundo. Y visto que su cerebro estaba demasiado sobrecargado como para poder encontrar palabras, intuyó que besarle era la mejor posibilidad.

Como deseaba, y esperaba, Derek respondió al beso con ganas, sin soltar en ningún momento el miembro de Stiles. Incluso le dio más fuerza a las sacudidas, sintiendo la polla increíblemente dura del adolescente.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, separó sus labios de los de él, necesitando ver su rostro cuando se corriera.

\- Abre los ojos – le ordenó al ver que los tenía cerrados – Déjame verte.

Stiles los abrió con dificultad, demasiado concentrado en empujar su polla contra la mano de Derek, buscando desesperadamente llegar al orgasmo.

Pero así no es como quería el Alfa.

Agarró la cintura del chico y la empujó contra la pared, al tiempo que soltaba su miembro. Stiles gruñó, buscando de nuevo el contacto, pero la mano de Derek le impidió moverse. Miró al hombre con furia, pero la furia se convirtió en súplica cuando vio que Derek tenía esa mueca de superioridad en el rostro.

\- Por favor – le suplicó – No pares ahora.

\- Jamás pensé que fueras de los que suplica.

\- Sí cuando eres _tú_ el que me está tocando a mí – dijo con calma, volviendo a ser el Stiles de siempre – Y sí cuando tengo la sensación de que me van a estallar las pelotas si no…

La queja de Stiles terminó en un gemido cuando Derek volvió a tomarle entre los dedos, y empezó a recorrer la carne sin nada de delicadeza. De sus labios tan solo salían gemidos y gruñidos de placer, y una retahíla de jadeos que lograban el miembro de Derek se apretara cada vez más contra su pantalón.

\- No cierres los ojos – le ordenó con voz grave y Alfa cien por cien, sintiendo como las primera gotas se escapaban del miembro del chico. El olor a semen era intenso y perfecto y Derek necesitaba que Stiles tuviera el orgasmo ya. Pegó sus labios al oído de Stiles, sin dejar de mover su mano, y le susurró – Córrete para mí.

Las pupilas de Stiles se dilataron tanto que por un instante sus ojos fueron negros en vez de marrones. Derek vio que abría la boca para intentar gritar, pero al principio nada salió de ella. Sí que lo hizo el semen, manchando la mano de Derek. Pero apenas empezó a eyacular, por fin Stiles encontró la voz y soltó un gemido tan intenso que Derek temió fuera a correrse él también en sus pantalones.

Deseando que aquella imagen durara todo lo posible, Derek siguió tocándole, prolongando todo lo posible el orgasmo. Soltó su cintura, permitiéndole que embistiera contra su mano para disfrutar aún más, y volvió a besarle. Pero esta vez lo hizo con más calma, no queriendo sobrecargarle demasiado. Prefiriendo a cambio concentrarse más en el tacto suave de los labios de Stiles, al tiempo que seguía sintiendo cómo el semen cubría casi por completo su mano.

Cuando los labios de Stiles dejaron de responder al beso, Derek se separó por fin. Vio a Stiles con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada. Sus mejillas y cuello tenían ese tono rojizo que adoraba, y el corto cabello estaba empapado a causa del sudor.

Derek deseó poder verle siempre así.

Le observó en silencio durante unos segundos, dándole tiempo a que se recuperara. Colocó la mano limpia sobre su pecho, aun con la camisa y chaqueta puesta, y deseó tenerle completamente desnudo.

Al sentir la mano de Derek, Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par. Comprendió que el hombre le debía llevar observando un buen rato sin decir nada. Pero no dejaba de ser Derek, con lo que tampoco se lo tomó a mal.

\- Ha sido increíble – consiguió decir tras dar varias bocanadas de aire. Derek, como intuía Stiles, se limitó a asentir brevemente, separando del todo la mano manchada de semen del miembro del chico - Será mejor que te dé algo para limpiarte – Stiles trató de moverse, pero la mano que seguía sobre su pecho no le dejó avanzar ni medio milímetro. Cuando se fijo mejor en el rostro de Derek, vio que tenía las cejas alzadas en su expresión de "¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Sí. Stiles conocía el idioma de las cejas de Derek

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al fin, no muy seguro

\- Aún no hemos acabado.

\- ¿No? – preguntó un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que Derek seguía vestido, con un nada discreto abultamiento a la altura de la entrepierna. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta?

Porque acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Sí, suponía que esa era una buena explicación.

\- Perdona – se sonrojó, avergonzado, intentando que sus manos volvieran a funcionarle, y acercándolas al pantalón del Alfa.

\- No es eso lo que quiero.

Stiles se quedó en el sitio, literalmente congelado, y miró en silencio a Derek. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, incapaz todavía de discernir si aquella era una buena o mala respuesta.

\- Tranquilo – habló Derek entonces, intentando suavizar el tono de su voz al oír el ritmo del corazón de Stiles – No voy a hacerte nada malo – susurró, acercando la nariz a su cuello e inspirando de nuevo – Y por supuesto, nada que tú no quieras hacer.

El chico asintió, tratando de relajar su pulso.

Lo siguiente que hizo Derek, extrañamente, fue ayudarle a quitarle la chaqueta. Lo hizo lentamente porque solo estaba usando una mano, la otra aún manchada con los restos del orgasmo de Stiles. Y Stiles estuvo a punto de proponerle que se limpiara en su camisa, cuando recordó lo que había dicho antes. Y tuvo seguro que si Derek hubiera querido limpiarse, ya lo habría hecho.

Sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad, dejó que el hombre terminara de quitarle la chaqueta, y a continuación los zapatos, pantalones, calzoncillos y calcetines. Stiles se concentró en los ojos a Derek entonces, intentando no pensar que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo delante de Derek "soy perfecto" Hale.

Aunque el rubor de sus mejillas fue todo lo que el hombre necesitó para saber exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

Con una levísima sonrisa, Derek acercó el rostro al cuello del adolescente, e inspiró su aroma.

\- No tienes absolutamente nada de lo que avergonzarte.

Stiles asintió, deseando creerle, justo en el momento en que Derek colocaba una rodilla entre sus piernas. Nada más sentir el roce, Stiles gimió y separó un poco más las piernas, dándole espacio. Al segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que a lo mejor no es eso lo que Derek quería, y trató de volver a juntarlas.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le advirtió el hombre.

Y entonces, muy lentamente, bajó la mano que seguía manchada de semen hasta el culo del chico. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos, como esperando a que Stiles le dijera que parara, y cuando éste no dijo ni hizo nada, rozó con la punta de los dedos el borde de su ano.

Con el primer contacto, Stiles sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo. No podía creer que iba a ocurrir justo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Tragando con dificultad, con miedo de hacer o decir algo que lograra que Derek se apartara de él, intentó separar un poco más las piernas.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Derek, no atreviéndose a mirar lo que el hombre lobo estaba haciendo, y pudo ver cómo el Alfa sonreía levemente al intuir el "sutil" movimiento de Stiles. Con la yema del dedo corazón, rodeó el perímetro de piel rugosa, sintiendo cómo el músculo se contraía ante aquel levísimo roce.

Aquello iba a ser mejor de lo que se había imaginado, pensó para sí Derek al tiempo que colocaba la otra mano tras la pierna del chico.

Sin decir nada, levantó la pierna y la mantuvo sujeta en el aire, logrando así tener más espacio con que maniobrar. Extendió los restos del orgasmo sobre sus dedos, y cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, introdujo el dedo hasta la primera falange.

Stiles soltó un leve gemido y aguantó la respiración, siendo incapaz de cerrar los ojos esta vez. Porque quería ver a Derek en todo momento. Necesitaba poder verle y que él le dijera qué hacer en cada momento.

Por su parte, Hale asintió levemente, indicándole con la mirada que eso era justo lo que quería que hiciera. Que no dejara de mirarle.

\- Respira hondo – le susurró, sacando el dedo sólo para volver a meterlo. Y esta vez, coincidiendo con la respiración del chico, el dedo entró más fácilmente, llegando casi hasta el final.

\- Dios mío – gimió Stiles, agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Derek de lo mucho que le estaban temblando las piernas.

\- ¿Te hago daño? – preguntó con calma, sin dejar de mover el dedo. Y cuando Stiles negó, sonrió complacido, dándole más rapidez a sus movimientos – Es exactamente como me había imaginado – susurró – Tan caliente y prieto. Tan perfecto – Stiles gimió, cerrando un segundo los ojos a causa del placer, pero en seguida los volvió a abrir – Es la primera vez que sientes esto, ¿verdad? La primera vez que alguien te toca aquí – murmuró, sacando en seguida el dedo y volviendo a entrar pero con dos. Al hacerlo, el ano del chico se contrajo a causa de la presión, y Stiles soltó otro gemidito que logró Derek estuviera a punto de perder el control – Sigue respirando.

Stiles cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, y respiró hondo varias veces seguidas. Una vez superó el momento de tensión, disfrutó de la sensación de tener los dedos de Derek dentro de él.

\- Cómo estás tan seguro de que eres el primero – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos de nuevo abiertos.

El Alfa sonrió sin abandonar su tarea, complacido con que poco a poco Stiles fuera recuperando su confianza. Jamás lo diría en voz alta y menos delante de él, pero una de las cosas que más adoraba de Stiles era su incapacidad de estarse callado. Y tenerle tan quieto y en silencio durante tanto tiempo le estaba empezando a hacer sentir incómodo.

\- Porque sé que lo soy – dijo Derek con calma, sabiendo que estaba diciendo la verdad, y sabiendo que Stiles odiaba saber que estaba diciendo la verdad. Separó los dedos dentro de él, buscando dilatar el músculo lo más rápido posible, y Stiles apretó su hombro soltando un gemido - ¿Crees que no puedo olerlo?

\- ¿Olerme?

\- Hueles a inocencia – le susurró en el oído – A pureza. A virginidad.

\- Eso no suena tan bien como crees – gimió, teniendo que morderse el labio para no soltar un jadeo muy poco apropiado cuando intentaba convencerle de que no era tan inocente como él creía.

\- Al contrario – Derek movió los dedos dentro de él, metiéndolos hasta el fondo y buscando el punto que llevaría a Stiles a gritar de placer – Es mucho mejor. Porque significa que soy el primero que entra en ti. El primero que va a abrirte – le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja – Y que a partir de ahora, cada vez que alguien te haga algo parecido, pensarás inevitablemente en mí.

Stiles quiso protestar. Decirle cualquier cosa para borrarle esa superioridad de la cara. Porque una cosa era que supiera que tenía razón, y otra muy distinta que fuera a admitirlo con tanta rapidez.

Pero al final no pudo hacer ni una cosa ni otra, porque entonces Derek tocó algo dentro de él que hizo que se quedara sin respiración. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, y en seguida sintió que su miembro empezaba a llenarse otra vez.

Y vale que era un adolescente y tenía mucha resistencia y eso pero… ¿No era demasiado pronto?

Sintió de nuevo que tocaban ese punto en concreto, y soltó un jadeó lleno de deseo. Y esta vez no le dio ninguna vergüenza mostrarse tan desesperado por aquel hombre.

\- Hazlo otra vez – gimió – Joder, Derek, haz eso otra vez.

Y Derek pasó a convertirse en el mejor amante del mundo (de acuerdo, en su caso estaba claro porque era el primero que tenía, pero la idea estaba clara), cuando hizo justo lo que le pedía. Tocó su próstata una y otra vez, llevándole a la locura en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que no podía correrse porque aún era demasiado pronto. Pero sabía que si seguía así durante un minuto, el final sería justo ese.

El hombre lobo también debió entender aquello, porque al cabo de unos segundos sacó los dedos de su interior. Stiles soltó el aire, intentando relajarse después de aquella sensación tan placentera e intensa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse vacío después de tener los dedos de Derek dentro de él.

\- Sujétate con la pierna a mi cintura – le ordenó entonces Derek, aplastándole con su cuerpo contra la pared para que tuviera mayor punto de apoyo. Stiles tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuanto supo lo que quería que hiciera y se ancló a la cintura del hombre, Derek soltó la pierna del chico – Espero que no tuvieras aprecio a esta camiseta – dijo un segundo antes de rajarle la camiseta de arriba abajo con una de sus uñas de lobo.

Y Stiles de nuevo intentó protestar, porque lo cierto es que sí que le tenía aprecio, cuando de pronto los labios de Derek se pegaron a su pecho y empezaron a besarlo como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. Stiles arqueó la espalda contra la pared, buscando acercarse todo lo posible a él, y sintió cómo Derek le levantaba la otra pierna, colocándola en torno a su cintura. Desde esa nueva postura, pese a estar completamente aplastado entre Derek y la pared, pudo sentir la entrepierna del hombre contra la suya. Y aunque el tacto de la tela vaquera no era del todo agradable, lo que había debajo de ella definitivamente sí que lo era.

\- No es justo – gimió Stiles cuando encontró de nuevo la voz, agarrando los hombros de Derek con ambos brazos para pegarse más a él – Yo estoy desnudo y tú estás completamente vestido.

\- A mi me parece que es justo – le lamió el pecho y luego el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello – Y no deberías quejarte cuando eres tú el que ya ha tenido el orgasmo.

\- Pero tú… Tú me estás viendo desnudo y yo… Yo también quiero – apoyó la cabeza en la pared, disfrutando de la lengua de Derek cuando esta lamió uno de sus pezones.

\- No seas tan impaciente – susurró cuando se separó del pezón y llevo sus labios junto a los de Stiles. Le besó con fiereza durante un par de segundos, dejándole literalmente sin respiración – No he hecho más que empezar contigo.

Entonces llevó tres dedos a su ano, metiéndolos hasta el fondo. Stiles gruñó, esta vez de dolor, y el Alfa trató de calmarle besándole en los labios.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – susurró, dejando los dedos quietos por unos instantes – No sé cuánto más voy a aguantar, y necesito prepararte antes – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, y no se atrevió a moverse hasta que el chico no abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, aunque sus ojos estuvieran acuosos a causa de la intensidad del placer y un poco por el dolor, logró asentir con seguridad.

\- Estoy bien – murmuró, la voz un poco quebrada – Con que no saques tus garras mientras estés dentro de mí…

Derek soltó un gruñido de condescendencia, y empezó a mover los dedos con calma, buscando de nuevo la próstata de Stiles. La encontró en seguida, y durante unos cuantos segundos concentró todos sus esfuerzos en acariciar ese punto en concreto.

\- Derek – gimió Stiles, apretando con fuerza sus brazos e incluso atreviéndose a agarrar el oscuro pelo del hombre lobo – Dios, Derek, si sigues así…

\- Es justo lo que quiero – murmuró, teniendo que cerrar él los ojos esta vez, porque la expresión de absoluto placer del chico era demasiado.

\- Pero tú no…

Antes de que Stiles terminara de hablar, el hombre lobo llevó la mano libre hasta el pantalón, y empezó a desabrochárselo con movimientos bruscos. Una vez lo consiguió, y sin sacar los dedos del interior de Stiles, consiguió bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo justo para poder sacársela.

\- Oh, Dios – musitó Stiles al sentir el roce del pene de Derek contra el estómago – Por favor, hazlo ya.

\- No – gruñó Derek, acelerando el movimiento de los dedos, buscando llevarle al orgasmo. Porque aunque eso era justo lo que quería, sabía que era mejor que Stiles se relajara un poco más. Y para ello, tenía que tener otro orgasmo.

Moviendo con rapidez los dedos, sintiendo la polla de Stiles completamente dura y caliente contra la suya, acercó sus labios al oído de Stiles.

\- Córrete.

Y como la otra vez, Stiles le obedeció y alcanzó su segundo orgasmo apenas quince minutos después del primero.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Stiles se recuperó, fue consciente de que debía haberse quedado dormido durante al menos un par de minutos. Porque ya no estaba contra la pared y encaramado a Derek, sino tumbado en la cama. Y aunque el cambio de escenario era interesante (por muy partidario que fuera del sexo acrobático, una cama seguía siendo el lugar más indicado para hacerlo), no lo era tanto ver que su compañero de acción no estaba con él.

Apoyándose sobre los codos, se incorporó en la cama buscando a Derek.

Lo encontró saliendo del baño, con una toalla en la mano. _Solo_ una toalla en la mano. El resto de su ropa había desaparecido por completo, lo que significaba que Derek Hale estaba _completamente_ desnudo.

\- Joder – susurró Stiles sin poder contenerse, logrando atraer la atención del Alfa.

\- Ya has despertado – preguntó con una mueca burlona en los labios, acercándose a la cama y colocando una rodilla sobre ella.

\- Sí. Ya… ya estoy… despierto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? De repente no puedes hablar.

\- Sí… claro que… sí – soltó un bufido, teniendo que mirar a cualquier otro lado salvo a Derek para poder decir una frase entera – Eres un lobo muy malo, ¿lo sabías? No puedes reírte de mí.

\- Quién dice que me estoy riendo de ti – preguntó al tiempo que le empujaba con una mano para acabar de nuevo tumbado en la cama, y comenzaba a limpiarle los restos de semen con la toalla – Y pensé que decías que no era justo que sólo tú estuvieras desnudo.

\- Y no lo era – se tapó la cara con los brazos, intentando esconderse del hecho de que le estaba limpiando como a un bebé, lo que por otro lado no era tan humillante como se habría imaginado – Pero deberás reconocer que uno necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea de tenerte desnudo.

\- ¿Significa eso que lo apruebas?

\- No pensé que necesitaras la aprobación de nadie. Y menos la mía.

\- No la necesito – respondió en seguida, muy serio, pero luego torció levemente los labios - Pero me gusta saber tu opinión.

\- Oh… Pues entonces lo apruebo. Mucho.

Derek sonrió un poco más, justo antes de que su expresión cambiara a la de una muy seria.

\- Ahora es cuando te hago la pregunta, y tú tienes que responder con sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

\- Que si… - abrió la boca cual besugo - ¿Lo estás preguntando en serio? ¿En serio necesitas preguntarlo?

\- Sí – no se inmutó ante los aspavientos de Stiles - Y necesito que me des tu respuesta.

\- ¿No ha quedado ya claro que _sí_ que quiero? Qué pasa. Que eres como los vampiros y necesitas mi permiso para entrar. Je.

\- ¿Qué tal si te limitas a responder?

\- Sí.

El Alfa soltó un bufido, mostrando esa expresión de desesperación y casi cansancio por tener que lidiar con tanto adolescente idiota.

\- ¿Qué tal si reflexionas durante al menos un par de segundos antes de responder?

\- Joder, Derek – gruño Stiles, incorporándose un poco para estar más cerca de él – No necesito reflexionar porque desde hace meses que conozco la respuesta. Y teniendo en cuenta que jamás en mi vida habría imaginado que llegaría a darse la situación, como comprenderás no voy a dar marcha atrás ahora.

Derek le observó en silencio y, tras varios segundos de reflexión, asintió levemente. Tiró la toalla con que le había limpiado al suelo, y le sujetó de los tobillos con ambas manos. Una vez bien asidos, le abrió las piernas y le acercó más a él. Lo que logró que inmediatamente Stiles tragara con dificultad.

Porque fantasía hecha realidad o no, aquello era algo importante y grande. Muy, muy grande.

Por fortuna, Derek debió intuir el repentino ataque de pánico de Stiles, y no fue directamente al asunto sino que trató de relajarle volviendo a besarle. Y teniendo en cuenta que Derek aún no había tenido un orgasmo cuando él había tenido dos increíblemente espectaculares, solo eso hizo que el hombre mereciera un monumento.

Porque por lo dura que sentía la polla de Derek apretando su cintura mientras le besaba, estaba claro que tenía unas ganas increíbles de descargarse.

Y, Oh Dios mío. Estaba sintiendo la polla de Derek contra su cuerpo, esta vez sin nada de tela entre medias y… era sencillamente increíble.

El corazón de Stiles dio un salto en el pecho al ser consciente de ese hecho. Lo que no hacía sino demostrar su teoría de que los dos orgasmos de antes debían haberle freído más neuronas de las que imaginaba porque, ¿cómo era posible que aún no se hubiera percatado de ese _sutil_ detalle?

Derek captó el aumento de velocidad del latido de Stiles, evidentemente, aunque en su caso lo achacó al miedo de la primera vez. Por ello decidió utilizar su lengua para lamerle el cuello, hombros y pecho del chico, pensando que aquello le distraería momentáneamente del hecho de que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad.

Stiles, por su parte, siguió el plan como si lo hubieran ensayado, y en seguida se limitó a ronronear al notar el tacto y calor de la lengua del Alfa.

Derek no se apresuró. Llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo estar justo donde ahora estaba, como para meter la quinta ante un posible caso de combustión espontánea de pelotas. Lamió cada milímetro del pecho de Stiles, primero con simples lametones cual cachorro juguetón, y luego con otras pasadas más largas, acompañadas de algún que otro ligero mordisco.

Bajo él, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Stiles era intoxicante, así como el aroma que inundaba toda la habitación.

Durante la exploración, las manos de Stiles permanecieron inmóviles a ambos lados de la cama, pero cuando Derek bajó hasta la cintura y jugueteó con el ombligo, inmediatamente se enredaron en su pelo.

\- Derek – gimió apenas sin voz. Como si en vez de darle el más absoluto placer, le estuvieran matando lentamente.

Y Derek mentiría si dijera que no le volvía loco saber que él era el causante de esa sensación.

El Alfa se arrodilló en la cama y le abrió un poco más las piernas, consiguiendo más espacio. Durante unos segundos se limitó a contemplar la piel rosada del agujero de Stiles, y tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces para no llenarla de una simple embestida, como se estaba muriendo por hacer.

Sin abandonar la posición, llevó una mano hasta el rostro de Stiles, mientras que la otra se aferraba a la cintura del adolescente. Colocó dos dedos sobre los labios de Stiles, apretando levemente, y sonrió complacido cuando Stiles captó su intención enseguida y abrió la boca.

Sabía que aquel chico era el más listo de todos.

Derek quiso decirle algo así. Indicarle que lo estaba haciendo bien, y que aunque él estuviera callado, estaba disfrutando con aquello tanto como el propio Stiles. Pero lo cierto es que siempre había sido hombre de pocas palabras, y más aún cuando había sexo de por medio. Y, sobre todo, cuando el actual muchacho al que estaba a punto de follar le estaba lamiendo los dedos con una intensidad y hambre que no era normal para un hipotético virgen.

Por un instante se preguntó cuántas veces Stiles habría soñado que estaba de rodillas ante él, y sonrió complacido cuando no le cupo duda de que habían sido unas cuantas.

En eso era en lo que estaba pensando mientras se preparaba a sí mismo, escupiendo sobre la mano un par de veces para conseguir una buena lubricación. Sabía que ni siquiera debería pensar en hacerlo sin tener lubricante, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez de Stiles, y la primera de él en muchísimo tiempo… Pero por una vez no quería ser el Alfa responsable de absolutamente todo salvo su propia felicidad, y después de todo podía hacerlo bien. Si le preparaba en condiciones e iba con cuidado, sería absolutamente perfecto para los dos.

Algo que tal vez él se mereciera por eso de variar con la rutina de fracasos en su vida, pero que sin duda Stiles se merecía más que nadie en el mundo.

Derek sacó los dedos de la maravillosa boca de Stiles, y le abrió lo más rápido que pudo. Lo cierto es que intentó ir despacio. Pero la combinación de jadeos de Stiles mientras estaba dentro de él, del calor de su cuerpo y de su polla cada vez más dura contra su propia mano… Si no pasaba al siguiente nivel en 0,5 segundos, directamente no habría siguiente paso.

Se incorporó en la cama y, agarrando su miembro con una mano para buscar la inclinación adecuada, guió su miembro hasta la abertura de Stiles. El muchacho soltó un jadeo cuando sintió el tacto de la suave piel de la cabeza, y Derek colocó una mano sobre su cuello, en un gesto increíblemente delicado.

\- Respira – susurró al tiempo que entraba lentamente en él.

La presión del ano de Stiles era tan maravillosa que por un segundo quiso embestir de una sola vez. Pero Derek recordó que no sólo lo hacía por él, y se obligó a respirar hondo y dejar que tan sólo entrara la cabeza. Bajo él, Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y una lágrima estaba escapándose a causa del dolor. Derek se apresuró a limpiarla con el pulgar antes de volver a acariciar su cuello. Deseó pegarse a él y besar de nuevo sus cálidos labios, pero no quería moverse más de lo necesario.

\- Respira – susurró de nuevo, luchando porque saliera de sus labios cada sílaba, en vez del grito animal que estaba deseando lanzar – Sigue respirando, en seguida te acostumbrarás.

Stiles asintió levísimamente con la cabeza, los ojos aún cerrados, e inmediatamente llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Derek, buscando apoyo. El hombre lobo tragó saliva con dificultad, satisfecho al menos con que Stiles le estuviera escuchando y no hubiera entrado en pánico a causa del dolor. Se concentró en el sonido de su latido, esperando a que el ritmo se volviera más controlado, lo que le daría vía libre para enterrarse completamente en él.

Y Dios cómo deseaba que llegara ese momento.

Pero con lo que no contaba es que en el mismo momento en que el corazón de Stiles se calmó, los párpados del adolescente se abrieron y mostraron esos ojos marrones tan increíblemente vivos y llenos de deseo.

Con las pupilas clavadas en él, Derek apretó un poco la cintura de Stiles mientras recorría el resto del camino.

La sensación de estar completamente enterrado en él iba más allá de la perfección, y poco a poco sintió que sus instintos se apoderaban de él. Con la vista medio borrosa, notó como las manos de Stiles bajaban desde sus hombros hasta la cintura, apretándola con fuerza, buscando que Derek se pegara más a él.

\- Derek – gimió como haría un lobo en celo – Dios mío, es…

Perfecto, quiso decir Derek, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Por el contrario, estiró el cuello y, con la vista clavada en el techo, aulló de éxtasis, felicidad y placer.

Bajo él, Stiles respondió al aullido del hombre lobo apretando con más fuerza la cintura del hombre, bajando después las manos hasta rozar aquel trasero tan increíblemente perfecto.

\- Muévete – jadeó con la respiración entrecortada – Por Dios, Derek, necesito que te muevas.

\- _No_.

El hombre negó con voz agonizante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Stiles se removía bajo él, cada vez más impaciente con que Derek comenzara a follarle. Pero _aún_ no podía. Toda su piel estaba electrizada, y sentía que el lobo cada vez estaba más cerca de la superficie.

Antes de hacer nada, tenía que mantener su parte animal bajo control. Tenía que ser el hombre otra vez.

Intentó explicarle aquello a Stiles, no muy seguro de cómo podría hacerlo cuando ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Pero apenas abrió los ojos y Stiles se percató del brillo rojizo de sus pupilas, supo que entendía perfectamente la situación.

Y, Dios, si no estuviera tan concentrado en otros asuntos, le besaría ahora mismo por ser tan jodidamente listo y rápido para captar los problemas.

Stiles respiró hondo un par de veces, buscando mantener sus hormonas a raya, y soltó el agarre del trasero de Derek.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en voz muy baja, apenas un susurro.

\- Necesito… - el Alfa apretó los dientes con fuerza, luchando por mantener el lobo bajo control – Sólo necesito…

\- Tranquilo – habló Stiles cuando vio que Derek no podía seguir. Seguía completamente inmóvil, tan solo sintiendo a Derek temblar literalmente sobre él - No había pensado en esto pero… Tiene sentido – dijo increíblemente despacio para ser… Bueno, Stiles – Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Y entonces Stiles comenzó a acariciar la espalda del hombre de una manera que jamás nadie había hecho con él, y menos en una situación como aquella. El Alfa pensó en la última vez que había compartido cama con alguien, y la imagen de Kate en su mente fue como recibir un puñetazo.

No. No quería pensar en ella. Una mujer que le destrozó de cualquier manera imaginable, y que jamás compartió algo tan íntimo como aquello. Porque con ella sólo era sexo desesperado. Como si aquella fuera la única manera que tuvieran de comunicarse.

En el caso de ella, evidentemente, era así.

Pero él no era Kate Argent. Y por supuesto, Stiles no era ella.

Asintió lentamente, la vista borrosa, no queriendo estropear aquel momento con recuerdos horriblemente crueles. Necesitaba pensar en el ahora, en que las cosas habían cambiado. Que ahora era distinto y que no estaba siendo utilizado.

\- Háblame – susurró casi con dolor, soltando la cintura de Stiles para colocar la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, queriendo sentir el latido de su corazón.

Stiles abrió los ojos ante aquella sugerencia, y Derek quiso explicarle que necesitaba un ancla para mantener a raya su transformación. Un ancla que no podía ser la ira por evidentes razones, y que sólo le quedaba su voz.

Una voz que al principio fue exasperante, luego soportable, y ahora lo único que le ayudaba a ser más humano de lo que había sido en los últimos seis años.

Y, de nuevo, ni siquiera necesitó decirle todo aquello, porque Stiles le conocía mejor de lo que a veces él mismo se conocía. Así que el chico se limitó a asentir, tragando saliva al percatarse de lo trascendental de aquel momento.

Pero entonces Stiles no fue capaz de decir nada al ser consciente de que Derek estaba dentro de él. De que aquel hombre tan increíblemente atractivo y exasperante y complicado y único y perfecto, _estaba_ dentro de él.

\- _Stiles_ – gruñó Derek entonces, los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

\- Perdona, perdona – reaccionó al fin el chico, comprendiendo que debía llevar un buen minuto tan solo mirando al hombre que le había pedido que hablara. Y aunque en cualquier otra ocasión Derek podría sentirse orgulloso de que Stiles estuviera aprendiendo a mirar a la gente en plan espeluznante, intuía que ahora no era buen momento. Buscó algo que decir y… No podía creerlo – Me he quedado con la mente en blanco y, la verdad, no sé que es más extraño: que sea esta la primera vez que tú me pides que hable; o que sea la primera vez en toda mi vida que no tengo ni idea de qué decir – sonrió nervioso – Pero creo que tiene lógica teniendo en cuenta que mi cerebro está medio fundido después de lo de antes y… - se obligó a parar cuando fue consciente de que el temblor de Derek había aumentado, y que así no iban a ir a ningún sitio. Se mojó los labios, tratando de acabar con la incontinencia verbal – Pero no es eso lo que necesitas oír ahora, ¿verdad? A mí soltando una chorrada detrás de otra sin parar – ni siquiera esperó a que Derek respondiera, pues sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo – Necesitas que te ayude a recuperar el control – susurró – Hablarte para que vuelvas a ser… tú. Humano cien por cien.

Derek abrió con dificultad los párpados, dejando entre ver ese brillo rojizo que a cualquier otra persona habría aterrorizado, y más en la situación en la que estaban. A cámara lenta Derek apartó la mano que quedaba sobre la cintura de Stiles, y la apoyó en la cama, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Asintió débilmente, tragando saliva y con una expresión de miedo en el rostro que Stiles jamás había visto. Una expresión que, para provenir de un Alfa que se había enfrentado a monstruos y asesinos sin parpadear, le resultaba increíble que la mostrara cuando tan sólo estaba con un simple adolescente.

Y entonces supo exactamente qué decir.

\- Te va a sorprender esto – empezó a hablar con voz muy baja, retomando las caricias sobre la cálida espalda del hombre lobo – Pero ahora mismo eres la persona más humana que puede haber sobre la faz de la tierra – no le sorprendió que Derek alzara una de sus cejas en señal de sorpresa, a lo que sonrió levemente – Cualquiera que estuviera en tu lugar, no se estaría tomando tantas molestias para follar a un chico desesperado por perder su virginidad – esperó un par de segundos antes de continuar, necesitando que Derek escuchara bien cada una de sus palabras - Tengo más que seguro que cualquier otro tío, en cuanto hubiéramos entrado en la habitación, me habría tirado contra la cama, me habría abierto las piernas y me habría follado sin piedad hasta que los dos hubiéramos perdido el conocimiento – soltó una de las manos que estaban acariciando la espalda del Alfa, para llevarla a la mano de Derek que seguía apoyada sobre su pecho. Colocó su mano sobre la del hombre, apretando con cuidado los dedos – Pero tú no.

\- Yo no soy así - gruñó a causa del esfuerzo.

\- Exacto – sonrió complacido Stiles, sintiendo una felicidad tan grande en esos momentos, que por un instante tuvo la sensación de que era demasiado – Y por eso me alegro muchísimo de que seas tú quien esté aquí. Que tú seas mi primero. No porque seas el tío con el que llevo soñando desde hace meses sino - tragó con dificultad – Sino porque sé que con cualquier otro esto no estaría siendo tan perfecto – sonrió levemente, atreviéndose a soltar la otra mano para llevarla al rostro del hombre, y acariciar su mejilla de un modo que jamás habría imaginado que llegaría a hacer con él – Gracias por darme esto, Derek – dijo sin pensar. Y aunque en cualquier otro momento se habría dado de patadas en la cara por decir semejante chorrada, ahora era justo eso lo que necesitaba decir. Tanto, que no le sorprendió que al final le temblara la voz, y que acabara pronunciando el nombre de Derek con la voz quebrada.

Pero el ser peligrosamente sincero con el hombre que significaría un antes y un después en su vida sexual debía haber servido de algo, porque entonces el brillo rojizo de los ojos del hombre lobo desapareció. Y a cambio pudo ver los ojos gris-azulado más brillantes de toda su vida. De un color tan intenso que no parecía de este mundo, y Stiles tardó unos segundos en descubrir que parte de ello se debía a que Derek estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla y entrelazando los dedos con los de Derek.

Derek asintió, la tensión de poder transformarse desaparecida por completo.

Y sabiendo que ya no podría hacer daño a aquel muchacho tan peculiar y único y perfecto, y que antes moriría que dejar que cualquier cosa le ocurriera, Derek hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde que entró en él.

Inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ambos brazos para no aplastarle, buscó sus labios y le besó con calma. Deseando que aquel gesto le indicara lo mucho que le habían llegado sus palabras. Stiles respondió al beso con placer, sin prisa, casi olvidando por un instante que Derek seguía dentro de él.

Entonces Derek se movió. Y todo el oxígeno abandonó los pulmones de Stiles. Pese a estar con los ojos abiertos, por unos segundos no fue capaz de verle, y a tientas llevó las dos manos hasta el cuello del hombre, enredando los dedos en su pelo y soltando un gemido tan poco humano, que al principio pensó que había sido Derek.

El Alfa salió un poco de él. Lo justo para penetrarle con la fuerza justa, logrando que Stiles arqueara la espalda, levantándose de la cama un par de centímetros. Aquella imagen logró que todo su temor a hacerle daño desapareciera por completo, y se concentró en darle todo el placer que se merecía.

Durante minutos mantuvo un ritmo constante. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Stiles rodeándole durante el mayor tiempo posible, llenándose de la imagen de él jadeando, susurrando su nombre como si fuera un Dios en vez de un simple hombre lobo, un simple humano. Incluso salió de él varias veces sólo para poder volver a experimentar cómo el calor de su cuerpo se abría de nuevo para él, esta vez sin ningún dolor sino tan sólo el más absoluto deseo.

Bajo él, el miembro de Stiles volvía a ponerse duro, temblando levemente cada vez que Derek acertaba a rozar su próstata. En cualquier otra ocasión, Derek habría disfrutado estimulándola sin pausa y llevándole a un orgasmo detrás de otro. Pero no hoy. No esta vez.

Por ello controló cada roce, cada embestida, deseando que durara lo máximo posible.

Fue Stiles quien, no tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo después, le indicó que estaba a punto de llegar. Sus piernas subieron hasta la parte baja de la espalda de Derek, apretándole con los talones contra él para que las penetraciones fueran lo más profundas posibles. Derek embistió tres veces con fuerza, logrando que la cama chocara contra la pared, y entonces se incorporó en la cama. Asentó con firmeza las rodillas en el colchón, y agarró a Stiles de la cintura para subirle a su regazo, sin parar de penetrarle.

\- Oh Dios. OhDiosOhDiosOhDios – jadeó Stiles, los ojos en blanco a causa de la estimulación constante de su próstata y de sentirse tan lleno, incapaz de pensar en nada más. Los brazos se apretaron más al cuello de Derek, y al instante sintió los labios del hombre sobre su cuello, succionando la piel y acariciándole levemente con los dientes.

\- Stiles – jadeó a su vez Derek, sintiendo el pulso frenético del chico en la yugular, sabiendo que si Stiles hubiera querido que le mordiera, habría elegido _justo_ ese momento.

De pronto, el Alfa supo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Abrazó con fuerza la espalda del adolescente, deseando sentir cada milímetro de su piel contra la suya, y dio un par de embestidas más.

Entonces paró en seco.

\- Voy a correrme – gimió casi con dolor, teniendo que respirar hondo varias veces para no descargarse en ese segundo.

\- Hazlo – murmuró Stiles sobre su regazo, utilizando el agarre sobre el cuello de Derek para subir y bajar y seguir sintiendo las penetraciones de Derek, aunque éste se hubiera parado – Yo también. Por Dios, hazlo.

\- No puedo… - gimió Derek a cámara lenta – No tengo nada.

\- No importa – Stiles se relamió los labios y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de centrarse en la conversación – Quiero… Quiero sentirte…

\- No – negó el Alfa con la cabeza - No sabes nada… No me conoces como para arriesgarte a que pueda…

\- Por Dios, Derek. Deja de decir tonterías – tragó saliva, obligándose a no subir para empalarse otra vez en el miembro de Derek, por mucho que eso fuera justo lo que más deseaba – Eres un hombre lobo con autocuración, lo que significa que dudo que puedas coger nada que puedas contagiarme. Y aunque no lo fueras, sé que jamás habrías consentido en hacer nada si hubiera habido el más mínimo riesgo.

\- Stiles…

\- Confío en ti, Derek – le interrumpió con determinación, soltando un leve jadeo cuando un movimiento del hombre hizo que rozara su próstata otra vez – Confiaría mi vida en ti, y ahora estoy confiando en ti de la manera más íntima que existe… Así que, por favor…

Derek sintió cómo se quedaba sin respiración ante las palabras de Stiles. Palabras que pocas veces había oído de su propia manada, y de algunos de ellos jamás; y que sin embargo aquel humano estaba diciendo con toda la sinceridad y vulnerabilidad del mundo.

Y una vez comprendió que ya nada le impedía contenerse, se sintió completamente liberado.

Besándole con brutalidad, le agarró con fuerza de las caderas y comenzó a embestirle sin mesura. Una vez detrás de otra, sin pausa, atacó su cuerpo como si no tuviera suficiente de él. Como si su propia supervivencia dependiera de seguir llenándole, sintiéndose conectado a él por dentro y por fuera.

No separó su boca de la suya hasta que no sintió cómo Stiles mordía sus labios en el momento justo en que alcanzaba el orgasmo. El dolor puntiagudo de sus dientes clavándose en la piel vino a la vez que el de su ano contrayéndose y apretándole con fuerza.

Derek se separó lo justo de él para ver cómo el semen salía expulsado y manchaba su estómago, Stiles aún balanceándose ante las embestidas del hombre. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero medio vidriosos a causa del orgasmo, y Derek clavó la vista en ellos mientras le penetraba con brutalidad.

Cuando sintió que él también iba a llegar al orgasmo, depositó el cuerpo de Stiles en la cama, buscando llegar lo más dentro posible. Cinco embestidas fueron todas las que necesitó para que, colocando la cabeza en el hombro del chico e inspirando su aroma, se corriera dentro de él.

Derek no fue capaz de describir la sensación de llenar el cuerpo de Stiles de aquella manera. Era algo a lo que en el pasado ni siquiera le había dado importancia, tan sólo preocupado en alcanzar el clímax. Pero ahora que podía oír y sentir el corazón del chico latiendo a toda velocidad, incluso en el punto donde estaban unidos, le parecía asombroso. Y mientras seguía descargándose, observó a Stiles en la cama, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de éxtasis en su rostro.

Derek quería que aquel momento durara toda la vida.

Cuando se vació por completo, por muchas ganas que tuviera de simplemente dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo del chico, acabó apoyando ambas manos en la cama para mantener su peso y no aplastarle. Estuvo así casi cinco minutos, mirándole en silencio mientras su miembro se relajaba dentro de él, dejando que el latido pausado del adolescente guiara el ritmo de su respiración.

Con cuidado salió de él, sintiendo una extraña satisfacción al ver que parte de su semen escapaba del culo de Stiles.

\- Hmmm – gruñó el adolescente ante la sensación de estar de nuevo vacío. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para buscar el contacto. Se quedó en el sitio, respirando profundamente y los ojos aún cerrados.

Derek aprovechó la ocasión para recoger la toalla que había tirado al suelo antes, y limpiarse el estómago pringoso con el semen de Stiles antes de que se secara. Por un instante dudó en probarlo, sabiendo que le encantaría su sabor simplemente porque era del chico, pero sabía que si hacía aquello tendría ganas de más. Y ahora había otras cosas que requerían su atención.

Se colocó en el borde de la cama, entre las piernas de Stiles, y las abrió un poco más para inspeccionar el ano. Incluso acarició la piel rugosa y parte del interior, enrojecida a causa del abuso al que había sido sometido.

\- No sabía que fueras tan pervertido – murmuró Stiles con voz soñolienta. Y cuando Derek apartó la vista de su trasero para centrarse en el adolescente, no le sorprendió encontrarle con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro - ¿Qué? ¿Comprobando que has hecho un buen trabajo?

Al principio el hombre no quiso dignarse a responderle con palabras, sino con un leve meneo de la cabeza.

\- Comprobando que no hay ningún daño – dijo con ese tono de resabido. Volvió a centrarse en la tarea, y respiró aliviado cuando no encontró ninguna herida – No veo sangre. Todo parece estar bien.

\- Tiene gracia viniendo del tío que casi me parte en dos – sonrió – Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacerlo por primera vez con el hombre… lobo, más grande que conozco.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Derek con preocupación, pese a tener claro que el que Stiles hubiera recuperado su ritmo normal de habla era buena señal.

Stiles se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si se estuviera planteando la pregunta para darle la respuesta más correcta.

\- Duele muy bien – acabó diciendo, las mejillas sonrojadas – Pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de moverme – arqueó entonces una ceja – Así que te doy mi permiso para que seas tú el que haga todo el trabajo.

Derek se sentó en la cama, al lado de Stiles, apretando los labios y mirándole con seriedad.

\- Estás loco si piensas que vamos a hacer algo más.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó totalmente indignado, no importándole saber que se estaba comportando como un crío consentido - Aún es de noche, y mi padre no volverá hasta que sea de día. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y aún me quedan fuerzas… - la frase se vio interrumpida por un escandaloso bostezo.

\- Me lo creería si lo dijeras sin bostezar – replicó Derek sin una pizca de humor.

\- Ah. Ahí está – dijo de pronto Stiles, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios – La cara patentada de lobo feroz – acercó una mano al rostro de Derek, y le dio varias palmaditas en la mejilla – Hacía un buen rato que no la veía, y empezaba a echarla de menos.

\- Eres más raro de lo que pensaba – acabó murmurando el hombre, luchando por mantener la cara inexpresiva.

\- Me lo creería si no lo dijeras justo después de haberme follado – soltó una carcajada que se transformó en gesto serio nada más terminar – Esto… Ha estado bien, ¿no? – Derek se limitó a mirarle con cara seria, arqueando un poco las cejas en plan "¿de qué leches estás hablando ahora?" – Quiero decir que, evidentemente para mí ha sido… genial, increíble, fantástico y un millón de sinónimos más y… - se humedeció los labios, sin saber muy bien cómo decirlo – Ya sé que para ti no habrá sido lo mismo porque no era tu primera vez… evidentemente – le miró de arriba abajo, como si eso fuera toda la explicación que necesitara dar – Pero… Al menos habrá estado bien para ti también… ¿no?

Derek tardó casi medio minuto en hablar. Y cada uno de los segundos en los que guardó silencio, tan solo mirándole con ese rostro inexpresivo que conocía de memoria, Stiles sintió que estaba más cerca de morir de completa humillación.

Entonces el hombre se inclinó sobre Stiles, olfateó con descaro su pelo justo encima de la oreja, tras lo que le susurró un "ha estado muy bien", que logró el corazón del chico latiera a mil por hora.

De pronto Stiles sintió la necesidad de comprobar que realmente había estado _muy_ bien (lo que sólo podía confirmarse con una nueva actuación). Pero Derek ni siquiera le dio tiempo a discutirlo. Se levantó de la cama y en seguida se puso los calzoncillos. Y aunque era una lástima que ya no pudiera ver a Derek Hale como Dios le trajo al mundo, Stiles decidió que Derek Hale llevando tan sólo unos calzoncillos negros ajustados tampoco estaba nada mal.

\- Será mejor que te duches – le sugirió a Stiles, que no parecía tener mucha intención de moverse de la cama – O mañana te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho.

\- No… - respondió lentamente, sintiendo cómo se le cerraban los ojos a causa del sueño. Y por pocas ganas que tuviera de dormirse, empezaba a intuir que era una misión imposible tras haber ganado una final de Lacrosse, haber recibido una paliza, correr por su vida al ser perseguido por un monstruo, y haber tenido tres orgasmos en las últimas 24 horas – Prefiero sentir tu semen dentro de mí durante el mayor tiempo posible.

La respuesta de Stiles dejó a Derek con la boca abierta.

\- Y luego me llama pervertido a mí – comentó meneando levemente la cabeza, al tiempo que recogía sus pantalones del suelo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de ponérselos, la mano de Stiles se aferró a su muñeca. Miró al chico con detenimiento, percatándose de la extraña expresión de su rostro. Ya no estaba sonriendo. Se le veía cansado y… ¿triste?

\- Ya sé que tienes que volver a la guarida y… hacer tus cosas de Alfa pero – se humedeció los labios, de nuevo sin saber cómo planteárselo, hasta que al final optó por decir justo lo que pensaba - ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato conmigo? – preguntó un poco avergonzado – Al menos hasta que… hasta que me quede dormido – intentó sonreír, logrando mostrar sólo un cuarto de sonrisa – No será mucho, lo prometo. Estoy agotado.

Derek se sentó en el borde de la cama, olvidándose por un instante de los pantalones.

\- Gerard no volverá a hacerte daño.

\- No es por él – se apresuró a explicarle – Sólo me gustaría… No sé… - al final se mordió el labio, porque realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo explicárselo. Principalmente porque ni siquiera sabía por qué quería que Derek se quedara.

Pero entonces el hombre asintió, como si él sí supiera exactamente lo que Stiles quería. Dejó los pantalones en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, justo al lado de Stiles. Él, por su parte, se quedó quieto en el sitio, no muy seguro de qué hacer ahora. Porque una cosa era que Derek hubiera aceptado a quedarse con él cuando ya había acabado toda la acción, y otra muy distinta que además tuviera que aguantar a un Stiles post coital necesitado de abrazos.

Aunque Stiles tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que, estando con un hombre lobo, el quedarse físicamente quieto no era suficiente. Porque en seguida Derek se tumbó de lado, colocó una mano sobre la cintura del chico y la otra bajo la cabeza, y atrajo el cuerpo de Stiles para que quedara pegado al suyo.

\- Como tu corazón no deje de latir tan rápido, me va a entrar dolor de cabeza – gruñó quedamente, apoyando la barbilla en el hueco del cuello del chico – Duérmete, Stiles.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas abrió los párpados, Stiles tuvo claro que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño. Lo supo por un millón de detalles que vinieron a él a la vez, y que lograron que una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad iluminara su rostro.

Primero el leve dolor de su trasero aún convaleciente tras haber tenido a Derek dentro de él, y que podía sentir igual que sentía cada lugar donde el hombre había posado sus manos, labios y lengua. Era como si cada milímetro de piel estuviera encendida a causa de la atención recibida, recordándole que había tenido el privilegio de haber perdido la virginidad con todo un Alfa. No, con Derek Hale.

Pero sobre todo era consciente del olor que inundaba la habitación. Un olor que no era ese desagradable olor a semen o sexo que había imaginado, sino otro mucho más puro y que sólo podía describir con una palabra: Derek. Un olor que probablemente siempre había formado parte del hombre, pero que ahora sentía como si también formara parte de él. Como si se hubiera impregnado en su cuerpo y ya jamás podría desprenderse de él.

Stiles se giró en la cama, captando el calor de las sábanas sobre las que había estado Derek. No se sintió decepcionado al descubrir que el hombre lobo no estaba con él. Sabía que aquello era pedir demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un Alfa con miles de responsabilidades. Y aunque reconocía que despertarse y ser Derek Hale lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos tenía que ser increíble, sabía que no podía quejarse teniendo en cuenta que Derek había sido su primera vez.

De pronto tuvo unas ganas locas de abrir la ventana de par en par y gritar al mundo que ya no era virgen y que el encargado de tal hazaña era el hombre más increíble del mundo. Un hombre tan increíblemente sexy y fuerte y perfecto, que no podía creer que hubiera querido compartir una noche con él, compartiendo momentos que por un tiempo Stiles creyó que sólo experimentaría dentro de su cabeza.

Pero no había sido así.

Se quedó quieto un par de minutos más, disfrutando de la sensación, antes de coger el móvil. Ver que Derek le había enviado un mensaje sólo logró que su momento de euforia durara un poco más, sobre todo al ver lo que había escrito.

"No quise despertarte. Pásate por la guarida a las 18:00. Reunión".

Y de acuerdo, aquel no era precisamente el mensaje más romántico de parte del hombre con el que había tenido sexo por primera vez pero… Pero no dejaba de ser Derek Hale. Y el hecho de que hubiera dejado un mensaje con dos frases completas, ya era todo un milagro. Sobre todo cuando la primera tan sólo servía para explicar por qué se había marchado sin decir nada. Algo que, viniendo de la persona más parca en palabras de la Historia de la humanidad, ya era significativo.

Pero toda la alegría de saber que Derek había dejado un mensaje tan largo sólo para él, y que no había querido despertarle de su sueño, se fue a la porra cuando descubrió que sólo quedaban dos horas para la reunión.

Dios. Debía estar más cansado de lo que imaginaba.

Se sentó en la cama y, tras soltar un par de gruñidos que le recordaron que lo de sentarse iba a estar prohibido durante los próximos días, se encaminó a la ducha.

Estuvo casi media hora bajo el chorro de agua caliente, si bien los quince primeros minutos no hizo nada más que apoyar las manos en la pared de azulejos, recordando los detalles de anoche.

Por un instante sintió la necesidad imperiosa de llevar la mano hasta su entrepierna y descargarse con calma. Era algo que hacía todas las mañanas y que hoy, aún sintiendo los restos de Derek dentro de él, le resultaba imposible no desear. Pero en el último momento decidió no hacerlo, aunque sólo fuera para que la sensación de su propia mano no borrara el recuerdo de la del hombre sobre él, tocándole y susurrándole que se corriera para él.

Y justo en ese momento, Stiles se prometió a su mismo que no volvería a tocarse jamás. Pues ya no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando alguien como Derek parecía estar tan dispuesto a hacerlo por él.

Lo que, por otro lado, le llevó directamente a la pregunta del millón.

¿Derek querría volver a hacerlo con él? No solo la parte de tocarle, sino el hacer cualquiera de las cosas que habían hecho anoche. Incluso podría conformarse sólo con la parte de quedarse dormidos juntos, muy pegados el uno al otro. Bueno, la verdad es que sería una putada tener que repetir _sólo_ eso después de lo bueno que había sido todo lo demás, pero aceptaría que al principio sólo hubiera eso.

Pero lo cierto es que no podía asegurar que fuera a ocurrir siquiera eso. Porque en ningún momento se pararon a hablar sobre lo que significaba todo aquello.

Y de acuerdo, lo que ocurrió significaba sexo. Eso estaba claro para los dos pero… la cuestión era saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Derek. Porque las de Stiles eran un rotundo "repetirlo todas las veces posibles". Pero a lo mejor para Derek fue algo de una sola vez. A lo mejor para el hombre lobo, follar a Stiles fue simplemente algo que tuvo a mano en un momento dado, y que decidió aprovechar como todo hombre increíblemente sexy que disfrutaba del sexo de forma periódica.

Pero a lo mejor no había sido eso. Y a lo mejor… Oh, Dios. A lo mejor para Derek sólo fue un acto de buena voluntad y de ofrecerle al pardillo virgen el polvo de su vida. Como una especie de gratitud por haberle ayudado a terminar con el problema de Jackson. O incluso puede que lo hubiera hecho como disculpa por no haber impedido que Gerard le diera la paliza de su vida.

De pronto Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Deseaba de todo corazón que no fuera por ese motivo. Porque si era así, se pasaría toda la vida arrepintiéndose por haber dejado que su primera vez fuera un simple polvo de lástima. De acuerdo, un polvo con Derek Hale, el hombre con el que todo el mundo debería follar al menos una vez en su vida… Pero seguiría resultando igualmente humillante.

Antes de terminar de imaginarse la peor situación posible, Stiles se obligó a calmarse. No tenía sentido que se auto humillara cuando aún no sabía nada. Y lo cierto es que Derek no parecía ser de ese tipo de persona… o de hombre lobo. Si fuera así, no se habría tomado tantas molestias mientras lo estaban haciendo, preocupándose porque Stiles disfrutara en todo momento. O cuando le dijo que no debía avergonzarse de sí mismo…

Y no tenía sentido que le dijera eso cuando un polvo de lástima lograría que se avergonzara por el resto de la eternidad.

¿Verdad?

Con un bufido, Stiles terminó de ducharse, apretando más fuerte de lo normal con la esponja, y luego con la toalla con la que se secó.

Para vestirse se limitó a coger lo primero que encontró en el armario, sabiendo que si pensaba detenidamente en lo más apropiado para encontrarse por primera vez con el hombre que le había desvirgado, al final no sería capaz de elegir nada. Además, Derek había decidido acostarse con él cuando Stiles había seguido llevando su estilo propio. Lo que significaba que a Derek le gustaba, o que a Derek le daba igual siempre y cuando fuera Stiles quien estuviera bajo la ropa.

¿Verdad?

Durante los quince minutos que duró el viaje, optó por poner la música de su coche a todo volumen, aunque sólo fuera para no escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Nada más aparcar frente a lo que quedaba de la mansión Hale, Stiles salió casi corriendo y abrió la puerta de la casa… Para encontrarse con cuatro pares de ojos mirándole fijamente.

Stiles se quedó clavado en el sitio, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, de pronto increíblemente incómodo. Y no se trataba tanto de ser el centro de atención (eso ya era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, incluso cuando el motivo de ser el centro del espectáculo no era especialmente bueno), como del hecho de que no le gustaba ninguna de las miradas que estaba recibiendo… Así como el nada discreto modo en que todos los hombres lobo presentes alzaron sus narices para olisquearle mejor.

Y Dios, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en Caperucita Roja?

Mientras que Isaac le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, Peter le miraba como si tuviera ganas de matarle y Scott… Bueno, en su caso Scott estaba mirando del mismo modo pero a Derek.

Y Derek miraba a Stiles de esa manera en la que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando.

Algo que no era nada justo teniendo en cuenta lo que habían hecho anoche, porque había supuesto que a partir de ahora podría leer al hombre lobo como un libro abierto.

Pero, evidentemente, se había equivocado.

Stiles se quedó callado durante dos segundos. Tiempo tras el que necesitó decir algo o iba a morir de tensión por la espera.

\- Siento llegar tarde – dijo a modo de saludo, pensando que no estaba de más pedir disculpas.

Algo que jamás habría hecho si hubiera sabido cómo iba a reaccionar la gente.

\- Qué demonios… - rugió, sí, rugió Peter.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué casi mata a Erica cuando le besó – dijo a la vez Isaac, con ese tono mitad de ironía y mitad de inocencia – Está claro que _ella_ no era su tipo – concluyó muy despacio, mirando descaradamente a Stiles de arriba abajo.

\- Qué es lo que le has hecho – gritó a la vez Scott, acercándose a Derek ya con las garras fuera y claras intenciones de destrozar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

A lo que Derek se limitó a mirarle con esa expresión de "eres más idiota de lo que pensaba si realmente crees que te voy a dejar respirar el mismo aire que yo". Y aunque en cualquier otra ocasión Stiles se habría limitado a observar con atención las distintas caras del hombre con absoluta fascinación, sabía que ahora no era el mejor momento.

\- Scott… - trató de calmar a su amigo antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

\- Eres un pervertido hijo de puta… Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de hacerlo con alguien que pudiera defenderse de ti. Voy a despellejarte por…

\- ¡En qué coño estabas pensando, Derek! – continuó por su parte Peter, al que seguía sin gustarle que alguien distinto a él fuera el centro de atención.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó entonces Stiles, que no tenía muchas ganas de oír más gritos a tan temprana hora de la mañana… O de la tarde.

Sobre todo cuando esos gritos iban dirigidos a una persona que no parecía tener ninguna intención de defenderse, y más aún cuando él no había hecho absolutamente nada malo.

Una vez logró acallar los gritos, se dirigió a su amigo.

\- Scott, me siento alagado porque hayas decidido ocupar el puesto de fiel amigo en defensa del honor de su compañero. Pero créeme, no hay ningún honor que defender porque no ha pasado nada que…

\- _Stiles_ – le interrumpió Derek sin apenas levantar la voz. Pero lo hizo con ese tono que no había admitido réplica en el pasado, y que desde los acontecimientos de anoche iba a ser más evidente todavía.

Por un instante Stiles pensó que era irónico que ahora mismo el único fiel al Alfa de los que había allí era justo el único que no era un hombre lobo, y se sintió absurdamente complacido por ello.

Cuando Stiles se centró en el hombre lobo de ojos claros, vio que la expresión de Derek era la misma que llevaba siempre que se habían visto. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios muy apretados, la mandíbula tensa a causa de lo mucho que debía estar apretando los dientes.

Y pese a lo mucho que le había fascinado esa expresión de Alfa en el pasado, el chico se sintió un poco decepcionado. Porque la verdad era que tenía ganas de ver al Derek de anoche. Al Derek cuidadoso, casi cariñoso, y que no paraba de sonreír mientras flirteaba con él.

Un Derek que jamás podría volver a aparecer con la cantidad de gritos y miradas asesinas que le estaban lanzando aquella panda de idiotas.

Pero estaba claro que a Derek nunca le habían afectado las miradas asesinas, porque siguió hablando.

\- No tienes que justificar ni explicar nada de lo que has hecho – dijo muy serio, dirigiéndose realmente al resto de presentes pese a que le estuviera mirando a él – Menos que nadie ante ellos – se dirigió luego a su tío, al que lanzó una mirada asesina de su cosecha antes de continuar – Y no creo que sea asunto de nadie salvo mío lo que decida hacer con mi vida privada.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, sobrino. Porque ahora eres un Alfa con responsabilidades. No puedes seguir siendo el mismo tipo que se limita a ligar y…

\- ¡Nunca he sido esa persona! – gritó lleno de rabia, lanzando un rugido que logró que el resto de presentes dieran un paso atrás de manera instintiva.

Stiles fue el primero en reaccionar. Porque no soportaba ver a Derek siendo tan humano delante de una manada que ni siquiera le respetaba como Alfa.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo?

\- ¡NO! – gritaron a la vez Scott y Peter, pero Stiles ni siquiera se molestó en mirarles. Al contrario, su ojos estaban clavados en Derek, esperando a que él dijera algo. Pues su opinión era la única que contaba para él, y quería que les quedara claro al resto.

Derek asintió levemente.

\- ¿Qué problema hay? – preguntó Stiles, dirigiéndose por primera vez al resto de hombres lobos – En serio, ¿por qué os importa tanto algo que sólo nos afecta a nosotros dos? Y tampoco es que hayamos hecho nada en horario de trabajo, ¿no? Y, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que ayer por fin solucionamos el problema de Jackson y el Kanima, ¿por qué no lo veis simplemente como una especie de celebración después de un trabajo bien hecho? Algo que creo que todos nos merecemos de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Las preguntas de Stiles fueron respondidas por el más absoluto silencio. Algo que en el caso de Derek resultaba reconfortante, pero no por parte de todos los demás.

De nuevo buscó en el Alfa la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Pero el gesto serio con que Derek le respondió, esquivando incluso su mirada durante un par de segundos, no ayudó en nada a lograr que se sintiera mejor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? – le preguntó expresamente al hombre, y no le importó en absoluto actuar como si los demás no existieran. Porque realmente no le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran. Incluso, no le importaría que directamente desaparecieran y pudiera estar a solas con él.

Derek soltó aire por la nariz de lo apretados que tenía los labios.

\- Erica y Boyd han desaparecido – explicó.

\- No, no han desaparecido – intervino enseguida Peter, mirando a su sobrino para luego centrar la atención en Stiles – Han sido secuestrados.

\- ¡Qué! – barbotó el chico, dándose cuenta sólo entonces de que efectivamente faltaban los otros dos miembros de la manada - ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

\- Una manada de Alfas – se apresuró a responder Peter, incluso cuando vio que Derek iba a hacerlo también.

\- Una… - parpadeó rápido varias veces - ¿Existe eso?

\- Al parecer sí – respondió Derek esta vez, apretando los puños ante el descarado gesto de desafío de su tío.

\- Lo descubrimos ayer – dijo Peter con ese tono de sarcasmo tan desesperante – Cuando volvimos aquí… - torció ligeramente el cuello - Mientras vosotros dos estabais de celebración.

Stiles se obligó a no sonrojarse ante el comentario. De acuerdo que no habían elegido el mejor momento pero, tampoco es que lo hubieran hecho a posta. Ni siquiera lo sabían.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren esos Alfas? – preguntó a Derek, habiendo pasado Peter a convertirse en el enemigo número uno de su lista.

\- Aún no lo sabemos – respondió con gesto cansado.

Y Stiles deseó correr a su lado y hacer algo. Coger su mano y apretarla como hiciera anoche, cuando Derek tenía que mantener el lobo a raya. O incluso besarle como se había estado muriendo por hacer desde que despertó. Pero ni siquiera necesitaba mirar al hombre para saber que ahora no era buen momento para aquello.

Decidió centrarse entonces en lo práctico. En algo en lo que sí que podría ayudar.

\- Tendremos que ponernos a investigar entonces, ¿no? – sonrió levemente, necesitando desesperadamente que la gente dejara de mirarle tan fijamente.

Pero consiguió justo lo contrario

\- No. No vamos a investigar, porque tú no vas a hacer nada – dijo muy despacio Peter, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño estúpido – Creo que ya has hecho más que suficiente.

\- ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

\- Eres un chico muy listo – susurró - Apuesto a que puedes averiguarlo.

\- Stiles ha ayudado mucho en el pasado – intervino Derek por fin, como si le costara seguir el ritmo de la conversación. Probablemente le estaba costando.

\- Lo que demuestra lo incompetente que eres como Alfa – se apresuró a añadir Peter.

\- ¡Oye! No es necesario faltar al respeto – replicó Stiles.

\- Que enternecedor – murmuró Peter, casi con cariño, para dirigirse luego a su sobrino - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que tienes a un simple humano en tu manada? Un simple, débil y adolescente humano que te sigue a todas partes y del que aceptas su opinión como si fuera uno más de tus Betas. ¿No eres consciente de la imagen tan débil que das de ti cuando haces eso? No sólo ante tu manada sino ante cualquier Alfa que ronde por la zona – se calló durante unos segundos para dar mayor dramatismo. Y debía tener práctica en aquello, porque logró justo lo que quería - ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que _tal vez_ por eso los Alfas han cogido a dos miembros de tu manada?

\- Venga ya – rió Stiles, incapaz de creerse que Peter pudiera usar aquello como excusa para que Stiles no estuviera con ellos, aun después de lo mucho que les había ayudado.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la suya era la única risa. Que el resto de presentes se habían quedado callados, como si realmente estuvieran pensando en aquella posibilidad. Incluido la única persona que hasta ese momento le había defendido frente a los demás.

Stiles sintió como si le acabaran de dar una patada en el estómago, y que empezaba a fallarle el aire. A su lado, Scott le miró con preocupación, y recordó que su amigo podía oír lo rápido que había empezado a latirle el corazón.

Y justo entonces comprendió que si hasta ahora estar rodeado de hombres lobos era algo bastante genial, no lo era tanto cuando no podía disimular delante de ellos. Cuando su apurada técnica de sarcasmo e ironía no servía de nada porque eran capaces de averiguar que era un simple mecanismo de defensa, y que lo que realmente quería era que le tragara la tierra.

\- Lo importante ahora es averiguar dónde están Boyd y Erica – dijo entonces Derek. Pero el chico no tuvo muy seguro si había hablado para distraer la atención de él, o porque realmente aquello era lo único que le importaba.

\- Qué propones – intervino enseguida Isaac. Y por la mirada que el Beta le dirigió a Stiles y que captó por el rabillo del ojo, tuvo claro que en su caso era por lo primero.

\- Recorreremos el bosque. Los cuatro juntos – respondió en seguida el hombre, el rostro impertérrito con su expresión de Alfa – Hasta que no averigüemos cuáles son las intenciones de la manada de Alfas, no quiero que os separéis.

Los dos hombres lobo adolescentes asintieron, mirándose el uno al otro para confirmar que a partir de ahora serían uña y carne. Stiles, por su parte, carraspeó levemente antes de atreverse a hablar.

\- ¿Necesitas que investigue si ha ocurrido algo extraño en Beacon o…

\- No – le interrumpió Derek, mirándole fijamente. Lo hizo del mismo modo que hacía cuando se acababan de conocer y no confiaba en nadie. Una expresión que Stiles creyó que no volvería a ver en él, y menos después de lo de anoche – Vete a casa. Si necesitamos algo ya te avisaremos.

El adolescente quiso quejarse. Soltar una bordería en plan "quién te ha puesto al mando y por qué", o alguna de sus salidas de tono que hasta ese momento, incluso cuando Derek sólo había sido el tío raro que necesitaba a Scott pero del que nadie se fiaba, se habría atrevido a decir. Pero entonces se encontró con que se sentía incómodo haciéndolo. Con que ni siquiera podía hacerlo. Primero porque tenía la sensación de que acababa de convertirse en el enemigo número uno de aquella manada, y aquello no era nada agradable. Y segundo porque aquella mañana se había despertado pensando que a partir de ahora todo sería genial con Derek, para comprender dos horas después que había vuelto al punto de inicio en su relación con el hombre lobo. Incluso peor.

Al final se limitó a asentir y salir de la casa sabiendo que cuatro pares de ojos le estaban mirando fIjamente.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Nada más llegar a su casa y encerrarse en el dormitorio, Stiles abrió la ventana y encendió el ordenador. Lo primero lo hizo tanto porque la ventana era la puerta de entrada de Derek, y jamás la iba a dejar cerrada; como con la intención de que la habitación dejara de oler a sexo y le recordara lo que ocurrió anoche, junto a lo mucho que había cambiado todo desde entonces.

Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, llevando incluso a gastar medio bote de ambientador sobre la cama, empezó a trabajar.

Porque una cosa era que dijera delante de todos que no haría nada hasta que no le avisaran, y otra muy distinta hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando Stiles sabía que Scott y Isaac no eran precisamente los lobos más listos de la manada, con lo que no estaba de más ofrecer ayuda.

Como llevaba siendo su rutina, comenzó leyendo los periódicos de los últimos días, buscando algún hecho extraño que llamara la atención. Y cuando hubo un par de detalles que resultaban cuanto menos curiosos, abrió la carpeta de su ordenador donde guardaba toda la información que había obtenido de su padre. O, mejor dicho, que había obtenido a través de su padre, sin que su padre lo supiera.

Y sí, sabía que era un mal hijo y un delincuente y que debía ir a la cárcel. Pero también era el chico que, gracias a sus métodos poco legales, había ayudado a sus amigos en muchas ocasiones.

Estaba terminando de imprimir toda la información que había conseguido, cuando alguien llamó a la ventana… Y sí, era ridículo pensarlo, pero aquella frase había pasado a convertirse en la más utilizada últimamente.

Por desgracia, la persona que llamó no era la que esperaba ver, sino Scott.

Intentando que no fuera muy evidente su desánimo por la visita, Stiles abrió la ventana del todo y esperó a que Scott se sentara en la cama.

\- ¿Les habéis encontrado?

\- No. Tampoco hay rastro de los Alfas.

\- Creo que sé dónde pueden estar.

\- Stiles. No he venido…

\- Se supone que no puedo saberlo, y tampoco tú. Pero en el archivo de la policía hay un reporte de aumento de ataques de animales en la zona más septentrional del bosque, cerca de una antigua mina abandonada. Y hablo de un aumento nada normal…

\- ¡Stiles! Derek te dijo que no investigaras nada de momento.

\- Ya… ¿Y desde cuándo hago caso a lo que alguien me dice? – rió – Si no obedezco a mi padre, que también es el Sheriff, mucho menos lo voy a hacer con un Alfa que no es mi Alfa… Principalmente porque yo no formo parte del selecto club de hombres lobos… Además, quiero ayudar a encontrarles.

\- Y les encontraremos. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Entonces de qué.

\- ¿En serio? – gritó su amigo. Y ahora que Stiles se fijaba, Scott parecía estar un poco molesto - ¿No crees que me gustaría hablar de otra cosa como… de lo que ha pasado entre Derek y tú?

\- Ah… Eso. Ya, bueno – se rascó la cabeza en gesto nervioso - Me parecía de mala educación comentarlo cuando hay cosas más serias… como que han desaparecido dos de nuestros amigos.

\- ¡¿Derek?!

\- Oye ¿Por qué dices su nombre así?

\- Dime la verdad. ¿Te obligó a hacer algo que tú no…

\- Hey, hey, hey. Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase. Y me niego a responderla.

\- Stiles…

\- Además, parece mentira que tú seas el hombre lobo. Si realmente hubiera pasado lo que has insinuado que pasó, ¿no crees que habrías notado algo? Como mi corazón acelerado o, el olor del miedo al estar cerca de él.

\- Lo cierto es que tu corazón estaba acelerado cuando llegaste.

\- Bueno – sonrió de forma estúpida – Eso era por otro motivo.

\- Dios. Ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo.

\- Vamos… Tú no tuviste problemas en detallarme con pelos y señales lo que hacías con Allison.

\- ¡Pero era Allison! – exclamó con demasiada euforia.

\- Sí, eso ya me ha quedado claro – hizo un aspaviento - ¿Dios, Scott, por qué eres siempre tan obvio?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que jamás imaginé que pudiera interesarte… él.

\- Oh… - se quedó dudando durante unos segundos - Sólo por aclarar… El problema es que sea un "él", o que él es… _él_.

\- ¿Qué? En qué idioma estás hablando.

\- Un tío, Scott. Tu problema es que me haya enrollado con un tío o que el tío en cuestión sea Derek… Porque ya sé que nunca hemos hablado expresamente de esto y…

\- Ah… No, no hay problema porque sea un tío. Y la verdad es que ya lo había intuido hace tiempo…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí… No eres nada sutil cuando miras a Danny.

\- Oh… Ya, claro – se rascó el cuello – Entonces el problema es que es Derek. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? Que tal porque es un hombre lobo. O porque es un Alfa. Porque es mayor que tú. Porque es un asesino y está loco. Porque el porcentaje de personas que le han conocido y luego muerto es actualmente del 100%.

Stiles abrió los párpados cuando pudo, no del todo confiando en lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

\- Vale – movió las manos en gesto nervioso - Veo que, como siempre, crees que has pensado las cosas pero en el fondo no lo has hecho. Primero – levantó un dedo frente a su amigo - lo del hombre lobo no cuenta como algo negativo porque estoy rodeado de ellos, y resulta que mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo – alzó otro dedo - Segundo: que sea un Alfa no afecta en nada a todo esto porque yo no soy parte de su manada, y porque nunca he dado importancia a los estatus sociales, así que no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Tercero – mostró tres dedos - lo de la edad ni siquiera voy a responderlo porque se supone que eres mi amigo y no mi padre. Y lo último, creo que te has equivocado con el otro Hale, Peter, quien _es_ realmente un asesino y está loco.

\- Derek mató a Peter.

\- No. No le mató porque Peter sigue respirando y dando por culo. Y aunque lo hubiera conseguido, ese cabrón mató a su hermana… ¿Tú no lo habrías hecho?

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo de la esperanza de vida de las personas que están con él?

\- ¿Pues que puedo ser la excepción que confirma la regla? – alzó la ceja, no del todo convencido de su respuesta - Además, ni siquiera se puede decir que estamos… juntos. Lo que pasó anoche no fue… premeditado.

\- Así que sólo fue sexo.

\- ¡NO! ¿Sí? – se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Dios, no lo sé. Es lo primero de lo que quería haber hablado con él, pero entonces apareció la manada de Alfas y… supongo que habrá que posponer esa conversación.

\- ¿Pero tú qué quieres?

\- Yo… - se lamió los labios - No lo sé, Scott. Sólo sé que anoche fue increíble y…

\- Sin detalles, por favor.

\- Y que pude ver a Derek de una manera totalmente distinta… Y no me refiero a distinto como "estar desnudo" distinto…

\- ¡He dicho sin detalles!

\- Dios, Scott, no seas tan mojigato ahora – dijo con la voz un poco más aguda a causa de la desesperación - Lo que intento decir es que Derek no es como creía que era. No es como ninguno de nosotros cree que es… Él es más humano de lo que ninguno de nosotros piensa.

\- ¿Estabas borracho cuando lo hicisteis?

\- Claro que no. Y ya sé que suena raro viniendo de Derek "lobo feroz" Hale. Pero es justo lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Cómo que – movió las manos, sin entender del todo - Estaba allí, ¿sabes? No es como si me lo hubieran contado…

\- Quiero decir que… A lo mejor para él no fue tan… especial como ha sido para ti.

\- Oh… Ya – se sentó en la cama, repentinamente cansado - Sí, bueno, esa es una de las posibilidades en las que había pensado.

\- ¿Y estarías bien? En el caso de que para él sólo haya sido…

\- ¿Un polvo y se acabó? – se rascó la cabeza – Supongo que sí. Quiero decir que… lo que tienes con Allison tiene que ser estupendo y, por supuesto me gustaría experimentarlo alguna vez en mi vida pero… En el caso de que no sea así, supongo que tengo que alegrarme por haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir algo así y… poder conocerle de un modo más… íntimo.

\- No hables así.

\- Así cómo.

\- Como si estuvieras enamorado de él.

\- ¡Qué! – de pronto sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas - Yo no he dicho que lo esté.

\- Pero actúas como si lo estuvieras. Y eso no es bueno.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó sin pensar, pero luego lo meditó con más calma - Quiero decir, en el caso de que lo estuviera, que no lo estoy… ¿Por qué no sería bueno?

\- Porque tengo la sensación de que acabaría haciéndote daño.

Stiles sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Aquella era una posibilidad en la que realmente no había pensado. Y una que, ahora comprendía, tenía que haber sido la primera que hubiera cruzado su mente… Incluso antes de haber hecho nada con Derek.

Porque hasta ese momento, lo único en lo que había pensado era que si las cosas se torcían entre ellos, no podría experimentar un sexo tan estupendo como el de anoche, o incluso que volvería a la sequía de sexo que había experimentado desde que nació. Y aunque aquello no era nada justo, al menos sólo afectaría a ciertas partes físicas de su cuerpo, e incluso sería capaz de encontrar sustitutos para contentar a sus hormonas.

Pero que afectara a su cabeza, a su corazón era algo totalmente distinto. Pues ese era un daño que tardaba mucho más en curarse. Una herida que podía incluso permanecer siempre abierta. Lo sabía por propia experiencia con Lydia, la chica por la que estuvo colado desde primaria y que por unas horas creyó que podía formar parte de su vida, sólo para que le recordaran que eso jamás ocurriría. Y aunque ya habían pasado meses desde el baile que compartieron y creía que lo tenía superado, había veces en que, cuando la veía sonreír a Jackson, el pecho le dolía por desear estar en su lugar.

Lo ocurrido en las últimas horas había logrado que se olvidara de Lydia como si nunca hubiera existido.

La duda era saber si ahora necesitaría encontrar a otra persona que le ayudara a olvidarse de Derek.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Pasó una semana hasta que Derek fue a verle.

Cuando Stiles entró en su habitación a la vuelta del instituto y vio al Alfa sentado en la silla del ordenador, se sintió aliviado y preocupado a partes iguales. Aliviado porque que Derek estuviera allí, después de días sin verle y sin saber nada de él, significaba que estaba bien; que los Alfas no habían atacado y que de momento las cosas seguían todo lo tranquilas que podían estar. Y aliviado también porque, que fuera precisamente Derek el que hubiera decidido ir a verle después de la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando dejó claro que no quería tenerle cerca; significaba que había pensado en ello y que consideraba ya iba siendo hora de que tuvieran esa conversación largamente pospuesta.

Y ahí era donde entraba la preocupación.

Sobre todo cuando Derek no hizo el mínimo gesto al ver que Stiles dejaba la mochila en el suelo, y se sentaba en la cama. Porque Stiles intuía que aquella era una conversación que era mejor tener estando sentado.

El hombre lobo estuvo casi cinco minutos sin hablar, tan sólo mirándole fijamente pero de un modo menos amenazador a como le tenía acostumbrado. Le miraba como si realmente no les estuviera viendo, y en cambio estuviera pensando en el millón de cosas que debían poblar su cabeza constantemente.

Así que Stiles aprovechó la ocasión para hacer lo mismo. Para tener el privilegio de poder observar a Derek con calma, recreándose en los miles de detalles que hacían de él un hombre misterioso y peligroso a partes iguales, pero a los que ahora podía sumar los cientos de detalles que pudo descubrir de él la última vez que estuvo allí. Y ninguno de esos detalles le hacían alguien peligroso sino una persona increíblemente fuerte y responsable. Tan responsable que nunca se concedía el privilegio de pensar en sí, aunque para el resto del mundo parecía que eso era lo único que hacía.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que realmente nunca entendieron lo que significaba la expresión que Derek siempre tenía. La misma que hacía que la gente se asustara e incluso huyera de él. Porque es cierto que parecía la expresión de alguien que estaba calculando fríamente cómo acabar con todos los que le rodeaban, causando el mayor dolor posible. Pero ahora sabía que era todo lo contrario. Que era la expresión de alguien que se había encontrado con un millón de problemas y que, sin saber cómo hacerlo porque nadie le había enseñado, tenía que solucionarlos a toda costa. Porque se suponía que ese era su trabajo.

En ese momento, Stiles deseó poder volver atrás en el tiempo. Para borrar todas las meteduras de pata que cometió cuando conoció a Derek, y hacer todo lo posible para presentarse ante él como un chico que le gustaría ayudar. No como el mocoso que profanó la tumba de su hermana asesinada y que luego le acusó de haber sido él quien la mató.

Dios. Normal que al principio sólo les tratara como a estúpidos adolescentes. Era justo lo que estaban siendo.

Pero, como siempre que le ocurría cuando empezaba a hablar consigo mismo, no fue capaz de filtrar lo que debía quedarse en su cerebro de lo que debía salir de sus labios.

\- Entonces no lo sabías – dijo Derek de pronto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo de Laura – respondió sin moverse - No sabías nada. Y yo tampoco os dije nada.

\- Ah… - se rascó la cabeza en gesto nervioso – Bueno, tampoco es excusa. No teníamos derecho a cotillear cuando no te conocíamos y… Lo siento – se mojó los labios, la garganta seca por el modo tan intenso en que Derek le estaba mirando, lo que no hacía sino recordarle la última vez que estuvo justo en aquella habitación, en la misma cama sobre la que ahora estaba sentado – Sé que ha pasado tiempo y ahora hay otros asuntos de los que preocuparse pero… Quería que lo supieras.

Derek asintió con el ceño un poco fruncido. Como si no llegara a entender por qué le estaba hablando ahora de algo que ocurrió hacía casi un año.

\- ¿Se sabe algo de Erica y Boyd? – preguntó en seguida Stiles. Porque sabía que Derek no iba a iniciar ninguna conversación, y siempre se había sentido incómodo con tanto silencio.

\- Sabemos que están bien. Que al menos los Alfas no les están haciendo daño.

\- Eso es bueno… ¿no?

\- No he venido a hablar de eso – dijo en vez de responder, levantándose de la silla pero sin hacer amago de acercarse donde estaba Stiles – Y mantengo lo que dije la última vez. No hagas nada hasta que nosotros no te avisemos – apretó los puños en gesto de rabia, mirando por la ventana medio abierta – Ni siquiera deberías salir de casa salvo para ir al instituto.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que pueden atacarme a mí también?

\- No lo sé, Stiles – apretó los dientes, en ese gesto de desesperación que era tan común ver en él. Sobre todo cuando estaba rodeado de ciertos adolescentes bastante cargantes – No he venido a hablar de eso.

\- Ya… - a Stiles no le gustó el modo en que Derek le estaba mirando ahora. Casi prefería que siguiera lanzándole esa mirada de "te voy a arrancar la garganta con mis dientes", a la que ahora le ofrecía. Una llena de decepción y lástima – Ya lo has dicho…

\- La otra noche. Perdí el control a causa de tus emociones – dijo muy lentamente. Como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra.

\- Creo que no te entiendo – preguntó Stiles en un susurro, sintiendo cómo se le encendían las mejillas. Porque bastante raro era que Derek hablara con él sobre sus emociones, como para que encima lo hiciera como si fuera algo malo.

\- Desde el principio supe que te sentías atraído por mí – explicó con calma, lo que terminó de pintar de color carmesí las mejillas del adolescente. Derek se acercó a él. Pero cuando estuvo a su lado y las ganas de colocar una mano sobre su hombro eran terribles, al final optó por dejarlo donde estaba, apretando de nuevo los puños – No debes sentirte avergonzado – negó levemente – Es una sensación normal, y más viniendo de un adolescente.

\- ¿Fue por el latido de mi corazón?

\- En parte. Pero sobre todo por el olor.

Stiles deseó que la tierra se abriera a sus pies. O que los Alfas aparecieran en ese preciso momento y Derek tuviera que hacer sus cosas de Alfa. Incluso preferiría que los Alfas le secuestraran a tener que seguir siendo humillado de aquel modo por el hombre al que había puesto en un pedestal. El mismo hombre que estaba describiendo su cuelgue de adolescente de aquel modo tan crudo y simple.

\- ¿Lo siento? – dijo, porque seguía siendo Stiles Stilinsqui, y no podía dejar de ser el último en hablar.

\- No – y por fin Derek se atrevió a colocar la mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo con la fuerza perfecta.

Salvo que ya no era lo mismo sino todo lo contrario. Porque ahora que podía sentir lo que era que Derek le tocara, aunque fuera con aquel gesto tan inocente, dolía más saber que no volvería a experimentar lo de la otra noche.

\- Soy yo quien lo siente – habló Derek con un tono de voz demasiado duro para las palabras que estaba pronunciando. Pero no dejaba de ser Derek – No debí permitir que ocurriera.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? – preguntó antes de darse cuenta de que había abierto la boca. Porque aquella era justo la última pregunta que quería hacer, pues era la única de la que no quería saber la respuesta.

Derek tardó en responder, y definitivamente aquello no era bueno. Porque era como si estuviera buscando la mejor respuesta que dar. No una sincera, sino una conveniente.

\- Porque quería tener algo bueno – se sentó en la cama, al lado de Stiles, dejando caer la mano sobre su hombro hasta que acabó a meros milímetros de su pierna. Y las ganas de Stiles de recorrer ese minúscula distancia y poder sentir de nuevo el roce de su mano eran insoportables – Porque desde que llegué aquí… Desde el incendio, no podía pensar en mí. Antes tenía que pensar en vengar a las personas que asesinaron a mi familia, y luego en encontrar el Alfa, y luego en proteger a mi manada – colocó las dos manos sobre su regazo, mirando al suelo y soltando el aire por la nariz – Y de pronto me encontré con que todo estaba en paz. Todos estaban a salvo y… Pensé que merecía… No sé, una recompensa por tanto esfuerzo.

Stiles quiso saltar de la cama y ponerse a dar botes de alegría. ¿Acaso Derek… _Derek Hale_ estaba diciendo que él era esa recompensa? Que después de tantos años, lo único bueno que le había ocurrido era acostarse con un adolescente hiperactivo, negado para los deportes y que no era capaz de callarse ni debajo del agua. ¿En serio?

Dios santo, Derek sí que sabía cómo levantarle la moral a la gente.

Pero si al final no hizo nada de aquello, por muchas, muchas, muchas ganas que tuviera; fue porque la situación no lo requería. Primero porque el momento era demasiado íntimo como para romperlo con su característica incontinencia verbal. Y segundo porque el modo en que Derek lo había dicho dejaba claro que había un gran, enorme y asqueroso "pero" detrás.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero Peter tiene razón – habló sin mirarle a la cara, concentrado en el suelo – Ser el Alfa no implica sólo ser poderoso. Sobre todo implica tener responsabilidades – notó que Stiles iba a decir algo, y levantó el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos, logrando que se quedara en el sitio, la boca medio abierta – Responsabilidades que no puedo dejar de lado sólo para pasar un buen rato.

\- Pero no tiene…

\- Es la única manera – apretó la mandíbula – Sé que no lo entiendes. Que para ti es todo más sencillo… Pero no lo es. Y es lo primero en lo que debí pensar antes de hacer nada.

Stiles quiso responderle. Decirle sobre todo que por favor dejara de mirarle con esa cara de cachorro apaleado, que no le sentaba nada bien. O, mejor dicho, que le sentaba increíblemente bien pero que estaba logrando que el corazón se le partiera. Porque no soportaba verle con esa cara de pena, y porque no soportaba ser él la causa de haber puesto esa expresión allí.

Al final se encontró con que no podía decir nada. Y mejor así porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, lo único que saldría de sus labios sería un quejido lastimero.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, consiguió al menos asentir con la cabeza, esperando que Derek entendiera que esa era su señal para marcharse.

Y Derek lo hizo. Se puso en pie muy lentamente, como si le costara esfuerzo hacer aquel simple movimiento, y miró a Stiles desde arriba. El chico, por su parte, aprovechó la ocasión para mirarle fijamente y aprenderse los detalles de un rostro que ya se sabía de memoria. Sus ojos claros que cambiaban de color según le daba la luz de la luna. Sus labios siempre apretados que por unas horas pudo probar. Sus cejas tan expresivas que al principio le daban miedo y ahora le maravillaban. Su mandíbula firme y perfecta que no parecía pertenecer a un mortal. Su cabello negro y tan suave que tuvo el privilegio de tocar aquella única vez. Quería recordar todo lo que hacía de Derek ese hombre tan extraño y mágico a la vez, pues cabía la posibilidad de que nunca más volviera a verle.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya se había marchado.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

El plan de Stiles de mantenerse ocupado toda la tarde no estaba resultando tan efectivo como había imaginado.

Primero decidió hacer el trabajo de fin de curso de económicas. Un trabajo que en teoría no debería entregar hasta dentro de dos meses, y para el que se esmeró todo lo posible en llenar de citas y referencias de al menos una veintena de manuales. Algo que sabía volvería loco al entrenador, y que probablemente le llevaría a conseguir un notable alto acompañado de la consabida nota de "no es bueno demostrar que eres más listo que el profesor", pero que al menos le había ayudado a matar unas cuantas horas.

Pero cuando miró el reloj y vio que solo eran las 8 de la tarde, quiso tirarse de los pelos. Su padre no llegaría hasta dentro de tres horas, con lo que necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar algo con que matar lo que quedaba de tarde. Preferiblemente, algo que no llevara implicado el buscar en Internet o en los archivos de Beacon algo de la manada de Alfas. Porque por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacer justamente eso, sabía que era lo último que debería hacer. Y ya no solo porque se lo habían repetido por activa y por pasiva todas las personas que conocía, sino por cierto orgullo propio. Aunque sólo fuera para demostrarse a sí mismo que su vida no dependía de lo que hicieran los hombres lobos. Que antes de que Peter decidiera transformar a su mejor amigo en un personaje mitológico, tenía una vida de adolescente plena y llena de curiosidades pertenecientes al mundo natural, y no al sobrenatural. Así que no sería muy difícil volver a esos intereses pre-hombre lobo.

¿Verdad?

Y así fue cómo, llevado por la desesperación de no querer pensar en lo que estarían haciendo los demás en ese preciso momento, acabó haciendo algo de lo que ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que hizo: limpiar su habitación. Y, _Dios santo_ , tenía que haber pensado en aquella posibilidad mucho antes. Porque era como encontrar el filón de oro de cómo matar el tiempo.

Las siguientes tres horas las dedicó a colocar uno a uno todos los cajones de su ropa, incluso a distribuir la ropa por tipo de camisetas y temporada, tras lo que hizo una recolección minuciosa de restos de comida.

Después de haber llenado casi una bolsa de basura, pensó una vez más que su padre era un santo. Porque siendo el Sheriff del pueblo, estaba seguro de que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a arrestarle por poner en peligro la salud de los habitantes de aquella casa; en vez de limitarse a pasar por la puerta sin nada más que una cara de disgusto.

Cuando su cuarto estuvo completamente recogido, y mentiría si dijera que no le parecía más grande, sonrió satisfecho al ver que ya era hora de hacer la cena. Generalmente cenaban un par de sándwiches (el de su padre de pavo, por supuesto), acompañados de algo de ensalada y, si había algo que celebrar, de unas cuantas patatas fritas. Pero pensó que no estaría mal cambiar el menú de hoy, y que tanto su padre como la salud de su padre lo agradecerían.

Optó por preparar pasta vegetal hecha a mano. Ya que mañana no madrugaban ninguno de los dos, podían tener una cena un poco más pesada, lo que a su vez obligaría a que su padre no se fuera a la cama tan pronto. Y aunque en el fondo se sentía culpable por evitar que su padre no durmiera más cuando sabía que debía estar agotado, tampoco quería pasarse horas en vela dándole a la cabeza. Porque sabía que en cuanto su padre se metiera en la cama y el tuviera que hacer lo propio, pensaría irremediablemente en Derek.

La última persona en la que quería pensar. No solo por la preocupación de saber si estaría en peligro ahora mismo, sino porque sería recordar a una persona con la que desearía tener algo más que, sabía, jamás podría tener.

Stiles meneó la cabeza con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiera obligar a sus pensamientos a salir del cerebro. Golpeó la encimera con el puño, enfadado consigo mismo por seguir dándole vueltas al tema, y decidió poner la radio para distraerse un poco mientras terminaba de hacer la cena.

Cuando acababa de colocar los platos en la mesa, oyó a su padre entrando en casa.

\- Caray. A qué viene esto. ¿Hay algo que celebrar?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Pero no está mal cambiar el menú de vez en cuando. Si seguíamos cenando sándwiches, nos iba a acabar saliendo el pavo por las orejas.

\- Podías haber pedido pizza.

\- Ya. En tus sueños – hizo una mueca socarrona.

\- Supongo que antes de preparar la cena habrás terminado los deberes - Stiles no se dignó a responderle salvo con un alzamiento de cejas - Sí ya, pregunta estúpida – rió su padre – Deja que me cambie y bajo enseguida.

John Stilinski subió las escaleras con pasos lentos, terriblemente cansado, pero a la vez contento por estar en casa y disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo. Se cambió el uniforme por ropa un poco más cómoda, y se mojó la cara para terminar de espabilarse.

Aunque lo que realmente le ayudó a vencer el cansancio, fue encontrarse con una habitación de su hijo totalmente recogida y como no había visto en… nunca.

Extrañado por el repentino comportamiento de Stiles, que de pronto parecía haberse convertido en la perfecta ama de casa que limpiaba y hacía cena casera, bajó hasta el salón para reunirse con su hijo, ya sentado en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó Stiles apenas se sentó. Y no le sorprendió que su padre le mirara con una expresión mitad de curiosidad y mitad de enfado - No estoy cotilleando. Sólo intento mantener una conversación normal sobre cómo te ha ido el día. No tengo la culpa de que seas el Sheriff.

\- Ha ido bien. Bastante más relajado que los últimos días.

\- Eso es bueno… ¿Significa que vais a cerrar el caso de los ataques de animales? – su padre le volvió a mirar como antes - Sólo es curiosidad…

\- Aún no está decidido. Vamos a esperar un poco más. Pero si no hay novedades lo dejaremos aparcado para centrarnos en lo que realmente importa: La desaparición de esos dos pobres chicos – el Sheriff bebió un poco del vino, dándose cuenta entonces de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que cenaba relajadamente con su hijo – ¿Vas a quedar luego con Scott?

\- Nah.

\- ¿Y eso? Es viernes.

\- Ya. Pero está con Allison y, la verdad, no me apetece hacer de sujeta velas otra vez.

\- Claro – respondió sonriendo, pensando al mismo tiempo en la siguiente pregunta - ¿Y los demás? Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Isaac. Y la verdad es que me parece muy bien que salgas con otros amigos, sobre todo con chicos como él. No lo tiene que estar pasando muy bien últimamente.

\- También tenían planes – musitó sin darle importancia al tema – Y me apetecía quedarme en casa para variar. ¿Es que te molesta?

\- No, claro que no – respondió un tanto ofendido - No digas tonterías. Sólo me sorprende que decidas pasar el viernes en casa. Pero también me alegro. Hace mucho que no pasamos el rato juntos.

\- Lo sé… Y lo siento.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó extrañado, no habiéndole gustado el tono de lástima de su hijo - Por qué vas a sentirlo. Eres un adolescente que tiene su propia vida, con sus amigos… No hay nada de malo en ello… - vio la expresión de tristeza de su hijo y que Stiles trataba de ocultar, y decidió meter la directa – Pero eso no significa que no puedas contarme lo que quieras, cuando quieras.

\- Ya lo sé, papá.

\- Sé que estoy muy liado con el trabajo. Pero quiero que sepas que tú eres mucho más importante. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó entonces, levantando al fin la vista del plato y dejando de jugar con la comida. Comida que apenas había tocado.

\- ¿No hay nada que no quieras contarme?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú… - colocó los codos en la mesa, en ese gesto que indicaba que estaban a punto de tener una conversación importante - Stiles, no soy idiota. Y sé que tú sabes que no soy idiota, principalmente porque tú tampoco lo eres.

\- ¿Se supone que es un trabalenguas?

\- Sé que tienes tus secretos. Que cuando me dices que me estás contando todo siempre te guardas un par de cosas para ti… Pero no me importa. Porque no quiero ser esa clase de padre que trata a su hijo como a un preso en vez de como a un adolescente… Y sobre todo porque sé que eres inteligente y que, sea lo que sea lo que no me cuentas, es algo con lo que disfrutas y que te hace feliz – vio que Stiles iba a decir algo, pero le interrumpió levantando una mano - No, no tengo ni idea de qué es, y no voy a presionarte para que me lo digas. Porque sé que puedo confiar en ti lo suficiente como para tener claro que si algún día necesitas mi ayuda, serás tú el que directamente me lo cuente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pero sé que hay algo más. Algo que te preocupa y… teniendo en cuenta que estás aquí en vez de con tus amigos, sólo puedo suponer dos cosas. Una es que tiene que ver con ellos. Y la otra es que no tiene que ver con ellos pero no puedes hablar con ellos sobre el asunto en cuestión. ¿Me equivoco?

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en responder.

\- No. Y es en parte las dos cosas.

\- ¿Y no podrías contármelo a mí?

\- Yo… - soltó un suspiro escandaloso - No quiero aburrirte con mis problemas absurdos. Sé que estás cansado y…

\- No digas tonterías. Tus problemas nunca son absurdos y jamás me aburrirás con ellos. Soy tu padre, ¿recuerdas? Escucharte es parte de mi trabajo. Además de que es justo lo que quiero hacer para ayudarte a sentirte menos miserable.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que sea miserable?

\- Todo, Stiles – murmuró - Es viernes por la noche y en vez de estar con tus amigos o viendo una película en tu habitación, estás cenando conmigo, y llevas más de una hora dándole vueltas a la comida sin haber probado nada. Además del milagro que ha ocurrido en tu habitación, que está tan recogida como el día de mudanza.

Stiles quiso rebatirle. Sabía que en cualquier otro momento se le habrían ocurrido un millón de motivos por los que había pasado a un nuevo nivel de rareza, y que su padre los habría creído a pies juntillas. Por el amor de Dios, si llevaba casi un año consiguiendo ocultar a su padre barra Sheriff que se pasaba todo el día con hombres lobo, incluyendo su mejor amigo…

Pero hoy no era ese día. Primero porque no tenía la cabeza para inventar otra mentira, y segundo porque realmente necesitaba hablar de ello con su padre, antes de que se volviera loco.

Dejó el tenedor en el plato, y bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, hijo?

\- Creo… - se rascó el cuello en gesto nervioso – Creo que me han roto el corazón.

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó sin saber que más decir durante unos segundos. Aquella no era la explicación que había esperado - ¿Es esa chica, Lydia?

\- No… Bueno, en parte sí pero… - se lamió los labios en gesto nervioso - Cuando tuve claro que jamás habría nada con ella, apareció otra persona y… - Sintió que los hombros le pesaban más de lo normal, y bajó un poco más la cabeza - Por un instante pensé que era esa persona, ¿sabes? Como… - miró de soslayo a su padre, como pidiéndole perdón por sacar el tema - como tú con mamá.

El mayor de los Stilinski sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco. Tanto por la mención de su mujer, como por el hecho de que su hijo estuviera hablando de ella.

\- ¿Y como estás tan seguro de que no lo es? ¿O de que lo era? Nunca me has hablado de ella, ¿hace cuanto que la conoces?

\- Casi un año pero… no le gusta mucho estar en sitios con mucha gente y…

\- ¿Es del instituto? ¿Cómo se llama? – empezó a preguntar justo antes de darse cuenta de que no era el momento ni el lugar para el interrogatorio - Perdona, dejaré de ser el Sheriff.

\- Gracias… - trató de sacar una sonrisa, sin conseguirlo del todo - Y cómo se llame es lo de menos porque… porque ya no hay nada.

\- ¿Ya? Significa que por un tiempo sí que lo hubo.

\- Eso creía… - murmuró meneando la cabeza.

Y aquella respuesta, dicha de aquel modo, hizo que las alarmas empezaran a sonar en la cabeza del Sheriff.

\- ¿Tomasteis precauciones?

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¿Qué? Creo que es una pregunta totalmente lógica. Y deberías alegrarte porque no me haya puesto en plan policía otra vez, y tan sólo quiera asegurarme de que mi hijo es un chico responsable. Así que responde, ¿lo hicisteis? – la mirada de perro apaleado que Stiles le dio fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba - Dios mío – musitó con dolor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- No… Papá no es lo que piensas. Yo… no hay problema, ¿vale? No tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso… No vas a ser abuelo y no he cogido ninguna enfermedad ni nada.

\- Cómo estás tan seguro si no usasteis protección.

\- Porque lo sé, ¿vale? Confía en mí. Has dicho que no soy estúpido y que soy responsable. Y lo soy… Y nada de esto es el problema. Todo esto es… no es importante porque ya no hay nada, ¿vale? – dijo un poco más alto - No va a volver a haber nada y… Y lo último que necesito ahora es que me eches un sermón sobre educación sexual, ¿vale?

\- Perdona – acabó susurrando el hombre, sobre todo sorprendido por el tono de desesperación de su hijo. Hacía años que no le veía así. No desde que su madre murió. Y jamás pensó ni deseó que volviera a repetirse la situación - Tienes razón – colocó una mano sobre la de su hijo, encima de la mesa, y la apretó con cariño - Entonces… cómo ocurrió… No la parte de… ya sabes. Me refiero a que creyeras que había algo cuando no era así.

\- Supongo que di por hecho que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Que estábamos en la misma página…

\- Y no fue así.

\- No – negó al tiempo que hablaba - Pero yo no lo supe hasta que… supongo que hasta que ya era tarde.

\- ¿Quieres que le ponga una multa? – preguntó de repente, terriblemente serio y cabreado - ¿O que le haga una visita a su casa? Puedo conseguir una orden para detenerla y darla un buen susto.

\- No… No papá – dio la vuelta a la mano para ser ahora él quien estrechara a su padre - No fue culpa suya, ¿vale? Ni si quiera creo que lo hiciera a posta… Sólo fue que… por un instante estaba convencido de que yo sería esa persona especial y… y no lo soy.

\- Stiles…

\- Sí, ya lo sé – se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas que se habían formado en el lacrimal antes de que cayeran por la mejilla – Sólo soy un adolescente y el mundo está lleno de peces y todo eso… Pero estoy cansado de ver que todo el mundo encuentra a su… alma gemela o lo que sea – tragó con dificultad – Todo el mundo menos yo.

\- No te presiones. Cuando llegue llegará.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? – preguntó tan bajo que casi ni se oyó.

\- No digas eso. Claro que lo hará – pegó más su silla a la de su hijo para acariciarle el brazo – Eres un buen chico.

\- Vamos, papá – soltó un bufido de mofa - Ya sé que tu trabajo es apoyarme pero… Soy un cerebrito hiperactivo que no es capaz de estar callado un segundo y que desespera a todo el mundo. Que es totalmente negado para cualquier ejercicio físico y que jamás ha conseguido que una chica le mire con cierta curiosidad.

El Sheriff tragó con dificultad. Le mataba ver a su hijo hablar de sí mismo de ese modo. Sobre todo usando palabras que sabía él había usado con él en alguna ocasión, cuando estaba enfadado.

Y no era justo. Porque seguía siendo un buen chico.

\- Tal vez no has encontrado a la chica apropiada.

Stiles quiso llevarle la contraria. Decirle que no se trataba de que la chica no fuera apropiada, sino que el problema _era_ _él_. Incluso pensó en decirle que ni siquiera había chica.

Pero hacer aquello implicaría tener otra conversión más larga. Y no es que no quisiera que su padre lo supiera, porque sabía que le apoyaría al cien por cien. Sólo estaba cansado de sentirse tan deprimido, y lo último que necesitaba ahora era deprimirse más por deprimir a su padre contándole sus problemas de adolescente.

Al final optó por asentir, tratando de mostrarle a su padre una sonrisa lo suficientemente sincera que le ayudara a dar por zanjado el tema.

De momento.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles estaba cansado de esperar. Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que los Alfas secuestraron a Boyd y Erica. Y aunque todos le habían asegurado que estaban a salvo y que incluso habían recibido pruebas de vida de los dos Beta, indicando que les estaban tratando bien, Stiles estaba harto.

Harto de esperar en casa, cruzado de brazos y no pudiendo ayudar. Sobre todo cuando no había duda de que _él_ era parte del problema.

O así se lo había confirmado Deaton quien, con bastante más tacto que Peter, le indicó que sí que podía ser que algunos Alfas no se sintieran seguros al saber que los humanos conocían de su existencia. Y mucho menos que esos humanos estuvieran todo el tiempo con la manada de un territorio, como si fueran uno más.

Y así fue cómo, con la ayuda del veterinario, pudo sentirse un poco más útil. Pues él fue el único que se dignó a darle alguna respuesta, aunque sólo fuera la identidad de los Alfas que tenían secuestrados a sus amigos.

Y una de dos: O Deaton era más tonto de lo que pensaba y creía realmente que Stiles iba a limitarse a dar las gracias por la información, o el jefe de Scott era el más listo de todos y sabía que Stiles seguiría investigando a raíz de aquellos nombres.

El caso es que esos nombres era todo lo que necesitaba saber para empezar a preparar el plan. Un plan que esta vez iba a tener que llevar a cabo él solo. Pues sólo de esa manera convencería a la manada de Alfas que Derek era el mejor Alfa de todos, y que no era necesario secuestrar a sus Betas para castigarle por tomar decisiones, en teoría erróneas.

Porque resultaba que aquellos Alfas eran como los Vulturis de "Crepúsculo". Y como Stiles estaba solo y hablando consigo mismo, no iba a sentirse culpable por saber quiénes eran, porque no dejaba de ser una película que le había ayudado a comprender muchas cosas referentes a los hombres lobos. Como el hecho de que los hombres lobos, al parecer, también tenían una especie de consejo que protegía los intereses de la especie. Aunque Stiles confiaba en que, a diferencia de los Vulturis, ese deseo por velar la seguridad de su especie, no les llevara a matar a los humanos que estaban especialmente involucrados con la manada de Beacon Hills.

Pero sin duda, lo más importante era que no parecían ser los malos de la historia, ya que al menos tenían un motivo para comportarse como lo estaban haciendo.

Y por eso Stiles tenía que asegurarles que la manada de Beacon Hill era la mejor del mundo, con humanos incluidos.

El adolescente no se planteó un segundo lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera daría marcha atrás, convencido de que era una locura. Porque la verdad es que _era_ una locura. Pero seguía siendo Stiles Stilinski, el más loco de todos, y el que siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya.

O eso esperaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue apropiarse de una ingente cantidad de acónito, que guardó en saquitos firmemente cerrados dentro de la mochila, junto a un saco lleno de _mountain ash_. Una vez dispuesto, y repitiéndose un millón de veces que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se dirigió a pie hasta el escondite donde sabía que estaba refugiada la manada de Alfas, en una de las zonas más recónditas del bosque.

Cuando estaba a medio kilómetro del lugar, con un dispositivo de larga frecuencia que había "cogido prestado" de su padre, activó los altavoces que había enterrado en la otra linde del bosque, y por los que empezaron a escucharse aullidos de lobo.

Se quedó quieto entonces, agazapado entre las hojas secas del bosque, y agudizando al máximo los oídos. Al cabo de medio minuto, cuatro Alfas (tres hombres y una mujer), salieron corriendo de la mina abandonada en la que estaban refugiados, ya transformados en lobo.

Stiles esperó casi cinco minutos a que se hubieran marchado, tras lo que corrió hacia la mina. La misma mina que conocía tan sólo porque su madre y él la encontraron de casualidad cuando era pequeño, y que tuvo claro era el único lugar donde los Alfas podrían esconderse sin ser detectados, situada dentro del radio de acción en el que habían tenido lugar los ataques de animales.

Porque la entrada de la mina no era visible a simple vista, oculta tras media docena de árboles podridos; además de que no había ni un solo documento de Beacon Hill que indicara la existencia de aquel lugar, abandonado hace casi cien años.

Mientras corría, marcó el número de Derek, que ya tenía tecleado en su móvil.

Apenas descolgó, no le dejó hablar.

\- Escúchame bien. Sé que has oído los aullidos en el bosque. No son los Alfas ni ningún otro hombre lobo o animal ¿vale? He sido yo. Les he tendido una trampa a los Alfas.

\- ¡QUÉ!

Pese a que le había gritado por teléfono, Stiles sintió que se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo a causa de la furia que emanaba de la voz de Derek.

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora. Necesito que confíes en mí y necesito que lo hagas ahora.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ni siquiera tendrías que estar en el bosque.

\- ¡Porque intento ayudarte! Y para eso necesito que vengáis todos a las coordenadas que te voy a mandar cuando cuelgue.

\- ¡Dime dónde estás!

\- Aún no – mientras hablaba, Stiles entró en la mina y suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que no se había equivocado.

Nada más cruzar la entrada medio derruida, se encontró con un espacio diáfano de unos diez metros cuadrados, que antecedía a tres antiguas galerías. Dos de las galerías estaban bloqueadas por tablones de madera que seguían exactamente igual a como alguien los colocó el día en que cerró la mina.

La tercera galería, de apenas cinco metros cuadrados porque resultó ser de una pared que no contenía ningún mineral preciado (eso fue lo que le explicó su madre cuando lo encontraron), estaba también bloqueada, pero por una reja de metal. Y tras ella estaban Erica y Boyd, atados con cadenas, pero indudablemente vivos.

\- ¡Qué es lo que está pasando, Stiles! – gritó Erica nada más verle.

\- ¿Esa es Erica? – preguntó en seguida Derek a través del teléfono, habiendo oído la voz de su Beta.

\- Sí. Les he encontrado y están bien. No te preocupes.

\- ¡ _Sabía_ que estaban bien, Stiles! Si no hemos hecho nada hasta ahora es porque estoy esperando a que los Alfas impongan sus condiciones para liberarlos sin que haya ningún enfrentamiento.

\- No va a haber ningunas condiciones, idiota. ¿Es que no lo ves? – se colocó el móvil entre el cuello y la oreja, para seguir hablando mientras sacaba de su mochila la bolsa con _mountain ash_ , y empezaba a dibujar una línea en el extremo más alejado de la entrada, justo delante de la galería donde estaban encerrados los Betas. Y aunque sus amigos le miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, no les hizo caso y siguió trabajando – Peter tenía razón. Es por mí por lo que no les sueltan. Porque piensan que tener un humano que juega con tu manada es un signo de debilidad. Y no se van a ir hasta que no les demostremos que están equivocados.

\- ¡Dónde estás!

\- Derek – paró un momento en su tarea. Sabía que con gritos no iban a conseguir nada, y se les estaba agotando el tiempo. A estas alturas los Alfas ya tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de que los aullidos eran falsos, y estarían emprendiendo el camino de regreso. Y antes de que eso ocurriera, Derek y los demás tendrían que haber llegado – Sé que no he seguido tus órdenes, y sé que no es realmente asunto mío. Pero sólo quiero ayudarte. Y para eso necesito que confíes en mí – miró a los dos Betas, quienes asintieron casi a la vez, indicándole que ellos sí confiaban en él – Ven a las coordenadas que te voy a enviar, y no hagas nada hasta que no llegue el momento, ¿vale?

\- Stiles – pese a que seguía siendo un gruñido, esta vez el chico detectó más preocupación que simple rabia.

\- Por favor, Derek – susurró – Si alguna vez has confiado en mí, hazlo también ahora.

Stiles colgó antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera responder. Acto seguido, envió el mensaje indicando la posición exacta en la que estaba, y continuó delimitando el espacio diáfano con la ceniza, lo suficientemente cerca de la pared como para que nadie lo viera a primera vista. Cuando tan sólo quedaba el extremo de la entrada, dejó el saco en el suelo, y extrajo los saquitos que contenían el acónito.

\- Sé que vais a querer matarme cuando esto acabe… Si es que acaba bien – dijo con voz temblorosa pero tratando de sonreír – Pero espero que antes de hacerlo, recapacitéis y recordéis que sólo quería ayudar.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres lobo, de sus amigos, dijera algo, lanzó a la celda un par de sacos de acónito. Nada más caer al suelo los sacos se abrieron, dispersando el polvo en el aire.

Mientras los dos Betas comenzaron a toser, Stiles salió corriendo de la mina sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Una vez a cielo descubierto, se ocultó de nuevo entre las hojas desde donde había espiado la marcha de la manada. No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se ocultó hasta que la manada llegó. Podían haber sido meros minutos, o incluso sólo segundos. Pero cada uno de ellos se le hizo eterno, sabiendo que dentro de la cueva había dos amigos que estaban sufriendo. Que estaban muriendo.

El rugido de los Alfas llegó entonces y, tan rápido que no fue capaz de distinguir sus formas, cuatro lobos entraron corriendo en la mina. Stiles guardó silencio, agazapado, y sólo cuando oyó gritar a uno de los Alfa "acónito", se puso en pie con la bolsa de ceniza ya preparada.

Como había imaginado, los lobos estaban junto a la celda de los dos Betas, tan atentos de los dos hombres lobo (pese a que eran de una manada distinta a la suya a la que además no consideraban digna), que no se fijaron en el chico que, tras ellos, terminó de cerrar el rectángulo de cenizas.

Apenas terminó el perímetro, Stiles dejó el saco en el suelo, cogió de su mochila un par de sacos de acónito, e inspiró con fuerza.

\- ¡No creo que logréis ayudarles! – gritó tan alto como pudo, para que la voz pudiera oírse por encima de los rugidos.

Nada más percatarse de su presencia, los cuatro lobos corrieron hacia él, las mandíbulas abiertas y dispuestos a desgarrar carne y hueso. Y pese a que lo que más deseaba Stiles era salir corriendo o hacerse un ovillo de puro terror, se obligó a mantenerse firme y no mostrar debilidad.

Al final, incluso logró sacar a relucir una tenue sonrisa cuando los cuatro Alfas chocaron contra el muro invisible que había creado la línea de ceniza. Sorprendidos, se miraron los unos a los otros, dándose cuenta sólo entonces de la ceniza que había a sus pies.

Al fondo, Boyd tosió con evidente dolor, y uno de los Alfas volvió a su forma humana para correr hacia los dos Betas y liberarlos de sus cadenas… Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la reja, dispuesto a arrancarlo con sus garras, se encontró con que tampoco podía llegar a ella.

\- Os lo he dicho – dijo entonces Stiles, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, por muchos calmantes que se hubiera tomado.

Pero reconocía que ni todo el valium del mundo le habría ayudado a tranquilizarse frente a cuatro Alfas muy cabreados que le miraban como si fuera su próxima comida.

Uno a uno, los Alfas fueron recuperando su forma humana, siendo la única manera de poder hablar con él.

\- Rompe la barrera – exigió la mujer, a la que no parecía afectarle mucho el hecho de que estuviera completamente desnuda delante de un desconocido.

\- Tiene que ser bastante desesperante ver que dos de tus compañeros de especie se están muriendo lentamente. Y que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo lentamente Stiles, procurando recordar todo lo que había visto hacer a Gerard para actuar como un auténtico psicópata al que no le importaba nada de lo que le ocurriera a los demás – Y también debe resultar bastante humillante pensar que vais a morir a manos de un simple humano – levantó entonces uno de los saquitos de acónito, vertiendo el contenido a sus pies para que no les cupiera duda de lo que contenía – No tendría más que jugar a tiro al blanco.

Los ojos de los Alfas brillaron con un rojo intenso, pero al tiempo sus pupilas se dilataron a causa del miedo.

\- ¡Libéranos! – gritó de nuevo la mujer – O tus amigos morirán.

\- ¿Por qué crees que son mis amigos, si yo _sólo_ soy un humano?

Sin apartar la vista de los Alfas, sacó entonces el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y pulsó el botón de rellamada.

\- Todo listo, Alfa.

Tres segundos más tarde, Derek cruzó la puerta de la mina. No estaba transformado, ni siquiera en su forma de Beta. Pero Stiles tenía claro que no le hacía falta aquello para demostrar a todos que _él_ era el Alfa.

Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, con la cazadora abierta para dejar a la vista la camiseta pegada a su torso. Un torso que, ahora que podía comparar, era bastante más impresionante que el de los otros tres Alfas que había allí encerrados.

Pero en esos momentos, lo que más indicaba a Derek Hale como el Alfa de la manada, era la expresión que tenía en el rostro. Con la mandíbula apretada y los labios dibujando una fina línea apenas visible, y con aquellas expresivas cejas que por una vez estaban relajadas.

Porque la cara de Derek no era la de alguien dispuesto a la batalla. No era una llena de rabia, o incluso preocupación por lo que podía ocurrirle a él o a los miembros de su manada. Era una expresión de calma total.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, y todo estuviera yendo tal y como lo había organizado.

Derek no dijo nada mientras se colocaba al lado de Stiles, al que no se dignó en mirar. Junto a él, Stiles se obligó a no tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta por muy seca que tuviera la boca.

Afortunadamente, ahora que Derek estaba allí, a él ya no le tocaba hablar.

\- Podría haber sido un cazador – dijo Derek con calma pero voz muy grave – O podría estar en el otro extremo del bosque, esperando a que llamarais.

\- Dos miembros de tu manada están muriendo a metros de ti – rugió la mujer – No creo que sea momento para hablar.

El hombre lobo no respondió. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarles luego con una ceja levantada, mostrando una de esas sonrisas torcidas que Stiles había recibido en más de una ocasión, cuando Derek quería demostrar que él era el único que tenía razón, y que los demás eran unos idiotas. Era una sonrisa que Stiles detestaba, pero ahora que lo veía desde el otro extremo, reconocía que era bastante efectiva.

\- Un miembro de mi manada es el que os ha encerrado a todos sin apenas esfuerzo – comentó Derek con calma.

\- ¡Es un humano!

\- Es el único que ahora mismo podría salvaros a todos – ladeó ligeramente el cuello – O mataros si quisiera.

\- ¿Y lo haría? – preguntó mirando al chico, quien sintió los ojos del Alfa como si fueran agujas incandescentes.

\- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó Derek a Stiles, aunque en ningún momento le miró ni le indicó que le estaba hablando a él.

Y Stiles sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta que debía dar.

\- Sólo si mi Alfa me lo pidiera.

Los Alfas rugieron ante la respuesta, furiosos porque un humano se atreviera a reconocerse como parte de una manada de hombres lobo.

Pero eso era justo lo que estaban esperando.

Colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, Derek dejó que sus garras salieran lentamente. Mostrando así que no estaba para bromas, a la vez que dejando claro a todos que aquel humano no era un simple humano. Pues era capaz de dejar que todo un Alfa le tocara mientras se transformaba.

 _Si sólo supieran_ , pensó para sí Stiles, mordiéndose la lengua para no sonreír.

\- Libérales – le ordenó entonces Derek, pero de una forma tan sutil que muchos no lo habrían entendido como una orden sino como una petición.

Justo lo que quería dejar claro.

Asintiendo levemente, y en el fondo aterrorizado, Stiles se agachó para dispersar con la mano la línea de ceniza. Pero los Alfas no traspasaron la línea. Por el contrario, se quedaron quietos mientras Stiles y Derek pasaban a su lado para llegar al otro extremo de la entrada, junto a Boyd y Erica.

En cuanto llegaron a su lado, Stiles se apresuró a dispersar la ceniza que había frente a los Betas, mientras que Derek arrancaba la reja de un solo movimiento, apoyándola en la pared de roca. Apenas tuvieron vía libre, el resto de Alfas corrieron hacia los dos Betas para ayudarles a salir de allí, llevándoles casi en volandas cuando vieron que ni siquiera podían ponerse en pié.

Salieron todos juntos de la mina, dejando a Stiles atrás para recoger la mochila llena del acónito y la ceniza, sabiendo que de pronto el humano había pasado a segundo plano.

Una vez lo tuvo todo ordenado, Stiles salió de la mina y se encontró con todos los Alfas en torno al coche de Derek. Boyd y Erica estaban en el suelo, junto a Isaac y Scott. Respiraban con dificultad, pero al menos ya habían dejado de toser. Y cuando Erica se dio cuenta de que Stiles les estaba mirando, le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le sonreía.

El chico asintió levemente, no atreviéndose a acercarse al grupo. Ahora que el momento de mayor tensión parecía haber sido superado, empezaba a ser consciente de que era un humano rodeado por diez hombres lobo, cinco de ellos Alfas.

Lo que más deseaba Stiles en esos momentos era marcharse discretamente, y celebrar en soledad la victoria. Porque no había duda de que aquello era una victoria. También era un "zas, en toda la boca", pero intuía que la palabra "victoria" era un poco más respetuosa con los vencidos.

Pero, por supuesto, no tuvo esa suerte. Porque Derek le miró entonces desde el corro de Alfas que se había formado junto al Camaro, indicándole que se acercara con un levísimo alzamiento de cejas.

Stiles respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, antes de encaminarse al grupo. Al llegar junto a ellos, se colocó al lado de Derek sin llegar a tocarle (por mucho que fuera lo que necesitaba hacer ahora), no atreviéndose siquiera a levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- Los Alfas quieren hacerte unas preguntas – le indicó el hombre.

Stiles se obligó a asentir levemente, sacando valor para mirarles a la cara. Y en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. No sólo por el importante detalle de que estaban todos vestidos, sino porque ahora sus ojos no eran de color rojo, sino de un tono mucho más claro y humano. Y su expresión ya no era de rabia sino de… ¿admiración?

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste evitar que te descubriéramos en la entrada de la mina? – preguntó la mujer con voz suave. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido hacía diez minutos.

\- Me tomé tranquilizantes para que bajara el ritmo de mi corazón.

\- Ingenioso – admitió la mujer, asintiendo - ¿Y qué hay del olor?

\- Yo… Tenía bolsitas de _mountain ash_ en todos los bolsillos de mi ropa, además de en esta bolsa – señaló mientras se quitaba el cuero que tenía en torno al cuello, y del que efectivamente colgaba un saquito de ceniza - Supuse que serviría también como barrera para el olor de la piel.

Esta vez asintieron todos los Alfas salvo Derek y Peter, porque en teoría ellos tenían que saberlo.

\- ¿Qué pretendías demostrar?

Stiles soltó un suspiro de cansancio, pero que también parecía de dolor.

\- Que aunque sólo sea un humano, puedo resultar útil. Puedo ayudar cuando la ocasión lo requiera e, incluso, puedo salvar la vida de los miembros de la manada – se mojó los labios, incómodo ante el escrutinio de tantos hombres lobo - Como lo he hecho desde que Derek Hale se convirtió en el Alfa de Beacon Hills.

\- ¿Y por qué no convertirte en uno de ellos?

\- Es decisión propia – tragó con dificultad – Y sabiendo que hay situaciones en las que resulta más útil la ayuda de un humano, es una decisión que seguiré manteniendo.

La mujer sonrió, satisfecha, antes de dirigirse a Derek.

\- Es todo un Beta el que tienes aquí.

\- Lo sé – respondió el hombre lobo sin dudar, mirando fijamente a Stiles.

Después de aquello, Stiles perdió la conciencia del tiempo. Se apartó del grupo de Alfas cuando le quedó claro que el tema de conversación se había centrado ahora en otras manadas que tenían curiosidad por conocer al nuevo Alfa, y se sentó junto a Isaac. Scott se había marchado mientras hablaba con los Alfas, y había acompañado a Erica y Boyd a ver a Deaton para terminar de recuperarse. Por su parte, y por fortuna, Isaac no tenía ganas de charla, porque lo único que hizo el Beta fue lanzarle una de esas miradas que realmente no sabía identificar, y que también estaba lanzando en dirección al grupo de Alfas.

Así que Stiles decidió abstraerse de todo, cerrando los ojos y deseando estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. Sobre todo cuando la manada de Alfas se marchó tras dar un efusivo apretón de manos a Derek. Y aunque aquello no dejara de ser algo bueno, no le salvaba de tener que lidiar con su propia manada y con su propio, al parecer, Alfa.

Por fortuna, nadie quería tener aquella conversación en mitad del bosque, y menos ahora que estaba empezando a anochecer. Así que subieron al Camaro de Derek y pusieron rumbo a los restos de la mansión Hale. Nada más bajar del coche, Stiles siguió al resto de hombres lobo hasta el interior de la casa, sin tener muy claro lo que se suponía que iba a ocurrir ahora.

Y lo que ocurrió fue algo muy extraño: Peter y Isaac recogieron unos cuantos libros que había amontonados en torno a las escaleras, y que no había duda habían utilizado para intentar conocer más sobre la manada de Alfas. Una vez bien sujetos, Peter Hale le dio una palmada en el brazo a Stiles, antes de soltar una carcajada que, esta vez, no resultó espeluznante.

\- Siempre supe que eras el más listo de todos.

Y eso fue todo. Como si Peter estuviera acostumbrado a dar cumplidos a los miembros humanos de una manada, y no esperara que dicho humano tuviera un ataque al corazón ante tal hazaña. Porque tras aquello, Peter salió de la casa y se adentró en el bosque. Sin decir nada, Isaac volvió a sonreírle de ese extraño modo, tras lo que siguió el camino de Peter, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

Aunque más bien parecía que estuvieran poniendo pies por polvorosa, no queriendo presenciar la bronca que Derek le iba a echar.

Y Stiles sólo pudo rezar porque fuera a haber sólo una bronca, y no un asesinato.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

En el momento en que se quedaron a solas, la sensación térmica bajó veinte grados de golpe. Allí estaban. Derek y Stiles, solos en una casa a medio derruir y demasiado grande para una familia entera, mucho más para dos simples personas. Pero al mismo tiempo, se antojaba demasiado pequeña para dos personas que se estaban mirando fijamente sin tener mucha intención de moverse.

Derek, pese a estar mirando a Stiles con gran atención, parecía estar distraído. Stiles podía saberlo por el modo en que el Alfa tenía el ceño fruncido, con las cejas elevadas en una posición que solía ver cuando estaba concentrado en algo.

Entonces comprendió que, si Derek no había dicho nada aún, era porque aún podía oír los latidos de su manada, y que del mismo modo ellos podrían oírles a ellos.

Y en ese momento, la sensación térmica pasó de ser menos cero a más de cuarenta grados. Porque significaba que lo que demonios fuera que Derek quería decirle, no debía ser escuchado por nadie más de su manada.

Y teniendo en cuenta que para Derek lo único importante era su manada… Bueno, aquello no aventuraba nada bueno.

\- ¡Por qué demonios has hecho eso! Podían haberte matado.

Fue lo primero que dijo. Sin un "cómo estás", o un simple "hola" antes. Palabras que, es verdad, no solían formar parte del vocabulario de Derek Hale. Pero teniendo en cuenta que hacía más de una semana que no se veían… era lo mínimo, ¿no? Sobre todo por el insignificante detalle de que lo que había hecho Stiles probablemente le había salvado la vida a él y a todos los de su preciada manada.

Y precisamente por ello el buen humor, casi euforia que Stiles había sentido hasta ahora porque habían sido los jodidos vencedores del día, se transformó inmediatamente en cabreo.

\- ¡Dime algo que no sepa! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que toda la piel se le encendía a causa de lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

El ritmo de su corazón no hizo sino acelerarse cuando vio que Derek se movía para recorrer en apenas dos zancadas la distancia que les separaba. Y que lo hacía con la mandíbula tan apretada que era increíble no se le hubiera partido por la mitad, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gruñido más animal que humano.

Y si no fuera porque Stiles estaba tan acojonado por lo que Derek fuera a hacerle, se habría preguntado cómo era posible que gruñera si tenía los dientes tan apretados.

Pero de pronto aquella curiosidad dejó de tener importancia. No cuando lo siguiente que supo, fue que Derek le había estampado contra la pared más cercana, de un modo muy similar a como hiciera aquella primera vez que entró en su habitación sin ser invitado.

Salvo que ahora lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Stiles sintió que se quedaba sin respiración durante unos segundos, justo antes de rezar porque por favor le hubiera estampado contra el único muro resistente de la casa.

Aunque todo eso dejó de ser relevante cuando Derek no le arrancó la garganta con los dientes, como esta convencido que era su intención, sino que le besó con tanta brutalidad que temió que le fuera a romper los dientes.

El temor a quedarse sin dientes, sin embargo, pasó a ocupar el último puesto de sus asuntos de interés, cuando fue consciente de que Derek le estaba besando. Ahora. Lo que inmediatamente ocupó el primer puesto de "asuntos por resolver", y procedió a resolverlo con todo el empeño del mundo.

Stiles llevó una de sus manos al pelo de Derek, que agarró con fuerza al tiempo que respondía al beso con la misma intensidad que el hombre lobo. Bajo las capas de ropa, podía sentir el calor que desprendía la piel del Alfa, y no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba tan desesperado como él por hacer justo aquello.

Y quién era Stiles para llevarle la contraria.

Sin decir nada, tan sólo oyendo los gemidos de los dos mientras trataban por imponerse en el beso, Stiles agarró la chaqueta de Derek con la mano libre, obligándole a que el hombre se pegara todo lo posible a él. Y Derek no necesitó ninguna motivación más para seguir con el plan. Quitándole la camiseta y chaqueta en un único movimiento, se aplastó contra el cuerpo del adolescente, colocándose entre las piernas medio abiertas de él al tiempo que volvía a devorar su boca. Nada más hacerlo, Stiles gimió en la boca de Derek, al ser consciente de lo empalmado que estaba el hombre. Casi tanto como él.

El gemido de Stiles se transformó en un gruñido de placer cuando notó que las manos de Derek, que hasta entonces habían estado apoyadas en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza, bajaron a la velocidad del rayo hasta sus pantalones. El sonido del cinturón desabrochándose, seguido del de la cremallera bajándose, nunca le había resultado tan excitante.

Como pudo, sin dejar de atacar los labios de Derek, dándole pequeños mordiscos que eran respondidos por otros del hombre con mayor intensidad, Stiles soltó la cazadora de Derek. El Alfa se separó de él lo suficiente para que Stiles pudiera quitársela antes de que, con movimientos torpes, procediera a desabrocharse el pantalón. Y Stiles agradeció infinitamente no tener costumbre de llevar cinturón, porque si lo hubiera llevado habría tenido que soltar la mano que había vuelto a enredarse en el pelo de Derek para poder desabrochárselo.

Una vez conseguido el objetivo, Derek decidió llevar la iniciativa.

Y Stiles se mostró totalmente a favor de ello.

El hombre apartó las manos de Stiles de los pantalones de modo brusco, tras lo que le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas, justo un segundo antes de hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Ni siquiera entonces dejó de besarle. Pero cuando volvió a pegarse a él, dejando que el tacto de sus pollas tiesas y calientes les quitara el aliento, decidió atacar su cuello con leves mordiscos. Stiles aprovechó la ocasión para, como pudo, lograr bajarse los pantalones del todo, quitándose las zapatillas con los pies y dejándolas caer en cualquier lado. Necesitaba estar desnudo cuando antes. No pensó en desnudar a Derek, aunque fuera para que estuviera más cómodo y no con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos. Ni siquiera le importó que aquello fuera de todo menos erótico, porque lo cierto era que lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era que estaba sintiendo la polla de Derek contra su estómago, y lo que necesitaba era sentirla _dentro_ de él.

Cuando logró su objetivo y se encontró completamente desnudo, agarró el culo del hombre con las dos manos, clavándole las uñas para dejarle claro que estaba desesperado.

Y Derek lo entendió muy bien. Porque lo siguiente que hizo fue sujetarle las dos piernas, abriéndolas lo justo y necesario, y levantarle del suelo al tiempo que le pegaba contra la pared. Sólo entonces separó sus labios de la piel de Stiles, y sólo entonces se dignó en mirar a la cara al chico que tenía desnudo y acorralado contra la pared.

Si Derek esperaba que Stiles fuera a decir algo, lo que fuera, estaba muy equivocado. Porque en ese momento la única palabra que podría salir de sus labios sería "fóllame". Pero su cerebro se cortocircuitó cuando vio el brillo rojizo de los ojos de Derek.

Y sí, se suponía que aquello no era buena señal porque significaba que Derek estaba comportándose de un modo más salvaje al que le tenía acostumbrado. Pero, ¿hola?, no necesitaba verle los ojos para saber eso, porque lo supo desde el momento en que le estampó contra la pared y empezó a devorarle.

Y, ¿hola? que Derek le devorara y le follara contra la única pared en pie de aquella casa, era justo lo que Stiles necesitaba.

Al final ni siquiera tuvo que asentir. Una simple mirada de los dos, y Derek tuvo todo el permiso que necesitaba. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera seguido aunque Stiles hubiera dicho que no, porque estaba claro que el Alfa se estaba dejando llevar por su instinto y nada más.

Pero en esos momentos no importaba. Porque Stiles también se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto y la adrenalina y todo era increíblemente perfecto.

Derek entró en él de una sola embestida. No tenía nada que ver con la última vez, y el dolor que sintió al ser abierto sin ninguna preparación consiguió que Stiles gruñera. Pero el gruñido fue acallado cuando los labios del hombre volvieron a devorar los suyos, logrando que el chico se sintiera momentáneamente mareado, sin saber muy bien dónde estaba el norte y dónde el sur. Pero, de nuevo, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello, incluso con la parte del dolor.

Porque lo cierto era que quería que doliera, y que siguiera haciéndolo cuando hubieran terminado, horas o incluso días después. Quería tener ese recordatorio de que había sido real, y que por un breve pero intenso tiempo pudo disfrutar de Derek de ese modo tan salvaje.

Cuando la quemazón por haber sido penetrado de aquella manera comenzó a desaparecer, Derek empezó a moverse. Y como Stiles esperaba y deseaba, no lo hizo con la calma de su primera vez. Por el contario, apretó con fuerza las piernas de Stiles y le penetró con brutalidad, logrando que el sonido del cuerpo de Stiles golpeando el muro resonara en toda la casa. Cada embestida lograba que el chico se quedara sin respiración, no dejándole otra alternativa que limitarse a gemir, siendo incapaz de decir nada. Pero estaba bien así porque no había nada que decir. No era necesario. Aquello era justo lo que los dos querían, lo que los dos necesitaban, y las palabras no tenían cabida.

El orgasmo llegó tan rápido que le pilló por sorpresa. Un segundo estaba jadeando, mordiendo el labio de Derek y sintiendo la lengua del hombre explorar su boca, y al siguiente todo se volvió blanco. Cuando sintió que eyaculaba contra su estómago, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de disgusto.

Había sido demasiado rápido.

Pero sus preocupaciones murieron cuando recordó que Derek aún no había terminado. Y que Derek seguía follándole con brutalidad, sin dar visos de que fuera acabar en un futuro cercano. El hombre se alejó de su boca, probablemente para dejarle respirar y que no se desmayara por la falta de oxígeno, y procedió a morder su cuello, hombro y oreja, al tiempo que seguía gruñendo cada vez que llenaba el cálido cuerpo de Stiles.

Stiles, por su parte, se dejó hacer; disfrutando de la extraña sensación de relajamiento postcoital, pero donde su cuerpo extra sensibilizado a causa del orgasmo seguía recibiendo destellos de éxtasis. Cada vez que la polla de Derek le llenaba, le empujaba contra la pared, y le calentaba como si estuvieran dentro de un volcán.

Al tener la boca del hombre pegado a su oreja, pudo oír perfectamente el momento en que la respiración de Derek cambiaba. Cuando dejó de ser una rápida sucesión de jadeos cortos, para convertirse en gemidos rotos e irregulares. Y cada uno de ellos, acompasados con el ritmo frenético de su miembro dentro de él, lograba que la polla flácida de Stiles empezara a mostrar interés otra vez.

La sensación del semen llenándole vino acompañada por un gemido gutural de Derek. Stiles gimió también, sin vergüenza, apretando su cintura contra la del Alfa, indicándole que siguiera. Que la llegada del orgasmo no significaba que hubieran acabado.

Y, de nuevo, o Derek lo entendió perfectamente, o aquella había sido su intención desde el principio. Porque mientras el orgasmo seguía vaciando el miembro duro del hombre, las embestidas no disminuyeron la velocidad. Antes bien, fueron más fuertes y frenéticas que antes, lo que hizo que por un instante Stiles se preguntara si saldría de allí por sus propios medios.

Aunque eso no importaba ahora. No cuando seguía sintiendo cómo Derek le llenaba. Cómo Derek le mordía el hombro, apretando lo justo para no dejar sangre pero sí la huella de sus diente. Cómo los dedos de Derek apretaban tanto la parte baja de sus muslos que no le cabía duda de que mañana vería las marcas.

Y de pronto todo paró.

Con un gemido de dolor, la cadera de Derek dejó de moverse, y pegó su cuerpo contra el chico y la pared. Cuando el Alfa apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Stiles, sintió su respiración agitada y lo empapado que tenía el pelo a causa del sudor.

Stiles no quiso moverse ni un milímetro. Sabía que Derek había hecho un gran esfuerzo al mantenerle en vilo todo el tiempo, y que no dejaban de haber agotado una gran cantidad de energía. Pero también sabía que aquel no era un hombre común, y que bien podrían quedarse en aquella posición un par de minutos más.

Además, Stiles no estaba dispuesto todavía a dejar de sentirle dentro de él.

Un impreciso número de minutos después, las manos de Derek abandonaron los muslos de Stiles para subir hasta la cintura. Colocándolas en torno a su espalda, apretó el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo en un férreo abrazo, en el mismo momento en que empezó a dejar bajar el cuerpo de Stiles, aún pegado a la pared.

Lentamente, y aún unidos por la parte más íntima de su anatomía, sus cuerpos fueron cayendo hasta acabar Derek sentado en el suelo, con Stiles sentado a su vez en su regazo. El hombre lobo seguía con la frente apoyada en el cuello de Stiles, permitiendo que su aliento diera de lleno en el pecho del chico. Su respiración era más relajada ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, Stiles empezó a acariciar los hombros de Derek sobre la camiseta, con movimientos lentos y uniformes.

No dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabía si Derek estaba esperando a que dijera algo, porque estaba claro que, si alguno de los dos iba a hablar, ese nunca sería Derek.

Pero Stiles tampoco quería hacerlo, porque las palabras le seguían resultando inútiles ahora. Y sobre todo porque las palabras romperían ese momento.

Y aún no estaba dispuesto a que ese momento acabara.

Tan despacio que en un principio Stiles ni siquiera se dio cuenta, Derek empezó a dejarse caer sobre el suelo. Al tener a Stiles abrazado contra su pecho, aún dentro de él, le atrajo hacia él hasta que ambos acabaron tumbados en el suelo de madera. Stiles aprovechó la ocasión para cambiar los brazos de posición y apoyarlos contra el pecho del hombre, usándole literalmente como colchón. Seguía con las piernas abiertas de par en par, sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura del hombre, en una postura que empezaba a resultar incómoda de tanto tiempo que llevaba así, pero que se negaba a abandonar de momento.

Con la nueva posición, Stiles podía oír perfectamente el latido de Derek. Era un ritmo pausado que sin embargo sabía que no estaba tan relajado como podría llegar a estar. Lo sabía porque le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo a él.

Entonces, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, las manos que había apoyadas sobre el pecho de Derek empezaron a moverse. Metiendo ambas manos bajo la camiseta empapada del Alfa, subió hasta el cuello la única prenda que le impedía disfrutar de la visión de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. Con la yema de los dedos comenzó a dibujar líneas imaginarias sobre el omóplato, clavícula, cuello y todo aquel lugar al que llegara. Y al ver que Derek no hacía ni por supuesto decía nada, Stiles supuso que le estaba dando permiso para seguir haciendo aquello.

Así que lo hizo.

En un momento dado decidió incorporarse un poco, aún dentro del círculo de los brazos de Derek, para recorrer los pezones y un poco más abajo, en el inicio de sus perfectos abdominales. Al ver el sitio donde el pene de Derek aún seguía enterrado en él, sintió un escalofrío de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Miró entonces a Derek a los ojos (era la primera vez desde que tuvieron el orgasmo), y vio que éste tenía los ojos fijos en él, los párpados entrecerrados en un gesto de relajación.

Medio sonriendo, Stiles se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Derek para lamer con la punta de la lengua uno de sus pezones duros. Al instante el hombre bajo él soltó un gemido, y su miembro se agitó un poco dentro de él.

Motivado por tan excelente reacción, Stiles procedió a lamer con deleite y apurada precisión ambos pezones, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían cualquier milímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Bajo él el hombre lobo gemía, los ojos esta vez cerrados, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Stiles, arañándole la piel con las uñas cuando el placer pasaba de ser leve a delicioso.

Y con cada segundo, Stiles sentía que aquello no era suficiente.

Si en un principio le bastaba con acariciar la piel de forma inocente, en seguida lo que necesitaba era pellizcarla y arañarla, causando un placer que era mitad dolor. Si comenzó lamiendo los perfectos pezones de Derek, ahora los estaba succionando y mordiendo, logrando que la respiración del hombre fuera más agitada.

Y sobre todo, estaba logrando que el miembro de Derek empezara a endurecerse dentro de él.

Algo que jamás imaginó fuera tan increíble como estaba resultando ser.

No le sorprendió descubrir que Derek no era el único interesado en la siguiente ronda. Su polla estaba totalmente dura contra su estómago y los abdominales de Derek, creando una fricción que sería suficiente para llevarle al clímax por segunda vez.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Y menos teniéndolo todo dispuesto para realizar una de las mejores fantasías que siempre se había imaginado con el hombre de sus sueños.

Stiles se incorporó del todo, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Derek para mantener el equilibrio. Con el cambio de posición, el hombre lobo dejó caer sus manos por la espalda del chico, colocándolas a ambos lados de su cintura.

Apenas sintió los dedos de Derek agarrando su cintura, Stiles comenzó a moverse. Al principio lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, temeroso de que la imagen de Derek bajo él, dejándole llevar la iniciativa, fuera suficiente para provocarle el orgasmo.

Dentro de él, la polla de Derek estaba cada vez más hinchada, logrando la presión perfecta cada vez que Stiles ondulaba sus caderas. En un momento concreto incluso rozó su próstata, llevando a Stiles a soltar un jadeo de placer.

Y ese fue el primero de muchos.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, vio que Derek tenía los suyos cerrados con fuerza, y que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Como si tuviera que esforzarse para no gemir.

Y aquello no hizo sino envalentonarle.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con más rapidez, usando el apoyo de sus pies para levantarse un par de milímetros y dejarse caer sobre la polla de Derek, ya totalmente dura. Empezó a cabalgarle con movimientos lentos, casi tímidos, sin estar seguro de que aquello le estaba gustando a Derek tanto como de seguro que le estaba gustando a él. Pero cuando Derek abrió los ojos y agarró con fuerza la cintura de Stiles, todas las dudas desaparecieron.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese brillo rojizo. El mismo que le indicaba que la pasión, el deseo, la necesidad seguía estando ahí. Que Derek seguía desesperado por recibir todo lo que Stiles le diera, y por darle lo mismo que Stiles anhelaba.

Los jadeos de Stiles se volvieron más graves y erráticos, al tiempo que se movía con más seguridad. Ahora que sentía las manos de Derek agarrándole e impidiéndole perder el equilibrio, podía empalarse con más fuerza contra él, dejando que su polla le llenara como nunca.

Apenas lo hizo, la respiración entrecortada de Stiles se transformó en un gemido agudo. Deseó decir el nombre de Derek, siendo consciente sólo en ese momento de que aún no había dicho nada. La otra vez, su primera vez, Stiles no podía dejar de repetir el nombre del Alfa, como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba allí con él, de que no era un sueño; mientras que Derek había estado preguntado constantemente si estaba bien, si no le dolía, e incluso le había pedido que le confesara que pensaba en él cuando se masturbaba.

Pero ahora no había nada de eso. Ahora lo único que había salido de sus labios eran gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos.

Stiles no quiso pensar qué podía significar aquello. No quería saber si era algo bueno o malo, porque intuía cuál podía ser la respuesta.

Y ahora sólo quería disfrutar del momento de estar con Derek. Sólo los dos por encima del resto del mundo, sin pensar en qué pasaría mañana o dentro de un año. Era algo que se habían ganado y nadie iba a quitarles ese derecho. Menos que nadie ellos mismos.

Stiles se mordió el labio para asegurarse que nada saliera de su boca, y cabalgó con más rapidez. El leve dolor que sentía en su trasero, consecuencia de la brutalidad de antes, lograba que cada roce del miembro de Derek contra las paredes de su ano fuera una mezcla de placer exquisito y dolor soportable. Algo perfecto.

Y entonces Derek empezó a moverse bajo él. Con los pies apoyados en el suelo y agarrando con fuerza la cintura de Stiles, embistió desde abajo justo en el momento en que Stiles se estaba dejando caer.

La combinación de ambos movimientos logró que Derek llegara más dentro de él que nunca, y que Stiles soltara un sollozo a causa de la intensidad.

Satisfecho por el resultado, Derek repitió el movimiento una vez, y otra vez, y otra más. Stiles no se quedó atrás, y continuó cabalgándole con brutalidad, casi con desesperación. Aumentó la velocidad, necesitando sentir a Derek clavándose en él cada segundo, cada milésima de segundo.

Y el que no estuvieran diciendo nada lo hacía todo casi más perfecto. Porque no sólo podía oír cada gemido de Derek en el momento en que se enterraba en él, sino también el sonido de piel contra piel. Un sonido sucio, íntimo y perfecto.

Un par de roces seguidos a su próstata hizo que la necesidad de correrse llenara todos los poros de su piel.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, y sin necesidad de pedir permiso a Derek porque sabía que era justo lo que él quería, Stiles aprovechó el agarre férreo que el hombre tenía sobre él para alejar una de sus manos del pecho del Alfa. Dejando que el hombre lobo llevara por unos segundos la mayor parte de la acción, el adolescente llevó la mano libre a una polla que estaba a punto de estallarle. Apenas sus dedos tocaron la piel cálida de su miembro, soltó un gemido de desesperación.

Sin ninguna delicadeza, comenzó a masturbarse al tiempo que las embestidas de Derek, desde su precaria posición, le seguían llenando sin pausa, con tanta fuerza que llegaba a ser casi doloroso. O eso parecía indicar los gemidos de Derek, que estaba tan desesperado porque Stiles llegara al clímax como el propio Stiles.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para conseguirlo. La combinación de Derek dentro de él, de Derek bajo él y en torno a él hizo que tan solo medio minuto después de haberse tocado, empezara a eyacular sobre el estómago y pecho del Alfa.

Fue sentir el semen manchando su mano y cubriendo aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, y la visión de Stiles se nubló. Sintió que su ano contraído a causa del orgasmo seguía siendo penetrado, casi con más fuerza que antes. Y ya no le cupo duda de que no podría andar durante los próximos días.

Pero ahora no importaba.

No importaba que la intensidad del orgasmo hubiera agotado sus reservas de energía y ni siquiera tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse erguido sobre Derek mientras el hombre alcanzaba su clímax. Sabía que podía confiar en él para que terminara el trabajo por su cuenta.

Como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, se vio a sí mismo cayendo sobre el pecho de Derek, levemente consciente de su propio semen manchándole el estómago.

Apenas Stiles cayó sobre su pecho, Derek subió los brazos por la espalda para, agarrándole con fuerza, girar sobre sí mismo e intercambiar las posiciones. Una vez estuvo él encima, se quitó del todo la camiseta para que nada se interpusiera entre ellos. Con la mirada fija en la expresión de éxtasis que Stiles seguía llevando, clavó las rodillas en el suelo y empezó a penetrarle con fuerza animal. Cada embestida lograba arrancar levísimos gemidos del chico, demasiado agotado para hacer o decir nada más. Simplemente dejándose hacer lo que Derek quisiera hacer con él.

Y Derek le folló con desesperación, casi con demasiada brutalidad. Nada de eso importaba. Necesitaba correrse dentro de él. Llenar su cuerpo una vez más, cuando los restos del primer orgasmo aún estaban calientes dentro de él, recordándole que era suyo. Que por unas horas él era exclusivamente suyo y de nadie más.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, Derek aulló a la luna. Quiso seguir moviendo las caderas, clavarlas en el cuerpo de Stiles y prolongar el placer. Pero estaba demasiado agotado. Apenas empezó a eyacular, sintió que todo su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, y se dejó caer sobre él. El chico no protestó, más muerto que vivo a causa de la intensidad de su orgasmo, y Derek aprovechó el momento para recuperar la respiración. Al dar la primera bocanada de aire, se dio cuenta de que habían salido sus colmillos de hombre lobo. Y aunque en cualquier otra ocasión le habría asustado ver que su parte de lobo había salido a la superficie sin que se diera cuenta, ahora estaba contento por ello.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles despertó de la mejor manera imaginable.

De una manera que hasta ahora no sabía que podía ser tan increíble, por el sutil detalle de que hasta ahora nunca lo había experimentado.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, porque desde ese momento desearía despertarse justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Con la cabeza de Derek entre sus piernas, y su boca succionando su miembro hinchado. Con la lengua cálida e increíblemente suave del hombre recorriendo de arriba abajo su polla, apretando los labios en el sitio y en el momento justo para arrancarle un gemido de placer.

Stiles tardó casi un minuto en darse cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño, como tampoco lo había sido lo que había ocurrido antes. Cuándo había sido ese antes no estaba del todo seguro, porque aunque siguiera siendo de noche y la luna llena fuera lo único que iluminaba la casa, su cuerpo dolorido le indicaba que debía haber pasado un buen rato inconsciente en el suelo.

Claro que también podía ser que su cuerpo le doliera de lo bien que le había follado Derek contra la pared, y luego cuando le cabalgó como un jodido cowboy.

Pero ahora todo eso era lo de menos.

Lo importante, lo increíblemente importante, era lo que tenía entre las piernas.

El Alfa debió sentir que Stiles había despertado, porque aprovechó el momento para tragarse su pene hasta el fondo, llegándole a rozar la garganta.

\- Dios… - gimió Stiles sin darse cuenta de que había hablado, como tampoco se dio cuenta de que llevó una mano hasta el pelo de Derek y agarró un mechón con fuerza.

Por fortuna, al Alfa no le importó que se rompiera el voto de silencio que parecían haber mantenido hasta entonces, porque siguió lamiendo el cuerpo del chico con evidente deleite.

Stiles sintió que pasaba de cero a cien en menos de un segundo. Y no era sólo por estar sintiendo la boca de Derek justo _ahí_ , haciéndole algo con lo que había fantaseado un millón de veces pero que hasta ahora estaba seguro jamás llegaría a experimentar. No. También era por el importante detalle de que ni siquiera había necesitado pedirlo, porque Derek lo había hecho de motu propio, cuando Stiles aún estaba inconsciente tras su último orgasmo.

Y no sabía si era más excitante saber que Derek aún quería seguir después de los dos orgasmos de antes; o que estaba tan desesperado por hacerlo que ni siquiera podía esperar a que Stiles se despertara.

La combinación de todo ello hizo que Stiles se encendiera como si llevara meses sin probar el sexo, en vez de no más de diez minutos desde su última vez.

Sin pensar por un instante que a lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado brusco, porque supuso que esa era la principal ventaja de estar con un hombre lobo y un Alfa además, Stiles levantó las caderas para meter su polla hasta el fondo de la boca de Derek.

\- Joder, joder, joder – empezó a repetir sin pausa y sin vergüenza alguna, sabiendo que un par de embestidas más y se correría dentro de aquella boca tan increíble.

Pero entonces las manos de Derek agarraron su cintura y le empujaron hacia abajo, dejándole pegado al suelo. Ello no hizo, sin embargo, que Stiles parara en su búsqueda por llegar al orgasmo, pero sí que soltó un gruñido de desesperación cuando Derek se apartó de él, y la maravillosa sensación con la que había despertado desapareció por completo.

Desde su elevada posición, Derek observó la desesperación del chico. Cuando decidió hacerle aquello, fue con la intención de que despertara de forma agradable pero lentamente. Lo que jamás imaginó fue que Stiles despertara en cambio con la misma desesperación con la que se había quedado dormido, anhelando llegar al éxtasis de la manera más salvaje posible.

Y quién era él para negarle aquello.

Sintiendo cómo de nuevo su parte animal arañaba la superficie, Derek sujetó los dos tobillos del chico y le abrió las piernas para colocarse entre ellas. En un fluido movimiento, llevó ambas piernas hasta sus hombros, y dobló el cuerpo de Stiles sobre sí mismo al tiempo que entraba en él con una brutal embestida.

La sensación de estar dentro de él de nuevo, pese a que no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde la última vez, fue indescriptible. Era como si el cuerpo de Stiles estuviera hecho para él, ofreciéndole en cada momento el calor necesario, la presión justa para llevarle a la locura.

Gruñendo a causa de la fuerza de sus penetraciones, observó maravillado cómo Stiles colocaba los brazos en el suelo y simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Como había hecho desde que entró en él por primera vez aquella noche, Derek no se puso un límite. Sabía que Stiles era más duro de lo que el resto se creía, y que podría soportar aquello. Y también era algo que Derek necesitaba.

Folló al chico sin pausa y sin delicadeza alguna, sintiendo como cada gemido que arrancaba de Stiles lograba que su orgasmo se aproximara a pasos agigantados.

Pero entonces descubrió que no quería correrse de ese modo. No esta vez.

Moviéndose rápidamente por si se arrepentía y cambiaba de opinión, el hombre lobo salió de él. En el suelo Stiles empezó a gemir y quejarse por la interrupción, pero Derek no le escuchó.

\- Date la vuelta – le ordenó apenas hubo salido de él.

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era raro sólo que fuera Derek quien decidiera interrumpir la diversión en un momento hasta doloroso de lo cerca que estaba del clímax; sino que más raro aún era darse cuenta de que las primeras palabras que decía desde que empezó a follarle como si no hubiera un mañana (y ya llevaban un buen rato con ello) habían sido "date la vuelta".

Y luego decían que Derek no sabía hacerse entender…

Stiles empezó a darse la vuelta, con movimientos más lentos de los que le gustaría a causa de lo entumecido que tenía todo el cuerpo. Detrás de él, las fuertes manos de Derek le ayudaron a colocarle en la postura que el Alfa quería, apoyado sobre las rodillas y las manos.

El chico sólo pudo gemir de expectación, ilusionado con aquella nueva postura, y luego de sorpresa cuando Derek le separó las piernas sin ninguna delicadeza y entró en él sin darle tiempo a prepararse.

Por ello, al principio Stiles sólo pudo concentrarse en aguantar el peso de su cuerpo sobre manos y rodillas, dejando que el hombre hiciera todo el trabajo. Desde aquella posición las embestidas de Derek eran más fuertes, más animales. Y con cada una de ellas, exactamente con cada una de ellas, la polla de Derek rozaba su próstata y un jadeo de placer exquisito salía de sus labios.

Lo bueno de aquella postura, pensó por un momento Stiles, era que al no poder ver a Derek, sí que podía concentrarse en el resto de sus sentidos. Podía sentir así el calor de las manos de Derek al agarrarle de la cintura, rozando su culo. Podía oír perfectamente la respiración irregular de Derek cada vez que llegaba al fondo de su culo sólo para volver a salir y luego volver a entrar. Podía notar incluso las gotas de sudor de Derek cayendo en su espalda, y las suyas propias bajando por la nariz hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero también podía sentir con absoluta y dolorosa precisión, el peso de su miembro hinchado entre las piernas. Y sabía que jamás podría correrse sólo con la polla de Derek dentro de él. Porque en esos momentos eran tantas las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo por todas partes y desde todas partes, que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Lástima que tuviera sus manos demasiado ocupadas en mantenerse erguido, como para poder llevar una de ellas a su entrepierna.

Una caricia. Sabía que bastaría con una caricia.

Y justo entonces, antes de que pudiera siquiera gruñir para darle a Derek la indirecta, menos aún pedirle que por Dios le tocara, allí estaba la mano del Alfa. Agarrándole con fuerza y masturbándole con rapidez, como si fuera él quien tuviera más prisa porque Stiles llegara al orgasmo.

Y Stiles lo hizo.

Gritando de una manera que era demasiado animal para salir de un simple humano, Stiles sintió como todo su cuerpo se entumecía a causa de la fuerza del orgasmo. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus hombros, viendo de reojo cómo la mano de Derek se cubría de semen, mientras que las piernas del hombre seguían el continuo vaivén de su cadera y sus embestidas.

Y de verdad que Stiles quería colaborar un poco más, porque aquello era jodidamente increíble y no era justo que Derek estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo. Pero Stiles no tenía la culpa de que su cerebro hubiera decidido tomarse un descanso, que en seguida fue secundado por el resto de su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus brazos cedieron a la presión y enseguida se encontró con los hombros en el suelo, el cuello doblado en un ángulo incómodo pero que le daba igual.

Con la nueva posición su trasero estaba más elevado, y Derek no hizo sino aprovechar la ocasión para follarle con más ganas.

\- Eso es – oyó jadear a Derek desde arriba, su miembro no interrumpiendo su constante ataque – Sométete – agarró con más fuerza las caderas del chico.

Las palabras de Derek lograron que sintiera un escalofrío. Sabía que en cualquier otra situación podrían haber sido consideradas una falta de respeto hacia el compañero. Como si para Derek lo único que le importaba era usar el cuerpo de Stiles hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Y, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta el ritmo que llevaban, sabía que eso era lo más lógico que cualquiera pensaría.

Pero Derek no era cualquiera. Y por eso sabía que aquellas palabras eran más una muestra de confianza. Que con aquella postura, aunque no hubiera sido premeditada, Stiles le estaba indicando que confiaba tanto en él que él, un simple y débil humano, se presentaba ante él de la manera más vulnerable posible, porque sabía que Derek jamás le haría daño.

Y Stiles quería dejarle claro que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Que tenía razón al pensar aquello porque Stiles confiaba en él como no podría confiar en nadie más. Ni siquiera sabiendo que estaba con un hombre lobo en plena luna llena y que la lujuria estaba llevando a su parte animal a controlar sus acciones más de lo recomendable.

Pero pese a todo ello, se sentía más seguro allí y ahora, de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Stiles _necesitaba_ demostrarle todo aquello a Derek. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para nada más y que si no había caído al suelo sólo era porque Derek le estaba sujetando; no tendría más remedio que demostrarlo con palabras.

\- Tuyo – gimió – Soy tuyo para lo que quieras.

Las palabras de Stiles lograron que por un segundo las embestidas de Derek frenaran en seco. Pero entonces el Alfa rugió y, dejando que sus dientes salieran y sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo, penetró a Stiles con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, perdiendo la conciencia del tiempo y el lugar.

Porque en ese momento sólo importaba ese chico tan extraño, tan peculiar y tan perfecto que le ofrecía sin pensar lo que él mismo jamás se habría atrevido a pedir.

Cuando Derek volvió a ser consciente de dónde estaba, sentía el pecho ardiéndole a causa de lo rápido que le latía el corazón. Notaba el miembro flácido dentro de Stiles, señal de que había alcanzado el orgasmo, aunque ni siquiera podía recordar el momento exacto. Bajo él sentía a Stiles temblando a causa del esfuerzo de mantenerse en aquella postura, aunque sólo fuera sujetando la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Apiadándose de él, pero no queriendo salir todavía de él pese a que sabía que no volverían a repetir, Derek colocó un brazo sobre el pecho de Stiles para pegarle a su cuerpo. Una vez totalmente unidos de cintura a hombros, y sin que Stiles diera signos de estar siquiera consciente, Derek bajó hasta el suelo, tumbándose de lado y con la espalda de Stiles bien pegada a su pecho.

Pensó por un instante que debería buscar alguna manta con que taparle, porque no dejaban de estar en plena noche y las paredes de aquella casa no ofrecerían ningún cobijo. Pero entonces supo que con el calor de su cuerpo bastaría, sobre todo notando él mismo el calor que aún desprendía su piel a causa de la pasión desbordada.

Satisfecho, el hombre lobo cerró los ojos y se durmió inmediatamente, sintiendo el ritmo pausado del corazón de Stiles sobre la palma de su mano.

Stiles despertó justo en el momento que Derek salía de él. Más dormido que despierto, oyó cómo el hombre se ponía en pie y recogía algo del suelo, probablemente su ropa. No quería abrir los ojos porque no sabía lo que iba a encontrarse cuando lo hiciera.

Sabía que era de día. Podía notar los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las rendijas de las paredes medio derruidas, y el sonido lejano de los pájaros piando. Aunque en ese momento lo que desearía era tener el super oído de los hombres lobos para poder notar el latido del corazón de Derek y saber cómo estaba él.

Porque estaba claro que la situación había cambiado radicalmente con respecto a anoche. Que lo de anoche fue algo… inesperado, en lo que probablemente ninguno de los dos pensó hasta que ya estaba ocurriendo. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el hombre ahora que estaba mucho más calmado y que no podía hacer responsable de todo a la simple adrenalina.

Sin realmente quererlo, Stiles abrió un párpado para ver que Derek ya había empezado a vestirse en silencio.

\- No pensé que fueras de los que se marcha a escondidas para no afrontar la conversación incómoda del día siguiente – dijo con humor al tiempo que se incorporaba en el suelo.

Derek se quedó en el sitio, los pantalones ya puestos pero sin estar abrochados del todo. Algo que, por otro lado, Stiles agradeció infinitamente. Porque su cerebro recién enchufado no podría soportar aquella conversación con Derek desnudo a medio metro de él.

Tras varios segundos de pausa, el hombre se atrevió a responder, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Iba a esperar a que te despertaras – dijo sin expresividad – Jamás me habría marchado dejándote solo y aún durmiendo.

\- Sí. Ya lo sé – admitió porque no tenía duda de que Derek era sincero, y porque odiaría que por un instante el hombre creyera que aquello era algo que había llegado a dudar.

\- Stiles…

\- No te molestes – le interrumpió enseguida. Por el tono de voz del Alfa, y sobre todo por la expresión de su rostro, no le cupo duda de lo que iba a decir Derek. Y prefería salvarle el momento incómodo.

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió, tapándose un poco con la ropa que había a su lado, pues sólo entonces era consciente de que estaba completamente desnudo. Y no era el mejor modo de afrontar aquella conversación - ¿Sabes? Sé que no lo parece, pero soy bastante más maduro de lo que la gente se piensa. No he tenido más remedio que serlo por… cosas que han ocurrido en mi vida. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me comporto como un idiota, sé cuando hay que ponerse serio y pensar con la cabeza.

\- Ya lo sabía – respondió con esa autosuficiencia que a veces era desesperante pero que otras veces, como ahora, era lo mejor que uno podía oír.

\- Y por eso sé que lo de anoche, por muy increíble, fantástico y espectacular que fuera, fue algo… imprevisto que no volverá a repetirse – Derek se puso tenso de repente, e intentó decir algo. Pero tras varios segundos en los que nada salió de sus labios y parecía aún más serio, Stiles supo que sería él el único en hablar - No te preocupes, Derek. No me arrepiento de nada. Y mucho menos voy a proponerte que lo tomemos por costumbre – sonrió levemente, aunque era una sonrisa vacía de humor – No he olvidado la conversación que tuvimos la última vez, y sé que no has cambiado de opinión con respecto a todo esto. Con respecto a mí.

\- No debí hacerlo – bufó, alzando unos segundos la vista al techo – Todo esto es culpa mía.

\- No, no lo es. Y te repito que no me arrepiento – se rascó el cuello, un tanto incómodo – Todos hemos pasado por mucho en las últimas semanas y… si alguien merecía olvidarse por un instante de todo y simplemente disfrutar, ese eras tú.

\- Pero no debo.

\- También eres un hombre, Derek – levantó un poco la voz – Y ni siquiera eso porque… Dios, tan sólo tienes 24 años. Y el que hayas tenido que vivir experiencias que nadie llegará a vivir en toda su vida no significa que no puedas disfrutar como un simple chico de 24 años. Aunque sea una vez cada seis años.

Derek asintió en silencio, tras lo que miró a Stiles con tal intensidad que consiguió dejarle sin respiración por unos instantes.

\- No te preocupes por mí – dijo Stiles cuando encontró la voz – Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es mucho más de lo que jamás habría llegado a imaginar. Así que, aunque por supuesto que me gustaría que hubiera más, intento quedarme con la parte positiva – sonrió levemente – Y lo bueno es que he podido ver una parte de ti que pocas personas conocen.

\- Lo siento.

\- No – musitó con voz temblorosa, no soportando el tono de desesperación del hombre – En serio, Derek. Incluso tendría que darte las gracias por haberme dejado vivir todo esto. Es mucho más de lo que cualquier adolescente hiperactivo habría soñado – trató de sonreír, aunque no llegó a conseguirlo del todo – Aunque… - se mordió el labio para no terminar la frase.

\- ¿Aunque? – preguntó en seguida Derek y Stiles supuso que, más que el hecho de que hubiera dejado la frase a medias, le extrañó el modo en que su corazón había empezado a latir tan deprisa.

Malditas orejas de hombre lobo.

Bajando la vista y sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas, Stiles se obligó a terminar lo que iba a decir. Porque después de todo daba lo mismo. Nada iba a cambiar. Así que lo mínimo era ser sincero con Derek.

\- Aunque me hubiera gustado que nuestra última vez hubiera sido más como la primera – tragó saliva – Anoche estuvo genial pero, era más pasión e instinto que… La primera vez fue todo mucho más despacio – soltó una brevísima carcajada que le dejó un sabor amargo – casi podía imaginar que había algo más que simple sexo… - tragó saliva de nuevo, siendo cada vez más difícil pronunciar las palabras – Y ya sé que es una tontería pero… Uno no puede evitar soñar e imaginarse cómo habría sido si anoche en vez de follarme contra la pared y el suelo… No sé, simplemente me hubieras… - dio un respingo, obligándose a alejar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escaparse – Aunque sé que sería todo mentira y que yo no soy esa persona para ti… Por unos minutos podría haber fingido que… Que sí lo era.

Negando con la cabeza, Stiles se restregó los ojos con la mano, obligándose a dejar de comportarse como un crío enamorado… Por mucho que eso fuera justo lo que era.

Oyó entonces el crujir de la madera, y levantó la vista del suelo para ver cómo Derek recorría la escasa distancia que les separaba. Al llegar a su lado, se arrodilló en silencio y asintió levísimamente.

Su expresión era una que Stiles no podía descifrar. Pero esta vez no se debía a que había vuelto a colgarse la máscara de hombre lobo. Era todo lo contrario.

Sus ojos eran mucho más humanos de lo que jamás había visto, y había tanta sinceridad en ellos que le resultaba imposible quedarse con un único sentimiento.

Entonces Derek acercó su rostro al de Stiles y le besó lentamente, apenas presionando los labios. De un modo que no tenía nada que ver con las otras ocasiones. De un modo que logró que Stiles sintiera una oleada de calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Derek rompió el beso y se separó de él, el adolescente pudo ver que los ojos del Alfa tenían un brillo acuoso, como si él también estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Y fue verle así, tan frágil y a la vez haciendo algo tan importante y arriesgado sólo porque Stiles se lo había pedido, que Stiles tuvo claro una cosa: Si no supiera ya que estaba enamorado de Derek Hale, en ese preciso momento lo habría descubierto.

Sin confiar en que fuera capaz de decir algo, Stiles asintió en silencio, no apartando un instante su mirada de la del hombre. Como tampoco lo hizo mientras Derek llevaba una mano hasta su nuca y, muy lentamente, le tumbaba sobre las mantas sobre las que le haría el amor por primera y última vez.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS

Así no es como se había imaginado su vuelta a Beacon Hill.

Y lo cierto es que Stiles tenía mucha imaginación.

Con lo que más de una vez se había encontrado fantaseado con cómo sería su regreso tras cuatro años de ausencia. Y aunque en la mayoría de sus fantasías el regreso del hijo pródigo era normal, con todos sus amigos esperándole en la estación de tren, y Derek y Lydia arrojándose a sus brazos nada más pisar el suelo, suplicándole que le eligiera a él o a ella (no dejaba de ser una fantasía, ¿no?); en otras ocasiones la fantasía casi se convertía en absurdo. Como cuando imaginó que el propio alcalde estaría allí para darle la bienvenida en persona, y que a su lado estaría Derek en representación de todos los hombres lobos del pueblo (porque resultaba que ya no era un secreto, más que nada porque la mitad del pueblo pertenecía ahora a su manada), y le pedía que se casara con él para juntos cuidar y proteger a todo el pueblo…

Sí. Stiles tenía mucha imaginación.

Y aún así, jamás imaginó que su vuelta sería como estaba siendo.

Nadie le estaba esperando cuando el tren llegó a la estación, a las cuatro de la mañana. Él fue el único pasajero que bajó del tren nocturno, y el que se subió al único taxi que había esperando, más que nada porque ya se había encargado de avisar de la hora de llegada.

Pero en esos momentos, mientras le indicaba al taxista la dirección a la que debía ir, no le importaba no haber tenido esa gran recepción. Sabía que, dada la situación, era algo absurdo e incluso cruel. Porque no era el mejor momento para celebraciones.

No cuando su padre estaba muriéndose.

Recibió la llamada ocho horas atrás. En Boston, donde estaba estudiando, no eran ni las once de la noche pero ya estaba en la cama porque al día siguiente tenía clase a primera hora y luego turno doble en el Archivo de la Universidad. Pero entonces todos sus planes cambiaron, porque la madre de Scott le llamó para decirle que su padre había sido herido, y que acababan de meterle en el quirófano.

No quiso darle detalles de cómo o por qué había ocurrido. Sólo repetía que tenía que ir al hospital lo antes posible.

Y aquella frase, pese a que era la segunda vez que la oía en su vida, logró que tuviera exactamente la misma reacción que la primera vez: que el corazón dejara de latirle durante un par de segundos, y que desde entonces hubiera actuado como un autómata, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el taxi paró frente al hospital, sintió esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. La misma que tenía cuando las cosas se descontrolaban y sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. La misma que precedía a un ataque de pánico.

Pero no podía tener uno ahora. No cuando ni siquiera era él el que estaba en aquel hospital, luchando por su vida. No cuando probablemente aquella sería la última vez que viera a su padre.

Apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que notó cómo las uñas se le clavaban en la carne, Stiles se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y en recepción preguntó por John Stilinski.

Era la primera vez que veía a la enfermera de recepción. Ella, por el contrario, sí que pareció reconocerle, incluso con el cambio de look y el pelo más largo, llegando a parecer otra persona y, sobre todo, alguien más maduro que aquel mocoso de pelo casi rapado. Porque en cuanto Stiles habló, la enfermera le miró casi con adoración y le explicó que llamaría a Melissa McCall enseguida.

La madre de Scott apareció a su lado menos de tres minutos después. Vino andando, como si el peligro hubiera pasado y ya no había tanta urgencia en que viera a su padre.

Pero, pensándolo bien, aquello tampoco era buena señal.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Stiles apenas vio a la mujer – Por Dios, dime que no llego tarde. Que está bien. Que sea quien sea el que hizo esto no se ha salido con la suya… Y dime que han cogido a ese cabrón porque juro por Dios que voy a matar a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos por haberse atrevido a tocarle un solo pelo – frente a él, vio que Melissa intentaba decir algo. Podía incluso verla moviendo los labios, pero él aún no había acabado – ¿Y cómo demonios ocurrió? ¿Dónde estaba su compañero cuando pasó todo? ¿Tomándose un descanso? ¡Así es como trabaja el compañero del jodido Sheriff del pueblo!

\- ¡Stiles! – Melissa tuvo que gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que sería la única manera de que Stiles se callara. Y menos mal que funcionó, porque la siguiente opción sería darle una bofetada. En cuando el chico se quedó en silencio, tan solo respirando agitadamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la carrera (llevaba ocho horas sin parar de correr), levantó las manos en señal de paz, esperando que aquel gesto le calmara – Primero de todo, y lo más importante: No llegas tarde.

Las tres últimas palabras fueron como la contraseña que su cuerpo estaba esperando para dejar de funcionar. Porque apenas salieron de los labios de la doctora, las piernas de Stiles empezaron a temblarle, y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared para no caer al suelo. Enseguida la mujer estaba a su lado, sujetándole por los hombros y ayudándole a sentarse en una silla cercana.

Stiles podía oír de fondo a Melissa hablando. Podía oír cómo intentaba decirle algo, su voz pausada y apenas un susurro, intentando terminar de tranquilizarle.

En esos momentos le daba lo mismo. Sabía que probablemente le estaba diciendo lo que había ocurrido y cuál era su estado, y sabía que aquello era lo suficientemente importante como para tener que prestar atención. Pero ahora mismo sólo quería pensar en que su padre estaba vivo. Que no tendría que verle en una de las mesas de la morgue, y que podría volver a oír su voz y ver sus ojos y coger su mano y darle un abrazo.

Y aquella era una imagen tan perfecta después de las ocho horas de auténtica pesadilla que había vivido, que quería mantenerla en su mente durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Aunque en el fondo supiera, intuyera, que no era tan perfecto como quería que fuera.

La doctora McCall pareció entender perfectamente lo que Stiles necesitaba, porque en un momento dado se calló y le dejó un par de minutos a solas. Y de nuevo Stiles tuvo claro que su amigo había sacado la inteligencia de su padre, porque el chico era demasiado tonto para tener una madre tan lista como la suya. Sí, era un buen chico y el más leal de todos… pero el pobre seguía siendo tonto.

Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad cuando Melissa regresó con un vaso de agua que Stiles bebió de un trago.

Y entonces llegó el momento de la verdad.

\- Está bien – habló Stiles primero, necesitando tener un poco de control de la situación, aunque solo fuera con aquella conversación. Prefirió seguir sentado, porque intuía que era lo mejor – Dime cómo está. De momento no quiero saber nada de cómo ha ocurrido pero… dame todos los detalles de su situación – dio una bocanada de oxígeno muy escandalosa pero también efectiva – Porque sé que no va a ser él quien me lo cuente, lo que significa que no está tan bien como me gustaría y… - tragó saliva – prefiero que me lo cuentes todo de una vez.

Melissa asintió al tiempo que le sonreía de ese modo tan maternal que empezó a usar con él al poco de que su madre muriera. Con los ojos llenos de admiración y alegría pero teñidos con un poco de pena. Le apretó la rodilla con cariño antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Lo más importante es que está estable – explicó con calma. No como si pensara que fuera tonto y necesitara que le hablaran despacio, sino porque sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba sentir calma, aunque sólo fuera a través de las palabras – Tienes razón, él no puede hablar. Ahora mismo está dormido. Le hemos inducido a un coma para darle tiempo a su cuerpo a que reaccione tras la operación – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo, sabiendo que la palabra "coma" solía causar pavor. Pero Stiles tan solo asintió, indicándole que podía continuar, y Melissa recordó que el amigo de su hijo no era como cualquiera, y que sabía perfectamente la diferencia entre coma, coma irreversible, y coma inducido – Los órganos afectados son el pulmón derecho, el bazo y el estómago. Pero de los tres el único que nos preocupa es el bazo.

\- ¿Son heridas de bala? – preguntó tan bajo que al principio Melissa no supo si había hablado o no.

\- Sí. Hemos conseguido sacar las dos balas, porque la del bazo salió por la espalda. También hemos frenado la hemorragia interna. Ahora mismo le tenemos con respiración artificial para que no fuerce los pulmones.

\- ¿Y qué hay del bazo? Decías que está peor. ¿Cómo de peor?

\- Perdió mucha sangre. Y es un órgano muy delicado que puede sufrir infecciones muy fácilmente. Pero no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que su cuerpo no empiece a recuperarse.

Stiles se quedó callado entonces. Parecía que iba a preguntar más cosas, pero en el último instante cambió de idea y siguió callado, asintiendo para sí. Como si estuviera valorando toda la información que le habían dado… Probablemente justo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Me gustaría verle – dijo al final.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió Melissa, apretándole de nuevo la rodilla. Se puso en pie y empezó a recorrer los pasillos, Stiles pegado a ella – Scott quería estar aquí cuando llegaras, pero le convencí para que al menos te dejara sólo hasta que le hubieras visto – explicó al tiempo que paraba frente a una puerta – Es aquí. No te asustes por el tubo de su boca. Parece doloroso pero sólo es incómodo y, lo más importante, es lo que le ayuda a respirar.

Stiles asintió una vez más, no muy seguro de qué más decir, y esperó a que Melissa se marchara. Cuando estuvo a solas, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

La habitación era una muy pequeña, con apenas espacio para la cama y una silla de plástico pegada a la pared. En un principio pensó que lo primero que le chocaría sería ver a su padre, al que siempre había considerado un héroe, tumbado en la cama y con su cuerpo herido y frágil. Pero no fue eso. Lo primero de lo que fue plenamente consciente, fue del sonido de la máquina de respirar que, de manera monótona y constante, iba llenando los pulmones de su padre.

Era exactamente el mismo sonido que oyó la última vez que vio a su madre con vida. Cuando ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Fue recordar aquella imagen y verla ahora con su padre como protagonista, y tuvo que sentarse en la silla de plástico. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, llevó las dos manos hasta la cama, y cogió con delicadeza la mano de su padre. Estaba muy caliente.

Y aunque se suponía que aquello era bueno, porque caliente significaba vivo, sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano no respondió.

Por unos segundos esperó, confió, en que su padre moviera los dedos y apretara su mano para indicarle que no se preocupara. Que todo estaba bien y que pronto volvería a casa. Pero cuando no lo hizo y entre sus dedos siguió teniendo una mano inerte y casi sin vida, supo que no sería así.

Comprender que su padre estaba tan débil que no parecía ni él, logró que Stiles empezara a temblar. De pronto la necesidad de oír su voz era tan sobrecogedora, que recibir silencio a cambio fue como sentir que se había quedado sordo de golpe.

Deseó gritar. Deseó patalear y deseó echarse a llorar. Hacer exactamente lo mismo que hizo cuando estuvo en aquella misma situación pero con su madre en la cama del hospital, y cuando su padre apareció de la nada y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que llegaba a doler, pero que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Esta vez no sería así.

Y por eso, esta vez no podía comportarte como un niño pequeño que lloraba la muerte de su madre.

Porque su padre no había muerto todavía. Y porque ya no era ese niño pequeño.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Supuso que era Melissa McCall, tan servicial como siempre, queriendo asegurarse de si estaba bien o necesitaba algo. O tal vez Scott, impaciente por mostrar ese compañerismo que había echado tanto de menos desde que se marchó.

No eran ninguno de los dos.  
En cambio era una mujer de unos cincuenta y pocos que, tras mirar a su padre con detenimiento, se centró en él. Stiles supuso que era una enfermera, pero le extrañó que no llevara el uniforme, o al menos la bata reglamentaria.  
\- ¿Puedo ayudarla? – preguntó cuando vio que la mujer no parecía muy decidida a hacer o decir nada, pero tampoco con intención de marcharse.  
\- ¿Eres Stiles, verdad? – preguntó la mujer en cambio, sonriendo levemente.  
\- Sí – se puso en pie - ¿Nos conocemos?  
\- No – su sonrisa se volvió más triste – Pero tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
\- Oh… ¿Es compañera del trabajo?  
\- No – respondió, negando también con la cabeza – Yo… - la inseguridad de antes volvió, aunque sí que fue capaz de cerrar la puerta de la habitación para tener más privacidad – Me hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias pero… - tragó con dificultad – John estaba esperando el mejor momento para hacerlo.  
Stiles asintió, exactamente como haría al encontrarse con un loco que juraba que acababa de ver a Jesús. Porque estaba claro que aquella mujer estaba loca porque nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.  
Y sin embargo ella sabía quién era. Y decía que su padre le había hablado mucho de él. Y había llamado a su padre por el nombre de pila, como si se conocieran muy bien…  
\- Ooooh… - murmuró Stiles al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo – Esto es un poco extraño. Y también incómodo… Casi más incómodo que extraño pero… - se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo – Perdone, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama – de pronto levantó las manos – Quiero decir que… te llamas. No sé cómo te llamas… Porque se supone que puedo tutearte… O que quieres que lo haga. Porque sino resultaría mucho, mucho más rara toda esta conversación y… Se supone que podemos hablarnos de tú ya que… Bueno, somos casi medio familia, ¿no?

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, lo que logró que su rostro fuera más hermoso. Y aunque acababa de conocerla, y casi ni eso, Stiles supo perfectamente qué es lo que su padre había visto en aquella mujer. Porque aunque era indudablemente una mujer guapa para su edad, casi la misma que su padre, con una melena rubia, ojos claros y rasgos marcados pero sin llegar a resultar duros, todo el conjunto mejoraba cuando mostraba las dos hileras perfectas de dientes, y sus ojos se le estrechaban lo justo para que aparecieran unas cuantas arrugas en torno a ellos.

\- Tu padre siempre ha dicho que eras el chico más listo de todo el pueblo. Y veo que tenía razón – esperó a que Stiles se pusiera en pie, aunque ninguno de los dos hizo amago de saludarse en condiciones. Lo cual estaba bien porque, ¿cómo saludas a una mujer que acabas de conocer y que resulta que es la novia de tu padre? – Me llamo Sussan.  
\- Sussan. Yo soy Stiles… Bueno, eso ya lo sabías… - se rascó de nuevo el cuello – Quiero decir, que me alegro de conocerte.  
Sussan sonrió de nuevo, justo antes de preguntarle si le gustaría tomar un té para ayudarles a relajarse un poco y que la situación fuera menos extraña de lo que ya estaba siendo.  
Y Stiles tuvo claro que aquella mujer, Sussan, la novia de su padre, iba a caerle muy bien.

La conversación que tuvo con Sussan fue la más extraña y a la vez la más reconfortante de toda su vida. Extraña porque aquella mujer estaba decidida a contarle todos y cada uno de los momentos compartidos con su padre, intercalados con algunos de los vividos por el propio Stiles (lo cual significaba que su padre le hablaba de él cuando no estaba, y aquello era en cierto modo reconfortante), esperando de ese modo que Stiles llegara a conocerla mejor. Pero extraña también cuando, de vez en cuando, la narración de Sussan se veía interrumpida de golpe y, tras llevarse una mano a la boca, dirigía su mirada al hombre que seguía tumbado en la cama, inmóvil, y que era el único vínculo entre aquellos dos desconocidos.  
Y entonces era cuando Stiles recordaba que aquella mujer también quería a su padre (mucho, si la expresión de dolor de sus ojos era equiparable a la suya), y a la que le estaba matando verle en esa situación, sin saber si saldría de aquella con vida.

Y ahí era donde llegaba la parte reconfortante. Porque aunque Stiles acabara de conocerla, su padre era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo. Y sabía que si su padre, que quiso a su madre más que su propia vida, que casi murió cuando ella se fue, y que necesitó más de diez años para decidirse a conocer a otra mujer, le había abierto el corazón a aquella mujer que estaba ahora a su lado, fue porque confiaba en ella con todo su ser. Y si su padre confiaba en ella, de seguro que él lo iba a hacer también.

Y por eso no iba a permitir que la extrañeza y casi incomodidad de la situación, les hiciera más miserables a los dos de lo que ya lo estaban. Así que Stiles, cuando veía que Sussan se quedaba sin palabras cuando era de nuevo consciente de la magnitud de la situación, le cogía la mano con las dos suyas y la apretaba con fuerza, sonriéndola todo lo que podía sin llegar a ser una sonrisa falsa, incluso dejando que las lágrimas que se iban apelmazando en sus ojos corrieran libres por las mejillas. Porque no tenía sentido fingir delante de una mujer que estaba sufriendo tanto como él y que, a cambio, hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando era a él al que le fallaba la voz, y podía sentir sus manos siendo apretadas con la mezcla perfecta de cariño y fuerza.

Y en esos momentos Stiles se alegraba de todo corazón de que Sussan estuviera allí. Porque sabía que nadie más habría sido capaz de ofrecerle el consuelo que tanto necesitaba ahora. Ni siquiera Scott, fiel y constante en su vida pero que no se sentía nada cómodo con momentos íntimos como aquellos. Y por supuesto no por parte de la única persona que le gustaría ser consolado.

A medio día, Sussan decidió ir a casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, sabiendo que John estaría acompañado en todo momento. Nada más se hubo marchado, Stiles se sentó en la silla y miró a su padre con orgullo. "Me gusta", dijo como si su padre estuviera despierto y pudiera oírle, y deseando que en el fondo pudiera hacerlo. Porque era algo que sin duda a su padre le gustaría oír.  
Pero entonces pensó en lo injusta que era aquella situación. Porque su padre se merecía haber sido él quien le dijera en persona que había conocido a una mujer, que se había enamorado de ella y que ahora era feliz. Palabras que durante mucho tiempo Stiles deseó oír de labios de su padre, y que al final no pudo ser. No porque su padre estaba herido en la cama de un hospital sin poder hablar y ni siquiera respirar por si mismo, sino porque empezó a ser feliz cuando Stiles estaba lejos de casa.

No por primera vez desde que supo de la existencia de Sussan, se preguntó por qué su padre no se lo habría dicho antes. Porque aunque Stiles nunca volviera a Beacon Hill desde que empezó la universidad (ni siquiera en las vacaciones de navidad o verano), su padre sí que fue a visitarle varias veces al año. Y siempre hablaban por teléfono, al menos un par de veces a la semana.  
¿Cómo es que nunca se lo contó? ¿Acaso pensaba que no se iba a alegrar por él?  
Qué demonios, claro que se alegraría. Aunque sólo fuera porque era bueno saber que al menos un Stilinski era feliz.  
Y entonces, no por primera vez, Stiles se preguntó si había hecho bien en marcharse. En huir de casa con la vana esperanza de que la distancia ayudara a que doliera menos.

Lo había intentado.  
Los meses que transcurrieron desde que viera a Derek por última vez, después de que le hiciera el amor sin prisas y con las primeras luces de aquella mañana, fueron complicados. Porque sabía que no podía odiarle. No cuando le había dejado claro que él no sentía lo mismo por él y que no iba a darle falsas esperanzas. Algo que sabía que muy pocos se plantearían, y que a cambio se aprovecharían de tener a un adolescente más que dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pidiera, sabiendo que podrían olvidarse de él cuando se cansaran.  
Y tenía que estar agradecido porque Derek no fuera ese tipo de persona.  
Pero a cambio tenía que seguir con su vida.  
Una vida donde además de las clases y el Lacrosse, estaba Derek por todas partes.

Porque eso lo tuvo claro desde el principio: El que no pudiera tener con el hombre la relación que le gustaría tener, no significaría que iba a dejarle de lado. Ni a él ni a los miembros de su manada, que para más INRI eran sus amigos. Y si había estado a su lado, ayudándole de la mejor manera de la que era capaz, incluso arriesgando su vida más veces de las que podía recordar, no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora.  
Claro que cuando decidió aquello, no pensó en lo difícil que sería cumplir su palabra.

La primera vez que se reunió con Derek después de aquella mañana, ni siquiera pudo hablar. Tenerle tan cerca viendo las mismas manos que le acariciaron como nadie había hecho, con esos ojos claros que le miraron con un cariño tan profundo, y saber que no volvería a experimentar aquello, hizo que se quedara bloqueado. Que se diera cuenta de que no era ni mucho menos tan duro como había imaginado, y que le iba a costar muchísimo conseguir olvidar a Derek.  
Derek Hale. Tan atractivo, y sexy, y tierno, y gruñón y un jodido héroe.  
Todo sería mucho más fácil si no fuera tan perfecto y tuviera un corazón frío como el hielo. Justo como Lydia. A ella si pudo olvidarla rápidamente, casi sin darse cuenta.  
¿Por qué con él no?

Por ello, su siguiente idea fue convertirse en el ayudante en la sombra.  
Sería el Oráculo de Batman, la Penélope de Mentes Criminales, el Matrix de Neo. Sería el chico encerrado en el laboratorio que investigaba a cualquier hora y sobre cualquier cosa, pero que nunca iba al campo de batalla. Sólo así podría seguir sintiéndose útil sin necesidad de sufrir un pequeño infarto cada vez que viera a Derek.  
Pero, de nuevo, sus planes fallaron.  
Porque no contó con la desesperación que sentiría por saber que, mientras él estaba a salvo en casa, ellos estarían fuera, poniendo sus vidas en peligro.

Y cuando Scott le llamó aquella noche, diciéndole que habían tenido que llevar a Derek con Deaton porque había sido herido de gravedad, nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su vida. Porque nunca había tenido que limitarse a esperar, desesperado por recibir la llamada que le dijera que el peligro había pasado. Nunca había tenido que quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que una de las personas más importantes de su vida, la única a la que había llegado a amar, estaba luchando por su vida a kilómetros de distancia, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo.

Así que cuando el peligro pasó y el resto de la manada apuntaron el incidente como uno más en la lista, Stiles lo tenía claro: En cuanto acabara el instituto, ingresaría en la primera universidad que le aceptara y que estuviera en la otra punta del país.  
Y aunque la vida en Boston no había sido un camino de rosas, al menos en cuanto a sentimientos se refería, no había vuelto a sufrir otro ataque al corazón.

No fue consciente de que se había quedado dormido hasta que no empezó a parpadear con lentitud, intentando terminar de despertarse. En un principio se sintió culpable por haberse quedado dormido a meros centímetros de su padre, aún entre la vida y la muerte. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido. No cuando habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y sobre todo no cuando el ritmo de vida de Boston le dejaba literalmente agotado.  
Pero por supuesto, como seguía siendo Stiles Stilinski, su vida tenía que complicarse un poquito más. Así que no le valía con haber vuelto a casa tras cuatro años de ausencia porque su padre estaba en estado crítico en el hospital, y acabar de conocer a la novia de su padre. No, eso no era suficiente.  
Como guinda del pastel, tenía que despertarse y encontrarse con el protagonista de sus sueños, y el causante de que su vida hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados.

Durante unos breves segundos, Stiles pensó que estaba alucinando fruto del cansancio y del estrés. Y no porque fuera más que raro encontrarse a Derek en mitad de la habitación de su padre, con una expresión de fría calma en el rostro. Sobre todo fue porque no era posible que, después de cuatro años sin verle, el hombre fuera tan increíblemente perfecto que no parecía real.

Su vestuario era el de siempre, con la cazadora de cuero y los pantalones negros, y una simple camiseta gris pegada a su perfecto cuerpo. Pero realmente fue su rostro lo que logró que Stiles se quedara sin respiración. Y es que con la luz entrando a raudales por la ventana, no había ni un solo detalle de su cara que quedara oculto en las sombras. La fina línea de sus labios rosados, apretados en una mueca que podía llegar a intimidar si no conocías su significado; sus ojos claros y brillantes, coronados por esas cejas tan pobladas y expresivas que ahora, como excepción a la norma, no estaban alzadas en ese eterno gesto de superioridad; su mandíbula marcada, levemente oscurecida por la sombra de una barba de varios días que juraría no podía sentar tan bien como a él le sentaba; su cabello negro despeinado en los sitios exactos, y mucho más suave de lo que nadie se imaginaría. Pero él si que lo sabía porque había podido tocarlo, acariciarlo e incluso agarrarlo.  
Y viéndole así, tan perfecto e irreal y opuesto a él, Stiles no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de estar entre los brazos de aquel hombre... Más de una vez.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole en silencio, cual besugo recién sacado del agua. Sí, sabía que estaba mirando con demasiada atención, casi espiando de un modo rayando lo espeluznante. Pero estaba seguro de que, de todo el mundo, al que menos le importaría aquello sería al mayor fan de "espiar de modo espeluznante", y que casualmente estaba allí.  
Finalmente, fue Derek quien rompió el silencio.  
Y hablando de cosas extrañas…

\- Ha habido algún cambio – preguntó en tono seco, casi más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y aunque Stiles sí estaba acostumbrado a la manera de hablar del hombre lobo, no dejaba de ser extraño que estuviera comportándose como si se hubieran visto todos los días, en vez de llevar cuatro años sin saber el uno del otro.  
\- No – tuvo que responder al final. Porque la extrañeza de la situación no implicaba ser descortés y no responder a la pregunta - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
La pregunta fue dicha con más curiosidad que ímpetu. O, al menos, esa había sido su intención.  
Derek le miró en silencio, los labios incluso más apretados, y por unos instantes Stiles tuvo la sensación de que le estaba escaneando y que podía ver a través de él. El chico tragó con dificultad, recordándose que él era el único que tenía derecho a estar allí.  
\- Quería ver si había habido algún cambio.  
Stiles tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de procesar la información. O mejor dicho, de terminar de procesar toda la situación.  
Y cuando por fin lo hizo, recuperó un poco su habitual forma de ser, casi por primera vez desde que llegó a casa.  
\- Sí. Bueno, eso ya me lo imaginaba. Quedaba implícito en la pregunta de si ha habido algún cambio – se mojó los labios – Lo que quería decir es por qué estás aquí, en la habitación de mi padre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo más normal tratándose de ti, claro, que veo que sigues con la tendencia de asustar a la gente apareciendo de repente en las habitaciones en las que no has sido invitado.  
\- Tú no te has asustado – respondió sin moverse y sin cambiar la expresión de sus labios, lo que dejó a Stiles con la duda de si había pretendido ser un chiste.  
Probablemente no.  
\- Ya, bueno. Estoy vacunado – decidió ponerse en pie, aunque sólo fuera para quitarle a Derek la ventaja de la altura en aquella conversación. Pero jamás lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que, al estar de pie, Derek le haría el mismo exhaustivo examen de antes, ahora con todo su cuerpo - Sigues sin decirme por qué estás aquí.  
\- Me enteré de que había sido herido. Quería ver cómo estaba.  
\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó más alto de lo normal.  
\- Por qué no – alzó las cejas en ese gesto de cabezonería, y por unos segundos las piernas de Stiles le temblaron. Porque era como volver de golpe cuatro años atrás - Por qué estás tú aquí.  
\- ¿Cómo que… ¡Soy su hijo! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar aquí.  
\- No sabía que habías vuelto – apretó la mandíbula, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Lo que debía significar que por una vez en su vida no iba a usar la ventana como salida – No habría venido de saberlo.  
\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Derek no respondió. Lo que hizo fue acercarse a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. Pero en ese mismo momento alguien abrió la puerta por el otro lado, interponiéndose entre el hombre y su ruta de escape.  
Y aunque en cualquier otro momento se habría alegrado de aquella casualidad, pues implicaba que Derek no podría marcharse y tendría que responder a la pregunta, en esta ocasión Stiles no se estaba alegrando... Para nada.

Porque la persona que estaba entrando en la habitación era Sussan, que ya había vuelto de casa con ropa nueva. Sussan, que ahora mismo estaba mirando a Derek y a Stiles de manera intermitente, como intentando averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.  
Sussan, a la que tendría que mentir sólo después de un par de horas de haberla conocido, para intentar explicar por qué aquel desconocido estaba en la habitación de su novio, hablando con el hijo de su novio.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo extraño.  
Algo extraño como en "Los límites de la realidad" de extraño.  
Porque Sussan, la novia de su padre, recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Derek… y le abrazó.  
\- Me alegro de que estés aquí – dijo pegada al pecho del hombre, la cabeza apenas llegándole a la altura del hombro.

Fue entonces cuando Stiles decidió que debía sentarse de nuevo.

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

No le explicaron lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta pasado un buen rato.

Stiles se había recuperado en parte del shock recibido, y ya estaba dispuesto a acribillar a todos los presentes con un millón de preguntas. Pero como si Derek pudiera leerle la mente (y no por primera vez Stiles se preguntó si esa sería una de sus habilidades pero que mantenía en secreto), el hombre lobo le miró fijamente antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, para luego centrarse de nuevo en la mujer que seguía entre sus brazos.

Y, de acuerdo, Stiles tenía mucha curiosidad. Tanta que podía sentirla como un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, luchando por salir. Pero también sabía que no era ningún capullo y que Sussan, que evidentemente conocía a Derek, ahora mismo no tenía ganas de responder a sus preguntas.

Así que Stiles decidió ser un buen chico y, tras ofrecerle su asiento para que la mujer se sentara en la silla y Derek se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, se limitó a observar.

Y ver a Derek hablando con aquella mujer a la que acababa de conocer, la novia de su padre, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, era algo indescriptible. Y de acuerdo que Derek apenas estaba hablando, lo que borraba de la lista la posibilidad de que fuera un clon o que su cuerpo hubiera sido abducido por un extraterrestre o un demonio. Y sí, en un mundo donde existían los hombres lobos, aquella era una posibilidad perfectamente plausible.

Pero el caso es que todo parecía indicar que Derek seguía siendo Derek.

La cuestión era saber por qué actuaba como si fuera íntimo de Sussan.

La breve conversación que tuvieron los dos, y que Stiles no pensó en interrumpir un sólo momento pese a estar prestando demasiada atención para ser una conversación privada, apenas le ofreció un poco de información. Básicamente era Sussan contándole lo que había ocurrido con su padre y cuál era su estado, y que ya habían cogido al responsable.

Y justo _ahí_ cambió todo. Porque cuando dijo aquello y Derek alzó las cejas en modo interrogante, Sussan añadió rápidamente "Sólo fueron un par de ladrones que acababan de robar el banco de un pueblo cercano. Nada extraño".

Y pese a que esa información era una buena, y una en la que Stiles no había vuelto a pensar, para qué engañarse, había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

"Nada extraño" repitió Stiles para sí mismo. ¿Qué tenía de normal que un Sheriff hubiera sido disparado por un par de ladrones?

Y entonces la pieza del puzzle que faltaba cayó por su propio peso.

Una pieza llamada Derek.

Llamada Derek Hale, hombre lobo.

Derek Hale, hombre lobo que estaba hablando con una mujer como si le conociera de manera íntima y supiera todo de él.

"Nada extraño"

Nada extraño como "hombres lobo" extraño.

Stiles soltó una exclamación ahogada, mirando a los dos con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

\- No puede ser.

Pese al ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de tener, Stiles tuvo que esperar casi diez minutos para que alguien se dignara a responderle. Y encima tuvo que hacerlo fuera de la habitación de su padre, como si él fuera el invitado especial y no el protagonista de aquella historia.

Aunque, para qué negarlo, eso era justo lo que estaba siendo. El invitado especial de una historia que no tenía pies ni cabeza. Era como estar en un universo alternativo donde su padre, en teoría soltero, estaba con una mujer que, aparentemente, sabía que existían los hombres lobos y que ahora estaba conversando con uno. Uno muy atractivo que se acostó con el hijo de su novio, y que no había tenido la decencia de explicarle que, aparentemente, ahora era un hombre lobo que había salido del armario.

Cuando iba a empezar a subirse por las paredes, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Derek salió. Miró a Stiles de nuevo, como si no terminara de creerse que estuviera allí, y empezó a andar por los pasillos.

Y menos mal que Stiles conocía el significado de cada uno de los gestos del hombre, porque si no jamás habría intuido que lo que Derek quería era que le siguiera para hablar en privado.

Llegaron al patio interior del hospital, donde unos cuantos enfermos charlaban tranquilamente con sus familiares y enfermeras. Apenas había ocho personas, pero era lo más privado que podían tener ahora, porque los dos sabían que Stiles no tenía pensado alejarse más de su padre.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de piedra, muy cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse las rodillas.

Y las cosas estaban yendo definitivamente más rápido de lo que a Stiles le gustaría. Porque si cuatro horas antes, cuando llegó a Beacon, alguien le hubiera dicho que acabaría sentado con Derek y que el deseo de besarle no sería lo único que ocupara su mente, se habría reído en su cara.

Porque cada una de las veces que vio a Derek hasta el día que se marchó, besarle, poder tocarle y decirle que le quería era lo único que había plagado su mente. Pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar, era que la novia de su padre sabía que Derek era un hombre lobo. Lo que significaba que su padre también lo sabía.

Y aún no había empezado a plantearse si aquella era una buena o una mala noticia.

Fue entonces cuando Derek habló.

Fue directamente al grano, como si no necesitara empezar por la frase "verás, tanto Sussan como tu padre saben que soy un hombre lobo". Algo que realmente no necesitaba, pero era bueno saber que Derek pensaba lo mismo, como si no dudara de su inteligencia.

Claro que aquello era algo que no debía sorprenderle. Porque sin duda Derek era el único que, pese a las amenazas y los insultos y los ataques contra la pared de su dormitorio o el volante de su coche, había dado señales de que creía que Stiles no era tan estúpido como los demás pensaban, sino el más listo de todos.

Al fin y al cabo, fue gracias a él que resolvieran el problema de los Alfas, y rescataron a Boyd y Erica.

Y aunque a Stiles nunca se le habían dado bien lo cumplidos, los pocos que había recibido, que fuera todo un Alfa el que lo admitiera era otra cosa.

\- No había tenido intención de decírselo – explicó con calma, las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas, con la mirada fija en el suelo – Pero al poco de que te fueras empecé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas – dirigió entonces la vista a Stiles y, gracias a lo cerca que estaban, el chico pudo ver perfectamente cada uno de los detalles de sus pupilas que, a la luz del sol, eran mucho más claras de lo que recordaba.

Stiles deseó que Derek no dejara de mirar nunca el suelo, y maldijo a quien fuera que controlaba las cosas por permitir que el mundo fuera tan cruel con él. Porque ver a aquello tan hermoso y saber que nunca podría ser suyo, era una auténtica putada.

\- De entrada – continuó el hombre – tu padre parecía estar en todas partes. Cada vez que había algún problema con un cazador o con algún miembro de otra manada cercana, siempre aparecía como salido de la nada – hizo una especie de mueca – Comprendí que hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de lo bueno que era como Sheriff. Porque hasta entonces, tú te habías encargado de avisarnos de cuándo aparecería, o incluso conseguías convencerle para que no vigilara el bosque cuando había problemas.

\- Pero entonces me fui.

\- Exacto – asintió levísimamente - Y al poco tiempo pasé a encabezar su lista de sospechosos habituales, porque allí donde había algo extraño, casualmente siempre estaba yo.

\- Casualmente…

Derek no se dignó en responder a la insinuación.

\- Comprendí que tenía que hacer algo porque, si seguía así, las cosas se iban a complicar mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban.

\- ¿Así que se lo contaste? – preguntó Stiles incrédulo - ¿Así de fácil?

\- No fue tan fácil – soltó aire por la nariz - Estuve planteándome los pros y los contra y, aunque jamás se me habría ocurrido contarle la verdad a un humano, y al Sheriff ni más ni menos… - observó a Stiles en silencio durante unos segundos, la expresión de su rostro un poco más suave – Ya había precedentes… Era la única manera de proteger a la manada, y también de protegerle a él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la seguridad de los humanos? – preguntó una milésima de segundo antes de arrepentirse. Sobre todo cuando la expresión de Derek pasó a ser una más dura pero a la que le tenía más acostumbrado.

\- No soy ningún asesino. Pensé que ya había quedado clara esa parte.

Y Stiles no tuvo más remedio que asentir levemente porque no dejaba de tener razón, esperando a que Derek entendiera el gesto como una disculpa.

Pasó entonces a hacerle la pregunta del millón.

\- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

\- Al principio no se lo creyó, por supuesto – ladeó un poco el cuello – Así que tuve que hacerle una demostración después de haberme asegurado que no estuviera armado – Stiles sonrió, deseando haber estado presente sólo para ver la cara de su padre – Después de aquello, pasaron varios días en los que no le vi. Y entonces se presentó en mitad del bosque con un millón de preguntas – soltó de nuevo uno de esos extraños suspiros en los que parecía estar cabreado, apretando los labios – Así que tuve que contarle el resto – miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera escuchar la conversación – Le hablé de los cazadores y del resto de miembros de la manada, incluido el mejor amigo de su hijo.

\- ¿Le contaste que yo lo sabía?

\- No hizo falta – volvió a centrarse en él – En cuanto comprendió que todas las personas que te rodeaban formaban parte de aquella locura, sólo tuvo que sumar dos y dos.

\- Y… - Stiles se mojó los labios, tragando con dificultad. No sabía cómo preguntar aquello - ¿Cómo reaccionó? Quiero decir… ¿se enfadó?

\- No – dijo tan serio que por unos instantes volvió a ser el mismo Derek del principio, tan serio y casi aterrador – No le hizo gracia descubrir que su hijo se dedicaba a jugar con hombres lobos y poner su vida en peligro pero… Me dijo que nunca había sido capaz de impedirte hacer nada que no quisieras. Y en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que sí – alzó una ceja en gesto de curiosidad - Eras el único humano de todo el grupo, y el que nos había estado ayudando desde el primer día – volvió a ladear un poco el cuello – Es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

\- No lo entiendo – el chico apretó los puños - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Hablaba con él todas las semanas, y le vi en persona más de una vez cuando vino a visitarme…

\- No lo sé – admitió Derek – Supongo que pensó que no era el mejor momento cuando ni siquiera vivías aquí.

Stiles asintió, aunque su pecho se contrajo un poco al pensar en todo lo que implicaba aquello. Saber que su padre había tenido la confirmación de que su hijo le había estado mintiendo durante meses, y sin embargo nunca echárselo en cara cuando hablaba con él. Actuar como si no pasara nada. Como si su concepción del mundo no hubiera cambiado radicalmente, como le ocurrió a él aquel lejano día en que descubrió que su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo.

Respiró hondo, deseando más que nunca poder hablar con él, ahora que sabía que podía ser totalmente sincero con él. Poder decirle lo que tantas veces había deseado. Explicarle que le mataba tener que mentirle cada noche pero que tenía que hacerlo para protegerle. Contarle las veces en las que necesitaba abrazarle, cuando llegaba a casa después de haber estado a punto de morir, pero no poder hacerlo porque entonces el preguntaría y no podría responder.

Y sin embargo, no podía hacer aquello. No podría ser. No de momento. Porque su padre seguía entre la vida y la muerte, y aquella conversación tendría que esperar.

Ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que tal vez nunca tuviera lugar aquella conversación.

No podía pensar en eso ahora, o acabaría volviéndose loco.

Así que decidió distraerse con el otro millón de preguntas que tenía en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Sussan? ¿Cuándo se enteró?

Derek no respondió en el acto. Miró a Stiles en silencio durante unos segundos, y luego al cielo en gesto pensativo.

\- Cuando tu padre conoció a Sussan, habían cambiado muchas cosas – dijo con calma – Cuando le conté todo a John, sólo lo hice con la intención de que no se metiera en líos. Llegamos a una especie de acuerdo por el que, cada vez que ocurría algo sobrenatural o que los cazadores empezaban a preguntar demasiado, yo le recomendaba que no husmeara durante un par de días. Y cuando solucionaba el problema, le entregaba a un culpable para que él pudiera llevarse el mérito. Era sencillo.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- No. Realmente no pero… - hizo una especie de mueca que nadie más habría identificado con una sonrisa, pero que Stiles reconoció muy bien pese al tiempo transcurrido – Pero está claro que cogiste de tu padre la incapacidad de quedarte de brazos cruzados – dejó de hablar durante el tiempo que una enfermera pasó a su lado, empujando la silla de ruedas de un enfermo – Así que la segunda vez que le sugerí que se quedara en casa, lo que hizo fue presentarse frente a los restos de la mansión Hale diciendo que le gustaría ayudar.

Stiles se echó a reír, deseando haber estado presente en aquel momento. La cara de Derek tenía que haber sido todo un poema.

Pero cuando recordó que si no lo había visto era porque en esos momentos estaba escondiéndose en la otra punta del país, y que ahora mismo su padre, el mejor de todos, seguía tumbado en una cama de hospital, con un tubo saliéndole de la boca, la risa murió de golpe.

Afortunadamente, Derek captó el conflicto interior, y enseguida le ofreció algo más en lo que pensar.

\- Hice todo lo posible para quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Era una locura y ni siquiera entendía por qué quería ayudar cuando yo era un desconocido para él, además de alguien proclive a incumplir la ley… Pero cuando su ayuda realmente sirvió, en más de una ocasión, pensé que a lo mejor no era tan mala idea como parecía – se quedó unos segundos pensativo, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, recordando momentos del pasado – Así que la siguiente vez que ocurrió algo extraño en lo que tal vez John podría ayudarnos, fui a su casa y le pregunté si quería echarme una mano.

\- ¡Qué! – gritó Stiles sin darse cuenta - ¿Fuiste a su casa? ¿A nuestra casa? – pensó detenidamente durante unos segundos - ¿Entraste por la ventana?

\- No seas idiota.

\- Para ti ya es una especie de tradición ¿no?

\- Y también la peor manera de asegurarle que podía confiar en mi – dijo entornando levemente los ojos, para que no hubiera duda de que pensaba que era un idiota.

\- Así que te presentaste sin más, en mi casa, llamando a la puerta… Tú, Derek "no sé cómo funciona un timbre" Hale – Derek respondió al comentario con un alzamiento de cejas que venía a significar "¿Ya has terminado de decir chorradas?" - ¿Y qué dijo mi padre?

\- Nada – apretó la mandíbula – Abrió la puerta y me preguntó si quería tomar una cerveza mientras estudiábamos el caso.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo normal - ¿Así de sencillo?

\- Así de sencillo – repitió Derek, recordando aquel momento tan incómodo, así como las horas que se pasó delante de la puerta hasta que le echó un par y se atrevió a llamar – Desde entonces mantuvimos una especie de rutina en la que al menos nos veíamos una vez cada semana – soltó aire – Y cuando apareció Sussan y John tuvo claro que ella iba a estar muy presente en su día a día, la decisión estuvo clara.

\- ¿Se lo contaste tú?

\- No. Tan sólo le dije que, si quería decírselo, tenía mi permiso para hacerlo.

\- Pero no sabías cómo iba a reaccionar – interrumpió Stiles – Podía habérselo contado a todo el mundo, o incluso ser ella una cazadora.

\- Tal vez – tensó la mandíbula - Pero tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar tu padre y se lo conté de todos modos. Porque sabía que podía confiar en él. Y sabía que si John confiaba en ella, también podía hacerlo yo.

\- Siempre has tenido problemas para confiar en la gente.

\- Sí – dijo muy serio - Pero no estamos hablando de gente corriente.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Es tu padre.

Stiles sintió un nudo en el estómago que le impidió hablar.

Las implicaciones de aquella frase eran demasiadas. ¿Significaba que Derek seguía confiando en él, después del tiempo transcurrido? Que incluso fue capaz de confiar en su padre cuando él ya no estaba allí y tal vez no volvería a verle nunca más.

Era una decisión demasiado importante, y más viniendo de un hombre que durante meses ni siquiera fue capaz de confiar en su propia manada. En las mismas personas que le salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión.

Y Stiles quería pensar que él había tenido que ver en algo. Que su constante presencia, aunque rayara la desesperación en más de una ocasión, había logrado ablandar un poco el corazón del hombre lobo solitario. Aunque sólo fuera lo suficiente para atreverse a confiar en alguien cuando la situación se le escapaba de las manos.

De pronto, una duda le vino a la mente. Y sabía que ni siquiera tenía sentido que pensara ahora en aquello, porque no era precisamente el mejor momento. Porque estaban ocurriendo cosas más importantes como su padre en un hospital con tres heridas de bala en el cuerpo.

Aun así, como siempre, no fue capaz de poner filtro a sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Le hablaste de… lo que hubo entre nosotros?

Nada más preguntar, sintió que las mejillas se le encendían tanto, que era un milagro que no estuviera en llamas ahora mismo.

De pronto se sintió humillado. Humillado por sí mismo. Porque hacer esa pregunta implicaba que era algo a lo que le había estado dando vueltas. Algo que era tan importante para él que no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza pese al tiempo transcurrido.

Pero el que evidentemente fuera importante para él, pese a que ya no había nada y realmente nunca lo hubo, no significaba que lo fuera para la otra persona implicada. La misma persona con la que no volvió a hablar del tema después de aquel último día, de aquella mañana tan perfecta y a la vez tan dolorosa.

Y sacar ahora ese tema delante de Derek, a meros centímetros de distancia del hombre en el que pensaba cada maldito día, hizo que deseara que el suelo se abriera a sus pies.

Derek tardó tanto en responder, que por un instante Stiles pensó que no lo haría. Que el Alfa actuaría como si no hubiera preguntado nada, y de ese modo salvarle de una humillación mayor.

Y Stiles Stilinski estaba completamente a favor de ese plan.

Pero entonces Derek habló.

Y tanto su expresión como su voz eran la de alguien cansado. Alguien incluso agotado y… algo más que no terminaba de identificar.

\- No – sus labios formaron una delgada línea de lo apretados que los tenía – Ese es un asunto privado que no interesa a nadie.

Y por primera vez desde que llegó a Beacon Hill, aunque no la primera desde que se hubo marchado, Stiles deseó por un instante ser un hombre lobo, convencido de que las cosas serían mucho más sencillas de ese modo. Porque si lo fuera, sería capaz de captar el latido del corazón de Derek y saber si la aparente tranquilidad de su voz era real o fingida. Y podría averiguar, como deseó hacerlo en el pasado, si los momentos compartidos con Stiles llegaron a significar algo para él. Ni siquiera hacía falta que fuera como le ocurrió a él, para quien los días, meras horas compartidas, fueron unas en las que se sintió alguien especial e incluso querido. Y sabía que Derek jamás sintió ni sentiría algo tan trascendental.

Pero se conformaría con que hubiera significado… algo.

\- Eso explica por qué mi padre no te ha matado – se encontró Stiles respondiendo al fin, una sonrisa pegada en los labios, llenando el silencio que empezaba a ser agobiante.

Porque seguía siendo Stiles Stilinski, para quien el sarcasmo era su único mecanismo de defensa.

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a Scott.

De acuerdo que era su mejor amigo, y que hacía casi cuatro años que no le veía en persona, y que cuando tenías a tu padre en la habitación de un hospital sin saber si volverías a oír su voz, un amigo era lo que más necesitabas.

Pero lo cierto es que la llegada de Scott le ayudó sobretodo a no volverse loco y cometer una estupidez. Una estupidez como ponerse de rodillas delante de Derek y suplicarle que le dijera qué podía hacer para que quisiera estar con él.

Porque tener a Derek a su lado, sentado en el banco y simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo, era algo que se había imaginado un millón de veces.

Cuando se marchó de Beacon Hills… Mejor dicho, cuando _huyó_ de Beacon Hills, no podía dejar de pensar en el Alfa. Y aunque muchos de sus pensamientos iban encaminados a recordar los momentos íntimos e increíblemente fantásticos que había experimentado con él, lo cierto es que sobre todo se imaginaba cómo habría sido tener una relación con él. Una relación donde el sexo fuera sólo una parte (una muy buena, de acuerdo), pero también hubiera habido momentos cotidianos y sencillos pero igualmente memorables.

Imaginaba por ejemplo cómo sería simplemente despertarse y encontrarse a Derek al lado, piel con piel, dejando que las horas pasaran sin moverse de la cama. O cómo sería cenar los dos juntos, comiendo un par de sandwiches mientras investigaban algún suceso extraño, o tal vez simplemente viendo la tele.

Y en esos momentos Stiles se hacía un montón de preguntas sobre Derek. Se preguntaba si le gustaría ver algún deporte en concreto, o si era de los que prefería jugarlo en persona en vez de ver a otros hacerlo. Si le gustarían las películas de acción o era más partidario de alguna con un buen argumento político. Si por el contrario con lo que más disfrutaba era con un buen libro en las manos, y cómo sería terminar el día los dos tumbados en el sofá, Derek leyendo mientras acariciaba el cuello de Stiles sin ser del todo consciente de ello.

Y entonces era cuando Stiles tenía que parar de pensar porque sólo de imaginárselo sentía que se le rompía el corazón.

Porque sabía que jamás viviría algo así. Y no era justo porque estaba convencido de que sería perfecto.

Pero entonces, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, era fácil pensar en otra cosa. Distraerse para superar el momento de crisis y convencerse de nuevo de que había hecho bien en marcharse.

Ahora, sentado al lado de ese hombre con el que se había imaginado con todo detalle cómo sería compartir su vida, no era tan fácil.

Porque Derek Hale estaba allí, a meros centímetros de distancia. Podía ver su rostro, sus ojos tan hermosos que no parecían humanos. Podía sentir su olor y el calor que siempre había irradiado su cuerpo.

Y era una mierda poder tenerle tan cerca y seguir sin poder tocarle.

Pero entonces llegó Scott, y Stiles pudo respirar otra vez.

Porque apenas le vieron acercarse, el hombre se puso en pie y se alejó sin decir nada. Y sabía que esa era una de las cosas típicas de Derek que todo el mundo identificaría como falta de educación, pero que Stiles entendía de otro modo. Porque Stiles seguiría siendo un simple humano pero _también_ seguía siendo el que mejor le conocía. El único que sabía que el silencio en Derek era todo un lenguaje y que, después de todo, las palabras estaban sobrevaloradas.

Y que Stiles "no puedo estar callado" Stilinski fuera capaz de pensar algo así, explicaba lo muchísimo que Derek había afectado a su vida.

Apenas se marchó el Alfa, los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Al principio fue incómodo, porque no dejaban de ser dos chicos y se supone que los chicos no se abrazan. Scott estaba indeciso. Pero entonces fue consciente de que estaban en un hospital y que el padre de su mejor amigo, al que no veía desde hacía cuatro años, estaba luchando por vivir en ese preciso momento, y todo fue mucho más fácil.

El abrazo no fue muy largo, aunque en el fondo era mejor así. Porque Stiles sabía que desde que llegó a Beacon Hill, había sido como estar montado en una montaña rusa de emociones. Tan pronto parecía estar bien, charlando con Sussan y riéndose de alguna anécdota, como en seguida la necesidad de oír a su padre era tan grande que sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Y ahora no necesitaba eso.

Pero por fortuna Scott, que gracias a Dios a veces captaba las cosas a la primera, lo entendió en seguida y empezó a hablarle de un millón de cosas.

Le habló sobre todo de Allison, que para eso seguía siendo Scott, y de lo bien que iban las cosas entre ellos. Tan bien que incluso estaban pensando en buscar una casa para irse a vivir juntos. Y aunque Scott tenía intención de encargarse de la clínica veterinaria y eso no daba para mucho, era un trabajo que adoraba y afortunadamente Allison era mucho más lista que él. Lo que significaba que pronto encontraría un buen trabajo bien pagado y, quién sabe, tal vez formarían su propia familia.

Y aquello era una estupenda noticia. Porque aunque sintiera un poco de envidia por saber que su amigo iba a conseguir esa vida perfecta con la que él de momento tan solo podía soñar, era bueno ver que las cosas le iban bien a alguien.

Pero Scott debió intuir algo, y en seguida cambió de tema. Tal vez fue un cambio en el ritmo de su corazón, o que la envidia desprendía cierto olor que los hombres lobo podían captar... El caso es que dejó de hablar de Allison y de su maravillosa vida en común, y pasó a ponerle al día sobre todos los del pueblo.

Le habló primero de su madre, que llevaba saliendo meses con un hombre que parecía adorarla, así que Scott estaba más que contento. También le hablo de la enésima ruptura de Jackson y Lydia, que en el último año habían pasado de prometerse a gritarse en mitad de la calle, protagonizando la comidilla del pueblo durante semanas. Le puso al día, por último, del resto de la manada, y de cómo las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas, sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de su padre y a la marcha de Peter, que decidió cambiar de aires y crear su propia manada lejos de Beacon Hills.

Stiles escuchó todo el tiempo. Si no hubiera estado tan psicológica y físicamente cansado, se habría dado cuenta de que era la primera vez que Scott era el único que estaba hablando, cuando lo normal hubiera sido justo lo contrario. Pero por una vez los dos estaban satisfechos con el cambio, y Stiles simplemente podía fingir que todo estaba bien. Que volvía a estar en casa, con su mejor amigo al que había echado tanto de menos, y que pronto vería a su padre.

Pero a esas alturas, Stiles tendría que haber comprendido que nunca era bueno pensar que todo estaba bien.

Porque en cuanto lo pensaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta por eso de la maldición, el mundo se volvía en su contra para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

En esa ocasión, fue el propio Scott quien le sacó de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Lo hizo cuando de pronto se quedó callado en mitad de una frase, y miró a Stiles fijamente. Pero Stiles sabía que no le estaba mirando a él. Que lo que estaba haciendo era concentrarse en sus sentidos de lobo, porque debía estar escuchando o sintiendo algo.

Y Stiles no quería preguntar qué era. Porque sabía que era algo malo.

Al final, ni siquiera hizo falta que dijera nada.

Los dos se pusieron de pie a la vez, y corrieron hasta llegar a la habitación donde habían dejado a John Stilinski.

Encontrarse a Sussan en el pasillo frente a la puerta cerrada y con una expresión de puro terror, hizo que Stiles sintiera que se le revolvía el estómago, a la vez que una mano invisible apretaba su corazón.

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

El bazo estaba fallando y John Stilinski necesitaba un transplante con urgencia.

Era lo que Melissa les había explicado hacía dos horas. Lo había hecho escogiendo los términos con cuidado, intentando no usar la palabra "urgencia" o frases como "entre la vida y la muerte" y "el último recurso". Pero Stiles podía oírlas perfectamente, porque estaban ahí. Escondidas entre la sonrisa de cariño y las palabras de ánimo. Entre las palmaditas de apoyo.  
Esa era la verdad. Si no encontraban un bazo, su padre moriría.

Tras escuchar las novedades, Sussan y Stiles se quedaron en silencio. Melissa supo que era su señal para marcharse, y tuvo que arrastrar a Scott con ella tras convencer a su hijo de que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle tiempo para asumir las malas noticias… Si bien no lo consiguió hasta que Scott no le hubo dado un abrazo a su amigo (sin indecisión esta vez), y le repitió un millón de veces que todo se arreglaría. Pero cuando Stiles no dijo nada y ni siquiera respondió con efusividad a su abrazo, sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a su amigo, a su hermano, tan desolado y siendo incapaz de hacer nada para arreglar la situación.

Una vez a solas, los dos integrantes de la familia Stilinski entraron en la habitación para ver al hombre que, todo apuntaba, se estaba muriendo delante de sus ojos.  
A simple vista no lo parecía.  
Estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que le vieron, mientras Stiles se estaba comiendo un sándwich en la silla de plástico y Sussan bebía un café, cansada de estar sentada.  
Entonces no parecía tan grave la cosa. O, mejor dicho, actuaban como si no lo fuera. Como si el hecho de que le hubieran sacado las balas del cuerpo y que siguiera con vida era lo único importante. Que a partir de ahora tan sólo era cuestión de esperar a que despertara.  
Pero de repente la realidad golpeaba con fuerza, y les decía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Que tal vez nunca llegara a despertar.

Apenas vio a su padre, tumbado en la cama y los ojos cerrados, Stiles cogió la mano de Sussan y la apretó con fuerza. Sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, sintió cómo ella temblaba y se echaba a llorar. Y aunque eso era justo lo que él también quería hacer, se obligó a no hacerlo.  
Realmente no sabía por qué. Por qué se suponía que tenía que ser él el pilar que ofreciera consuelo a Sussan. Una mujer que, por mucho que quisiera a su padre y que él la quisiera, no dejaba de ser alguien que sólo había compartido años de su vida con John Stilinski. Él, por el contrario, le conocía de toda su vida, literalmente. Aunque no lo recordara, su cara fue lo primero que vio cuando llegó al mundo, y su presencia era la única que había sido una constante todos los días de su vida. Incluido el día en que la otra constante de su vida se marchó para siempre.  
Se suponía que él tenía más derecho a llorar que nadie. A dejarse llevar por la rabia y el dolor, porque era su padre. Era su padre quien se estaba muriendo, y no quería que ocurriera.

Y sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. No ahora, delante de ella.  
Y tal vez fuera una estupidez, pero quería pensar que su padre le estaba viendo. Que por primera vez le veía comportarse como un hombre, y que además lo hacía ofreciendo apoyo a la mujer a la que quería.

Aunque nada de eso significaba que Stiles no quisiera dejarse caer en la cama y suplicarle a su padre que por favor no se muriera.

**********

Finalmente, Sussan se quedó dormida.  
Apenas se sentó en la silla de plástico y colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho del Sheriff, el agotamiento pudo con ella.  
Stiles la observó con una mezcla de envidia y rabia. No entendía muy bien cómo era capaz de dormirse en aquella situación… Aunque se obligó a pensar con la cabeza.  
Y lo cierto era que aquella situación de constante inseguridad agotaría a cualquiera, sobre todo después de haberse pasado las últimas horas llorando. Y sabía que si no fuera porque era un chico hiperactivo y porque nunca dejaba de pensar, ahora mismo estaría exactamente en la misma situación que ella.

Pero como él no era así, y tampoco lo sería en un futuro cercano, se obligó a ser un poco más práctico. Así que cogió una de las mantas que había sobre la cama, y tapó con ella a la mujer con cuidado de no despertarla.  
Una vez hecho, miró una última vez a su padre antes de salir de la habitación. Necesitaba dar una vuelta y tomar el aire. Preferiblemente, hacerlo en soledad.

Y esta vez el mundo quiso ponerse de acuerdo con él, porque no se encontró con nadie en los pasillos. Deambuló durante un buen rato por el edificio, intentando alejarse de las zonas más concurridas, hasta que encontró la escalera de incendios.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando se sentó en los peldaños, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Hacía frío y sabía que no era lo más inteligente quedarse sentado con tan poco abrigo encima, pero en esos momentos le daba lo mismo.

**********

Stiles consiguió dejar la mente en blanco durante casi diez minutos. Y debía estar mucho más cansado de lo que imaginaba, porque eso era todo un logro.

Pero entonces empezó a pensar. Pensó en cuál sería el promedio para conseguir un bazo compatible. En las probabilidades que había de tenerlo a tiempo, o de las que había para que el cuerpo de su padre, que había recibido tres disparos de bala, lo aceptara sin problemas.  
Recordó entonces el momento en que su padre le dijo que su madre ya no estaba con ellos, y pensó si sería distinto ahora. Si la madurez que en teoría tenía haría que reaccionara de un modo más frío, o si por el contrario la muerte de un padre afecta a todos por igual, da igual la edad que se tenga.

Pensó también en lo absurdo de la situación. En el hecho de que él, un simple humano hiperactivo y negado para los deportes, había conseguido sobrevivir al ataque de psicópatas viejos y adolescentes, de Kanimas e incluso de una manada de Alfas. Pero su padre, un hombre fuerte, inteligente y que iba armado, estaba a punto de morir porque un par de capullos quisieron robar un banco y su padre pasaba por allí.  
No era justo.  
Su padre era el héroe. Se suponía que los héroes no morían. Y menos a manos de simples humanos en Beacon Hill, hogar de lo paranormal y de las criaturas mitológicas.

Y entonces, _justo_ en ese momento, pensó en otra posibilidad.

Nada más llegó a su mente la idea, se preguntó cómo había sido tan estúpido de no pensar antes en ello. Sobre todo después de haber compartido la tarde con dos hombres lobo, uno de los cuales era el Alfa. Alguien que consiguió que una chica enferma y débil como Erica se transformara en la mujer más despampanante del instituto e incluso de todo el pueblo. Y qué decir de Scott, tal vez el peor jugador de la historia de Lacrosse y con asma aguda, que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en todo un as de los deportes.

Al recordar todo aquello, una breve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Stiles.  
Y Dios, sentaba tan bien poder sonreír por una vez.

Pero Stiles se obligó a relajarse. Sabía que aún no podía cantar victoria. Que tenía que convencer al Alfa para que lo hiciera.  
Pero qué demonios. El Alfa era Derek Hale. El mismo Derek que en el fondo era un pedazo de pan pese a que se empeñaba en intentar convencer a todo el mundo de que era el lobo feroz. Y además era el hombre que desde hacía años confiaba en su padre hasta el punto de confesarle el mayor secreto de todos.  
Era imposible que dijera que no.

Sintiéndose más ligero de lo que había estado desde que recibió la llamada de Melissa McCall, Stiles se puso en pie. Su sonrisa ya no era una ligera y que tenía vergüenza de salir por si acaso era demasiado pronto para alegrarse. Era una grande, hermosa y sincera. Una que logró que el corazón le latiera muy deprisa, pero esta vez por un buen motivo.  
Cuando empezó a recorrer los pasillos del hospital, en dirección a la habitación de su padre, se obligó a sí mismo a mantener el control y no empezar a correr.

**********

Por fin las cosas le salían bien.  
Incluso mejor que bien.

Porque al entrar en la habitación de su padre, Stiles encontró a Derek frente a la cama de John. Estaba exactamente igual a como le vio aquella primera vez en el bosque, cuando fueron a buscar el inhalador de Scott: Con las manos metidas en la cazadora, las piernas ligeramente separadas, los labios muy apretados y las cejas levemente arqueadas.  
Pero si en aquella ocasión lo que sintió fue miedo, el verle ahora allí hizo que se sintiera increíblemente aliviado.

Esperó un par de segundos para atreverse a hablar, porque veía a Derek muy concentrado en a saber qué. Aunque realmente Stiles no necesitaba tiempo para pensar, porque ya tenía muy claro lo que iba a decir.  
Stiles cerró la puerta y dio un paso en su dirección, alegrándose de que Sussan no estuviera allí para poder tener aquella conversación a solas. Ni siquiera se preguntó dónde estaría la mujer, porque lo único que importaba ahora era que Derek escuchara su plan.

\- Escucha, Derek - carraspeó - Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero…  
\- No – Derek le interrumpió al tiempo que dejaba de centrarse en la cama para mirar fijamente a Stiles. Tenía esa expresión que ya había mostrado antes: una muy seria pero teñida de cansancio y algo más que seguía sin poder identificar – Acabo de hablar con Sussan y me ha pedido lo mismo – soltó aire por la nariz - No puedo hacerlo.

Y entonces la expresión de Stiles cambió a ser una que el hombre lobo nunca había visto en él. Porque era una llena de rabia.  
\- No puedes o no quieres.  
Derek volvió a soltar aire por la nariz al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula, pensando en el mejor modo de hacerle entender.  
\- Tu padre está en estado crítico…  
\- ¡Exacto! - exclamó el chico - Y la mordedura haría que se recuperara enseguida.  
\- No es tan sencillo. La mordedura transformará su cuerpo. De forma radical.  
\- Scott lo superó sin problemas. Al día siguiente estaba como nuevo.  
\- Scott era un adolescente sano. Es mucho más peligroso de lo que piensas.  
\- ¡Si no haces nada morirá! – gritó sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Porque era la primera vez que decía en voz alta lo que todos sabían pero que nadie se atrevía a decir. Y hacerlo ahora, ser él quien lo dijera, fue como recibir un puñetazo en pleno corazón.

El Alfa esperó un par de segundos para hablar de nuevo. Dando tiempo al corazón de Stiles para que dejara de latir tan rápido.  
\- Si lo hago en su estado, también puede morir.

Derek sabía que estaba hablando como haría con su manada. Como un Alfa que no acepta que le lleven la contraria, y que va a haber sangre en el caso de que alguien sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo. Sabía que no debía usar ese tono al tratar con un simple humano. Más aún si ese humano era uno que tenía que ver cómo su padre se estaba muriendo, y que fruto de esa desesperación le estaba pidiendo que le transformara.

Y mentiría si dijera que no se había esperado aquello. Porque por mucho que Stiles fuera un chico muy listo que jamás cometería estupideces como aquella, también era un chico que haría lo que fuera por salvar la vida de su padre. De su única familia.

Pero en esos momentos Derek no tenía fuerzas para mantener ese tipo de conversación. Para pasarse horas y horas intentando explicarle que no podía hacer aquello, porque sabía que Stiles seguiría en sus trece… Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo Stiles.

Y Derek era incapaz de soportar por más tiempo esa expresión que ahora tenía el chico, mezcla de tristeza, súplica, dolor y rabia. Menos cuando él era su único blanco.

Por ello no le dio tiempo a Stiles para que replicara. Derek salió de la habitación casi corriendo, agradeciendo que nadie le siguiera. Aunque sí pudo oír la rabia contenida en los latidos del corazón de un chico al que, sabía, acababa de quitarle la última posibilidad de salvar la vida de su padre.

tbc..


	15. Chapter 15

Pasaron dos días desde que Stiles tuvo claro que su padre moriría.

Dos días en los que había deambulado por los pasillos del hospital, no soportando estar cerca de nadie. Ni de sus amigos, ni de Melissa McCall, y ni siquiera de Sussan. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un estúpido, y que no tenía sentido que le hubiera ofrecido consuelo a ella cuando apenas acababa de conocerla, y que de repente actuara como si no existiera. Como si no le importara lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

Y lo cierto es que no le importaba.

Porque ahora mismo sólo podía sentir rabia. Rabia por todo el mundo, que permitía que le ocurrieran esas cosas a gente tan buena como su padre. Rabia por saber que gente estúpida como Jackson o Isaac podrían sobrevivir a una bomba porque a Derek se le antojó morderles tan sólo para ser más fuerte, y que en cambio su padre no podía tener ese don que le salvaría la vida, porque al estúpido Alfa no le daba la gana morderle.

Sentía tanta rabia, que por un instante pensó en matar a Derek tan sólo para que el Alfa fuera otro que, estaba convencido, no tendría tantos reparos en transformar a su padre.

Y aun así seguía sin creer que Derek se hubiera negado.

Se suponía que Derek era el bueno de la película. Que era comprensivo y que tan sólo quería ayudar a la gente, aunque fuera a su manera y muchas veces estropeándolo todo.

Pero se suponía que estaba de su lado. Que era amigo de su padre, y que un amigo haría lo que fuera por ayudar al otro. Por salvarle la vida.

¿Por qué no lo hacía entonces?

Soltando un grito de rabia, Stiles salió de las escaleras de incendio, su particular escondite de los últimos días. No podía creer que Derek le hubiera engañado tanto. Que le hubiera hecho creer lo estupenda persona que era, hasta el punto de lograr que se enamorara de él como sólo haría un estúpido adolescente en una novela romántica.

Pero no estaba en una novela. Esta era la vida real. El mundo real.

Y odiaba ese mundo.

Sobre todo cuando dicho mundo seguía empeñado en hacer su vida aún más miserable.

Como ocurrió cuando entró en la habitación de su padre y se encontró al protagonista de sus odios más profundos justo _ahí_ , pegado a la cama de su padre, cogiendo la mano de su padre con sus estúpidas garras.

Y puede que ahora mismo no tuviera las garras fuera, pero la idea era la misma.

\- Apártate de él. Ahora mismo.

En vez de responder, o siquiera mirarle, Derek dejó con cuidado la mano de John Stilinski sobre la cama.

\- ¿Es que no me has oído? Lárgate. No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

\- Intentaba aliviar su dolor – explicó con calma, cierta consternación en la voz.

\- ¿Ah sí? Que considerado – replicó con desagrado, al tiempo que le señalaba con el dedo - Como no te vayas ahora mismo llamaré a seguridad para que te detengan por haber entrado sin permiso en la habitación del Sheriff. Porque _yo_ , que soy su hijo, no te he dado permiso para estar aquí. Las únicas personas que pueden verle son su familia… Y _tú_ no lo eres.

\- Entiendo que estés enfadado – respondió alzando las cejas - Pero sólo quiero ayudar.

\- Ya te dije cómo puedes ayudar.

Y aquella frase fue la que logró que la poca paciencia que Derek había logrado reunir, se fuera a la porra.

\- ¿Piensas que es fácil para mí? ¡Tener que quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndole sufrir!

\- ¡Eres el único que puede hacer otra cosa en vez de quedarse de brazos cruzados!

Derek apretó los puños con rabia, por unos segundos dejando que el iris de sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo. Miró a Stiles con dureza, deseando que la visión del Alfa le atemorizara en cierto modo y dejara de presionar. Porque lo cierto es que no quería marcharse. No quería estar lejos de los dos únicos humanos que habían significado algo para él. Los únicos por los que moriría si fuera necesario.

Pero como intuía, Stiles nunca tuvo miedo de su parte animal. Ni siquiera cuando era vulnerable y estaba a su merced. Así que mucho menos lo iba a hacer ahora que sabía que era él quien controlaba la situación.

Dejó que la rabia y el dolor le inundaran por unos segundos, buscando calmar al lobo en ese ancla que durante tantos años creyó era el único modo para que mantuviera el control. Cuando se sintió más hombre otra vez, soltó aire lentamente mientras los ojos adquirían el color normal. Con gesto cansado, miró al chico y luego a su padre. Tenía la vista clavada en el hombre cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Cuando tenía diez años, Peter estaba saliendo con una chica del pueblo…

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – preguntó Stiles enseguida, la voz una octava más aguda a causa de la incredulidad - No quiero escuchar ninguna historieta de los Hale.

\- Estoy intentando explicarte por qué no puedo hacerlo – gruñó, ni siquiera dignándose a mirarle - La chica era humana, pero sabía que Peter y casi toda su familia éramos hombres lobo. Y no le importó. Pero al cabo de dos años saliendo juntos, decidieron prometerse y ella, como prueba de su amor, quiso que la convirtiera…

\- Estupendo – interrumpió de nuevo Stiles, el sarcasmo más que claro en su voz - Peter tiene novia. Quién lo habría dicho. Ahora lárgate.

\- ¡No salió bien! – gritó al tiempo que se dignaba a mirarle, y por fin Stiles pudo ver la expresión de dolor que había dibujada en el rostro de Derek - Después de que mi madre la mordiera, ella empezó a tener convulsiones. Al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a sangrar por la nariz, oídos y ojos – tragó con dificultad – Al verla así, mi madre intuyó lo que estaba ocurriendo y le preguntó a Elizabeth si sufría alguna enfermedad y ella, entre toses y convulsiones, dijo que tenía leucemia. Que se la habían diagnosticado hacía cuatro meses, pero que estaba en la última fase… Creía que si se convertía se curaría – apretó los labios - Peter no lo sabía. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. Y ella llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo con nosotros, que el olor de la enfermedad estaba oculto bajo el de la propia manada. Porque si lo hubiéramos sabido, jamás lo hubiéramos permitido – apretó la mandíbula con fuerza - ¿Sabes qué paso al final? – Stiles negó, encontrándose de pronto sin voz – Que tuvimos que quedarnos viendo cómo moría de forma agónica y dolorosa. Porque el problema de la mordedura, es que actúa de forma distinta en cada persona. Y había una mínima posibilidad de que la transformación destruyera la enfermedad y no al revés. Por eso, aunque mi madre deseaba matarla de forma rápida para que no sufriera, no pudo hacerlo. Y para que aprendiéramos la lección, mientras mi padre se llevaba a los niños pequeños para que no lo vieran, mi madre nos obligó a mi hermana y a mí a mirar, para que entendiéramos por qué _nunca_ , bajo ninguna circunstancia, se podía convertir a alguien que estaba al borde la muerte – devolvió entonces la atención al hombre que seguía postrado en la cama - Y durante veinte minutos vimos sufrir a una persona a la que queríamos. Y vimos como nuestro tío y hermano se volvía loco sólo por presenciar aquello. Porque desde aquel día Peter no volvió a ser el mismo.

Stiles, de nuevo, intentó decir algo. Aunque sólo fuera porque Derek se había quedado callado de golpe, y parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo. Pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada, principalmente porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la expresión de dolor que había en los ojos del hombre.

\- Daría lo que fuera por salvar a tu padre. Aunque no sea familia – apretó los labios con rabia - Si supiera con toda seguridad que hay posibilidades de que sobreviviera, lo haría ahora mismo. Lo habría hecho nada más enterarme… Pero no tengo esa seguridad, y preferiría que me mataran antes que verle sufrir como vi hacer a Elizabeth – soltó aire por la nariz, meneando con rabia la cabeza, antes de mirar de nuevo a Stiles – Si aun así, aun conociendo los riesgos y las posibles consecuencias, quieres que lo haga… Es tu decisión – cerró los ojos un instante, intentando calmarse y pensar con claridad – Aquel día me juré que no lo haría jamás y no deseo hacerlo pero… Es tu padre y… - se mordió el labio, no deseando decir lo que tenía que decir. Cuando volvió a hablar, tenía la voz tan rota que ni siquiera parecía suya - Si realmente deseas que lo haga, lo haré. Por ti lo haré.

Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Aunque no tenía muy claro si era por lo que Derek le había contado de aquella chica, por pensar que le podía ocurrir lo mismo a su padre, o por el modo en que Derek le estaba mirando ahora. Con una expresión de puro terror.

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio, mirándole sin ser capaz incluso de moverse o asentir. De hacer algo que le indicara que había entendido lo que quería decir.

Entonces Derek asintió, más para sí mismo que para la otra persona consciente que había en la habitación. Avanzó hacia la puerta, alejándose del chico, dando la sensación de que ya había terminado de hablar. Pero cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta, bajó la cabeza y habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Stiles pudiera oírle.

\- Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses – dijo muy despacio, la voz sin emoción – Si al final sigues queriendo que lo haga, mándame un mensaje y vete a casa. No quiero que estés aquí cuando ocurra. Sea lo que sea lo que ocurra.

\- Derek… - consiguió hablar Stiles cuando ya había abierto la puerta.

\- No – le interrumpió sin levantar la voz y sin girarse para mirarle – Ya has dejado claro lo que piensas – pese a estar de espaldas, Stiles pudo oír perfectamente cómo tragaba saliva con dificultad a causa del nudo que se le había formado – Tanto si quieres que lo haga como si no, no volverás a verme. Da igual qué decisión tomes, no quiero volver a verte.

Y antes de que el significado de aquellas palabras hubiera terminado de asentarse en el cerebro de Stiles, Derek ya se había marchado.

Aquella decisión fue la más fácil y a la vez más dura que había que tenido que tomar en toda su vida. Y aunque estuviera horas pensando en ella antes de decírselo a Sussan, tuvo claro cuál sería su respuesta desde el primer minuto.

Porque quería a su padre. Era el único familiar que tenía, y además tenía la suerte de ser el mejor padre del mundo. No sólo por el hecho de ser el Sheriff, lo que ya era bastante impresionante; sino por saber que él era distinto a los demás. Veía las relaciones que tenían los otros chicos con sus padres, y siempre acababa alegrándose de que con su padre fuera totalmente distinto.

Porque aunque fuera el tipo que le castigaba cuando hacía algo malo (lo que era muy a menudo), y el que le decía cada dos por tres que era un idiota por las idioteces que hacía (lo que tenía lógica al fin y al cabo); también era quien le preguntaba cada noche, cuando llegaba a casa tan cansado, cómo le había ido el día. El que decidía desaprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que tenía cada noche, para que su hijo le contara con toda profusión de detalles cómo había ido el entrenamiento de Lacrosse, o le ofreciera nuevos ejemplos de lo estúpido que era Jackson. Era quien se despedía cada noche de él con un abrazo y un te quiero que, aunque había veces en las que sentía que era demasiado mayor para ello, sabía que lo echaría de menos si algún día dejara de hacerlo. Y precisamente por ello, desde que se marchó a la universidad, su padre llamaba cada noche para decírselo por teléfono, porque seguía siendo su padre y seguía siendo el mejor.

Y por todo ello, no podía dejar que sufriera.

Aunque ello implicara convertirse en el peor hijo del mundo.

Porque apenas se marchó Derek y trató de imaginarse lo que tuvo que vivir cuando sólo era un crío, supo que no podía permitir que le ocurriera algo así.

Y aunque podía haber una mínima probabilidad de que saliera adelante, no merecía la pena. No si frente a esa ínfima posibilidad, las apuestas estaban a favor de que sufriría. A que moriría sufriendo un terrible dolor que podría prolongarse durante minutos.

Y eso sí que tenía claro que no iba a permitir que ocurriera.

Stiles recordó cuando su madre murió. Cuando su padre le abrazó con fuerza y, tras llorar los dos durante horas, le empezó a contar que ella no había sufrido, y que debían estar contentos por ello. Porque se había marchado en paz, en casa, junto a las personas a las que tanto quería, y que esa era la mejor manera de dejar este mundo. Porque no habría sido justo que una persona tan buena e increíble como era su madre, después de lo feliz que había sido en vida y de lo feliz que les había hecho a ellos, se marchara con dolor.

Y Stiles tenía intención de que ocurriera exactamente lo mismo con su padre.

Porque si aquella era su hora (la posibilidad de que apareciera un bazo a última hora seguía siendo algo improbable pero no descartado del todo), sabía que al menos moriría en paz, con la anestesia llevándose todo el dolor, y marchándose plácidamente mientras dormía.

Y de acuerdo, las ganas de poder escuchar su voz al menos una última vez seguían estando ahí. Pero sabía que era la mejor decisión. La única posible.

Una vez se lo contó a Sussan, porque se suponía que los dos eran familia ahora y aquellas decisiones tenían que ser conjuntas, ella se limitó a asentir. Y aunque ver que ella pensaba lo mismo hizo que se le quitara un gran peso de encima, no terminó de calmarle del todo.

Primero porque acababan de confirmar que tiraban a la basura la baza del hombre lobo, tal vez la última posibilidad de salvarle la vida.

Y segundo porque aquello confirmaba que había sido un capullo por tratar a Derek del modo en que lo había hecho. Pues él no había hecho otra cosa que explicarle la misma conclusión a la que llegó tan sólo un par de horas después.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decidir qué hacer. Si no fuera porque estaba viviendo los que probablemente serían los últimos días de vida de su padre, sabía que ahora mismo estaría corriendo en dirección a Derek para suplicarle perdón. Para decirle que sentía ser un crío estúpido que seguía sin enterarse de nada, y que no tenía intención de haber dicho nada de lo que dijo.

Pero no podía.

Tenía miedo de que si se marchaba, aunque fuera por diez minutos, no estaría presente en el momento en que su padre diera el último aliento de vida. No podía arriesgarse a dejarle. Realmente, no quería marcharse.

Sólo quería que por una vez en su vida las cosas salieran bien.

Ni siquiera bien, sino que salieran normal. Porque lo normal era que tu padre no acabara en un hospital luchando por su vida, como tampoco fue normal perder a su madre cuando sólo tenía diez años.

Quería dejar de sufrir y preocuparse por todos los que le rodeaban. Quería que su padre no tuviera un trabajo tan peligroso y que fuera feliz con Sussan. Quería que sus amigos fueran chicos corrientes que no tuvieran que enfrentarse a seres mitológicos para dejar de preocuparse cada maldito segundo. Quería que el hombre al que quería no fuera un Alfa, demasiado ocupado cuidando de su manada como para poder llevar una vida normal y feliz.

Quería un millón de cosas y, de nuevo, odiaba al mundo porque no se dignaba en darle al menos una de ellas.

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles tuvo que pedir perdón al mundo por haber sido tan rencoroso.

Y es que el mundo, a veces, parecía hacer las cosas bien.

Por eso, al cuarto día de recibir la noticia de que necesitaba un transplante, y al segundo de dar por hecho que su padre moriría porque no iba a pedirle a Derek que le mordiera, llegó la noticia de que un bazo estaba en camino. Un bazo que parecía cumplir todos los requisitos necesarios para ser compatible, y que darían a su padre nada más llegara al hospital.

Las horas que transcurrieron desde que Melissa se lo dijo hasta que salió del quirófano, fueron las más largas de toda su vida. Diez horas en total (siete para que llegara el órgano más tres de operación), en la que literalmente sintió que envejecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Diez horas en las que tuvo la sensación de no estar realmente allí, porque su mente vagaba por los miles de recuerdos compartidos con su padre. Y aunque en teoría aquello tendría que haber ayudado a que el tiempo pasara más deprisa, al final fue justo lo contrario.

Porque cuando Melissa salió del quirófano y les dijo que todo había salido bien, Stiles tuvo la sensación de llevar semanas en aquella sala de espera.

Stiles supuso que fue por ello por lo que las piernas le fallaron cuando se puso en pie al oír a la madre de Scott. Que era debido al cansancio por lo que de pronto no pudo mantenerse en pie y tuvo que agarrarse a ella para no caer al suelo.

O tal vez fue por otro motivo. Como el hecho de que, de repente, sintió que el miedo de perder a su padre se mezclaba con la alegría de saber que no lo haría; y que tal vez explicaba también por qué de pronto se había echado a llorar.

Pero le daba lo mismo y, al parecer, a los demás también. Porque Melissa no se limitó a mantenerle en pie cuando las piernas le temblaron, sino que aprovechó para abrazarle con fuerza y dejar que llorara sobre su hombro durante un par de minutos. Y cuando hubo acabado, repitió la misma acción con todos y cada uno de los presentes, de los que sólo entonces era realmente consciente de que estaban allí.

Primero abrazó a Sussan, con quien lloró y rió y volvió a llorar, para luego hacer lo mismo con Scott, Allison e incluso Lydia, que se había presentado horas atrás sin que nadie la llamara.

Y precisamente fue ella, la misma chica a la que deseó abrazar durante tantos años y que por fin lo estaba haciendo, la que logró que parte de la alegría se evaporara. Porque estando abrazando a Lydia y dándose cuenta de que no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, hizo que pensara en la otra persona a la que realmente desearía abrazar.

A la única persona que no había vuelto a pisar el hospital desde hacía días, pese a que tenía tanto derecho o más que el resto a estar allí. Porque, ya fuera porque era un amigo de su padre y de Sussan, porque era quien le había salvado un millón de veces, o simplemente porque seguía siendo el tipo del que estaba locamente enamorado; lo cierto era que sabía que el abrazo de Derek sería el único que podría consolarle de verdad.

Tardó dos semanas en atreverse a hablar con Derek.

Mejor dicho, dos semanas en echarle un par de huevos al asunto, reconocer que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y decidir que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y aunque todo apuntaba a que saldría perjudicado del enfrentamiento con el Alfa, y no en el buen sentido precisamente, tenía que hacerlo.

Porque si algo era Stiles, era un chico al que le gustaba solucionar los problemas. Y el problema que tenía ahora, el que había creado él mismo, era que había acusado a Derek de no importarle nada lo que le ocurriera a su padre, cuando había sido justo lo contrario.

Así que después de contarle a su padre todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegó a Beacon, porque había decidido que a partir de ahora jamás le mentiría, fue a buscarle.

Bueno, realmente no le contó todo, todo.

Se guardó para sí el detalle de que daba la causalidad que estaba colado por ese mismo hombre lobo al que pidió que le convirtiera para salvarle la vida. Pero eso no era mentir realmente… Era no darle un infarto a su padre contándole que había mantenido un par de encuentros salvajes con un Alfa cuando daba la casualidad de que aún era menor de edad. Y, después de todo, ni siquiera importaba esa parte, pues pertenecía a un pasado que tenía ganas de olvidar del todo.

El primer sitio al que acudió fue al bosque.

Estuvo dando vueltas por la misma zona donde conoció a Derek hacía seis años, sintiendo escalofríos sólo de pensar en lo muchísimo que había cambiado todo desde entonces. Aunque había cosas que, lamentablemente, permanecían igual. Como era su constante capacidad de demostrar que era un crío estúpido que se metía en líos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Y una vez más, Stiles deseó ser un hombre lobo. Porque estaba seguro de que contar con un buen olfato lobuno le vendría de perlas ahora, pues le ayudaría a seguir el rastro del Alfa, daba igual lo mucho que se escondiera.

Pero como no era un hombre lobo sino un simple y débil humano, tuvo que hacer las cosas a la manera tradicional. Y tras una hora dando vueltas por las inmediaciones del bosque, decidió ir a la mansión Hale.

Realmente, aquel tendría que haber sido su primer destino. Pero recordaba muy bien lo mucho que le cabreaba a Derek que la gente se pasara por allí sin avisar. Y después de la charla tan "amistosa" que habían tenido la última vez que se vieron, intuía que ahora mismo tendría que estar muy, muy cabreado, como para recibir visitas sorpresas.

Pero ya no tenía otra alternativa. Después de recorrer el bosque y gritar su nombre un millón de veces además de dejarle otros tantos mensajes de voz y de texto, era lo último que le quedaba.

Cuando aparcó su viejo jeep en el claro del bosque que había frente a la casa, Stiles tuvo que mirar el gps para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado de dirección.

Porque aquella no era la mansión Hale.

Después de confirmar que estaba en el sitio correcto, y recordarse que su memoria era casi infalible (con lo que ni siquiera habría hecho falta usar el gps), salió del coche y observó con evidente curiosidad aquella casa.

Una casa que, a diferencia de la que había la última vez que fue allí, no estaba medio derruida y quemada.

Esta, por el contrario, se la veía en perfecto estado y totalmente nueva. Como si hubiera sido construida hace meses.

Era mucho más pequeña que la antigua mansión. Y aunque nunca vio fotos de cómo tendría que haber sido antes del incendio, estaba claro que no se habría parecido en nada a lo que ahora se alzaba frente a él: Una casita de madera de dos plantas, con tejado a dos aguas y un porche de entrada con tres pequeños escalones en el centro. Todo era de madera natural, casi sin tratar, lo que lograba que la casa se integrara en el ambiente de un modo perfecto.

Era una casa magnífica para vivir en el bosque, rodeada de la naturaleza y sin ningún rastro que indicara lo que pasó allí hace años.

Stiles se acercó lentamente al porche de entrada, estudiando los detalles de las ventanas, del tejado coronado con una chimenea, e incluso de la pequeña vaya de madera que había justo delante del porche, rodeando todo el perímetro. Parecía sacada de una revista de casas con encanto.

El muchacho pensó que aquello era bueno, pues indicaba que Derek por fin había seguido su consejo de remodelar la casa para que pudiera ser llamada casa. Pero el hecho de que nadie le hubiera hablado de aquello, como si fuera un secreto, no terminaba de reconfortar a Stiles.

Claro que tampoco nadie le había contado que su padre sabía que medio pueblo eran hombres lobos, que ahora tenía novia, y que prácticamente trabajaba codo con codo con el Alfa de la zona…

Soltando un suspiro, Stiles subió el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y Isaac salía por ella.

El Beta no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo altísimo y con una ropa que le hacía parecer un modelo de revista. Pero de una revista de chicos malos, porque estaba mostrando su eterna expresión de chico malo: con esa media sonrisa torcida, el cuello alzado dándole aspecto de superioridad y las manos metidas en la cazadora en una pose que estaba segurísimo había imitado de Derek Hale.

Isaac se quedó de pie delante de la puerta, y esperó a que Stiles terminara de subir los peldaños.

\- Pero si es el hijo pródigo que ha vuelto.

\- Hola Isaac. Me alegro de verte.

\- ¿En serio? – su sonrisa se torció aún más - Lástima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Tú eres el más listo de todos, ¿no? Seguro que acabas averiguándolo.

Y aquello terminó de demostrarle a Stiles que volvía a estar en un capítulo de "Los límites de la realidad".

\- Vale – Se rascó el cuello, confuso – Mira, no entiendo muy bien a qué viene de repente esta actuación de villano de película que se cree muy guay pero que en el fondo no lo es. Y la verdad es que estoy demasiado cansado como para intentar encontrar una explicación lógica, así que iré al grano. Me gustaría hablar con Derek.

\- Juraría que Derek no quería verte.

\- ¿Te ha contado lo que ha pasado?

\- No ha hecho falta. Ha bastado mirarle a la cara para saber que había vuelto a verte y que habías vuelto a comportarte como un capullo.

\- Oye. No es necesario insultar, ¿vale? – subió un poco la voz - Sé que dije cosas que no debería. Pero en mi defensa mi padre se estaba muriendo y no pensaba muy bien lo que decía.

\- Tu padre ya no está en peligro. Han pasado dos semanas desde que despertó de la operación – dijo con tono irónico - Has tardado mucho en venir a pedir perdón.

\- No he venido a pedir… - empezó a hablar, justo antes de recordar que realmente era _eso_ lo que había ido a hacer – No he venido a hablar contigo.

\- Lástima. Porque soy el único con el que vas a hablar.

\- ¿Qué leches significa eso? ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o voy a tener que hacerlo a la fuerza?

\- Eres el listo, así que averígualo tú. No, no voy a dejarte pasar y, ¿en serio?

\- Joder – se llevó una mano a la cara en gesto de desesperación - Había olvidado lo cargante que podías llegar a ser – miró hacia las ventanas de la casa esperando encontrar a Derek asomado por una de ellas (no sería la primera vez que lo hacía) pero, en vez de ello, se encontró simplemente con una casa que, de nuevo, era la primera vez que veía – Y por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con el cambio de decoración?

Isaac tardó un par de segundos en responder, una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro. Entonces volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa medio espeluznante.

\- Es verdad… Reconstruyó la casa después de tu huída a Boston.

\- ¡Yo no huí! – se apresuró a rebatir, el tono demasiado agresivo para estar tratando con un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Sólo dile a Derek que me gustaría hablar con él, ¿vale? Dile que lo siento muchísimo y que me gustaría arreglar las cosas.

\- No soy tu recadero.

\- He intentado llamarle pero no me coge el teléfono – explicó con rabia - Sólo me quedaba esta opción.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a sentirte bien y ser el bueno de la historia antes de destrozarlo todo otra vez?

\- ¡De qué leches estás hablando!

\- Dices que quieres arreglar las cosas – le miró de arriba abajo de un modo muy poco sutil - ¿Cómo?

\- No es asunto tuyo.

\- Es mi Alfa. Y mi amigo. Soy el que va a tener que soportar su mal humor y su rabia cuando hayas terminado de hablar con él – se acercó un poco a él, dejando que la diferencia de estatura quedara patente - Así que es completamente asunto mío.

\- Derek siempre está de mal humor. Ya tendrías que estar acostumbrado a estas alturas.

\- También tengo que soportar su dolor. Sentirlo incluso dentro de mí por la conexión que nos une – entonces su voz bajó hasta convertirse en casi un susurro - Y jamás podré acostumbrarme a ello.

La expresión y sobre todo las palabras de Issac, lograron que Stiles abandonara momentáneamente su rabia.

\- ¿Dolor? ¿Por… por qué dices eso?

\- De nuevo, averígualo si tan listo eres – respondió antes de dar media vuelta, indicando que la conversación había acabado.

\- Espera - Stiles corrió hacia él y le sujetó del brazo, obligándole a parar antes de que hubiera agarrado el pomo de la puerta - Isaac, por favor, dímelo. Tú, sabes algo, ¿verdad? Por qué está tan raro… Y no me refiero sólo a que esté cabreado por lo que le pedí hacer sino por algo más. Está distinto, ¿verdad? Tú también lo has notado.

\- Ahora soy yo el que no te entiende – respondió Isaac cuando se dignó a dar media vuelta y mirar a Stiles a la cara.

\- Las veces que le he visto desde que llegué – empezó a hablar el chico, no muy seguro - Le he notado muy cansado y, no sé… Diría que triste. Y pensé que era por lo de mi padre, visto que ahora eran como amigos pero… ¿Hay algo más? ¿Ha ocurrido algo últimamente por lo que está así?

\- Dios, eres idiota – murmuró con desagrado al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza - Eres mucho más idiota de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

\- ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

\- Derek ha estado así desde el día en que te fuiste.

\- ¿Qué?

La rabia de Isaac, que hasta ahora sólo se había reflejado con las palabras, lo hizo de repente con acciones. En un movimiento demasiado rápido como para que Stiles siquiera intuyera lo que iba a hacer, el hombre lobo le agarró del cuello. Tenía las garras sacadas y apretadas lo suficiente como para que sintiera la presión pero sin impedirle respirar.

\- Te voy a decir esto una única vez, y me da igual que se lo cuentes a Scott para que venga a patearme el culo luego – dijo acercando su rostro al suyo, dejándole ver perfectamente el tono amarillento de sus ojos - No voy a consentir que vuelvas a hacerle daño, ¿me has oído? Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es volverte a Boston y dejarle en paz de una vez.

\- Espera un segundo, estás… ¿estás hablando de Derek? Yo jamás le hecho daño. Más bien al contrario.

\- ¡Estúpido! – gruñó, apretando un poco más la mano en torno a la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué sigues…?

\- Tú te largaste a Boston para olvidarte de todo y empezar de cero… Pero él nunca tuvo esa oportunidad – el agarre de Isaac se aflojó un poco, y Stiles vio que le temblaba levemente el labio inferior - Tuvo que quedarse cuidando de nosotros. Sacándonos de los millones de problemas en los que nos metíamos cada día y salvando la vida de cientos de personas cada vez que llegaba algo peligroso al pueblo.

\- Pero… Eso es lo que ha hecho siempre… Es lo que tiene ser el Alfa. Lo que siempre ha querido ser.

\- Derek no es sólo un Alfa – le soltó el cuello sin dejar de mirarle – También es un hombre. Una persona – se alejó medio metro de distancia, indicando que no tenía intención de atacarle de nuevo. De momento – Y alguien que se merece que le pasen cosas buenas.

\- Yo… - Stiles no supo qué decir - ¿Por qué lo dices como si pensaras que yo no quiero lo mismo para él?

\- ¿Es que lo quieres?

\- ¿Te recuerdo lo de la huida a Boston? – preguntó con rabia - No lo hice por placer. Lo hice porque no soportaba saber que jamás podría tener algo con él. Lo que significa que él me importa. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó todo ironía.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¡Entonces por qué le abandonaste!

El grito dejó a Stiles momentáneamente sin habla. Tanto por el hecho de que Isaac, que nunca gritaba, lo estuviera haciendo; como por lo que había dicho.

\- ¡Yo no le abandoné!

\- Te marchaste. Y él se quedó aquí… Para mí eso es abandonar a alguien.

Stiles se quedó de nuevo sin respuesta. Quería decirle que eso eran tonterías. De entrada que Derek jamás se habría planteado si quiera marcharse de Beacon Hill, porque aquí era justo donde quería estar. Y que mucho menos lo habría hecho porque un estúpido crío que resultaba estaba colado por él, se había largado a la otra punta del país porque era demasiado cobarde.

Y sin embargo la rabia de Isaac, el dolor que decía que sentía a causa de su Alfa, no parecían tonterías. Parecían demasiado reales. Demasiado evidentes incluso como para no haberse dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

De pronto, le vino a la mente el día en que se marchó de Beacon Hills para ir a la Universidad. Cuando se despidió de todos, prometiéndoles que volvería por vacaciones aún cuando ya tenía claro que no lo haría. Que aquello era un adiós definitivo, pues era la única posibilidad que tenía para que su corazón pudiera curarse.

Y de pronto se vio de nuevo rodeado por la manada de Derek y el propio Alfa, pues había querido despedirse de todos ellos a la vez. Pensaba que así sería más fácil, o al menos un poco menos humillante para él. Porque sabía que si se despedía de Derek a solas, haría alguna estupidez como suplicarle que le convirtiera para así tener una excusa de poder estar siempre a su lado.

Y recordó que en aquella última reunión, todo el mundo se comportó de un modo extraño. Empezando por Jackson y Erica, que parecían realmente tristes porque se marchara. Pero también le sorprendió que Isaac, el único que últimamente parecía soportarle más, apenas le dirigiera una palabra. Que por el contrario estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo con la cabeza agachada, lanzando de vez en cuando furtivas miradas a Derek. Derek, quien permaneció todo el tiempo alejado un par de metros de los demás, con una expresión fría en el rostro. Como si aquello le diera igual y sólo tenía ganas de que acabara.

Entonces, aquel día, Stiles pensó que a la mierda.

Que si Derek quería que se largara ya, eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Y Stiles no pensaba arrepentirse. Porque sería un estúpido si se arrepintiera de dejar atrás a un hombre que estaba demostrándole ser un capullo sin corazón.

Por supuesto, nada más subir al tren ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a decírselo a alguien. Y menos al propio culpable.

Pero ahora intuía que había cometido un error al marcharse. Al menos, a no haberse atrevido a tener esa última conversación.

Se centró de nuevo en Isaac, y en la expresión de tristeza que aun tenía el Beta. Era la misma que había visto en él cuando le hablaba de su padre y, aunque hubiera sido cruel con él, no dejaba de ser su padre y un hombre al que no volvería a ver.

Y que mostrara ahora esa misma expresión pero hablando de Derek, dejaba claro que para él Derek Hale había pasado a desempeñar esa figura paterna. Y como ocurriera con su padre, sufría cuando él sufría.

Lo que significaba que Derek estaba sufriendo. Que, al parecer, lo estaba haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, sintiendo cómo un leve escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. No le gustaba la idea de Derek sufriendo. Aún cuando ni siquiera sabía cuál era el motivo.

Y de pronto sintió que parte de la respuesta estaba justo allí. En la forma de aquella casa nueva, mucho más pequeña que la mansión Hale, pero que tenía más aspecto de hogar de lo que jamás vio en las ruinas de la antigua morada de Derek. Y de pronto saber que tiraron la mansión justo después de que él se marchara, no se le antojó precisamente como algo bueno. No después de lo que Isaac acababa de decirle. De lo que sus ojos le seguían diciendo.

\- Derek no vive aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó muy bajo y muy despacio. Como si realmente no quisiera preguntarlo, y sobre todo no quisiera saber la respuesta.

\- No – negó Isaac justo después de haber vuelto a su forma humana - Cuando empezó a derribar la casa, nos dijo que tenía intención de construir un nuevo hogar para nosotros. Que nos merecíamos una casa en condiciones y llevar una vida normal. No teniendo que dormir en vagones de tren.

\- ¿Y por qué no se quedó él? – preguntó aún más bajo.

\- _Tú_ por qué crees.

Pese a que la respuesta de Isaac estaba teñida de rabia, esta vez no le importó. No dejaba de tener razón, pues aquella era una respuesta que conocía perfectamente.

Porque la pregunta sería incluso ¿por qué iba a querer seguir viviendo en aquel lugar? En una casa construida sobre las ruinas de la mansión donde toda su familia fue asesinada. En el hogar donde fue feliz y vivió sin preocupaciones, sabiendo que jamás volvería a tener algo así.

Stiles se imaginó a Derek tirando los muros que quedaban en pie, piedra a piedra, y no le cupo duda de que tuvo que ser doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Porque pese a que eran las pruebas de que su familia murió de forma horrible, también era lo único que le quedaba de ellos.

Stiles empezó a temblar y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Qué es lo que había hecho.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

La antigua estación de trenes nunca se le había antojado tan deprimente.

Cierto que apenas había ido allí, y las pocas veces habían sido emergencias que daban poco tiempo para la contemplación de la decoración. Pero ahora que podía observarlo en detalle, no podía imaginarse cómo pudieron Isaac, Erica y Boyd convertir aquel viejo hangar abandonado en un hogar. Y menos aún cómo era posible que Derek siguiera viviendo allí, completamente solo, después de haber construido una casa tan perfecta en mitad del bosque, donde sí que daban ganas de vivir.

Una vez más, Stiles intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser. Qué era lo que sentía Derek cada noche cuando acudía allí y se tumbaba sobre el montón de mantas que hacían de cama. Lo primero en lo que pensaba cuando abría los ojos cada mañana (o cada medio día, porque Derek no era de los que madrugan) y se encontraba sólo después de haber vivido toda la vida en un hogar enorme y rodeado de personas.

Y era precisamente en esos momentos, cuando recordaba lo que Derek Hale había vivido, cuando más atraído se sentía por el Alfa. Porque una persona que había soportado tanto dolor como él, era lógico que fuera más introvertido que los demás. Que le costara hablar con la gente y no soportara estar rodeado de niñatos hiperactivos cuyo mayor problema era con quién iban a ir al baile de fin de curso. Que por el contrario prefiriera limitarse a contemplarlo todo desde la distancia, no queriendo formar parte de la monotonía que vivían el resto de personas, y que no hacía más que recordarle que él jamás podría volver a tener esa vida normal.

Y aun así, aunque él más que nadie tuviera todos los motivos del mundo para ser un amargado e incluso un psicópata con ganas de asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera a sonreír en su presencia; era todo lo contrario. Era alguien que protegía a las personas que le rodeaban, aunque no fueran de su manada, o incluso aunque lo fueran pero pasaran de él día sí y día también. Alguien que se pasaba todas las noches recorriendo el bosque, observando en la distancia, para asegurarse que ningún peligro acechara a los ciudadanos de un pueblo que le miraba como si fuera el tío raro de la casa en mitad del bosque. Y alguien que, cuando veía el peligro, era el primero en ponerse en frente para que nadie más resultara herido, aunque ello significara que él sí volvería a casa con unas cuantas heridas de guerra.

Stiles sonrió para sí, pese a no estar pensando precisamente en cosas hermosas. Pero no podía evitarlo: Derek era el prototipo de héroe solitario e increíblemente irresistible. Era lógico que hubiera perdido la cabeza por él cuando le conoció… Cualquiera con sangre en las venas y ojos en la cabeza habría sentido lo mismo.

Y por supuesto, por si su misteriosa personalidad no fuera suficientemente tentadora, tenía que tener un cuerpo perfecto que difícilmente pasaba desapercibido.

Dios… Lo raro era que todo el pueblo no estuviera besando el suelo por donde pisaba Derek.

De acuerdo que las miradas espeluznantes y los gruñidos con los que se comunicaba en vez de usar palabras, podían lograr que alguien se pensara bien eso de tirarle los tejos al tío raro del bosque… Pero, por otro lado, casi era mejor así. Porque tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Derek tuviera una cola de pretendientes allí donde fuera.

Aunque, en el caso de que fuera así, tampoco es que fuera asunto suyo.

El chico meneó la cabeza, obligándose a dejar de pensar en universos alternativos, y terminó de recorrer los metros que le separaban de la puerta principal.

Apenas cruzó la puerta y pudo ver las escaleras que accedían al piso inferior, oyó la voz de Derek.

\- Te dije que no quería volver a verte.

Stiles intentó habituarse a la oscuridad para averiguar dónde estaba el hombre. La voz parecía provenir del piso inferior, pero tampoco era la primera vez que le hacía creer que estaba lejos y acabar estando justo detrás de él.

Sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, porque de pronto la idea de encontrarse con un hombre lobo en un sótano medio abandonado no parecía lo más inteligente, sacó valor para seguir bajando los peldaños.

\- Lo sé. Pero tenía que hablar contigo – habló mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras - Aun a riesgo de que me infrinjas un severo daño que, para que lo sepas, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a infringir porque me lo merezco. – Esperó a que Derek volviera a hablar, pero tampoco le sorprendió cuando el silencio fue lo único que le respondió. Por otro lado, tampoco le atacó, con lo que tomó aquello como aliciente para continuar – Venía a pedirte perdón.

\- Pensé que tú nunca te equivocas – su voz estaba vacía de expresividad, pese a haber dicho algo que pedía a gritos que fuera dicho con sarcasmo. Sobre todo cuando Derek Hale era el _rey_ del sarcasmo.

\- Sí. La verdad es que yo también lo pensaba – se acercó al vagón del tren, y respiró un poco aliviado cuando vio salir a Derek de él.

Aunque el alivio murió al fijarse en la expresión del hombre y ver que llevaba puesta la máscara de "ni siento ni padezco". Una que ya había visto en él en más de una ocasión, y que no solía presagiar nada bueno.

\- Pero resulta que no es así - continuó Stiles, tratando por todos los medios de no mirar muy fijamente la camiseta interior de tirantes que parecía haber sido pintada sobre su piel - Sé que el otro día dije muchas estupideces. Tonterías que, si dije, sólo era porque estaba muerto de miedo por mi padre... Pero sabes que no eran verdad ¿verdad?

Esperó pacientemente a que Derek dijera algo. Pero en vez de ello el Alfa se quedó de pie, a menos de dos metros de distancia de él, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho. Algo que sólo logró que los músculos del brazo se le marcaran más todavía, logrando que Stiles sintiera cómo se le quedaba seca la garganta en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Y lo peor era que estaba convencido de que Derek lo estaba haciendo a posta.

\- Por favor, ¿quieres decir algo? – habló de nuevo Stiles, una vez superado los problemas de garganta - Porque estás muy callado y quieto y… me estás empezando a poner los pelos de punta…

\- Siempre estoy callado – respondió alzando la ceja en modo "sigues siendo estúpido".

\- Pero _no_ como ahora – dijo de tal modo que parecía un crío pequeño quejándose, en vez del adulto que se suponía que era - Las otras veces, aunque no dices nada, sé lo que piensas por el modo en que arqueas las cejas, o mueves los labios o… respiras… Pero ahora no estás haciendo nada de eso y… Eso no es buena señal – se calló un par de segundos, deseando que Derek tomara aquello como señal para hablar de una maldita vez, pero en vez de ello Derek apretó aún más los brazos, soltando aire por la nariz y apretando la mandíbula.

No. Estaba claro que Derek no quería colaborar.

\- Vale – soltó un suspiro Stiles, reconociendo su derrota – Como no quieres hablar y… visto que aún no me has arrancado la garganta, voy a aprovechar que estoy aquí para decirte que mi padre ya está bien. Al final encontraron un bazo y la operación salió bien y… Mañana le van a dar el alta. La verdad es que podían habérsela dado hace una semana pero la madre de Scott quería asegurarse de que estaba completamente recuperado. Decía que así le obligaría a tomarse unas vacaciones y… - frenó en seco cuando comprendió que lo estaba volviendo a hacer y que su incontinencia verbal volvía a resultar cargante. O eso le estaba diciendo la cara de cansancio que estaba poniendo Derek ahora mismo.

Dios. En ese sentido nada había cambiado.

\- En fin – carraspeó - Sólo quería que lo supieras.

\- Eso ocurrió hace dos semanas.

\- Lo sé – le sobresaltó un poco el hecho de que Derek hubiera continuado la conversación, con lo que pensó que a lo mejor no estaba haciendo el ridículo. O, al menos, no tanto como pensaba - Tampoco quería dejar sólo a mi padre y… bueno, ya sé que Sussan estaría con él pero… – se rascó la cabeza – Lo cierto es que tampoco sabía qué podía decirte y…

\- Podrías haber dicho que eres estúpido – dijo llanamente, de nuevo sin usar la nota de sarcasmo que solía acompañar a esa expresión, con lo que quedaba claro que ahora _sí_ pensaba lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Sí. Supongo que eso habría bastado – Stiles se rascó el cuello, de repente muy nervioso – Oye. Sé que estoy jugando con fuego ahora mismo por el simple motivo de que no me he largado y que está claro que no quieres que esté aquí pero… Quiero ser sincero contigo, porque te debo al menos eso – se pasó las manos por los muslos, incapaz de dejarlas quietas pero sin saber qué hacer con ellas – No sólo he venido a pedirte perdón, decirte que soy estúpido y contarte lo de mi padre. Yo… También quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Derek Hale siguió en su sitio, impertérrito, mirando a Stiles Stilinski como si fuera su comida y no entendiera por qué tenía que aguantar tanta chorrada cuando no era más que comida. Y lo cierto era que, si quisiera, Stiles podría convertirse literalmente en la comida de Derek, porque Derek seguía siendo un hombre lobo. Un Alfa muy cabreado que se estaba quedando en mínimos de su reserva de paciencia.

Dios. Viéndole así, Stiles no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a estar a solas con él, y menos aún a dejar que le follara cuando no tenía su parte humana totalmente controlada.

Y, _sobre todo_ , no podía creerse que fuera tan estúpido como para seguir tentando la suerte.

Porque todo apuntaba a que, si no se largaba ahora mismo, acabaría corriendo la sangre. Sangre cien por cien humana, para ser más exactos.

\- Voy a hacerte la pregunta igualmente, ¿vale? – dijo muy bajito, casi pidiendo perdón por ser así - Cuando me contaste lo de Elizabeth… Dijiste que aquel día te juraste no hacer nunca algo así. Pero en el hospital dijiste que por mí lo harías – se mojó los labios antes de continuar - Qué… ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

Esta vez Derek no se limitó a responderle con el más absoluto silencio, sino que se dio media vuelta y entró en el vagón, indicando que la conversación había terminado.

Pero como Stiles seguía siendo Stiles, no quiso oír las alarmas de "atención, Alfa cabreado, no seguir", y entró en el vagón.

\- Vamos, Derek – se quejó – Ya sé que la cagué y que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a cabrearte e incluso causarme daño físico pero… Tienes que entender mi punto de vista ¿vale? Desde que llegué no había recibido precisamente buenas noticias.

El hombre lobo, que había llegado al final del vagón, dio media vuelta para responder a su visita no invitada, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de quedarse quieto en el otro extremo del vagón.

\- Lamento que _tú_ lo hayas pasado mal. Teniendo en cuenta que fue a tu padre al que dispararon.

\- No seas tan capullo ¿quieres? – recuperó parte de su confianza al ver que Derek volvía a usar el sarcasmo. Y eso siempre era algo bueno – A diferencia de otros, yo intento solucionar las cosas hablando, en vez de escondiéndome en mi madriguera y poniendo cara de lobo amargado cada vez que nos vemos. Sé que tú no estás acostumbrado a comportarte como un humano, pero así es como soy yo. Y me gusta explicarme cuando he cometido un error, reconocer la metedura de pata y, tal vez, confiar en que seas capaz de perdonarme.

Derek siguió impertérrito, volviendo al tratamiento del silencio, y se sentó en uno de los desgastados asientos. Stiles se fijó en el montón de libros que había amontonados en el suelo, y supuso que allí es donde leía y dormía y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lo que hizo que de pronto recordara el otro motivo de su visita no anunciada.

Su imperiosa necesidad de respuestas.

\- Por cierto – dijo en tono casual, nada que ver con el cabreo de antes - He visto la casa nueva del bosque… Es impresionante. No sabía que fueras tan manitas con el tema de la construcción – Derek le miró de reojo desde el asiento, los labios muy apretados en una mueca de desagrado que logró Stiles se callara… Durante unos segundos – Isaac me ha contado que demoliste la antigua mansión poco después de que me fuera y… Sé que no debió ser fácil – carraspeó levemente - Sólo quería que lo supieras y que, no sé, si te apetece hablar de ello…

\- No me interesa lo que piensas – respondió al fin el Alfa, la voz cortante – Y te aseguro que _tú_ serías el último con quien quisiera hablar de nada.

El desagrado con el que habló Derek fue como recibir un puñetazo. Porque Derek nunca le había hablado así. Incluso cuando no se conocían y sólo era el crío que husmeaba en su propiedad y desenterraba la tumba de su hermana; puede que le hubiera tratado como a un crío idiota (porque era justo lo que era), pero no como alguien que le resultara incluso repulsivo. Y sin embargo así era justo como le estaba hablando ahora. Como si ni siquiera soportara la idea de tener que verle.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo apenas sin voz, todavía sobrecogido por la reacción del Alfa - ¿Por qué me hablas así? Ya te he dicho que lo siento mucho. Tenías razón al no querer transformar a mi padre, ¿vale? – poco a poco fue recuperando la voz, sintiendo como la rabia volvía a inundarle. Porque él realmente lo estaba intentando, pero Derek no le daba ningún respiro – Y si te acusé de no importarte lo que le ocurriera a mi padre sólo era porque no conocía las posibles consecuencias y porque sigo siendo un crío estúpido… Pero no entiendo por qué estás tan cabreado conmigo – su voz bajó una octava a causa de la incomprensión - Dios, parece que te moleste más la metedura de pata de un crío que no sabe lo que dice porque su padre se está muriendo, que cuando Scott te traicionó y te entregó en bandeja a los Argent.

\- ¡Scott nunca me abandonó!

Stiles sintió como el corazón se le disparaba. No sólo por el rugido tan potente, sino también porque Derek se había puesto en pie y ahora le miraba con unos ojos teñidos de rojo. Como si estuviera a punto de transformarse y destrozarle.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó cuando recuperó la voz. Porque el que ahora mismo estuviera aterrorizado, no significaba que no quisiera saber lo que ocurría. Porque, en serio, _no_ tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando llegó allí, pensaba que Derek estaría cabreado con él porque Stiles llegó a pensar que sería capaz de dejar morir a su padre simplemente porque sí.

Pero estaba claro que había mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? Yo nunca te he abandonado – y cómo dolía tener que repetir aquella misma frase solo una hora después de la primera vez que se justificó – Todo esto es… ¿porque me marché? – aguantó la mirada del hombre lobo, que seguía con los ojos rojos clavados en él – Si tanto te molestó que me fuera, ¿por qué fuiste al hospital a hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nada más verme?

Derek apretó tanto la mandíbula, que Stiles juraría que oyó el chirriar de los dientes. Pero entonces su expresión pareció relajarse un poco, y el brillo rojizo desapareció.

\- Porque a diferencia de lo que crees, no soy ningún hombre de las cavernas. Y cuando un crío _estúpido_ acaba de llegar a casa porque su padre está entre la vida y la muerte, lo último que voy a hacer es recordarle a ese crío lo _estúpido_ que es.

\- Hmmm – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Stiles, porque se había quedado literalmente sin palabras.

Y porque Derek no dejaba de tener razón. Si, por eso también.

Aunque si hubiera sabido que Derek no había hecho más que empezar, probablemente habría dicho algo más constructivo que un simple "hmmm"

\- Pero como eres _estúpido_ , da igual lo mucho que intente actuar como una persona civilizada, al final siempre consigues recordarme que no merece la pena porque siempre serás un _estúpido_.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme estúpido? – pidió mitad cabreado, y mitad ruego – Empieza a ser humillante.

\- Es lo que te mereces por ser tan…

\- ¡Sí, vale! ¡Ya lo he cogido! – levantó las manos en señal de rendición - Ahora, ¿te importa explicarme por qué se supone que te abandoné? Porque, a no ser que lograras borrarme la memoria, tú nunca me mordiste y nunca me convertí en parte de tu manada.

\- Si realmente quieres que deje de llamarte _estúpido_ , tal vez tendrías que plantearte dejar de comportarte como uno.

Stiles estuvo a punto de marcharse en ese momento.

Definitivamente, no había ido allí para ser insultado por el mismo hombre que le rompió el corazón cuatro años atrás, y del que se había jurado que iba a hacer todo lo posible por olvidar. O, al menos, porque no le afectara tanto.

Pero en el último momento decidió pensárselo mejor e, incluso, seguir el consejo de Derek.

Así que intentó dejar de comportarse como un crío estúpido, y recapituló la última parte de la conversación para intentar averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Porque estaba claro que Derek no estaba por la labor de explicárselo.

Tras varios segundos de concentración, miró al Alfa soltando un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo – admitió – Aunque no fuera un hombre lobo no dejaba de ser el genio informático que os ayudaba, además del crío al que salvaste la vida en más de una ocasión y el que consiguió demostrar a la manada de Alfas que era un miembro valioso del grupo. Y supongo que eso me hacía parte de tu manada, sin necesidad de que me hubieras transformado – vio que Derek dejaba los ojos en blanco en plan "por fin lo ha entendido", pero levantó una mano para que no dijera nada. Porque aún no había acabado – Pero eso no significa que tengas derecho a tomarla así conmigo. Porque sabes perfectamente por qué me marche. Por qué te… abandoné. Y te recuerdo que aquí yo soy el pobre chico de la historia, ¿sabes? – dijo señalándose a sí mismo con movimientos casi frenéticos - El que se ha perdido estos cuatro últimos años, y que podían haber sido literalmente los cuatro últimos años de vida de mi padre. El que podría haberse perdido para siempre la posibilidad de verle feliz con Sussan. Y no merecía esto simplemente porque era un adolescente hiperhormonado que estaba colado del hombre lobo feroz asquerosamente sexy y… - gruñó porque la verdad estaba ahí delante y era absurdo negarlo - _perfecto_ con el que sabía que jamás iba a tener nada.

\- Pero lo _sabías_. Y dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con ello. Que lo aceptabas y que te parecía bien.

\- ¡Vamos! – casi se echó a reír – Por supuesto que no me parecía bien. Pero era lo único que podía decir para que fuera todo menos humillante.

Derek estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero entonces pareció pensárselo mejor. Apretó los labios y asintió levemente.

Y Stiles sintió que podía respirar un poquito mejor.

\- Vuelve con tu padre – dijo Derek sin apenas alzar la voz, sonando terriblemente cansado – Está empezando a anochecer y en su estado no es bueno que se preocupe.

\- Oh… - Stiles tardó un rato en reaccionar antes el repentino cambio de conversación - No pasa nada. Le llamaré para que sepa que estoy contigo – sonrió levemente, deseando borrar esa expresión seria del rostro de Derek - Ahora que por fin puedo decirle la verdad, estaría bien aprovecharse de ello. Además, siempre he querido decirle que estoy con el lobo feroz en mitad del bosque.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – replicó el Alfa, como si no hubiera oído nada de lo que Stiles le había dicho.

Y así no es como Stiles quería que acabara aquella conversación. Primero, porque no quería marcharse a casa sin tener ninguna de las respuestas que había ido a buscar. Y segundo, porque después de haber salido el tema del que se juró jamás volvería a hablar con Derek, no estaba de más mantenerlo un poquito más. Sobre todo cuando todo apuntaba a que los términos de su ruptura (aunque nunca llegó a haber relación), no habían sido del todo entendidos por ninguna de las dos partes.

Aunque, a diferencia de lo que Derek creía, no era tan estúpido como para sacar precisamente ese tema a la palestra.

\- Papá me ha contado algunas historietas que han ocurrido estos años – dijo medio sonriendo, intentando aligerar el momento – Me ha dicho que le salvaste el cuello más de una vez – esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero él siguió en su sitio, esperando a que se fuera – Quería darte las gracias por… ya sabes, cuidar de él – no apartó su mirada de la del Alfa, quien finalmente no tuvo más remedio que asentir, reconociendo al menos que le había oído. Así que Stiles correspondió al intento de Derek de mantener las formas, reconociendo una vez más su error – Siento muchísimo haberte acusado de no querer ayudarle. Y haber insinuado que no eras parte de la familia… Por supuesto que lo eres. Después de todo lo que has hecho, sería absurdo decir lo contrario.

Esperó una vez más a que Derek dijera o hiciera algo. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirando fijamente, en silencio, hasta que fue Derek el primero en apartar la mirada. Pero antes de que hubiera bajado la cabeza del todo, Stiles pudo ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Y, de nuevo, ver esa expresión fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

\- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo Derek entonces, la mirada aún clavada en el suelo del vagón, dejando claro que su perdón no indicaba que pudiera quedarse.

\- Aún no has respondido la pregunta – habló Stiles en vez marcharse - Qué querías decir con que "por mí sí lo harías".

Stiles vio que los hombros de Derek se encogían levemente, como si hubiera dicho justo lo último que debía decir. Le oyó soltar aire por la nariz, y tuvo la seguridad de que si alzaba el rostro vería sus irises de color rojo.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando el hombre lobo volvió a mirarle, sus ojos eran de ese tono claro que siempre le había fascinado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al chico, fue ver que el rostro de Derek no mostraba ninguna emoción. El deje de tristeza que juraría haber visto antes había desaparecido, y a cambio su rostro estaba tan vacío de emociones (ni buenas ni malas), que ni siquiera parecía humano.

\- Vete a casa – repitió. Pero esta vez su voz no sonaba cansada, o llena de rabia. Al igual que su rostro, estaba completamente vacía.

Stiles tuvo más que claro que le estaba ocultando algo.

No dejaba de ser Derek Hale, capaz de transformarse en el increíble hombre estatua que no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Y mientras regresaba a casa, conduciendo su viejo jeep, deseó una vez más poder coger prestados los poderes de Scott. Porque sabía que si Derek podía engañarle, sólo era porque era un simple y patético humano con los sentidos nada desarrollados. Que si Scott hubiera estado allí, podría haber deducido si le estaba mintiendo al oír el latido de su corazón. Que incluso podría haber captado las emociones que había encerradas en aquella mentira.

Su mejor amigo siempre le había dicho que el miedo, el deseo o la tristeza eran sensaciones muy fuertes que desprendían un olor característico. Y que por ese motivo nunca había sido incapaz de engañarle cuando le dijo que no sentía nada por Derek. Incluso antes de que él mismo llegara a reconocérselo a sí mismo.

Stiles aparcó el coche y entró en su antiguo hogar. Aquella noche Sussan se quedaría en el hospital, con lo que tenía la casa sola para él.

Pensó en aprovechar la calma para ponerse al día con los estudios, pues no dejaba de estar en mitad del curso universitario, y tendría que ponerse las pilas si no quería suspender el último año de carrera.

Pero no tenía ganas de estudiar. Lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de nada.

Sólo podía pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Isaac, y luego con Derek. Recordar una y otra vez las pocas palabras que se habían dirigido después de cuatro años sin verse, ahora que el miedo a perder a un ser querido había desaparecido. Cuando después de aquella última vez juntos, se atrevían a hablar (aunque sólo fuera de pasada) de aquellos momentos que compartieron: una locura sin pensar para uno, el deseo de algo más para el otro.

Y ahora que podía pensar en algo más que en su padre muriéndose, acabó recordando el último día que estuvo allí. Cuando volvió a repasar los pros y los contra de su marcha, y decidió que irse era lo mejor para todos.

Pero eso era lo que creía entonces. Cuando jamás se habría imaginado que para Derek no sólo era el chico hiperactivo, sino también un miembro de su manada.

Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que acababa de descubrir ahora, probablemente jamás se habría marchado. Porque por mucho que doliera ver cada día al causante de su rotura de corazón, más era saber que Derek pensó que le había abandonado, como hicieron tantos otros miembros de su manada, incluyendo su propio tío.

Stiles no podía creer que Derek pensara aquello. Que no se hubiera imaginado que si puso miles de kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, era porque para Stiles no sólo fue un poco de sexo. Que en el fondo estaba enamorado de él, y que dolía demasiado tener que verle sabiendo que jamás recibiría de él lo que más deseaba.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, cansado, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Algo que le había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora, a causa del millón de cosas que ocurrieron desde que llegó.

Cuando Derek le había acusado de que Stiles dijo que aceptaba que nunca iba a haber nada más entre ellos y Stiles le explicó que le había mentido, Derek parecía sorprendido. Para justo después perdonarle por lo de la rabieta en el hospital, e indicarle que no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, y que por tanto no tenía motivos para acusarle de haber abandonado la manada. Porque ahora entendía que el verdadero motivo por el que Stiles se fue, fue porque seguía sintiendo algo por él. Por alguien que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba con calma, Stiles sabía que era imposible que Derek no hubiera pensado en aquella posibilidad antes. No cuando Derek no era un simple humano sino un hombre lobo. Un Alfa ni más ni menos, para el que las palabras sólo eran una manera de conocer la verdad. Y puede que Derek engañara a Stiles poniendo su cara de póker. Pero Stiles jamás podría haberle engañado a él porque, por mucho que sus palabras hubieran sido "no pasa nada, ha sido genial", su corazón decía lo contrario.

Y Derek tenía que haber sabido _perfectamente_ que no estaba bien, porque su latido tendría que haber sido demasiado rápido y todo su cuerpo tendría que haber desprendido un aroma de dolor, tristeza y amor no correspondido.

Y sin embargo Derek le había acusado de mentir. De no decir lo que realmente sentía, y de haberle confundido por ello.

Pero Derek _sabía_ que Stiles mintió entonces. Sabía que Stiles se marchaba porque dolía demasiado quedarse. No porque Derek no fuera importante para él, sino porque era _demasiado_ importante para él.

Y eso significaba que Derek no había sido sincero ni entonces ni ahora con él. Y que por eso había usado aquella máscara inexpresiva. Porque sabía que Stiles, a diferencia de él, no podría averiguar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo a través de la reacción de su corazón.

Lo que significaba que Derek estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Y la cuestión era saber por qué, y sobre todo cuáles eran esos sentimientos.

Y Stiles tenía intención de averiguar las dos cosas.

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Derek salió de debajo del Camaro en cuanto oyó el motor del jeep.

Se puso en pie y agudizó su olfato para confirmar que era Stiles quien se acercaba al almacén de las antiguas cocheras del tren. Cuando captó con nitidez el olor único de Stiles Stilinski, acompañado del almizcle que desprendía la ira, frunció los labios.

Aquello no era bueno.

Con la clara intención de que la visita sorpresa no afectara su tarea entre manos (es decir, poner a punto su preciado coche), cogió una llave de la caja de herramientas, y empezó a aflojar una de las bujías que había estado causando problemas.

Aún estaba en ello cuando a sus espaldas oyó la puerta metálica abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, y a un chico de 21 años entrar en el almacén a toda velocidad.

\- Eres un lobo muy mentiroso, ¿sabes? Tanto que deberías dejar de comportarte como el lobo feroz de Caperucita Roja, y empezar a actuar más como Pinocho. Ya sabes… el muñeco de madera que quería ser un niño de verdad, y que NO DEJABA DE MENTIR.

Derek dejó la llave en el suelo, probablemente porque intuía que si la seguía sujetando, tarde o temprano tendría la irrefrenable necesidad de golpear a Stiles con ella. Una vez tuvo las manos libres, se apoyó en el coche y cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, mirando a Stiles con una mezcla de molestia y cansancio.

\- Qué – preguntó de esa manera que no era realmente una pregunta, porque Derek Hale no preguntaba. Sólo daba permiso para que el resto de mortales hablaran y tuvieran a bien explicar lo que estaba pasando por su ridícula cabeza.

\- Me mentiste. Dijiste que creías que me había marchado porque no me consideraba parte de tu manada, y que fue como si te hubiera abandonado. Como si hubiera hecho lo mismo que Peter y lo que una vez hicieron… bueno, todos los demás.

\- Así es.

\- ¡Mentira! – gritó como si fuera un insulto. Y por el modo en que estaba hablando, realmente sentía que lo era - ¿Y sabes? En el fondo me siento ofendido porque se supone que _tú_ al menos me tienes que dar un poco de crédito con la parte de que no soy tan inútil como parece. Más que nada porque se supone que tú eres… o eras, mi Alfa, y que sabes cuáles son los puntos fuertes de cada uno de los miembros de tu manada.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando – dijo con esa expresión de "Dios, estoy rodeado de críos estúpidos, mi vida es una mierda".

\- Estoy hablando de que tengo muy buena memoria. Y recuerdo _perfectamente_ como los dos únicos miembros de la familia Hale me explicaron a su modo (es decir, con miradas asesinas y empujones) que cuando una persona no dice la verdad, se puede detectar la mentira escuchando el latido del corazón o simplemente oliendo sus emociones – vio que la expresión de Derek cambiaba, como si empezara a entender de qué estaba hablando – Exacto – abrió los ojos de par en par – Y puede que yo no tenga super oído o super olfato como para detectar esas cosas… Pero tú si lo tienes, ¿verdad? Y también lo tenías hace cuatro años, cuando nos dijimos que lo que hubo entre nosotros había sido genial pero que no iba a volver a repetirse porque sabíamos que no había dejado de ser un error. Porque no iba a haber nada más.

\- Stiles…

\- No – le interrumpió, alzando la voz - No, Derek – se mojó los labios de manera inconsciente - Cuando supe que iba a volver a Beacon Hills y que probablemente volvería a verte, te juro que lo último que quería era tener esta conversación contigo. Porque sabía que no iba a cambiar nada y que sólo lograría que me sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba… Pero eso fue antes de descubrir que al parecer varios miembros de la manada piensan que fui un cobarde por marcharme y dejarte – tomó aire al tiempo que le señalaba con el dedo, para recalcar más sus palabras - Pero yo no te dejé. Y _sabes_ perfectamente, al igual que supiste entonces, que me fui porque yo no pensaba que fue un error. Porque para mí nunca fue un error.

Stiles dio tiempo a Derek para que diera su respuesta. Sobre todo, le dio tiempo para que terminara de asimilar todo lo que había dicho. No porque creyera que Derek era retrasado y necesitaba más tiempo de lo normal en captar las cosas que le decían, sino porque sabía que seguía siendo Stiles y que a la hora de hablar era capaz de soltar un millón de cosas distintas a la vez.

Y teniendo en cuenta que Derek era justo lo contrario, y de los que recapacitaban cada cosa antes de hacer ningún movimiento… en fin, alguien tenía que amoldarse al otro.

Aunque lo que Derek dijo cuando terminó de asimilar toda la información, no era precisamente lo que Stiles esperaba.

\- Si eso es lo que querías decir, tomo nota – dijo en tono molesto, al tiempo que recogía la herramienta que había estado usando cuando entró el chico – Ahora márchate, estoy ocupado.

\- Ni hablar – respondió Stiles antes incluso de saber que había abierto la boca. Y antes de ser consciente que se estaba moviendo, recorrió los metros que le separaban del hombre para quitarle la llave de la mano.

Y si no fuera porque ahora mismo tenía a un hombre lobo muy cabreado a meros milímetros de distancia, Stiles se habría felicitado por ser capaz de sorprender a todo un Alfa y quitarle la herramienta.

\- Devuélvemela – dijo sin alzar la voz y extendiendo la mano. Un gesto que en principio no parecía nada intimidante, sino fuera porque las cejas de Derek estaban muy fruncidas y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

Stiles tuvo que tragar varias veces antes de encontrar la voz.

\- No – casi gimió, afectado por la ira que emanaba de aquel rostro tan perfecto, y carraspeó para recuperar su tono de voz normal – Me da igual que te pongas en modo Alfa cabreado. Si fueras más sincero conmigo tal vez te respetaría un poquito más – llevó la mano que sujetaba la llave a su espalda, al ver que Derek sólo estaba mirando la herramienta – Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. Que me digas el verdadero motivo por el que estabas cabreado conmigo. Por qué Isaac piensa que te abandoné y te hice miserable. Y qué demonios querías decir con que por mí sí habrías mordido a mi padre cuando te juraste no hacerlo nunca.

Derek no respondió. Por supuesto que no. Seguía siendo Derek Hale.

Lo que hizo fue apretar la mandíbula y torcer ligeramente el cuello de un modo muy similar al que veía siempre en Isaac, pero que con Derek era muchísimo más intimidante. Como si estuviera esperando a que su presa hiciera algo, como por ejemplo respirar, para atacarle.

Afortunadamente, el color rojizo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera a salvo del terrible hombre lobo increíblemente cabreado.

\- Sabes que no voy a irme hasta no tener las respuestas. Y también sabes que me lo debes.

\- No te debo nada – dijo como si estuviera insultando.

\- Se supone que soy parte de tu manada, ¿no? ¿Acaso no significa eso que debemos confiar el uno en el otro? ¿Que nos debemos contar la verdad siempre?

Y entonces la expresión de Derek cambió.

Su mirada dejó de ser la de alguien que estaba terriblemente molesto por tener que escuchar las tonterías de un chico que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, para convertirse en la de alguien que sentía curiosidad. Y sus labios dejaron de estar apretados en esa pose de lobo feroz cabreado, para transformarse en una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa muy tenue pero que logró que a Stiles se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Primero porque la sonrisa no se reflejaba en los ojos, y eso nunca era bueno. Y segundo porque estaba seguro que era la misma sonrisa que ofrecía a su presa antes de arrancarle la garganta… con los dientes.

\- Muy bien… Si eso es lo que quieres, seamos sinceros – respondió muy, muy lentamente. Como si estuviera disfrutando del momento.

\- Hmmm. ¿Vale?

Stiles odió que la respuesta hubiera sido una pregunta. Porque significaba que Derek volvía a controlar la conversación. Y eso nunca había sido bueno, menos aún si seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa tan espeluznante.

\- Dices que lo que ocurrió hace años para ti no fue un error – explicó Derek, mirando fijamente al chico y esperando a que le diera su confirmación. Y aunque Stiles no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, porque se suponía que era _Derek_ quien tenía que ser sincero y no al revés, pensó que a lo mejor conseguiría algo si demostraba que él no tenía nada que ocultar. Para que así Derek empezara a pensar lo mismo de una maldita vez.

\- Exacto – respondió seguro e incluso contento por poder, por fin, decirle lo que realmente pensaba de todo aquello. Aunque fuera con cuatro años de retraso.

\- Que te hubiera gustado que hubiera sido algo más.

\- Sí.

\- Y que nunca pensaste en aquello como simplemente un poco de sexo.

\- Sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Y ya te lo dije entonces.

Derek asintió, moviéndose un poco para cambiar de posición y no estar entre Stiles y el Camaro.

\- Cierto. Lo dijiste la última vez que estuvimos a solas, en los restos de la mansión Hale. Cuando dijiste que hubieras preferido que la última vez fuera como la primera. Más despacio. Para así poder fingir. ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Por qué sigues con eso? – preguntó el muchacho un poco incómodo. No tenía ni idea de por qué de repente Derek quería recordar aquella última vez, pero empezaba a intuir que no era por nada bueno.

\- Responde la pregunta – dijo muy despacio, sus pupilas clavadas en las de él, y Stiles se vio incapaz de negarle la respuesta.

\- Sí – se lamió los labios - Fue así – respondió sin dudar. Porque pese a ser algo que ocurrió hace cuatro años, fue un momento que había revivido un millón de veces desde entonces.

\- ¿Qué querías fingir?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender. A la vez, Derek volvía a moverse, muy lentamente, hasta rodearle y acabar Stiles entre el coche y su dueño.

\- ¿Qué querías fingir, Stiles? – preguntó con un toque de curiosidad que, con aquella sonrisa torcida que no había abandonado su rostro, logró que pareciera más un intento de humillarle.

\- Ya lo sabes – contestó con los dientes apretados.

\- Pero se supone que eres _tú_ el que tiene que decirlo. Que tenemos que ser sinceros, ¿verdad? – la sonrisa se amplió, mostrando el blanco de los dientes – Dime, ¿qué querías fingir?

\- Que eras mi… - Stiles sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Nunca había sido capaz de decir esa palabra en voz alta, porque era una palabra que correspondía a las novelas y las películas románticas, y no al desastre de vida que tenía – Que yo era especial para ti – dijo al fin, el labio temblándole levemente – Tanto como tú lo eras para mí.

El Alfa volvió a asentir, suavizando la sonrisa y convirtiéndose su expresión en una de simple curiosidad.

\- Y por eso te fuiste, ¿verdad? Porque no podías seguir viendo a esa _persona especial_ con la que hubieras deseado tener mucho más que un par de revolcones.

Stiles sintió que el corazón se le disparaba. Ya había empezado a acelerársele el pulso en cuando Derek mostró aquella sonrisa de maniaco, más propia de Peter que del joven Hale. Pero ahora que estaba siendo obligado a rememorar los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, y encima con el causante de ellos, como si fuera un juego, no quería seguir… Aunque no dejaba de estar haciendo justo lo que le había exigido a Derek. Así que tampoco es que pudiera echarse atrás ahora.

\- Sí – susurró, deseando apartar la mirada de la del hombre lobo pero encontrándose con que era incapaz de hacerlo. Y si no estuviera tan afectado por el motivo de la conversación, habría intuido que Derek estaba usando alguna de sus habilidades de Alfa para obligarle a no apartar la mirada – Por eso me fui.

\- Porque en el fondo eres todo un romántico, ¿verdad? – dijo con suavidad, como si estuviera compartiendo confidencias con un amigo… Lo que se supone que estaban haciendo – Siempre vas de chico gamberro al que no le afecta nada y que tan sólo quiere pasar un buen rato. Pero realmente te gustaría que tu vida fuera como en los cuentos. Y que un día apareciera ese caballero de brillante armadura que te hiciera feliz… Igual de feliz que tu padre hizo a tu madre, ¿verdad?

Stiles tembló. Lo último que habría esperado, era oír a Derek hablar de su padre, y sobre todo de su madre.

Por un instante, deseó preguntarle cómo sabía aquello. Si había sido su padre el que se lo había contado y, si era así, cuándo y por qué. Porque se suponía que aquellos temas debían quedar entre padre e hijo. Que por mucho que ahora trabajaran juntos, no tenía ningún derecho a hablar de su hijo y de lo absurdamente inocente que era como para seguir creyendo en los cuentos de hadas. Sobre todo, no tenía ningún derecho a hablar de su madre cuando él no estaba presente.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo único que importaba, era que era la pura verdad.

Al final sólo pudo asentir. Porque, como le ocurría cada vez que pensaba en su madre, la tristeza de haberla perdido lograba que se le formara un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Y aquella confirmación, era lo que Derek parecía estar esperando.

Porque apenas terminó de asentir, el Alfa empujó a Stiles contra el coche, logrando que la llave que aún tenía en la mano cayera al suelo.

\- Mientes – gruñó el hombre, su mano apoyada en el pecho del chico, y sus ojos mostrando de nuevo ese rojo intenso. Stiles intentó apartarse, asustado por el comportamiento de un hombre del que, estaba seguro, no volvería a tener miedo. Pero entonces Derek se pegó a él, obligándole a apoyarse del todo en el coche, y llevó la mano que tenía libre hasta su cuello. Stiles sintió que las piernas le temblaban, pero no estaba seguro de si era por el modo de actuar de Derek, o por el hecho de que podía sentir el cuerpo de Derek sobre él, y podía oler perfectamente el aroma de su piel de tan cerca que estaba.

Derek volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa tan poco propia de él. Era como si supiera exactamente lo que le estaba causando su modo de actuar y se alegrara de ello. Con calma, subió la mano que tenía sobre el cuello hasta la nuca de Stiles, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico, recreándose en el tacto ahora que su pelo era más largo que la última vez que pudo tocarlo.

\- ¿Sabes por qué sé que mientes? – preguntó Derek muy bajo, la agresividad de sus actos no reflejándose en el tono de voz – Porque me lo dice el resto de tu cuerpo – agarró con fuerza un mechón de pelo al tiempo que llevaba el rostro a su cuello e inspiraba profundamente – Y tu cuerpo apesta a sexo. Apesta a lujuria. Al simple y puro deseo que has compartido con cientos de desconocidos.

\- Mentira – tragó con dificultad.

\- No lo es – siguió susurrando en su oído – Tu corazón está latiendo muy deprisa, porque sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad – se apartó de él lo suficiente para poder ver su cara, y no le sorprendió encontrarle con las mejillas sonrojadas – Porque no eres ningún chico especial, Stiles – musitó, torciendo ligeramente el cuello – Sólo eres un adolescente más que lo único que quiere es bajarse los pantalones – el labio del chico tembló, pero Derek no le dio tregua – Eso fue lo que querías de mí. Y lo que fuiste a buscar a Boston.

\- No…

\- Sí – le miró con lástima – Sé que te gustaría que no fuera verdad. Que pudieras ser el ejemplo perfecto de chico dulce, inteligente y cariñoso que, si está solo, es porque aún no ha encontrado a esa persona que sea capaz de ver lo estupendo que eres – volvió a acercarse a su oído para susurrarle – Pero no eres nada de eso. Y no engañas a nadie – habló muy lentamente - Por eso tienes justo lo que quieres. Lo que te mereces.

Stiles trató de zafarse de Derek, llevando las dos manos al pecho del hombre y empujando con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que la rabia guiara sus movimientos. Pero cuando el hombre lobo no se movió ni un milímetro, como había imaginado, dejó que la rabia fluyera a través de las palabras.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero – gruñó con los dientes apretados, al tiempo que sentía que le costaba respirar por la sensación de estar atrapado.

\- Claro que sí – la voz de Derek seguía teñida de lástima. De lástima dirigida hacia él.

Con calma, el hombre se separó de él para que sus cuerpos no estuvieran pegados, pero mantuvo la mano sobre su pecho, impidiéndole marcharse pese a saber que eso era justo lo que Stiles quería.

Y Stiles intentó de nuevo apartar los ojos de los de Derek. Porque aquella persona no era Derek Hale. Derek nunca le había mirado de esa manera, como si fuera un muñeco con el que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Un muñeco que podía tirar a la basura cuando se cansara de él, sintiendo tan sólo un poco de lástima por ser tan obviamente inocente y estúpido.

Y pese a que en el pasado llegó a pensar que eso era justo lo que había hecho con él, el Derek de entonces le hizo comprender que todo había sido un error por no haber pensado bien las cosas. Y le pidió perdón por ello. Por haberse aprovechado en parte de sus sentimientos, sabiendo que él no sentía lo mismo por él.

Pero ese no era el Derek que ahora le tenía acorralado contra su coche. El que volvía a sonreírle con una expresión de desprecio, recordándole que él seguía siendo el Alfa y que Stiles sólo era un pobre y débil humano.

Y el que, ahora estaba convencido, estaba haciendo algo para que no apartara la mirada por mucho que lo deseara. Por ello los ojos de Stiles siguieron fijos en los del hombre lobo cuando éste bajó la mano por su cuello, pecho y estómago, hasta acabar apoyada en la entrepierna.

\- ¿No es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, apretando un poco la mano para sentir mejor su miembro abultado por debajo de la tela vaquera – A mí me parece que sí.

\- Apártate de mí – dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Ves? Lo estás volviendo a hacer – recorrió con los dedos la tela vaquera – Estás mintiendo. Porque esta… – agarró su pene con fuerza antes de soltarlo y subir la mano hasta el cinturón – no es la polla de alguien que quiere que me aparte – susurró al tiempo que empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón, y luego bajarle la cremallera. El chico trató de apartarse, pero Derek sólo tuvo que apretar un poco más la mano sobre su pecho para que se estuviera quieto – Esta es la polla de alguien desesperado porque le folle ahora mismo sobre el capó del coche.

Derek no le dio tiempo a responder, convencido de que no iba a ser capaz de decir nada. Metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo ahora visible, y tocó el miembro completamente duro del chico. Nada más sus dedos rozaron la piel tersa y suave, Stiles se mordió el labio, tratando de acallar el gemido que estaba a punto de soltar.

\- No hace falta que te contengas – susurró con ese tono mitad de lástima y mitad de diversión – Los dos sabemos que lo quieres. Y los dos sabemos que te encanta gemir cuando te toco.

\- No… - la voz de Stiles era más grave de lo que jamás había oído – No quiero esto.

El Alfa paró un segundo el movimiento de su mano, y por un instante su expresión fue una a la que Stiles estaba más acostumbrado. Era una expresión más seria, con ese atisbo de confusión que tenía cada vez que ocurría algo que no llegaba a entender pero que necesitaba saber por el bien de su manada.

Pero la confusión duró sólo un par de segundos. Movió ligeramente la cabeza, negando y tratando de concentrarse a un tiempo, antes de reanudar el movimiento de su mano.

\- Mientes – gruñó con un toque de enfado.

Decidió centrarse entonces en lo que tenía entre las manos. Porque una cosa era demostrarle al chico que tenía razón, y otra no aprovecharse de la situación. Así que dejó de mirar a Stiles para concentrarse en su miembro duro y caliente, al tiempo que imprimía más rapidez a los movimientos. Y mentiría si dijera que no había echado de menos aquel cuerpo tan aparentemente delicado, pero que le había sorprendido al ser capaz de aguantar sus muestras de pasión más agresivas. Que incluso no parecía tener nunca bastante, porque las dos únicas veces que había disfrutado de él, había sido durante horas y horas.

Cuando la tela del calzoncillo de Stiles comenzó a humedecerse a causa del semen que estaba empezando a escaparse, Derek sintió que su propia polla le iba a estallar. Deseó bajarle los pantalones, arrancárselos incluso, y tumbarle boca abajo sobre el capó del coche para follarle allí y ahora.

Pero no podía hacer aquello. Por mucho que lo deseara.

Porque se suponía que aquello era una lección para Stiles. Para recordarle que él seguía siendo un adolescente hormonado y excitado que ni siquiera sabía lo que quería; y que a cambio él era un Alfa que sabía cómo mantener el control.

\- Derek…

La voz de Stiles sonó rota. Sin apartar la vista de su miembro duro, Derek sonrió con melancolía. Porque pese a que aquello era justo lo que quería oír (a Stiles desesperado y dejando que el puro deseo le recordara que a la hora del sexo los dos eran igual de animales), al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado de aquella manera, no dejaba de tener la confirmación de que Stiles Stilinski era exactamente igual a los demás.

Y que por ello, no merecía la pena sacrificar el control que tantos años le costó conseguir. El control por el que había perdido tanto, incluida una vida normal.

Sin saber cuánto más aguantaría, Derek dio más rapidez a sus movimientos, necesitando llevarle al orgasmo enseguida. Y cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Stiles temblaba, suspiró aliviado porque el final estuviera cerca.

\- Por favor…

La voz del chico seguía estando rota, como si el placer que Derek le estaba causando le impidiera siquiera pronunciar aquel par de palabras.

Pero entonces Derek fue consciente de algo. Y pese a que tan sólo compartió un par de momentos íntimos con Stiles, aquellos fueron tan memorables que era como si los tuviera grabados a fuego en la mente. Y por eso podía recordar perfectamente que las pocas veces en que Stiles dijo "por favor", había sido con súplica. Porque la necesidad de correrse era demasiado intensa y necesitaba que Derek le llevara a ese punto.

Pero nunca lo había dicho como si la necesidad de llegar al clímax le estuviera causando daño físico.

Y eso era justo lo que parecía ahora. Lo que podía deducir del par de palabras que habían salido de los labios de Stiles.

Queriendo asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, el hombre apartó la mirada del cuerpo del chico para centrarse en su rostro.

Y al hacerlo, sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

Porque el temblor del cuerpo de Stiles no estaba provocado por el placer y la proximidad del orgasmo. No. El temblor era a causa de las lágrimas que empapaban las mejillas del chico, y que no dejaban de escapar de unos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, y que ahora le miraban con súplica.

\- Derek… - sollozó con la voz tan rota que apenas se le entendía. Rota no por el deseo, sino por el dolor que le estaba causando. Un dolor que, si confiaba en lo que podía leer en sus ojos, no era físico sino mucho más profundo. Más anclado en el corazón – No quiero esto…

El Alfa paró en seco, maldiciéndose por no haberlo hecho apenas vio que estaba llorando.

Apenas soltó la mano, Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el coche y miró al techo, respirando con dificultad. Seguía temblando y seguía sollozando. Tan alto que Derek no podía entender cómo no le había oído antes.

Confuso, el hombre apartó la otra mano que mantenía sobre el pecho del chico, y al quitarla fue consciente de que tenía las yemas de los dedos húmedas, a causa del sudor que cubría todo el cuerpo de Stiles.

Derek se separó un metro de él, dándole espacio para respirar. Se dio cuenta de que al chico le temblaban las rodillas hasta tal punto que, si no había caído al suelo, sólo era porque estaba precariamente apoyado en el coche.

Su instinto fue el de acercarse a él para ofrecerle un poco más de apoyo, y de paso subirle la cremallera y abrocharle el cinturón. Porque de pronto verle así, temblando, llorando y con los pantalones abiertos en mitad de un almacén abandonado, no era algo agradable. Era algo humillante y terriblemente erróneo en un millón de aspectos.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Quería pero no podía. Porque si Stiles estaba así, era porque _él_ se lo había hecho. Porque era él quien le había humillado, obligando a su propio cuerpo a que le traicionara reaccionando ante algo que no quería.

Y ser consciente de ello hizo que Derek deseara correr y esconderse bajo tierra. Porque no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así. Y de hacérselo a _él_. Entre las pocas personas que conocía, siendo mucha gente egoísta y cruel que merecía sufrir, no podía creer que se lo hubiera hecho _precisamente_ a él.

Si al final no se marchó, sólo fue porque no podía abandonarle en ese estado.

Stiles aún seguía respirando con dificultad. Podía oír perfectamente su latido acelerado y descompasado, y tenía miedo de que fuera a darle un ataque de pánico… Que sería lo que cualquier mortal tendría que estar sintiendo ahora.

Sintiéndose destrozado, y odiándose más de lo que jamás creyó que podría llegar a odiarse, Derek se alejó un poco más de él para dejarle claro que no iba a volver a tocarle.

Stiles seguía apoyado en el coche, los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo y las piernas dobladas, incapaz de mantenerse firme. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza sobre el techo del coche, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin orden. Pero ahora era en silencio. Lo único que se oía era su respiración agitada, con algún que otro sollozo ahogado cada vez que los pulmones protestaban por estar trabajando tan deprisa.

Derek no tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, el uno apoyado en el coche y el otro a unos metros de distancia. Los dos sin hablar y sin mirarse, pero siendo muy conscientes de la presencia del otro.

Probablemente no habría pasado más de un minuto (aunque se le hizo eterno), cuando Stiles llevó una mano hasta el pantalón. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba, con lo que los movimientos eran torpes y tardó más de lo normal en subirse la cremallera. Ni siquiera intentó abrocharse el cinturón, convencido de que sería incapaz de acertar con el agujero a causa de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos.

Cuando por fin tuvo la cremallera cerrada, parpadeó varias veces para terminar de alejar las lágrimas que ahora caían con menos fuerza. Aunque seguían cayendo.

Apoyó las manos en el coche para darse impulso y alejarse del vehículo, y las piernas le temblaron cuando tuvieron que sujetar todo el peso de su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero consiguió recuperar el control de sus rodillas antes de que Derek hubiera dado un paso en su dirección.

Derek Hale quiso decir algo. Quiso arrodillarse y suplicarle perdón. Pero después de lo que había hecho, se le antojaba algo absurdo. Nada de lo que hiciera podría justificar lo que acababa de hacer. Lo que le había hecho a una de las pocas personas realmente buenas que había en el mundo.

El Alfa sintió que las lágrimas empapaban su mejilla antes incluso de ser consciente de que estaba llorando. Con la vista borrosa a causa de las gotas saladas, vio como Stiles se alejaba lentamente del coche para ir hacia la salida de las antiguas cocheras de tren.

Los movimientos del chico eran inseguros. Tenía la cabeza agachada, en un desesperado intento por hacerse invisible ante el hombre que le había llevado a ese estado.

Sólo cuando alcanzó la puerta de salida había recuperado el control de sus piernas, y sus manos fueron capaces de abrocharse por fin el cinturón.

Derek esperó a que dijera algo. A que mirara por encima de su hombro y le dijera que era un cabrón. Un cerdo y un miserable y que iba a ir ahora mismo a comisaría para ponerle una denuncia. Tendría todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo, y Derek no iba a negar ninguno de los cargos de los que quisiera acusarle.

Pero Stiles no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se paró para mirarle y lanzarle una mirada llena de odio. Y pese a que estaba convencido de que eso es lo que tenía que estar sintiendo ahora mismo, no podía estar seguro del todo porque seguía con la cabeza agachada.

Cuando el chico salió por la puerta y, poco después, oyó el rugir del coche alejándose, Derek se dejó caer al suelo. Su pecho protestó a causa del dolor, y se llevó una mano al corazón sintiendo cómo se le rompía en un millón de pedazos.

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Derek era el primero al que no le gustaba ser así.

Sabía que era alguien difícil de tratar, casi imposible. Alguien del que la gente se sentía segura estando cuanto más lejos de él, mejor. Alguien que conseguía que todo el mundo sintiera un irrefrenable deseo de atacarle e insultarle, y nunca estar cerca de él.

Lo sabía porque eso era justo lo que quería conseguir.

Algo para lo que se había esforzado con todas sus ganas. Porque si no lo hacía, ni siquiera habría sido capaz de sobrevivir.

Una forma de ser que empezó a gestarse aquel lejano día en que volvió a casa con su hermana, sólo para encontrarse con un incendio apenas extinto y un montón de policías diciéndoles que no podían entrar. Que lo sentían mucho pero que toda su familia, salvo su tío, habían muerto. Y que su tío Peter había sido llevado al hospital en estado crítico.

Aun a día de hoy, Derek quería pensar que tal vez habría sido distinto si no le hubieran dado la noticia de aquella manera tan cruda y horrible. Si en vez de ello lo hubieran hecho con más sentimiento, más lástima incluso, porque no dejaban de estar hablando de su familia. De _toda_ su familia que acababa de morir de una manera tan agónica.

Pero quién iba a hacerlo.

Acababan de quedarse solos. Con apenas 15 años él, y Laura 18 recién cumplidos. Y aunque el hecho de que ella fuera mayor de edad facilitaba muchas cosas (de entrada, no tendrían que ir a ningún centro de menores), no evitaba el hecho de que siguieran estando solos.

Y, en su caso, solos y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le impidió volver a respirar con normalidad desde aquel día.

Sabía que Laura intuía algo. Afortunadamente, nunca llegó a hablarle de Kate, con lo que era imposible que supiera que fue por su culpa que toda su familia estuviera muerta o casi. Pero su hermana no era tonta, menos ahora que era el Alfa, y tenía claro que a su hermano pequeño le pasaba algo. Algo que no era sólo la tristeza y el dolor de verse solos y teniendo que huir, abandonando por completo la felicidad, paz y seguridad que les había ofrecido su familia, y que sería algo que jamás volverían a experimentar.

No. Laura Hale sabía que había algo más. Algo que impedía que Derek durmiera por las noches más de un par de horas, acosado por las pesadillas. Algo que le impedía sonreír, incluso cuando ya habían pasado meses y ella se empeñaba en hacerle pasar de página, porque después de todo ellos _sí_ consiguieron sobrevivir y merecían seguir con sus vidas. Que incluso merecían volver a sonreír.

Pero desde aquel día en que su vida se transformó en un montón de cenizas, Derek sabía que él no se merecía nada de aquello.

Con el tiempo, el no desearlo se transformó en no quererlo.

Porque veía que era más fácil así. Que esconderse en ese caparazón de ermitaño, de persona fría y casi inhumana, hacía que el dolor fuera más llevadero. Porque cuanto más lejos estaba del resto del mundo, del resto de sentimientos, menos pensaba que él jamás tendría aquello.

Había veces en que era duro, por supuesto. Veces en las que se transformaba y corría por horas hasta acabar agotado, para hacerse luego un ovillo y llorar por sí mismo. Llorar por haber sido un crío estúpido que dejó que las promesas de una chica guapa destrozaran su vida y, peor aún, la del resto de su familia. Personas que le hicieron feliz, que le quisieron y protegieron como nadie más podría hacer, y que ahora estaban muertas por su culpa.

Con el tiempo, esas veces en las que dejaba que su parte humana saliera a flote y mostrara su rabia y dolor por lo ocurrido, se fueron volviendo cada vez más escasas y distantes. Porque cuando aquello ocurría, el dolor era tan insoportable que por instantes deseaba acabar con su vida.

Por supuesto, jamás llegó a planteárselo siquiera. No porque no quisiera. Sino porque no tenía derecho a acabar con su vida de aquella forma tan fácil y rápida después de cómo acabaron los demás. Y porque no podría dejar este mundo sin haber cumplido antes su venganza.

Y por ello Derek se centró en su parte animal. En una parte a la que realmente nunca le dio importancia, sabiendo que él jamás ocuparía el puesto de Alfa (su hermana era la mayor y, cuando ella tuviera su propia camada, le sucederían sus hijos), con lo que nunca se preocupó de las responsabilidad de la manada. Por el contrario, hasta aquel fatídico día todo fueron risas y simplemente disfrutar de la vida.

Pero visto que a partir de ahora no podría volver a hacer aquello, tampoco tenía sentido que siguiera siendo más hombre que animal.

El cambio, sorprendentemente, fue mucho más fácil de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Porque cuanto más se dejara llevar por su parte animal, menos tendría que pensar. Y cuando menos pensara, mejor podría respirar, actuando casi por instinto.

Por supuesto, entonces tuvo que llegar Stiles Stilinski.

Un chico que trastocó todos sus planes. Alguien que se empeñaba en llevarle constantemente la contraria y, en vez de huir como todo el mundo hacía cuando le veía, se pegaba a él y le trataba como a una persona. Como si fuera alguien más y no el hombre que había asesinado a toda su familia.

Y pese a que Derek trató por activa y por pasiva de alejar a aquel mocoso de su lado, entonces no sabía lo persistente que podía llegar a ser Stiles.

Pero entonces llegó lo que terminó de romper sus esquemas. Su plan perfectamente diseñado para pasar el resto de su vida alejado de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con emociones… Porque aquel chico tan extraño y en apariencia débil, resultaba que se sentía atraído por él.

Un sentimiento, una emoción, que no había vuelto a oler desde la última vez que estuvo con Kate.

Un olor que también le recordó los años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que sintió el contacto humano (salvo el de su hermana, aunque no fueron muchas veces a causa del sentimiento de culpa), y que le hizo ser consciente de lo mucho que él había cambiado.

Que le hizo ser consciente, como si no fuera algo evidente teniendo en cuenta que vivía en una casa medio derruida donde murió su familia, que si estaba viviendo esa vida, no era ni mucho menos porque él la hubiera elegido.

Porque él _jamás_ habría elegido una vida como aquella.

Y aquel lejano día, cuando por fin pudo solucionar el problema del Kanima y veía que tenía una manada unida y fuerte, fue consciente del largo camino que había recorrido. Y fue consciente de lo cansado que estaba por haber andado ese camino completamente solo.

Sabía que no fue una decisión inteligente. Que acostarse con aquel chico podría complicar mucho las cosas, y que además no dejaba de ser un adolescente hiperactivo con todas sus consecuencias.

Pero en ese momento Derek sólo podía pensar que quería ser una persona otra vez. Y que esta vez podría serlo sin necesidad de sentir ese dolor agónico que llegaba cuando la culpa y la rabia y el dolor se clavaban en su pecho como si fueran sus propias garras. Que esta vez podría ser un hombre por medio del contacto con otro ser humano. Un ser humano que, además, era el único que le miraba de igual a igual. Sin temor, sin odio, sin rabia. Sólo de igual a igual.

Y las horas que Derek pudo disfrutar con aquel chico tan extraño y tan diferente a él, fueron las más liberadoras de toda su vida. Porque mientras estaba con él, sentía que así es como podría haber sido él. Que si no hubiera tenido la mala suerte de conocer y encapricharse de una psicópata, tal vez habría acabado siendo como Stiles, siempre riendo y limitándose a disfrutar de la vida.

Pero, por supuesto, por aquel entonces su Sino ya estaba escrito.

Y cuando empezaba a plantearse que tal vez ya había cumplido suficientes años de penitencia, tuvo que volver su parte animal. En esta ocasión fue a través de la manada de Alfas pero sobre todo de Peter, que le recordaron que no podía olvidarse de sus responsabilidades.

Como si lo hubiera olvidado un mísero segundo…

Pero en el fondo tenían razón. Y aunque el escaso tiempo compartido con Stiles le ayudó a sentirse humano por primera vez en años (tantos que parecían pertenecer a otra vida) y le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello, era hora de volver al mundo real.

Un mundo donde sólo podía ser un Alfa, y donde los adolescentes de intensos ojos marrones no tenían cabida.

Por el bien del propio adolescente, y por el suyo propio.

Cuando Derek supo que aquel chico no buscaba sólo pasar un buen rato, fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica. Una llena de incredulidad, culpabilidad y rabia. Incredulidad porque no entendía cómo aquel chico podría querer elegirle a él como compañero después del modo en que le trataba a él y al resto del mundo. Culpabilidad porque sabía que, aunque esos sentimientos estuvieran ahí, no podía abandonar sus responsabilidades aunque ello implicara hacer daño a un chico tan fuerte y noble como era Stiles. Y rabia porque en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía que no era justo. Sentía que ya había pagado bastante por aquel error del pasado, aquel error de crío estúpido que no sabía como funcionaban las cosas, y que por primera vez se encontraba con la alternativa de empezar de cero. De dejar aparcado al lobo por un tiempo (o al menos más escondido), y sentirse de nuevo hombre.

La descarga duró más tiempo del esperado.

Y es que por primera vez desde aquel día en que todo cambió, Derek no estaba seguro de nada. Antes, con su instinto llevando el control, todo había sido mucho más fácil. Y sobre todo sabiendo que, por fortuna, ninguna de sus decisiones afectaría a nadie más, principalmente porque _no había_ nadie más.

Pero ahora no era así. Ahora había alguien más involucrado. Alguien que, empezaba a descubrir, le aportaba algo que nunca nadie le había ofrecido. Porque a diferencia de Kate Argent, Stiles nunca había pedido nada a cambio. Y estaba claro que ella sólo pedía y pedía porque realmente era lo único que quería de él: información sobre él y su familia para poder acabar con ellos, aunque él estuviera demasiado ciego como para verlo.

Pero Stiles no. Porque Stiles lo único que quería era estar con él.

Cuando Derek tuvo claro aquello, el agujero que había alojado en su corazón se hizo un poquito más pequeño. Y tal vez por ello, porque le resultaba un poco más fácil respirar, Derek tomó la decisión de olvidarse del resto del mundo por una vez, y pensar exclusivamente en él.

Pero llegó demasiado tarde.

Porque el destino quiso que el mismo día en que había decidido contarle todo a Stiles (aún no sabía cómo pero algo se le ocurriría), fue el mismo día que aquel chico tan complicado y perfecto para él, anunció que se marchaba a Boston.

La noticia, de nuevo, fue como recibir otra descarga eléctrica. Pero en esta ocasión fue una más similar a las de verdad, porque tras ella sólo hubo dolor.

Y como Derek hizo tiempo atrás (tanto que parecía otra vida), dejó que la parte animal volviera a tomar el control de su vida, para así sobre llevar mejor el dolor y la rabia.

Aunque entonces Derek no contó con que ahora el agujero de su pecho era más pequeño, más llevadero. Que su parte humana había vuelto a la superficie después de tanto tiempo oculta, y que no iba a ser tan fácil mantenerla a raya esta vez.

Y aunque aquello fuera la causa de que volvieran las pesadillas, las noches en vela y el dolor agonizante en el pecho; también hizo que empezara a hacer cosas que antes, cuando sólo era el lobo, jamás se le habrían ocurrido.

Cosas como crear un hogar para sus Betas y ofrecerles una protección y una sensación de paz que él experimentó durante un breve periodo de tiempo, y que ellos también se merecían vivir. Cosas como empezar a confiar en los demás, incluido el Sheriff del pueblo, y empezar a hacer cosas tan familiares y humanas como pasar la tarde en un hogar, estudiando los archivos policiales e, incluso, simplemente ver el partido de béisbol mientras bebían cerveza.

Y pese a que había veces en las que Derek se recriminaba hacer aquello con el padre del chico con el que por un tiempo pensó en empezar esa nueva vida, intentaba ver el lado positivo. Por ello atesoró los momentos compartidos con John Stilinski, teniendo la oportunidad de experimentar por primera vez cómo habría sido su vida si Kate no se hubiera interpuesto en ella.

Y el hecho de que fuera precisamente con otro Stilinski, aunque hubiera veces en que dolía no verle pese a seguir oliéndole (aquella casa siempre olería a Stiles), le ofrecía una sensación de cierta paz que, aunque no fuera ni mucho menos completa, al menos le daba las fuerzas suficientes para empezar otro día. Uno nuevo cada día.

Pero ahora, de nuevo, otro estúpido error por su parte mandaría todo a la mierda.

Porque Derek sabía que jamás volvería a experimentar otro de esos momentos. Que ni siquiera se los merecía después de lo que había hecho.

Derek esperó a que la policía fuera a buscarle.

Estaba seguro de que vendría toda la caballería. Todos los coches patrulla, con las luces y las sirenas rugiendo a todo volumen, y con el propio Sheriff enfundando una pistola cargada con balas de acónito.

Porque si había un motivo por el que el Sheriff estaba dispuesto a poner fin a su merecido descanso, ese sin duda sería el de despellejar al hombre que había hecho daño a su hijo.

Y al pensar en el dolor que le iba a causar aquel hombre que conocía sus puntos débiles, Derek se maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido como para confiarle a John Stilinski todos los secretos concernientes a los hombres lobo.

Estuvo toda la noche en vela, dentro del Camaro que había aparcado fuera del almacén, para que la policía le viera desde lejos y supiera que no iba armado.

Pero cuando llegaron las luces del amanecer y nadie se presentó, pensó que a lo mejor había confiado demasiado en la rapidez con la que el Sheriff querría vengarse.

Lo que, por otro lado, tampoco era muy reconfortante…

Y entonces pasó otro día. Y otro día más. Y nadie fue a verle.

Ni la policía. Ni el Sheriff. Ni Sussan. Ni siquiera Scott u otro miembro de la manada.

No fue absolutamente nadie, y por supuesto no fue Stiles.

Y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Cuando Derek llegó a aquella conclusión, el dolor en el pecho que llevaba sintiendo desde que Stiles se marchó, se hizo incluso más agudo.

Porque significaba que Stiles no se lo había contado a nadie.

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

Al tercer día, Derek decidió poner fin a la espera.

Preparándose para lo peor, montó en su coche y puso rumbo a la casa Stilinski, llevando una caja de las cervezas favoritas del Sheriff. Porque, en el caso de que no le disparara nada más abrir la puerta, sería la primera vez que le veía desde que hubiera despertado, y no estaba de más ser civilizado y cumplir con el protocolo establecido.

Además, realmente se alegraba de que estuviera bien. Porque no dejaba de ser una buena persona que merecía vivir una larga vida y rodeado de los suyos.

Fue Sussan la que abrió la puerta, y la primera en abrazarle como si llevaran años sin verse. Derek consiguió fingir la sonrisa de alegría que se suponía debía estar sintiendo, y respondió al abrazo con afecto. Hizo lo mismo luego con John. Justo antes de que éste le pidiera perdón porque su estado hubiera llevado a su familia a pedirle algo que nunca debían haber pedido.

Y aquello hizo que todo fuera increíblemente más fácil de lo que Derek hubiera imaginado. Porque de camino a la casa se había preguntado qué excusa podría dar para justificar que querría hablar con Stiles a solas, cuando se suponía que él sólo era un viejo amigo al que hacía años que no veía, que le había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones en el pasado, y del que era algo así como el hermano mayor de la fraternidad.

Pero cuando John le recordó aquel asunto, no tuvo más que darle un par de palmadas al Sheriff, comentándole que todos estaban preocupados y que en los momentos de desesperación uno se plantea cualquier cosa; tras lo que le pidió si podía hablar con Stiles a solas para terminar de asegurarle que no estaba enfadado con él.

Y aunque decir aquellas palabras tan alejadas de la realidad fue como ser herido con balas de acónito, consiguió darle vía libre al piso de arriba y al dormitorio de Stiles. Incluso le permitió hacerlo con el beneplácito absoluto del padre, quien le aseguró que Stiles se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho, pues llevaba varios días muy raro y sin querer hablar con nadie.

La expresión de absoluta mortificación del Alfa al escuchar aquello, sabiendo el verdadero motivo del extraño comportamiento de Stiles, sin embargo consiguió que John Stilinski terminara de aceptar que aquella visita había sido una excelente idea. Pues afortunadamente entendió aquel gesto como preocupación por un viejo amigo, y no como repulsa hacia sí mismo.

Cuando Derek entró en la habitación, encontró a Stiles tumbado en la cama, apoyado en la pared y leyendo un libro enorme de estadística. Vestía un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja y desteñida, que ahora se pegaba más a su cuerpo gracias a la masa muscular que había ganado, pero de la que apostaba que Stiles no era plenamente consciente.

Sus pies se estaban moviendo levemente al ritmo de la música que salía de los auriculares que llevaba puestos, y que le impidieron descubrir que tenía visita. Sobre la cama había otros cuantos tomos de matemáticas, economía y la historia del Universo.

El Alfa se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba estudiando Stiles en la Universidad pero, por la mezcla de materias, apostaba a que tenía que ser la carrera más complicada de todas.

Justo lo que elegiría Stiles.

Aquel pensamiento logró que sus labios se torcieran en una media sonrisa. Pues frente a él puede que tuviera a un chico cuatro años mayor que el adolescente delgado que conoció de aquel modo tan accidentado; pero no había duda de que seguía siendo Stiles Stilinski, con todas esas contradicciones que le hacían tan único.

Pero la sonrisa murió apenas recordó el motivo por el que había ido allí.

No queriendo acercarse demasiado a la cama, optó por golpear con los nudillos la puerta lo suficientemente alto como para atraer su atención.

Apenas lo hizo y Stiles levantó la vista del libro, todo cambió.

Pese a estar pegado a la pared, de forma instintiva levantó los pies de la cama y llevó las rodillas al pecho, intentando hacerse un ovillo. El movimiento logró que los auriculares cayeran a la cama, y Derek pudo oír tenuemente el sonido de música rock.

Pero sobre todo podía oír el latido de su corazón. Latido que se había acelerado de manera instantánea apenas descubrió quién estaba en su habitación, sin dejar dudas de que sentía miedo por la inesperada visita.

Miedo que también se reflejaba en sus ojos, y que Derek deseó por un instante que cerrara. Porque pese a todo lo que vivió con aquel chico durante un año, y pese a todos los peligros que tuvieron que afrontar, jamás vio en aquellos hermosos ojos marrones el terror que ahora mostraban.

Y saber que él era el culpable de ese temor, hizo que el hombre se odiara una vez más.

Derek Hale esperó durante unos segundos a que Stiles hablara. Era la rutina que siempre habían tenido, daba igual cuál fuera la situación: Stiles hablaba a toda velocidad y sin parar, y Derek gruñía o asentía cada vez que estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Pero no le sorprendió del todo que esta vez no fuera así. Y que después de cerrar el libro y apagar el ipod, Stiles se limitara a mirarle fijamente, esperando a que fuera él quien dijera algo.

No sabía si era porque Stiles no tenía nada que decir, o porque estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar. Pero fuera lo que fuese, lo mínimo que podía hacer Derek era concederle el papel de mero oyente por una vez.

Y ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas.

Porque Derek sabía lo que quería decir. Y por qué había ido allí.

El problema era que había demasiadas cosas que quería decirle pero que no sabía cómo. Primero porque nunca antes había querido hablar de ese millón de problemas y temores que llenaban su cabeza, y realmente seguía sin querer hacerlo. Y segundo porque seguía siendo Derek Hale, para quien las palabras eran algo así como su mayor enemigo.

Pero, de nuevo, le debía al menos intentarlo.

El Alfa apretó los labios y respiró con fuerza por la nariz, rezando porque su indecisión no pareciera también un gesto de rabia.

\- Por qué no se lo has contado a tu padre – preguntó de ese modo que más parecía una acusación que una pregunta, y al segundo deseó darse una patada en la cabeza por el poco tacto.

Había un motivo por el que a Derek no le gustaba hablar. Y ese era que era un negado en la práctica de la comunicación verbal.

El hombre miró a Stiles, esperando (deseando), que dijera algo, y que básicamente le sacara de su miseria.

Pero Stiles no dijo nada. Por el contario, apretó un poco las rodillas sobre su pecho y, tras lanzar una furtiva mirada a la puerta abierta del dormitorio, fijó la vista en la colcha de la cama.

Derek miró la puerta, esperando encontrar al Sheriff, pero no había nadie. De fondo podía oír a John Stilinski hablando con Sussan, y supo que no iba a presentarse en ningún momento a interrumpirles.

Y entonces captó algo.

Algo que procedía de Stiles, pero que no era miedo.

El hombre concentró sus sentidos, y descubrió horrorizado que lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo Stiles… era vergüenza. Vergüenza de sí mismo de tal magnitud, que era como si volviera a estar en aquella vieja estación con los pantalones bajados y un hombre lobo le estuviera humillando de la peor manera posible.

Derek sintió crecer la rabia en su interior, y apretó los puños con fuerza antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, pegándose a la misma para mantener la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

Al mirar de nuevo a Stiles, constató que su expresión no había cambiado nada, y que seguía agazapado.

\- No voy a hacerte nada – dijo en un susurro Derek, aunque la voz era muy grave – No tienes que tener miedo.

\- Lo sé – respondió Stiles tras unos segundos de indecisión, y Derek notó que efectivamente el ritmo de su corazón se había relajado un poco.

Y ver que aquel chico, aquel humano, confiaba en él hasta el punto de aceptar estar a solas con el mismo Alfa que en parte abusó de él; fue casi más doloroso que recordarse una vez más lo que llegó a hacerle.

Derek sintió la imperiosa necesidad de recorrer la distancia que les separaba, poner una mano sobre la nuca de Stiles y eliminar el sentimiento de humillación que seguía emanando por todo los poros de su piel.

Porque no era justo que después de lo ocurrido y del odio que se suponía que tenía que sentir Stiles por él, no hubiera nada de aquello. Sólo vergüenza de sí mismo.

\- No fue culpa tuya – dijo Derek en el mismo tono de voz, necesitando que se fuera aquel desagradable olor – Cualquiera habría experimentado lo mismo. Incluso si no quisiera – esperó a que Stiles dijera algo. El chico se limitó a asentir, aunque el resto de su cuerpo le decía que no estaba de acuerdo – Fue simple biología, Stiles.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió entonces la espina dorsal del chico. Aunque Derek no estaba del todo seguro de cuál había sido el motivo del temblor.

Y lo peor era que Stiles seguía callado, tan solo mirándole fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

Algo que jamás creyó que llegara a ver algún día y que, aunque en el pasado llegó a anhelar en un momento dado, ahora no quería que ocurriera.

Porque un Stiles callado e inseguro era como un Stiles vacío. Muerto.

\- Lo siento muchísimo.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. Eran unas palabras que apenas había pronunciado un par de veces en toda su vida, y casualmente todas las veces había sido en presencia de aquel chico tan peculiar. Palabras que sabía le costaba reconocer, y motivo por el que se las había guardado el millón de veces en que sabía que tenía que haberlas dicho.

Pero si entonces no las decía, era porque las veía como un símbolo de debilidad. Como una señal que indicaba que había fallado como Alfa, como hombre lobo, e incluso como hombre.

Sin embargo, con Stiles nunca sentía la necesidad de ocultar sus fallos. Todo lo contrario. Sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que nada de aquello era culpa de Stiles. Que todo se debía al millón de errores que Derek había cometido en su vida, y al millón de temores que acompañaban cada mínima decisión que tomaba.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a tu padre? – preguntó de nuevo, y esta vez sí que sonó a pregunta y no a acusación.

Y aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta (porque se avergonzaba de lo que había ocurrido y porque creía que él era en parte responsable), quería que Stiles lo dijera. Aunque sólo fuera para oír su voz. Una voz que había extrañado en los últimos cuatro años hasta el punto de que a veces se hizo insoportable. Pero que ahora, teniéndole allí, viéndole y no siendo capaz de oírla, era incluso peor.

\- Él no se va a avergonzar de ti – continuó cuando tuvo claro que el chico no iba a decir nada – Supe en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Quería provocarte y excitar tu cuerpo… Todo fue culpa mía. Y merezco ser castigado por ello.

\- Tenías razón – dijo entonces Stiles. Pero pese a que Derek le oyó y le vio hablar, no tuvo muy seguro que hubiera sido realmente él. Porque aquella voz tan frágil, tan rota y tan vacía no podía ser la del mismo chico que, la primera vez que le habló, fue para decirle que no tenía miedo de él, pese a que acaba de ser detenido por el asesinato de su hermana.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En lo del olor… - bajó la vista para fijarla en los libros que seguían sobre la cama. El olor de vergüenza se hizo más intenso, pero Derek no llegaba a entender de qué estaba hablando – No sabía que podrías olerles… Y la última vez fue hace más de un mes así que… ni siquiera pensé que tú… - las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, al tiempo que se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por dejar de hablar.

Derek apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de él una vez más. Rabia al darse cuenta de que la humillación que sentía Stiles no era porque su cuerpo reaccionó a la atención de Derek aún cuando no quería, sino porque se avergonzaba de que hubiera descubierto que se acostó con otros.

Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

\- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo. Y con quien quieras – trató de explicarle el Alfa pese a que no entendía del todo porqué tenía que explicarle aquello a un adulto como era Stiles quien, efectivamente, podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

\- Pero tenías razón – repitió Stiles, atreviéndose a mirarle a la cara pese a que sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas – No puedo presumir de ser alguien… demasiado especial como para buscar sexo ocasional, y luego acabar haciéndolo.

\- Eso… - Derek quiso explicarle el millón de motivos por el que no tenía sentido que pensara aquello. Pero, de nuevo, se encontró con que no era capaz de hacerse entender. Así que optó por algo más directo - Tú _eres_ especial.

\- No lo soy – y el latido de su corazón le indicó a Derek que estaba diciendo la verdad. Que Stiles creía realmente que no lo era – Fui a un pub y un tipo se fijó en mí… Nadie se había fijado antes en mí así que pensé que, por qué no.

\- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. No es asunto mío.

El ritmo cardiaco del chico se aceleró, recordándole a Derek que seguía siendo un negado a la hora de usar las palabras. Porque por el tono de voz que había empleado, estaba claro que Stiles pensaba que al decir "no es asunto mío", había entendido que a Derek le daba igual.

\- Lo sé.

\- Stiles… - trató de solucionar el malentendido.

\- Está bien. Lo entiendo – le interrumpió, pero de nuevo sin la energía a la que el Alfa estaba acostumbrado – Y no tienes que preocuparte por mi padre. No voy a denunciarte ni nada.

\- Lo que hice…

\- No pasa nada. Te perdono.

\- ¿Qué? – esta vez, si Derek no consiguió que la pregunta sonara como una pregunta, no fue porque quería que fuera una amenaza, sino porque estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía si gritar o preguntar.

\- Te perdono – dejó de abrazarse las piernas entonces, aunque siguió pegado a la pared - Estabas cabreado. Y yo te presioné demasiado – empezó a jugar con el borde del pantalón, incapaz de mantener las manos quietas – Tenía que estallar de algún modo.

\- No lo entiendes – dijo Derek con voz cansada – No se trata de eso es… Es mucho más complicado de lo que crees – soltó aire por la nariz, odiándose por no ser capaz de explicarse – _Yo_ soy mucho más complicado de lo que piensas.

\- Eres el Alfa. Tienes a tu cargo un puñado de chicos con problemas de autoestima que no hacen más que meterse en líos, y a cazadores que meten sus narices cada dos por tres. Por supuesto que tu vida es complicada – trató de sonreír, pero sólo consiguió que saliera una sonrisa terriblemente triste – Ya me lo dijiste.

\- No – le interrumpió, atreviéndose a dar un paso en su dirección – No es por ser el Alfa – paró un instante para reflexionar, meneando ligeramente la cabeza al darse cuenta de que ser el Alfa tenía mucho que ver – No es _sólo_ por ser el Alfa. Es… - apretó los labios, incapaz de encontrar las palabras – Soy yo, Stiles. Soy yo el que es complicado – apretó los puños – El que no sabe cómo actuar. Cómo comportarse con los problemas normales que tienen las personas y… Ni si quiera soy capaz de hablar con la gente – concluyó con disgusto.

\- Hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta hablar.

\- Es distinto - negó con la cabeza - Yo no puedo porque he olvidado cómo se hace. Porque por mucho tiempo no quise hacerlo y… ni siquiera pensé que mereciera hacerlo – miró a Stiles fijamente, deseando que pudiera entenderle pese a que sabía que no tenía ningún sentido lo que estaba diciendo – Y todo eso ha logrado que sea una persona que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere. Que ni siquiera sabe si sigue siendo una persona.

\- Pero lo eres – respondió tras casi medio minuto donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada – El que seas más introvertido que la mayoría no significa que seas menos persona, Derek. Sólo significa que eres así. Pero sigues siendo el hombre que ha ayudado a mi padre cuando nadie te pidió que lo hicieras. Y el que construyó una casa con sus propias manos para Isaac, Boyd y Erica, para que pudieran tener un hogar en condiciones.

\- No es ser introvertido, Stiles – dio un paso más en su dirección – Es… Es tener miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Tú? – se echó a reír. Y aunque la risa no fuera esa carcajada tan escandalosa y libre que le había oído en alguna ocasión, era lo más parecido al Stiles de siempre que veía en él desde que llegó – Tú no tienes miedo de nada.

Derek quiso hablar. Decirle que se equivocaba. Que tenía miedo de absolutamente todo, incluyendo cierto adolescente que estaba a medio metro de distancia. Decirle que tenía miedo de admitir lo que realmente sentía por él. Que desearía volver cuatro años atrás para borrar las palabras que dijo, y que a la mierda lo que pensaran los demás. Que quería estar con él porque él le hacía sentir lo que nadie más había logrado que experimentara.

Pero también tenía miedo de mostrarse como realmente era y dejar que por una vez su parte animal se sometiera a la humana. Porque la última vez que lo hizo, consiguió que toda su familia muriera asesinada a manos de una mujer que le engañó, le utilizó y le hizo creer que estaba enamorado.

Al final no pudo decir nada de aquello, porque fue el momento en el que el padre de Stiles decidió entrar en la habitación, preguntando si tenían hambre porque estaban a punto de cenar.

Derek deseó gruñirle. Transformarse incluso en el Alfa y ordenarle que se largara de allí en el acto, porque tenía algo importante que decir.

Pero no hizo nada de aquello.

Porque en el fondo sabía que, aunque no les hubieran interrumpido, habría sido incapaz de explicarle el millón de cosas que había mal en él. El millón de motivos por los que, realmente, lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a Boston y continuar con su vida lejos de él.

Y él no dejaba de ser el invitado en un hogar que, casi sin darse cuenta, le había abierto las puertas y ofrecido una hospitalidad que jamás creyó volver a vivir. Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser respetuoso con ellos, y no estropear los primeros momentos de paz que vivían los Stilinski después de semanas de auténtica pesadilla.

Así que Derek aceptó la invitación y se quedó a cenar.

Una cena en la que apenas habló, demasiado concentrado en cumplir el papel de invitado que se alegraba de estar allí, en vez de desear salir corriendo porque no soportaba estar al lado de la persona a la que tanto daño había hecho, y frente a la que tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien.

Porque no estaba bien. Nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, ni tampoco lo estuvo nada de lo que hizo en el pasado, prácticamente desde que recordaba.

Y Derek estaba cansado de aquello. Cansado de seguir viviendo fracaso tras fracaso, sabiendo que sería así por el resto de su vida.

Pero precisamente por ello, se obligó a mantener las formas. A sonreír cada vez que John recordaba alguna anécdota de su hijo, o cuando Sussan le contaba a Stiles alguno de los incidentes que ocurrieron cuando aún no estaban acostumbrados a eso de tener un amigo hombre lobo.

Era una sonrisa que dolía cada vez que la mostraba de lo errónea que era. Pero una que debía mantener mientras durara aquella farsa por el bien de todos los demás.

Porque que su vida fuera un fracaso y fuera a ser así para siempre, no implicaba que también tuviera que serlo para el del resto de personas. Las únicas a las que realmente apreciaba aparte de su manada. Las únicas a las que en un momento dado, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad y no fuera tan cobarde, podría haber llamado familia.

Cuando transcurrió el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera marcharse sin levantar sospechas, Derek se despidió con un rápido adiós, poniendo como excusa que quería visitar a la manada para asegurarse que estaban bien.

Nada más salir a la calle, dejó de fingir y su sonrisa se transformó en un rictus de dolor. Respiró profundamente varias veces, sacando las llaves del coche para marcharse en seguida. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al coche, a sus espaldas oyó que la puerta de la casa se abría y Stiles salía corriendo.

\- Derek. Espera – el hombre le esperó junto al coche, obligándose a volver a ocultar sus emociones bajo esa máscara de rostro inexpresivo, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora. Cuando Stiles llegó a su lado, lanzó antes un vistazo a su espalda para asegurarse de que su padre no volvería a interrumpirles - ¿De qué tienes miedo?

El Alfa tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, totalmente confundido ante aquella repentina pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijiste que no eras capaz de hablar porque tenías miedo. De qué tienes miedo.

Derek soltó aire por la nariz, apretando la mandíbula y mirando a todas partes menos a Stiles. No era esa la conversación que quería tener ahora, cuando ya había emprendido la huída a casa y no tenía activados del todo sus mecanismos de defensa.

Pero tal vez, por ese mismo motivo, no pudo responder a Stiles con otra cosa que la pura verdad.

\- De todo.

\- ¿Todo? – susurró con voz grave, a causa de la inesperada respuesta.

\- Antes no era así – dijo el hombre tras tragar con dificultad - Antes era un chico como cualquier otro. Estaba todo el día jugando con mis hermanos, pensando en divertirme en vez de estudiar. No teniendo preocupaciones de ningún tipo - apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos - Pero entonces cometí un error y… Todo acabó.

\- ¿Qué error cometiste? – la mirada de dolor que Derek le ofreció hizo que Stiles se arrepintiera inmediatamente de la pregunta – Lo siento no… No es asunto mío.

\- Conocí a alguien del que creía estar enamorado – respondió igualmente Derek. Y al hacerlo sintió una especie de liberación por ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta después de tantos años oculto. Pero a la vez, el dolor y la culpa que sintió cuando todo ocurrió, volvieron a atenazar su pecho - Sólo era un crío. No sabía lo que hacía pero… Tuvo sus consecuencias y aún estoy pagando por ellas.

\- Te refieres al incendio. A tu familia.

Derek asintió.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Cuando ocurrió, me juré que no volvería a cometer aquel error - dijo el Alfa, en vez de responder la pregunta - Que no volvería a ser ese chico estúpido y sin preocupaciones. Porque ni siquiera merecía volver a tener una vida sin preocupaciones… Que a partir de entonces sólo me centraría en mi mitad de lobo, y que todo giraría en torno a buscar venganza y formar una manada poderosa.

Stiles estaba negando antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Pero ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo.

\- Eso fue lo que pensé… hace cuatro años – tuvo que bajar la vista para no seguir viendo los ojos tan abiertos de Stiles.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero era demasiado tarde.

El chico se quedó callado durante una milésima de segundo, antes de estallar.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó con esa mezcla de curiosidad y exigencia que solía acompañar a todos sus gestos, y que logró que Derek sonriera. Porque al verle así podía entender perfectamente cómo pudo cogerle tanto cariño y tan rápidamente a ese chico tan peculiar que no tenía nada que ver con él, y que precisamente por eso era perfecto para él.

 _Habría_ sido perfecto para él, se corrigió justo en el momento en que se percataba del escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo de Stiles. Ya era noche cerrada y seguía llevando tan solo la camiseta corta con la que había cenado, pero que ahora resultaba insuficiente.

\- Será mejor que entres en casa. Vas a coger frío.

\- No. Ni se te ocurra largarme con esa excusa tan absurda. ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

\- Stiles… - alzó las cejas a modo de advertencia, pero sin resultar el gesto tan amenazador como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado.

\- Es por tu familia ¿verdad? – habló Stiles, desesperado por encontrar una razón para que Derek no se fuera - Intentas decirme que no puedes tener una vida normal, con relaciones normales, por esa especie de promesa que te hiciste a ti mismo. Porque seguías pagando una especie de penitencia por la muerte de tu familia.

\- No es tan sencillo.

\- Sí que lo es.

Derek respiró con fuerza, como si le costara.

\- Hubiera deseado que fuera distinto pero…

\- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? – empezó a mover los brazos, haciendo aspavientos - ¿No ves que estoy aquí? – de pronto se sonrojó, e incluso se separó un poco del hombre, dándose cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado a él y empezaba a invadir su espacio personal – Quiero decir… En el caso de que todo esto sea por… - se mojó los labios, pensando durante unos segundos, y luego miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada de súplica en ellos - Sé que no tiene sentido… Pero estás muy distinto a como eras hace cuatro años. Te veo, no sé, triste y… deprimido… Como si te arrepintieras de lo que hiciste o… de lo que no hiciste. Y cuando me dijiste que estabas cabreado porque creías que te había abandonado – se llevó una mano al cuello en gesto nervioso - Sé que es absurdo, ¿vale? – susurró, como si quisiera que fuera un secreto entre los dos - Que a ti jamás te afectaría que me fuera porque… porque no soy nadie y… lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue algo fortuito y tú no querías que hubiera nada más pero… No entiendo por qué estás así entonces. O por qué has venido a pedirme perdón.

\- Lo que te hice el otro día fue imperdonable.

\- Ya lo sé – quiso gritar para que se le metiera de una vez la idea en esa cabezota suya - Y sé que te arrepientes. Que te arrepentiste nada más darte cuenta de lo que habías hecho.

\- Sólo quería que lo supieras – volvió a soltar aire con fuerza – Y que no te juzgo por nada de lo que hayas hecho. Por haberte marchado y por buscar una nueva vida.

\- Pero Derek…

\- No – negó con la cabeza también, y miró unos segundos al cielo antes de atreverse a hablar – Me alegro de que te vaya bien. Y de que tu padre esté bien – dijo sin mostrar esa sonrisa que solía acompañar a ese tipo de frases – No te preocupes. Cuidaré de él y estaré atento para que nada malo le ocurra – se apartó de la puerta del coche lo suficiente como para poder abrirla. Pero antes de subir al Camaro, colocó una mano sobre el hombre de Stiles – Eres una persona especial, Stiles. Y te mereces lo mejor – dijo en voz grave – No dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario.

Stiles no fue capaz de decir nada. Ni siquiera de asentir.

Apenas tocó Derek su hombro, aun con la tela de la camiseta entre medias, sintió un calor indescriptible llenando todo su cuerpo que le impidió concentrarse en nada más.

Y cuando vio alejarse el coche con Derek dentro, una vez más, empezó a sentir que su respiración se aceleraba, antecediendo un posible ataque de pánico.

Porque había vuelto al pasado. A aquel aciago día en el que tuvo que ver como se marchaba de su lado, sabiendo que él _era_ esa persona. La única que hacía que su corazón latiera a un ritmo distinto. La única que lograba que se sintiera a salvo con sólo oír su voz o saber que estaba a su lado. La única que lograría hacerle creer que sí que es verdad que se merecía lo mejor, y que eso mejor era él.

De pronto sintió otra mano sobre su hombro. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con su padre, quien le entregó una chaqueta para que no cogiera frío. No preguntó por qué estaba llorando, o qué demonios le pasaba. Porque por mucho que aún estuviera convaleciente de la operación, no dejaba de ser el Sheriff y se daba cuenta de cuándo las cosas no estaban bien. Sobre todo cuando tenía pruebas tan irrefutables como a un hijo que apenas podía cerrar la boca mientras comía, y que durante la cena no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Pero como su padre seguía siendo el mejor, no preguntó nada. Tan sólo esperó a que se pusiera la chaqueta para no coger una pulmonía, tras lo que pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y le dio tiempo a recuperarse. Dejando que el contacto de su cuerpo, el calor y sobre todo la calma de su padre, le ayudara a superar el momento de tensión.

Cuando sintió que la respiración de su hijo se había calmado un poco, John se atrevió a hablar. Lo hizo con calma, como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, dándole a entender a su hijo que, por muy doloroso que fuera lo que estaba experimentando, la vida seguía. Y él era una prueba viviente de ello.

\- ¿Sabes? Me está viniendo a la mente aquella conversación que tuvimos unos cuantos meses antes de que decidieras irte a Boston – dijo mientras se sentaba en el bordillo de la acera, queriendo tener aquella charla en privado. Esperó a que Stiles se sentara a su lado para continuar - ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero? ¿A aquella en la que dijiste que creías que te habían roto el corazón?

Stiles asintió.

Ni siquiera intentó poner una excusa, o soltar alguna broma en plan "me encanta lo sutil que crees que eres". Porque desde que su padre despertó se juró que no volvería a mentirle, y porque realmente no tenía fuerzas ni para eludir el tema.

\- Así que esa persona era Derek…

El chico tragó con dificultad, mirando fijamente a su padre para intentar averiguar qué se escondía detrás de aquella frase: confusión, enfado, disgusto, o incluso mofa por el hecho de que Stiles se hubiera fijado precisamente en Derek Hale. Alguien tan lejos de su liga que resultaba hasta ridículo.

Pero no había nada de eso. Sólo había sinceridad, y ganas de ofrecerle el mínimo consuelo que un padre podía darle a su hijo, aún cuando sabía que nada iba a cambiar.

Y si no pensara ya que su padre era el mejor…

\- Sí – dijo con la voz un poco ronca, pero no queriendo seguir respondiendo a base de simples movimientos de cabeza.

\- ¿Por eso te fuiste a la otra punta del país? – preguntó en un susurro – Porque querías alejarte de él.

\- Absurdo, eh – trató de reír, aunque al final sólo consiguió soltar un respingo. Y para intentar disimularlo un poco, se restregó la nariz con el reverso de la mano.

\- ¿Bromeas? – el Sheriff alzó las cejas de manera casi cómica – En fin. No es que me vayan los hombres, pero reconozco que es muy atractivo… Demonios, cualquier con ojos lo piensa.

Esta vez Stiles sí que consiguió sonreír un poco, aunque no duró mucho.

\- No es sólo el físico – musitó, arrancando briznas de hierva para mantener las manos ocupadas – Es mucho más de lo que la gente piensa.

\- Lo sé – encogió un poco los hombros ante la mirada de sorpresa que le ofreció su hijo – En estos últimos años he trabajado a diario con él, ¿recuerdas? Le conozco mejor y sé que las apariencias engañan.

\- No le digas nada, ¿vale? – pidió – El que esté colado por él no es excusa para que dejes de pedirle ayuda cuando haga falta.

\- ¿Pero puedo dispararle?

\- ¡NO! – gritó escandalizado, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que su padre estaba bromeando – No tiene gracia.

Pero el Sheriff soltó una breve carcajada, orgulloso de su sentido del humor. Apretó un poco más el brazo que había sobre los hombros de su hijo, y le pegó todo lo que pudo a él.

\- Entonces… - comenzó a hablar John – Esa duda que tenías de que no sabías si había algo entre vosotros… ¿Sigue existiendo?

\- No – siguió arrancando briznas de hierva, no del todo seguro de mirar a su padre mientras tenía esa conversación – Nunca ha habido nada.

\- Pero entonces lo pensaste – dijo muy despacio, no queriendo presionar demasiado – Tal vez entonces él no estaba del todo seguro.

Stiles tiró la hierva al suelo y encogió los hombros, exactamente igual a como había hecho antes su padre.

\- Quise creer que era porque él tenía demasiados problemas por aquel entonces. Demasiadas responsabilidades – suspiró con fuerza – Pero sólo era una excusa para… No sé. No afrontar la verdad.

\- ¿Tú crees? Bueno… Parece que os lleváis muy bien.

\- Sí. Es verdad – Stiles sonrió levemente, antes de mirar a su padre con expresión seria. Antes de que siguiera hablando, nuevas lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer – Pero él no está enamorado de mí.

Y John Stilinski no pudo decir nada ante aquello.

Desearía hacerlo. Desearía darle un millón de razones por las que aquello no era algo malo. Que sólo demostraba que Derek Hale era un estúpido que no tenía ni idea de lo afortunado que sería por compartir la vida con él. Que Stiles seguía siendo el mejor chico del mundo. Que seguía siendo un héroe. Que sólo tenía que esperar un poco más para encontrar a esa persona que realmente le hiciera feliz.

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque sería mentir. Sería tratar de ocultar con simples palabras el hecho de que a su hijo le estaban rompiendo el corazón. Otra vez.

Así que sólo pudo abrazar a su hijo con fuerza, apretando incluso más de lo necesario, y dejarle que empapara su chaqueta durante el tiempo que hiciera falta.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Habían pasado diez días desde que regresó a Boston.

Diez días que habían transcurrido bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba, gracias sobre todo a la cantidad de estudio que tenía atrasado.

Pero Stiles nunca había estado tan agradecido a los profesores que exigían temarios horriblemente tediosos y casi infinitos. Porque eso significaba que tenía que pasarse días enteros estudiando, sin poder parar un segundo para salir con sus compañeros o, mejor aún, pensar en cierto hombre lobo.

Aunque en su caso, gracias a la prodigiosa mente que la madre naturaleza le había otorgado, el ponerse al día con los apuntes sólo le llevó una semana… Con lo que iba a tener que empezar a buscarse otros entretenimientos para no tener un solo minuto libre y así no pensar. ¿Y no era un chico afortunado por ello?

Stiles se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación, tapándose la cara con el libro de estadística que ya se sabía de memoria. Pensó por un instante en llamar al Archivo de la Biblioteca donde había estado trabajando desde que entró en la Universidad, y preguntar si necesitaban ayuda de algún tipo… Incluso estaba dispuesto a hacerlo gratis.

Y sí. Ya sabía que eso sonaba a desesperado. Pero es que _estaba_ desesperado.

Tanto, que incluso estaba pensando en la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta del próximo sábado. No para emborracharse y tal vez acabar enrollándose con un desconocido en los baños públicos de la Hermandad (desde la última charla con Derek se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, porque tenía orgullo y respeto propio y se merecía algo mejor que eso), sino simplemente para, tal vez, distraerse un poco hablando con la gente.

Claro… Porque en las fiestas de Hermandad la gente va para hablar y conocerse mejor.

Soltando un suspiro casi agónico, cogió el portátil del escritorio.

Era hora de revisar unas cuantas páginas de la Wikipedia.

\- Stiles. Preguntan por ti.

La voz de su compañero llegó a través de la puerta que daba acceso al mini salón que compartía con otros dos estudiantes.

\- Si es por lo de la fiesta del sábado, diles que paso – respondió a voces, sabiendo que se estaba escondiendo de dar explicaciones. Pero para dos meses que le quedaban de Universidad, sinceramente, le daba lo mismo

\- No… No creo que sea de la fiesta.

Stiles soltó el portátil de mala gana sobre el escritorio. Y aunque en el fondo tenía que estar agradecido por la interrupción, la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Salió de su habitación y vio a Mike en medio del mini salón. Estaba en frente de alguien que se había quedado parado al otro lado de la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Quién es? – se acercó a su compañero para poder ver a quien quiera que fuera que preguntaba por él.

Stiles se quedó, literalmente, sin respiración.

Porque Derek Hale estaba allí.

 _Allí_.

O eso parecían decirle sus ojos. Aunque la verdad era que todo tenía aspecto de espejismo. Porque Derek estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, en Boston, como si acabara de ser teletransportado desde Beacon Hill.

Estaba igual que la última vez que le vio: los pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta azul oscura sobre la que llevaba la eterna chaqueta de cuero, y con las gafas de sol aún en la mano.

Y su cara era la misma de siempre. Absolutamente perfecta, con esa barba de varios días que sabía nadie podría lucir tan bien incluso después de horas arreglándosela frente al espejo, pero que sabía que a Derek le salía de forma natural, sin pensar siquiera en ello.

Y sus ojos eran de ese color claro, mitad azul y mitad gris que cambiaban según le diera la luz del sol, y que ahora estaban fijos en él.

\- Hola.

La voz del hombre logró sacarle de su estupor. Porque por poco sentido que tuviera que Derek estuviera allí, no había duda de que lo estaba. Igual de serio que siempre, con cara de estar a punto de matar a alguien, o al menos de estar planteándoselo.

\- Qué haces… - la pregunta murió en sus labios, apenas fue consciente del único motivo por el que habría ido a verle. Tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta para no caer al suelo - Oh, Dios mío…

\- No es nada de eso – se apresuró a tranquilizarle el Alfa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro - No le ha pasado nada a tu padre… Ni a nadie… Todos están bien.

Stiles consiguió calmarse tras varias respiraciones profundas, si bien el calor de la mano de Derek sobre su hombro también sirvió de ayuda. Miró de nuevo al hombre, igual de confundido o más que antes.

 _Dios mío, Derek Hale estaba en su dormitorio de Boston._

\- Entonces por qué estás… aquí.

\- Por ti.

La respuesta de Derek fue tan directa como un puñetazo. Y por un instante Stiles dudó de que no le hubiera golpeado de verdad, porque tenía la sensación de haberse quedado sin respiración. Otra vez.

Dios mío, Derek iba a conseguir que muriera, y apenas acababa de llegar.

Pero, si le servía de consuelo, Stiles no era el único que estaba teniendo serios problemas para digerir todo aquello.

\- Esto… - a su lado Mike se movía nervioso en el sitio, y miraba intermitentemente a los otros dos ocupantes del salón - Creo que es mejor que os deje solos.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, lo que el chico debió agradecer infinitamente. Sobre todo cuando Derek siguió mirándole como si estuviera planteando seriamente arrancarle la garganta con los dientes. Y aunque supiera que aquello era humanamente imposible, algo le decía que aquel tipo al menos lo intentaría. Y no quería estar allí cuando aquello ocurriera.

Cuando Mike se marchó corriendo, literalmente, los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Stiles esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pues no dejaba de ser él quien había llegado por sorpresa.

Pero entonces recordó quién era el que estaba allí.

Y espejismo o no, Derek Hale nunca iniciaba las conversaciones.

\- Entonces… ¿A qué se debe la visita? ¿Algún caso?

\- Boston no queda precisamente de camino.

El tono seco y cortante de Derek, logró que Stiles sonriera un poco.

\- Vale. No hay duda de que sigues siendo tú. Empezaba a dudarlo con la visita sorpresa y… - movió las manos delante de él, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse - Pero sigues siendo el Alfa que cree que sarcasmo es lo mismo que halago.

\- Tienes clase ahora. Tenías que ir a algún sitio.

\- Esto… No – respondió cuando recordó que así era como Derek preguntaba. Sin realmente hacer la pregunta.

\- Mañana.

\- Nop. Las clases ya han terminado. Sólo tengo exámenes – respondió Stiles con tranquilidad, no afectándole en absoluto el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido, mientras que de fondo se preguntaba qué clase de vida tenía como para que el hecho de que un Alfa apareciera de repente en la otra punta del país, fuera lo más normal para él - Y el próximo examen es la semana que viene… Lo digo por si… Si no podías quedarte mucho tiempo.

\- Qué hay del trabajo.

\- Ya no voy. Para dos meses que me quedan de estar aquí no merece la pena seguir trabajando. Además, mi padre me dio suficiente dinero como para pagar la residencia.

\- Bien… - asintió levemente, con los labios muy apretados - Vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

En vez de responder, Derek cogió la chaqueta de Stiles que había en el perchero del recibidor, y que pese a que era la primera vez que veía, el olor que desprendía la tela la identificaba claramente como suya. Una vez la tuvo en la mano, se la lanzó al chico y acto seguido salió del dormitorio, sin esperar a asegurarse de que Stiles le estaba siguiendo.

Cuando salieron del edificio, aún sin decir nada, Stiles sintió que era transportado a Beacon Hill al ver el Camaro aparcado frente a la puerta.

\- Espera un segundo – se quedó clavado en el sitio, mientras Derek ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche - ¿Has venido hasta aquí en tu coche? – el hombre le respondió con su cara registrada de "¿por qué no dejas de decir estupideces?", antes de montar en él. Stiles se apresuró a subirse en el asiento del copiloto, convencido de que Derek sería capaz de dejarle allí tirado y obligarle a ir andando… a donde quiera que fuese que iban a ir. Sin embargo, una vez se puso el coche en marcha, decidió que ya había estado bastante tiempo callado - ¿No habría sido más fácil coger un avión? ¿Cuánto has tardado en venir? – Derek le miró de reojo, las cejas levantadas, antes de centrarse de nuevo en la carretera... Y aquella fue toda respuesta que necesitaba saber – Sí. Cierto – musitó el chico con una leve sonrisa – Supongo que pasarte tres días conduciendo es más lógico que verte sentado un par de horas en un avión, con esa cara de asesino. Es más, seguro que jamás te dejarían subir al avión, convencido de que habías puesto una bomba.

\- Stiles…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cállate.

Y esta vez Stiles tuvo la suficiente consideración como para hacerle caso. Porque por muy extraño que estuviera siendo todo aquello, Derek estaba allí. Derek Hale se había subido a su coche en Beacon Hill, había recorrido todo el país durante días, literalmente, para presentarse en su apartamento como caído del cielo.

Acababa de hacer realidad una de las fantasías que, que él supiera, sólo se cumplían en las películas románticas que echaban en la tele.

Y aunque aún no tuviera claro cuáles eran las intenciones del Alfa (en las películas románticas, la persona que aparecía de improviso solía ser el novio del protagonista, y estaba claro que Derek no era su novio), tenía que concederle al menos el punto de la sorpresa. Y qué demonios: sólo por la cara que había puesto su compañero al ver a Derek (con cazadora de cuero, camiseta ajustada, pantalones apretados y cara de modelo incluida), ya era suficiente para hacerle un monumento.

El viaje duró unos quince minutos, que transcurrieron en el acostumbrado silencio. Y aunque no llegaba a ser del todo confortable, Stiles reconocía que los silencios compartidos con Derek realmente nunca eran confortables. Principalmente por el hecho de que Derek estaba perfectamente cómodo sin hablar durante horas, mientras que Stiles necesitaba hablar como el respirar… Literalmente.

El hombre condujo por las calles de Boston como si las conociera de toda la vida, adentrándose cada vez más en el centro de la ciudad. Al llegar a uno de los hoteles más conocidos de la ciudad, y casi del país, aparcó el coche en uno de los huecos libres que había frente a la puerta giratoria. Sin decir nada, como era de esperar, salió del coche, lanzando una simple mirada al chico para indicarle que tenía que seguirle.

Juntos avanzaron hacia la recepción. Cuando Derek pidió la llave de la habitación 814, ofreció su sonrisa que era todo dientes, en teoría perfecta, pero completamente falsa para los que le conocieran de verdad.

Y Stiles no pudo esperar a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran para preguntar.

\- ¿Has reservado una habitación de hotel?

De nuevo (y Stiles estaba un poco espeso por realmente esperar a que el hombre respondiera con palabras), Derek se limitó a mirarle con la mandíbula muy apretada, jugueteando con la tarjeta de plástico entre los dedos.

\- ¿En serio? – Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par, justo en el momento en que las puertas se abrían y Derek ya caminaba en dirección a la habitación – Caray. No sé si sentirme halagado porque hayas pensado en todo, o terriblemente ofendido por dejar tan claro lo fácil que resulta meterse en mis pantalones.

Derek llegó junto a la puerta 814, metió la tarjeta en la ranura, y abrió la puerta de par en par.

\- No he venido para acostarme contigo.

Stiles cruzó la puerta tras el hombre lobo, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al ver el interior de la habitación.

Era sin duda la habitación más lujosa que había visto en toda su vida. Con un recibidor plagado de espejos de cuerpo entero, un baño que era más grande que su habitación, y un dormitorio enorme con una ventana panorámica que ofrecía unas vistas impresionantes de la ciudad. Aunque las vistas dejaron de ser importantes al fijarse en la enorme cama que había frente a la ventana, y en la que fácilmente cabrían tres personas con toda comodidad.

Pero que no dejaba de ser una _única_ cama de matrimonio.

\- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó con más duda que sarcasmo. Que es lo que se suponía que tendría que estar ofreciendo ahora, pues estaba claro que Derek _sí_ había pensado en la posibilidad de que pasaran la noche juntos.

\- No – respondió el hombre secamente, casi con rabia.

\- ¿Entonces a qué viene esto?

En vez de responder, Derek echó un vistazo a la habitación. Avanzó hacia el escritorio que había en frente de la cama, y dejó la cazadora sobre el respaldo de la silla. Pero no se sentó en la silla, y tampoco lo hizo en la cama. Se quedó de pie mirando a Stiles, quien seguía junto a la puerta sin atreverse a moverse, y apretó los labios con fuerza.

El hombre cerró los ojos entonces, buscando calmar el temor que tenía atenazado al pecho, y que no había hecho sino crecer desde que viera a Stiles.

Pero estaba allí. Y había hecho un camino muy largo como para arrepentirse ahora.

Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a ser menos difícil.

Cuando Derek abrió de nuevo los ojos, se topó con los de Stiles, que no habían dejado de mirarle. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Stiles no había dicho nada, en probablemente cinco minutos.

Era el mayor tiempo en el que había estado callado desde que le conocía.

Y la expresión que tenía ahora, de curiosidad pero también de calma, fue todo lo que necesitó Derek para dar el último paso.

Porque tener a Stiles allí, quieto y en silencio, esperando a que hablara, era como recibir la última confirmación de que Stiles seguía confiando en él.

El Alfa quiso correr a su lado. Abrazarle con fuerza y besarle como siempre había deseado.

Pero aún no podía. Antes tenía que terminar de quitarse aquella losa de encima.

\- Sabes que no soy bueno a la hora de hablar – dijo con voz terriblemente grave, y esperó a que el chico asintiera – Que nunca soy capaz de decir lo que realmente pienso – guardó silencio entonces, convencido de que Stiles diría algo, habiendo sobrepasado ya el límite de estar en silencio. Pero él seguía donde le había dejado, con una expresión seria en el rostro. Como si fuera muy consciente de lo mucho que le estaba costando a Derek – No quiero seguir siendo así – dijo en un susurro – No quiero seguir guardándomelo.

\- ¿Por eso estás aquí?

Derek asintió, en cierto modo aliviado por oír la voz de Stiles. Y volvía a ser esa voz llena de curiosidad y de inteligencia.

\- Intenté contártelo en Beacon Hills. Cuando fui a tu casa pero… - meneó la cabeza con fuerza, recordando el nuevo error cometido y odiándose por ello.

\- Pero no eres bueno con las palabras.

Esta vez había más sorpresa en la expresión de Derek, quien de nuevo asintió. Y aunque ya sabía que Stiles era el humano que mejor le conocía, no se había dado cuenta de hasta donde llegaba ese conocimiento. Hasta el punto incluso de ser capaz de terminar sus frases, e incluso saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en cada momento.

Y puede que siempre hubiera estado ahí esa capacidad de leerle como un libro abierto, pero que hasta ahora no se había concedido el permiso de abrir los ojos y realmente ver lo que había frente a él.

Y Derek quería, necesitaba, que todo aquello acabara allí y ahora.

\- Tú si lo eres – le dijo a Stiles, no moviéndose un milímetro de su posición por miedo a que aquel leve gesto le quitara el valor que había logrado reunir – Necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo.

Stiles asintió sin dudar, logrando que el corazón de Derek se quebrara un poco al ver aquella confianza. Tan fuerte como la que sentiría un lobo por el Alfa de su manada, o incluso como la que se podía ver entre las parejas de lobos, unidas para toda la vida.

Y Derek quería, necesitaba, que fuera así con ellos.

Así que él tampoco lo dudó.

\- Pregúntame lo que quieras – dijo con calma.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Has oído bien – asintió al tiempo que intentaba sacar una sonrisa que terminara de asegurar a Stiles que todo estaba bien. Que estaba haciendo justo lo que quería, por muy poca lógica que pareciera tener. Aunque no lo consiguió del todo, porque aún estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado – Responderé todas las preguntas que quieras – apretó los puños – Y no me iré hasta que no hayas terminado.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Es la única manera que se me ocurre.

\- Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Si no quieres – movió las manos, nervioso – Sé que puedo ser muy pesado pero… Es tu vida, Derek. No tengo por qué inmiscuirme en ella.

\- Quiero que lo hagas – pese a la seriedad de su expresión, sus ojos claros mostraron un destello de súplica - Por favor.

Stiles se quitó entonces la chaqueta y la dejó colgando sobre el pomo de la puerta. Necesitaba estar un poco más cómodo y empezaba a hacer mucho calor allí dentro.

\- Está bien – respondió Stiles tras casi medio minuto de silencio, donde barajó lo pros y los contra. Y aunque sabía que tenía que estar resultándole muy difícil a Derek, no dejaba de ser la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde que le conoció – Una duda. ¿También puedo preguntar sobre tu familia? – Derek asintió con calma - ¿Y sobre el incendio?

La expresión del hombre se convirtió entonces en una de dolor, y Stiles se maldijo por haber tentado a la suerte. Pero entonces el Alfa asintió muy lentamente.

\- Sobre lo que tú quieras – dijo muy despacio. Como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra.

Y aquella fue la última confirmación que Stiles necesitaba para saber que Derek realmente _no_ quería hacer aquello. Que le costaba y le dolía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero que lo estaba haciendo porque necesitaba cerrar esa etapa de su vida y, tal vez, porque sentía que se lo debía al propio Stiles.

Y al pensar que Derek estaba haciendo aquello por él, Stiles sintió una oleada de calor inundándole el pecho. Porque jamás se imaginó que nadie llegara a hacer algo así por él, menos que ninguno el mismísimo Derek Hale.

Y precisamente por ello. Iba a intentar que fuera lo menos doloroso posible.

\- ¿Te caigo bien?

Derek tardó diez segundos en responder.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esa es mi pregunta… La primera de ellas, claro.

\- ¿En serio? – frunció las cejas en esa expresión que era tan común en él cuando estaba cabreado por algo… Es decir, siempre - De todo lo que puedes preguntar, ¿eso es lo que quieres saber?

\- Creo que tiene lógica – hizo esa mueca de cachondeo que le salía siempre que intentaba animar a la gente – Después de todo el mismísimo Derek Hale se ha recorrido todo el país para darme una visita sorpresa, y ha reservado una habitación de hotel y… Ya sé que parece justo lo que parece pero, en fin, viéndote a ti y viéndome a mí, nunca está de más asegurarse. Porque también podría ser una cámara oculta y…

\- Sí. La respuesta es sí – casi gruñó, alzando las cejas de ese modo que hacía cuando algo le irritaba. Como un Stiles Stilinski incapaz de callarse.

\- ¿Sólo te caigo bien? ¿O te caigo _muy_ bien?

Derek apretó la mandíbula y entornó ligeramente los ojos, pero los labios se curvaron ligeramente en lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa, que no obstante duró menos de un segundo.

Aunque Stiles tenía más que suficiente con aquello.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Me caes muy bien.

\- Estupendo – casi gritó de alegría - Está bien saberlo. Y para que conste. Tú también me caes muy bien. Especialmente cuando te presentas en mi dormitorio a lo James Dean con una mezcla de Jacob.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Jacob! – hizo aspavientos con las manos - ¿No me digas que no sabes quién es Jacob? ¿El hombre lobo más famoso del mundo? ¿Crepúsculo? ¿En serio no sabes de qué te estoy hablando?

\- ¿Me estás hablando de los libros para adolescentes? ¿Para _niñas_ adolescentes? – preguntó muy despacio, con voz y cara de estar estreñido.

\- Hey. No hace falta que uses ese tono. Y para tu interés, lo leí porque cuando mis mejores amigos son hombres lobos, no está de más estudiar la literatura que hay sobre el tema.

Derek no respondió esta vez, por muchas ganas que tuviera de recordarle lo ridículo que era a veces… casi siempre. Cruzó los brazos en torno al pecho, mirándole como si ya se estuviera arrepintiendo de aquello, pero de nuevo Stiles pudo detectar una levísima curvatura de los labios.

Misión cumplida, pensó el chico antes de centrarse en la parte difícil.

\- Vale… Cambiemos de tema – se sentó en el borde de la cama, en el extremo más alejado de Derek, sabiendo que necesitaba darle todo el espacio posible – Mi siguiente pregunta no es tanto una pregunta como una suposición – dijo con la voz muy baja, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Y sólo cuando Derek asintió, se atrevió a seguir – La persona de la que dijiste que estabas enamorado… ¿Era Kate Argent?

Stiles vio cómo un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Derek. Apenas duró un segundo, pero fue algo que jamás había visto en él. Algo que jamás creyó ver en él, y que hizo que deseara correr a su lado y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Porque Derek era la persona más valiente y fuerte que conocía (más incluso que su padre), y verle temblar lograba que se le rompiera el corazón.

\- No – respondió entonces el hombre, su voz muy baja. Lentamente, se sentó en el colchón, interponiéndose la cama entre ellos, sin dejar de mirarle – No estaba enamorado de ella. Entonces lo creí pero…

El chico asintió enseguida, indicándole a Derek que no hacia falta que siguiera.

Sabía que iba a ser así. Que más que una conversación, iban a ser frases a medias y que a él le iba a tocar llenar todos los huecos en blanco. Pero era más de lo que jamás habría esperado de Derek, y apostaba a que muchísimo más de lo que nadie había recibido por parte del Alfa… Así que se quedaba con ello. Pues era la mayor muestra de confianza que jamás había recibido.

\- Ella te utilizó – no lo preguntó. Porque no era una pregunta y los dos lo sabían. Esperó a que Derek asintiera, y una nueva brecha marcó su corazón cuando el hombre lo hizo, con una expresión de infinito dolor en el rostro – Para acabar con tu familia – asintió de nuevo, y Stiles apretó los puños con rabia – Ojala Peter no la hubiera matado – murmuró sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, y que Derek le estaba mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza – Quiero decir que, me hubiera gustado matarla con mis propias manos, muy lentamente – dijo con los dientes muy apretados, sintiendo rabia por una mujer que nunca llegó a conocer, y que durante tanto tiempo fue la pieza del puzzle que le faltaba para entender a Derek.

Y ahora por fin le entendía, porque el propio Derek le había ofrecido esa pieza tan escondida.

Dios. Las ganas de tirarse a los brazos del Alfa eran insoportables.

Pero aún tenía que esperar.

\- ¿Sigues creyendo que todo aquello fue culpa tuya?

\- No – respondió sin dudar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Me alegro.

Derek sonrió. Y esta vez le salió de un modo más natural. Como si no tuviera que luchar para mostrar la sonrisa, y le saliera casi sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Todavía piensas que no mereces tener una vida? ¿Aparte de ser el Alfa y ocuparte de tu manada? – soltó aire por la nariz al ver que esta vez Derek no respondía en seguida – Perdona. Ya sé que son dos preguntas… No pretendía ser tan agobiante.

\- No – sonrió levemente ante el intento de Stiles de ser… menos Stiles – La respuesta es no.

\- O sea, que piensas que _sí_ mereces tener una vida normal y… volver a ser feliz y eso – quiso aclarar, porque no quería que hubiera ningún malentendido con las respuestas y, teniendo en cuenta que Derek era todo monosílabos, le tocaba a él decir las ideas complejas.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y lo pensabas hace cuatro años? ¿Cuándo… - no pudo terminar la frase, y se odió un poco por ello. Porque ya bastante complicado estaba siendo aquella conversación, con uno que apenas hablaba, como para que ahora él también se quedara sin palabras.

Por fortuna, Derek no tuvo ningún problema en entenderle.

\- Sí.

\- No lo entiendo – susurró más para sí que para el Alfa - ¿Por qué dijiste entonces que era un error? – preguntó justo antes de descubrir la posible respuesta. Una respuesta que logró que se le formara otro nudo en la garganta – Porque no era yo – musitó, teniendo que bajar la vista para no mirar a Derek y para que Derek no le viera – Querías tener una vida normal, pero no conmigo.

De pronto sintió la mano de Derek sobre la suya. Y se habría sobresaltado por el contacto, sino fuera por el calor que desprendía su piel. Al levantar la vista del colchón, se encontró con el hombre a sólo medio metro de distancia. Tenía su mano derecha firmemente asentada sobre la suya, sin ninguna intención de quitarla.

\- Pregúntame otra vez lo que me preguntaste en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sin entender lo que quería decir. Y entonces lo recordó. Cogió aire y dejó que el tacto de la piel del hombre le ayudara a calmarse - ¿Qué querías decir con que por mí sí lo harías? Que transformarías a mi padre.

\- Porque por ti haría lo que fuera – respondió sin dudar – Porque eres _tú_ , Stiles. Y sólo por ti.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estabas tan enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué hiciste aquello? Cuando ya te había pedido perdón. ¿Por qué estaba también Isaac enfadado conmigo? ¿Por qué dijo que yo te hacía miserable y que todo era por mi culpa? – tragó con dificultad, sintiendo que su corazón se había disparado un poco, y se obligó a respirar hondo para relajarse – Perdona. Lo estoy volviendo a hacer.

Derek apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Stiles.

\- Al principio no pensé que sintieras algo por mí – empezó a decir Derek – Pensé que era simplemente deseo. Que lo único que querías era tener sexo conmigo.

Stiles estaba confuso.

\- ¿No oías cómo me latía el corazón? ¿No desprendía un olor distinto?

\- Sí. Podía oler el deseo. Y era el mismo olor que desprendía… ella – dijo al final, negándose a pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¿Pensabas que sería cómo ella? ¿Qué sólo quería utilizarte?

\- Claro que no – respondió muy serio. Tal vez demasiado – Pensaba que sólo eras otro chico con ganas de perder la virginidad, y que de pronto tenías la opción de hacerlo con un adulto atractivo que creías que, milagrosamente, se había fijado en ti.

\- Como te ocurrió a ti – Derek asintió – Has dicho al principio. Cuándo… Cuándo cambió.

\- La última vez que estuvimos juntos, después de solucionar el problema de los Alfas – empezó a acariciar la mano de Stiles con el pulgar, dibujando círculos imaginarios en ella - Cuando me cogiste de la mano y me dijiste que te gustaría haber fingido que era algo más que sexo – notó un leve temblor recorriendo el cuerpo del chico, y sonrió levemente tratando de calmarle – Hasta entonces no lo supe. Nunca pensé que podías verme como algo más que para pasar un buen rato.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces?

Derek alzó levemente una ceja antes de responder.

\- Aquí es cuando tengo que recordarte que no soy bueno con las palabras.

\- Pero…

\- Cuando supe la verdad, al principio no me lo podía creer. No me lo _quería_ creer. Por primera vez en siete años… - apretó los labios, sin saber cómo seguir – Me pregunté si era real. Y luego si lo merecía. Y si tú merecías complicarte la vida con alguien como yo.

\- Y decidiste que no merecía la pena… - asintió Stiles agachando la cabeza, sólo para que Derek la levantara con un dedo bajo su barbilla. Y notar sus dedos sobre su cara, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, hizo que Stiles deseara recorrer la distancia que les separaba para besar sus labios.

\- No – sonrió Derek, al tiempo que apartaba los dedos de la barbilla para secarle las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos sin que se hubiera dado cuenta – Decidí que merecía ser feliz. Que los dos lo merecíamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no…

\- Porque te marchaste a Boston.

Stiles miró embobado al hombre. Tanto porque tenerle tan cerca, tocándole y sonriéndole de aquel modo era realmente desconcertante; como por el propio significado de sus palabras.

\- Pero pasaron meses hasta que me fui.

\- Y aquí es donde te recuerdo, de nuevo, que no soy bueno con las palabras ni con poner al día mis sentimientos – su sonrisa se amplió un poco más al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico – Intenta entenderlo. Era la primera vez en casi diez años que me planteaba siquiera la posibilidad… Y tú eras un humano en la manada. _Y_ menor de edad. _Y_ el hijo del Sheriff.

\- Joder – musitó Stiles, antes de darse cuenta de una posibilidad - ¿Y por qué no viniste? Como has hecho ahora.

\- Porque pensé que el marcharte de Beacon Hill, era tu manera de decir que no lo querías. Que no querías intentarlo y luchar… Que te habías cansado de… luchar por mí.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó incrédulo – ¡Me marché porque no soportaba verte cada día y no poder besarte! – gritó con rabia – Porque necesitaba alejarme de ti para intentar olvidarte y...

\- Lo sé – musitó desolado - Ahora lo sé.

\- Estaba enamorado de ti, Derek – dijo con la voz rota, logrando que al Alfa se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Porque nadie jamás le había dicho algo así - ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue vivir aquellos meses? ¿Lo horrible que han sido estos cuatro años?

\- Lo siento – le apretó la mano con fuerza, luchando por no tirar de ella y abrazarle como realmente deseaba hacer. Porque no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Porque Stiles no dejaba de haber hablado en pasado.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así, los dos sin decir nada. Cada uno pensando en lo que ocurrió entonces, y en lo distinto que habría sido todo si tan sólo hubieran tenido el valor de decir lo que realmente sentían.

\- Por eso estabas tan enfadado – dijo entonces Stiles, un poco más calmado – Cuando llegué a casa, olía a ellos. Y pensaste que te había olvidado por completo – Derek asintió muy lentamente, dejando que el dolor que sintió cuando captó el olor de alguien que no era él sobre la piel de Stiles, se reflejara en sus ojos.

\- Aunque sabía que no había nada que te impidiera conocer a alguien, en el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que me esperaras – alzó la mirada al techo y apretó la mandíbula con rabia – Pero sabía que ni siquiera tenía derecho a esperar aquello, así que me odié a mí mismo por haber perdido la oportunidad de mi vida pero… Cuando me pediste que transformara a tu padre, la rabia que sentía hacia mí mismo se transformó en rabia hacia ti y… no sé…

\- Porque nunca se te ha dado bien poner al día tus sentimientos – terminó Stiles por él. Y Derek asintió con seriedad, pero al final sus labios se torcieron en una minúscula sonrisa cuando vio que el chico también estaba sonriendo - Dios. Somos los tíos más estúpidos del Universo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Empiezo a darme cuenta – tuvo que admitir.

\- Hemos necesitado cuatro años, y que mi padre estuviera a punto de morir, para tener esta conversación.

\- Lo siento muchísimo.

\- No – giró la mano que seguía apoyada sobre la cama, para ser esta vez él quien apretara la mano del hombre - Ha sido culpa de los dos. Yo también podría haberte llamado al menos. O haber ido antes – meneó la cabeza - ¿Sabes las veces que estuve a punto de volver? Pero nunca me atreví a dar el paso porque…

\- Porque somos los tíos más estúpidos del Universo.

Stiles rió con ganas, y al hacerlo se sintió liberado. Sintió que podía respirar por primera vez en cuatro años. Y con ello, sintió que desaparecía por completo el temor de lo que podía o no podía hacer ahora.

\- ¿Significa esto que ya podemos centrarnos en la parte del beso? – preguntó con una mezcla de duda y esperanza – Porque creo que ya hemos esperado bastante y…

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – preguntó el hombre con dudas. Con muchísimas dudas.

\- ¡Sí! ¿No estaba claro con mi declaración de antes? – preguntó asombrado, antes de torcer ligeramente el cuello - Que, ahora que lo miro en perspectiva, reconozco que ha sonado bastante bien para haber sido totalmente improvisada.

\- Pero has hablado en pasado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Has dicho que… - dudó, apretando los labios, como si le diera vergüenza decir la frase. Y aunque a Stiles se le antojara adorable aquella expresión, se guardó la imagen para futuras venganzas – Has dicho que estabas enamorado de mí.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Derek asintió con seriedad, y Stiles trató de mantener una expresión fría el mayor tiempo posible – Entonces será mejor que lo corrija – le sonrió al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mano del hombre – ¿Derek Hale? Yo, Stiles Stilinski estoy enamorado…

No pudo terminar la frase. Derek tiró de su brazo con fuerza y se encontró pegado al cálido cuerpo del hombre lobo, con sus cálidos y suaves labios pegados a los suyos.

Derek le besó con calma. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Pese a las ganas que tenía de probarlos después de cuatro años de espera, los besó lentamente, dejando que sus sentidos se llenaran de la textura, el olor y el sabor que desprendían los labios de Stiles.

Y Stiles estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el ritmo que imponía el Alfa, disfrutando de la sensación de estar rodeado por aquellos musculosos brazos. Notando el pecho de Derek apretado contra el suyo, y sintiendo el calor que desprendía su piel.

Y aunque cierta parte de su anatomía le pedía un poco más de atención, se conformaba con tener de momento aquello. Porque era algo que realmente no habían tenido la ocasión de disfrutar antes.

Cuando por fin Derek despegó sus labios de los suyos, Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del Alfa, abrazándole con fuerza. Enseguida notó los dedos del hombre enredándose en su pelo, jugando con él, y una vez más se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de dejárselo más largo.

\- Dios… - suspiró Stiles como si estuviera en éxtasis – Retiro lo dicho. Si hemos necesitado cuatro años para que llegara este momento, creo que ha merecido la pena.

Derek rió sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, y Stiles fue consciente de que era la primera vez que le oía reír. Tal vez fuera incluso la primera vez que reía desde que su vida fue truncada por una psicópata. Y pensar que era gracias a él, logró que Stiles suspirara una vez más de alegría, apretando con más fuerza los brazos para que no estuvieran separados ni un milímetro.

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo llevaría abrazados, cuando el hombre lobo acercó el rostro al cuello de Stiles e inspiró con fuerza, como si le estuviera olfateando. Apenas fue consciente de ello, el chico sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, y cómo se le encendía la piel del cuello donde incidía el aliento del Alfa.

El gemido que soltó Stiles fue totalmente involuntario, como también lo fue el que le siguió cuando Derek agarró con fuerza el pelo de Stiles para acercar más su cuello. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, aunque no tenía del todo claro lo que iba a decir, sintió que las manos de Derek bajaban por su espalda hasta colocarlas bajo sus muslos y, sin ningún esfuerzo, le levantó de la cama y le colocó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Y pese a que nunca antes había sido manejado de aquella manera, siendo movido y colocado como si fuera un muñeco sin fuerza de voluntad, Stiles reconocía que le estaba encantado el trato recibido.

Iba a decir algo así, pero entonces los labios de Derek se pegaron a los suyos, y empezó a besarle con fuerza. Como si toda la calma que hubiera estado manteniendo hasta entonces, acabara de irse a la porra.

Y Stiles estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el plan.

Así que le besó como hacía en los sueños. Cuando no había miedo a hacer algo fuera de lugar o algo que no le gustara a Derek, porque en sus sueños Derek siempre estaba de acuerdo. Porque en sus sueños Derek no era sólo el hombre lobo con el que se acostó un par de veces porque el Alfa tenía ganas de pasar un buen rato, sino que era el hombre del que estaba enamorado. Y el hombre que lo estaba de Stiles.

Por ello respondió a los besos de Derek con igual fuerza, y en un momento dado quiso probar con la lengua. Apenas la sacó, Derek entreabrió los labios para dejarle explorar su boca con calma.

Stiles lo hizo, con calma y deleite, deseando recordar cada sensación y cada gemido que Derek soltaba, demostrándole que le estaba gustando tanto como a él. Llevó ambos brazos tras el cuello del hombre, apretándole más contra él e indicándole, por si no estuviera ya suficientemente claro, que no quería que parara.

Y Derek no lo hizo. Aunque en un momento dado, abandonó sus labios para bajar un poco más y empezar a besar su garganta y cuello. Apenas rozaron sus labios la piel, Stiles jadeó como si acabara de quedarse sin respiración.

Porque aquello era increíble. Podía notar el aliento de Derek en su piel, y a la vez el calor y humedad de su lengua cada vez que lamía la zona que acababa de besar. Y nunca paraba. Nunca tenía suficiente.

Stiles cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza atrás para darle más espacio, al tiempo que pegaba su cintura a la suya. Y desde aquella posición, sentado a horcajadas sobre Derek, en seguida fue consciente del miembro duro del hombre.

Aquel leve roce, pese a haber entre medias unas cuantas capas de ropa, logró arrancarles un gemido de placer a la vez. Stiles empezó a mover su cintura contra la de Derek, buscando la inclinación perfecta y sabiendo que Derek no le dejaría caer. Derek, que ahora le estaba besando con más fuerza, logrando que sus labios marcaran zonas de la piel que sabía, deseaba, siguieran allí al día siguiente; y cuyos brazos habían bajado hasta la zona baja de la espalda para pegar aún más sus miembros abultados.

Stiles se sentía en el cielo. Por un instante pensó que por qué demonios no habían hecho aquello antes, pero en seguida fue consciente de que estaba a las puertas del orgasmo.

\- Derek – consiguió gemir tras varios intentos en los que sólo salieron jadeos de sus labios – Si seguimos así voy a acabar vergonzosamente pronto.

\- No importa – murmuró el hombre sin dejar de besar su cuello, para subir luego por la oreja. Tras besar el lóbulo de la oreja, pegó la nariz al cuello e inspiró profundamente, soltando un gemido de placer al tiempo que embestía contra Stiles.

\- No me entiendes – Stiles tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio, intentando abstraerse del cuerpo de Derek, su olor, su calor y los gemidos que soltaba, para poder hablar – Creo que no eres consciente del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que tuve algo así – jadeó cuando Derek le lamió desde la oreja hasta la garganta, apretando los dientes cuando llegó a ella – Y que estés haciendo todo esto no ayuda precisamente.

\- ¿Crees que yo no? – preguntó el Alfa con curiosidad, alejando por fin sus labios de la piel de Stiles, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Y sus ojos tenían de nuevo ese color rojizo que, después de cuatro años, salía a causa del deseo.

Fue ver aquellos ojos y Stiles jadeó, dando más rapidez a sus movimientos, buscando el contacto constante de su miembro abultado contra el de Derek.

\- La última vez fue contigo – siguió Derek, llevando las manos al trasero de Stiles para apretar su entrepierna aún más contra la suya. Y ante la expresión de sorpresa del chico, sonrió con timidez – Sólo podía pensar en ti. Eras el único con el que deseaba estar.

\- Derek – susurró apenas sin voz, al ser consciente de lo que ello implicaba. Le besó con fuerza, sin parar de moverse, deseando provocarle el mayor placer posible. Deseando mostrarle de todos los modos posibles, con labios, palabras y caricias de sus cuerpos, que estaba allí. Que por fin estaban juntos y que estaba vez nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, iba a lograr que se separaran.

Y el roce de sus labios fue lo que les llevó al límite. Apenas sintió el calor de los labios de Derek, Stiles gimió en ellos casi al tiempo que lo hacía el hombre. Derek apretó con fuerza los glúteos del chico, y Stiles embistió sin vergüenza, con una rapidez fruto de la desesperación, mientras su lengua luchaba contra la del Alfa, ansioso por mostrarle lo mucho que le deseaba.

Cuando sintió que alcanzaba el orgasmo, separó sus labios para poder ver el rostro de Dérek y que él le viera. Apenas se cruzaron sus miradas, empezó a eyacular dentro del calzoncillo, soltando un gemido gutural, que más parecía de dolor a causa de la intensidad. Pero Derek no le concedió tregua. Llevó la boca al cuello de Stiles, y le mordió con fuerza sin llegar a causar herida, mientras sus caderas embestían la polla del chico, que seguía expulsando el semen en un mar de éxtasis.

La respiración entrecortada de Derek, interrumpida por jadeos agudos, le indicó a Stiles que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Apenas hicieron falta dos embestidas y Derek se corrió con fuerza, teniendo que cerrar los ojos a causa de la fuerza del orgasmo, pero sin parar de mover sus caderas para prolongarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Stiles tardó casi cinco minutos en relajar su respiración. Podía notar el aliento de Derek sobre su cuello, y sabía que él también estaba teniendo problemas para respirar con calma.

Pero estaba bien así. Es más, a Stiles no le importaba quedarse así por el resto de la eternidad, sentado sobre Derek y con los brazos del hombre cubriendo su espalda. Y pese a que la sensación del semen en los calzoncillos no era nada agradable, saber que Derek estaba experimentando lo mismo hacía que todo fuera perfecto.

No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Derek, y oyendo el ritmo del corazón del Alfa. Sabía que debían haber pasado al menos diez minutos, porque al principio el pulso era mucho más acelerado de cómo estaba siendo ahora, totalmente relajado.

Entonces sintió cómo una de las grandes manos del hombre empezaba a acariciar su espalda, tan sólo cubierta por la camiseta. Sabía que tenía que moverse, y que cabía la posibilidad de que Derek no estuviera del todo cómodo, teniendo que soportar su peso. Pero estaba seguro de que si Derek quería que se apartara, se lo haría saber de un modo u otro.

Al final no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. No le apartó ni dijo que quería que se quitara de encima, pero tampoco se quedó quieto. Lo que hizo fue abrazar con fuerza su espalda con uno de los brazos, mientras que con el otro se dio impulso en el colchón para levantarse de la cama sin que Stiles tuviera que moverse. Y si Stiles no hubiera estado tan cómodo justo donde estaba, tal vez abría abierto los ojos para averiguar cómo demonios había hecho aquello en un solo movimiento.

Aunque en el fondo daba lo mismo cómo lo hubiera hecho, porque conocía de sobra la respuesta: Porque era un hombre lobo.

Finalmente, tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando Derek empezó a acariciarle el pelo y, de fondo, pudo oír el murmullo de agua corriendo.

Lo primero que se encontró fue el rostro del Alfa, con una expresión de serenidad absoluta. Pero apenas vio que Stiles abría los ojos, sonrió levemente y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- ¿Te apetece una ducha?

Stiles miró a su alrededor, y comprobó que estaban en el baño, sentados sobre la tapa de la taza del water.

\- Depende – sonrió con modorra, aún preso del relajamiento postcoital - ¿Me ducharía contigo?

Derek alzó las cejas al tiempo que dejaba los ojos en blanco. A continuación soltó aire por la nariz. Un gesto que le había visto hacer un millón de veces, y que hasta ahora siempre indicaba que estaba muy cabreado. Pero que ahora, no sabía cómo, no mostraba sino calma total.

\- Por supuesto.

La ducha al final _sólo_ fue una ducha. Algo por lo que en el pasado Stiles se habría dado de golpes en la cabeza (si tienes a Derek Hale desnudo en la ducha, haces de todo menos simplemente ducharte), pero que ahora no lo veía sino como lo mejor que podía hacer.

Además, en el fondo era mejor así. Porque de este modo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para observar el cuerpo de Derek, en toda su gloria, sin estar pensando en otras cosas o simplemente recuperándose de un orgasmo detrás de otro.

Y viéndole así, a meros milímetros de distancia, y en ocasiones completamente pegado a él (como cuando el hombre lobo se empeñó en enjabonarle el pelo), seguía sin poder creerse que todo aquello fuera suyo. Más increíble todavía: que el dueño de aquellos kilómetros de cálida piel, suave y dura en los sitios exactos, quisiera estar con él.

Un dueño que, empezaba a descubrir, tenía un millón de secretos guardados. Como era el hecho de que, al parecer, Derek disfrutaba mucho enjabonando todo el cuerpo de Stiles, con calma y la precisión con la que sólo lo haría una madre con su cachorro.

Y entonces Stiles descubrió que aquella imagen, por muy dulce que resultara, acababa de estropear el momento.

\- Rápido, dime algo guarro – dijo en seguida Stiles, agarrando la mano con la que Derek sujetaba la esponja, para que dejara por un momento el lavado.

\- Qué – preguntó tras varios segundos en los que realmente intentó averiguar a qué venía aquello. Pero seguía siendo Stiles, así que dedujo que lo mejor era no esforzarse.

\- Es que me acaba de venir a la mente una imagen muy poco apropiada y necesito sacármela de la cabeza.

\- Y para eso necesitas que te diga algo guarro.

Stiles asintió, esperando a que Derek dijera algo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que ni siquiera sabía si a Derek le gustaba eso de jugar a los chicos malos y sacar toda la retahíla de diálogos de película porno. Lo normal sería pensar que sí, visto que Derek era… Derek, y que seguía pareciendo un asesino y definitivamente a favor de hacer cosas malas o subidas de tono… Pero por otro lado, Derek era el que se había presentado en su dormitorio de la Universidad sin avisar, el que había tratado de explicarle lo importante que era para él (a su extraño modo), y el que ahora le estaba lavando con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Así que podía ser que las cosas no fueran como había imaginado con él, y que en el fondo no fuera sino un romántico empedernido con esa coraza de chico malo.

Sí… Definitivamente una mezcla de James Dean con Jacob.

Pero entonces Stiles se llevó otra grata sorpresa. Y si bien era evidente que al Alfa no le gustaba recitar diálogos pornográficos (en general no le gustaba hablar, con lo que evidentemente no iba a hacerlo con frases tan absurdas como las que salían en las películas X), sí que le gustaba hacer otras cosas para distraerle.

Y así fue como Stiles se encontró pegado a la pared, con una mano de Derek firmemente apoyada en su pecho, impidiéndole moverse.

Stiles estuvo a punto de decir algo, o al menos quejarse (el empujón había sido un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, muchas gracias), cuando la mirada que le estaba ofreciendo Derek hizo que se quedara completamente mudo.

Le estaba mirando como si estuviera a punto de comérselo.

En el buen sentido de la palabra.

En el "mejor imposible" sentido de la palabra.

Lo siguiente que notó Stiles fue la lengua de Derek recorriendo su garganta, su cuello, sus hombros, y llegando hasta su pecho para lamer sus pezones. Y en ese momento Stiles agradeció infinitamente el agarre tan férreo de Derek. Porque si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estaría en el suelo de la ducha de lo mucho que le temblaba las piernas.

Stiles gimió con placer, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza del Alfa, y enredando los dedos en su pelo mojado. Y pese a tener los ojos cerrados para que no le cayera el agua en la cara, podía imaginarse muy bien el modo en que Derek le lamía con leves pasadas de su lengua, cubriendo la piel allí donde llegaba.

Cuando ya había recorrido ambos brazos y la parte superior del pecho, pensó que ahora le tocaba a la parte de abajo. Y al pensar aquello, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de placer al imaginarse a Derek de rodillas, frente a él, en la ducha.

\- Tienes una mente muy pervertida – susurró entonces Derek, como si le hubiera leído la mente (aunque en esta ocasión no era muy difícil imaginar lo que estaba pensando) antes de besar levemente su cuello, y luego hacer lo propio con los labios.

Y aunque a Stiles no le gustó mucho el cambio de planes (o al menos esos eran sus planes), al final reconoció que no estaba del todo mal eso del beso. Porque no era un beso normal. Eran un beso dulce, sin pretensiones, de esos que se dan cuando no hay prisa por llegar a la parte del sexo porque ya saben lo que es y, aunque está muy bien y todo eso, también lo está demostrar lo mucho que les importa el uno al otro con cosas tan aparentemente inocentes como es un simple beso.

 _Dios mío, Derek Hale es un romántico de manual._

\- Soy el tío más afortunado del Universo – consiguió decir cuando Derek terminó el beso, y a continuación cerró el grifo del agua.

El Alfa cogió una de las toallas que colgaban de la pared, y comenzó a secar a Stiles con calma, al igual que hubiera hecho antes con la esponja.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta de eso? – preguntó Derek con ese tono de superioridad. Pero cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, vio que tenía también esa media sonrisa que no había dejado de ver desde que llegaron al hotel.

Y aquello era bueno. Era muy bueno.

Soltando un gruñido de aparente enfado, Stiles se dejó secar sin decir nada, de nuevo demasiado concentrado en seguir cada uno de los movimientos del hombre, y el modo en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban cada vez que frotaba la piel con la tela esponjosa. Cuando hubo terminado de secarle, fue el turno de Stiles para secar las gotas que cubrían aquel perfecto cuerpo que era suyo. Sólo suyo.

La tarea de secarse duró casi quince minutos, en el más absoluto silencio. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho a Stiles hace una hora que sería capaz de estar quince minutos callado sin sentir que iba a explotar, se habría reído en su cara. Pero era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Incluso se sentía más relajado de lo que jamás se habría imaginado. Más incluso que cuando acababa de tomarse una dosis alta de su medicina, o cuando estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada.

Empezaba a entender por qué Derek estaba en silencio siempre. Jamás lo habría imaginado, pero Stiles intuía que a veces, el silencio podía ser relajante.

O, tal vez, simplemente era que tener a Derek a su lado, sin hacer ni decir nada, lograba que se sintiera más en paz de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, Derek se tiró en la cama, colocando ambos brazos bajo la cabeza, y soltando un suspiro de relajación total. Por su parte, Stiles se tumbó de lado para poder mirar bien al hombre, satisfecho por verle tan relajado en… probablemente la primera vez desde que le conocía.

Y aquello estaba bien. Derek tenía los ojos cerrados y sabía que probablemente acabaría dormido en un par de minutos. Pero recordó entonces que se había pasado los últimos días conduciendo sólo para llegar allí, con él, y reconoció que se merecía un descanso.

Lástima que Stiles no pudiera decir lo mismo.

Primero porque nunca había sido capaz de echarse una siesta a causa de su hiperactividad, y segundo porque tener a Derek Hale _desnudo Y a su lado_ impedía que pudiera pensar en simplemente dormir.

Viendo que el Alfa seguía con los ojos cerrados, aprovechó para espiar su cuerpo con deleite. Y no es que fuera la primera vez que le veía desnudo. Pero sí la primera que lo hacía con un Derek tan quieto que, la verdad, parecía estar exhibiéndose para que le examinara.

Y quién era Stiles para negarse a hacerlo.

No pudo evitar lamerse los labios al fijarse en el pecho firme del hombre, que se alzaba y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración pausada, o cuando bajó la vista para centrarse en aquellos abdominales tan perfectamente definidos que una vez tuvo el placer de lamer. Pero cuando bajó un poco más la vista para estudiar el pene de Derek, flácido a causa de la relajación pero indudablemente grande, sintió que se sonrojaba inmediatamente.

Bajo él, Derek abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta. Estaba claro que había captado el cambio de ritmo de su corazón, y puede que también el olor del puro deseo. Pero Stiles dedujo que sería más por lo primero, porque era imposible que nadie que le viera no sintiera deseo, con lo que estaba seguro que aquel olor era uno que seguía a Derek allá donde fuera, hasta el punto de que ya ni siquiera lo identificaba como algo especial.

\- Esto – comenzó Stiles con duda - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Derek tardó en responder, aunque no se movió un milímetro de su posición.

\- Cambiaría en algo que dijera que no.

\- Hmmm, ¿no?

\- Entonces por qué no haces la pregunta directamente.

\- Sí, claro – Stiles tragó con un poco de dificultad, no del todo seguro de si debía hacer aquello – Cuando dijiste antes que no habías venido aquí para acostarte conmigo – movió la mano para darle a entender a Derek si le estaba siguiendo, a lo que el hombre no tuvo más remedio que asentir... Era muy difícil no seguirle cuando estaba siendo tan obvio - ¿Sigues pensando eso? O tal vez era simplemente para indicar que lo más importante era tener esa conversación – esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero este se limitó a alzar aún más la ceja. ¿Y cómo era posible que la levantara tanto? – Porque, si era por lo segundo, tengo que decir que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el plan, pero… Teniendo en cuenta que la conversación ya ha terminado… Pues…

\- _Stiles_ – le interrumpió el hombre, apretando la mandíbula en un gesto demasiado de Alfa como para estar teniendo lugar ahora. Aunque ello no impidió que dejara de sentir un escalofrío de puro deseo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Piensas seguir hablando todo el día o hacer lo que realmente quieres hacer.

Y Stiles no supo qué decir al principio. Realmente, no sabía qué debía decir porque no tenía ni idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo Derek. Pero entonces se fijó en la expresión del hombre, que ahora tenía los labios y la mandíbula menos apretada, y una mirada medio burlona. Como si le hubiera estado tomando el pelo al estar tan serio.

Lo que quería decir que, al parecer, estaba de acuerdo con Stiles con el cambio de plan.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – gritó asombrado, casi dando un salto en la cama - ¡En serio! Quieres que… ¿Puedo…

Derek estiró un poco los brazos, aún bajo su cabeza, dando a entender que estaba muy cómodo.

\- Adelante – dijo mitad sugerencia, mitad orden – Soy todo tuyo.

Y Stiles se habría puesto a dar saltos de alegría ahora mismo, sino fuera porque tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer antes. Como devorar lentamente al hombre que yacía bajo él, y que le acababa de dar permiso para hacerle lo que quisiera.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Stiles bajó su rostro hasta el pecho del hombre, y comenzó a lamer su piel con deleite, tal y como Derek había hecho con él minutos atrás. De fondo oyó gemir levemente al hombre, y aquello no hizo sino motivarle aún más.

Con precisión y determinación, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del Alfa, tal y como había deseado hacer desde que se tumbó en la cama, y realmente como había deseado hacer desde que le vio sin camiseta por primera vez… Claro que entonces estaban en medio de una emergencia y cabía la posibilidad de que Stiles tuviera que cortarle un brazo para no verle morir, con lo que los pensamientos pecaminosos tuvieron que ser dejados de lado.

Pero ahora no tenían ese problema. Por ello lamió con gusto la piel cálida del Alfa, succionando sus pezones con la fuerza perfecta, y saboreándole como si fuera el manjar más exquisito. Bajo él, Derek trataba de no moverse demasiado, aunque no había duda de que le estaba gustando. O eso parecía indicar su miembro cada vez más abultado.

Fue verlo así, elevándose entre sus piernas, y Stiles no pudo sino reaccionar. Sin dejar de lamer sus abdominales, llevó una mano hasta la polla del hombre, y la agarró con la fuerza perfecta, comenzando a mover la mano en un ritmo lento pero constante.

Apenas sintió la mano de Stiles sobre él, Derek soltó un gemido que enseguida se transformó en ronroneo.

Por su parte el chico sonrió, complacido consigo mismo por dejar a Derek en ese estado, y dio un poco más de fuerza al agarre de su mano.

Aquello era algo que había deseado hacer desde el principio. Algo que se había imaginado en sueños, y que cuando Derek se lo hizo a él pensó que era lo menos que podía hacer, por eso de la reciprocidad. Pero el Alfa nunca le dio a entender que quería que lo hiciera. Y entonces no sabía si era porque realmente no le gustaba que otro le tocara, o por esa absurda idea de que no se merecía disfrutar como los demás.

Ahora sabía que era por lo segundo. Y por ello no iba a permitir que Derek siguiera sin experimentar algo así ni un segundo más.

Cuando tuvo el miembro del Alfa bien duro y grande entre sus manos, se relamió los labios de pura anticipación. En un fluido movimiento, se colocó entre las piernas del hombre lobo y comenzó a lamer la cabeza del pene con cuidado. No porque no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, o incluso pensara que no le iba a gustar (era de Derek, y cualquier cosa de Derek era increíble y deliciosa), sino porque quería que el hombre disfrutara de cada sensación.

En cuanto sintió la lengua de Stiles lamiéndole, instintivamente Derek llevó una mano a la cabeza del chico. Y aunque al principio lo hizo con intención de hacerle parar, el tacto de su lengua era algo demasiado tentador como para dejarla marchar.

Soltando un ronroneo de placer, Derek enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Stiles, apretándole con la fuerza suficiente como para indicarle que no quería que parara. Y por el gemido que soltó Stiles y que pudo sentir alrededor de su polla, tuvo claro que él estaba de acuerdo.

Poco a poco, Stiles comenzó a lamer toda la longitud de su miembro, queriendo dejarlo húmedo y brillante de saliva. Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, y se la metió hasta el fondo, notando como la cabeza chocaba con las paredes de la garganta. Mantuvo a raya la arcada, y succionó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Stiles! – el gritó de Derek terminó en un rugido, y por un instante tuvo que apartar la mano de su cabeza, con miedo de transformarse y hacerle daño. Llevó ambas manos al cabecero de la cama, buscando mantener el control pero sin pedirle que parara.

Porque _no_ quería que parara. Porque aquello era lo más increíble que nadie había hecho por él.

Pero Stiles debió intuir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Porque apenas le oyó gritar dejó de succionar, y volvió de nuevo a las inocentes lamidas. Aunque los gemidos que soltaba cada vez que lo hacía, como si estuviera probando el postre más exquisito de todos, no eran precisamente inocentes.

\- Dime cuándo estés más relajado – musitó en un momento dado, mirándole de reojo para asegurarle que hablaba en serio, y no apartando la mirada hasta no recibir el asentimiento por parte de Derek.

Y precisamente aquello hizo que Derek se relajara casi de inmediato. Porque volvía a experimentar el afecto y la preocupación que Stiles sentía por él, y lo muchísimo que le conocía. Mejor que nadie.

El Alfa inspiró con calma, abstrayéndose por un instante de la boca de Stiles, sintiendo como el pecho se le hinchaba a causa de la alegría. De saber que aquel chico tan increíble estaba con él, y que le aceptaba tal y como era. Saber que en ningún momento utilizaría su mitad salvaje para recriminarle posibles comportamientos u obligarle a mantenerse a raya. Por el contrario, cada vez que su parte animal saliera a la superficie, allí estaría él para ofrecerle el equilibrio que necesitaba en ese momento. Para recordarle que también era un hombre y que era del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Porque Stiles estaba enamorado de él.

Derek sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Stiles, y que nadie jamás le había dirigido. Ni siquiera ella.

Y aunque sabía que podría haberlas dicho porque no dejaba de ser mentira, como todo lo que salió de su boca, se alegraba de que jamás lo hubiera dicho.

Porque así podía oírlo por primera vez de labios de alguien que realmente lo sentía.

Aquella certeza logró que Derek terminara de recuperar el control.

\- Más – musitó con voz ronca, llevando la mano de nuevo hasta la cabeza de Stiles, enterrada entre sus piernas, y apretándola levísimamente.

La respuesta de Stiles fue instantánea.

Nada más sentir los dedos del hombre apretando su cráneo, se metió el miembro en la boca y comenzó a succionar con placer, casi con desesperación. Como si fuera un hambriento y aquella la comida que había estado esperando desde hacía meses.

Literalmente, desde hacía cuatro años.

Los labios del chico aprisionando su polla lograron que Derek volviera a rugir, aunque esta vez era un rugido totalmente humano. Queriendo sentir todavía más, levantó las caderas de la cama para llevar su polla hasta el fondo de la boca de Stiles. Lo hizo muy lentamente y apenas sin fuerza, queriendo saber si Stiles quería aquello o, incluso, si podía con ello.

Y el gemido de absoluto placer que inundó toda la habitación, fue todo lo que necesitó Derek para saber que sí. Que Stiles podía con ello, y que definitivamente quería aquello.

Dando un poco más de fuerza a sus movimientos, embistió de nuevo, logrando que la cabeza de su pene rozara la garganta de Stiles. Al hacerlo, ambos gimieron de placer, incapaces de pronunciar una sola palabra, y dejando que sus cuerpos fueran los únicos en demostrar lo mucho que les estaba gustando aquello.

Stiles cambió un poco de posición, sintiendo como tener la boca llena de Derek estaba logrando que su propio miembro estuviera más que dispuesto. Pero no quería correrse con él. Así que llevó las manos hasta las caderas de Derek para sujetarlas con fuerza, y de ese modo alejarlas de su entrepierna.

Los jadeos de Derek eran cada vez más erráticos, indicándole que estaba a las puertas del orgasmo. Y Stiles quería que lo tuviera. Quería saborearlo y degustarlo. Apretó con fuerza la cadera de Derek contra la cama, sintiendo como las embestidas de su cintura eran cada vez más fuertes y continuas, y entonces llegó el primer chorro de semen.

\- Stiles – oyó gemir de fondo al hombre. No tuvo muy claro si era una advertencia para que se apartara o, todo lo contrario, una señal de lo increíble que estaba siendo.

Daba lo mismo.

Apenas saboreó el líquido dulce y genuinamente Derek, no pudo parar de tragar. No quería que se le escapara una sola gota, y cada nueva eyaculación lograba que Stiles sintiera que él también estaba a punto.

Dios mío. Estaba convencido de que si el orgasmo de Derek duraba lo suficiente, podría correrse simplemente por estar entre sus piernas y bebiéndole.

Por desgracia, apenas pensó en aquella posibilidad, el hombre dejó de embestir, totalmente vacío. Su respiración seguía siendo errática a causa de la intensidad del orgasmo, pero Stiles no estaba concentrado en ello.

Siguió lamiendo el miembro de Derek, esta vez con más calma por si era demasiado ahora que ya había tenido el orgasmo. Cuando alejó por fin su boca del perfecto cuerpo de Derek, inspiró con profundidad al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta su polla hinchada. El olor del semen unido al tacto de sus dedos logró que gimiera de placer, y empezó a masturbarse con fuerza, desesperado por tener el orgasmo.

\- Stiles – oyó entonces la voz de Derek, mucho más calmada.

Apretando los labios, y un poco avergonzado por estar comportándose como un adolescente excitado a más no poder, consiguió apartar su mano para concentrarse. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Derek, en sus labios ya preparada la disculpa.

\- Hazlo sobre mí – dijo en cambio el Alfa, sin dudar.

\- Qué.

\- Córrete sobre mí – musitó con una medio sonrisa, pero la voz aún ronca por el deseo – Quiero que me marques.

Apenas salieron las palabras de sus labios, Stiles no pudo parar. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Derek, llevó su mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a bombearlo con fuerza y rapidez, desesperado por tener el orgasmo y eyacular sobre aquel hombre tan increíble. Y pese a que era algo que jamás se habría planteado, y que si lo pensaba detenidamente se avergonzaría por ser tan pervertido, ahora era algo que necesitaba hacer. Sobre todo cuando Derek le estaba mirando fijamente y con esa expresión de deseo. De necesitar tanto como él que llegara el orgasmo para poder sentir su semen marcando su piel.

Y cuando éste llegó, fue como si todo su cuerpo estallara.

\- Derek…

Apenas se entendió el nombre a causa de lo rota que estaba su voz, y del gemido que soltó cuando empezó a eyacular.

\- Eso es – musitó Derek bajo él, mirando con adoración cómo la primera salpicadura manchaba su estómago – marca todo mi cuerpo.

Y Stiles lo hizo. Sin dejar de masturbarse para que el orgasmo durara todo lo posible, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del hombre para que el semen cubriera el pecho, la cintura y la propia polla de Derek, totalmente relajada.

Y aquella visión era tan increíble, que no quería que parara nunca. Stiles quería que el orgasmo durara toda la vida para cubrir a Derek, a ese cuerpo que era suyo y sólo suyo, de pies a cabeza.

Pero cuando se quedó totalmente vacío y las sacudidas de su mano empezaron a ser demasiado, soltó un gemido de dolor. Fue el propio Derek quien apartó su mano para que parara, y acto seguido le ayudó a tumbarse a su lado.

Los siguientes minutos permanecieron en silencio, oyéndose tan sólo sus respiraciones agitadas, que poco a poco volvieron a recuperar el ritmo normal.

\- Gracias – musitó entonces Derek, llevando la mano hasta el pelo de Stiles y jugando con él. Era un gesto que Derek adoraba, y que no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora que podía.

A su lado, Stiles se incorporó lo suficiente para poder verle en condiciones. No estaba seguro de por qué era Derek quien le daba las gracias por haberle dejado que se corriera sobre él. Lo normal es que fuera él quien se postrara a sus pies, otra vez, por haberle permitido hacer aquello.

Pero entonces se fijó en el gesto serio del hombre, y supuso que no se estaba refiriendo a lo obvio. Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero tenía miedo de que su incontinencia verbal estropeara el momento. Por eso, al final se limitó a coger la mano que descansaba sobre la cama, y apretarla con fuerza.

\- Nadie había hecho esto por mí. Nunca – murmuró Derek muy despacio, teniendo que luchar por pronunciar cada palabra – Nunca me había sentido tan conectado a alguien como es contigo.

Stiles sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, a causa de la alegría.

Desde que hubieran llegado a la habitación y hubieran hecho frente a sus demonios, interiormente había pensado si alguna vez llegaría a oírselo decir. Si, al igual que él le hubiera confesado que estaba enamorado de él cuando se marchó y que lo seguía estando ahora, algún día podría oírle decir lo mismo a Derek.

Y en el fondo estaba seguro de que no lo haría. Porque seguía siendo Derek Hale, para el que las palabras eran su enemigo mortal. Más incluso cuando las tenía que usar para hablar de sentimientos, su otro gran enemigo.

Pero había vuelto a equivocarse.

Al final, sabiendo que tal vez Derek estuviera esperando una respuesta, y probablemente preocupado porque aún no se la hubiera dado teniendo en cuenta que era Stiles Stilinski, sólo pudo asentir con una sonrisa en los labios. Se tumbó de nuevo a su lado, sin soltar su mano, y acercó el rostro al del hombre para besar sus labios levemente.

\- Yo también te quiero – dijo con seriedad.

Porque aquello era algo serio, y quería que Derek entendiera lo implicado que estaba en ello. Y cuando Derek asintió con dificultad, pero luego sonrió como no le había visto hacer en toda la vida, supo que lo había conseguido.

Era una sonrisa perfecta, sincera, que logró que pareciera mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. O todo lo contrario. Porque le mostró cómo realmente era. Cómo tenía que haber seguido siendo si no se hubiera cruzado una psicópata en su camino.

Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos así, sin decir nada y realmente sin necesidad de hacerlo, totalmente satisfechos.

Pero entonces Stiles empezó a preocuparse por lo incómodo que debía estar Derek, con la mayor parte del cuerpo cubierto de un semen ya seco.

\- ¿Quieres darte otra ducha? – preguntó en voz baja, no queriendo romper de golpe la tranquilidad del momento.

\- No.

\- Tienes que estar incómodo con todo… eso – Derek se limitó a sonreír levemente, cerrando los ojos e inspirando con profundidad, y acto seguido su sonrisa fue completa. Lo que hizo que Stiles empezara a darle vueltas a la cabeza – Espera un segundo – musitó - ¿Lo estás haciendo aposta? ¿Quieres que mi semen se quede pegado a ti para… no sé, como impregnar tu piel?

\- Ya te lo dije – respondió sin abrir los ojos – Quería que me marcaras.

\- Joder… - exclamó asombrado, y un tanto avergonzado por el significado tan profundo de aquel gesto que, la verdad, en su cabeza sólo había sido una simple fantasía – Entonces lo has hecho para… para que otro lobo sepa que estás con alguien.

\- No sólo con alguien. Para que todos sepan que estoy contigo – abrió por fin los ojos – Que te pertenezco como tú me perteneces a mí.

Stiles sonrió eufórico, pensando que le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba eso de que Derek Hale le pertenecía.

Pero la euforia desapareció cuando recordó un detalle.

\- ¿Sigo oliendo a ellos? – preguntó casi con temor – No entiendo por qué les pudiste oler porque… apenas eran minutos y… Ni siquiera quería hacerlo – vio que Derek le miraba extrañado – Cuando vine aquí, hice todo lo posible para no pensar en ti porque dolía demasiado – se lamió los labios – Pero no lo conseguía. Y entonces, cuando Mike me convenció para ir a una fiesta, un tipo empezó a ligar conmigo y pensé que a lo mejor, mientras estuviera con él, podría dejar de pensar en ti.

\- ¿Funcionó?

\- Claro que no – dejó los ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia – Y ya sé que sólo era sexo, pero era como si faltara algo y… Cada vez que estaba con alguien, rezaba porque fuera lo suficientemente distinto a ti como para que no tuviera que pensar en ti o… O todo lo contrario, y que fuera de tal manera que pudiera fingir que realmente estaba contigo – encogió ligeramente los hombros – Porque estaba claro que no iba a poder olvidarte. Así que confiaba en que podría encontrar a alguien que se pareciera a ti lo suficiente como para que la sensación de vacío desapareciera al menos durante un par de minutos.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste aquello? – preguntó Derek con curiosidad.

\- De la manera más ridícula – se echó a reír – Empecé a insinuarme a chicos altos, musculosos y morenos. Sobre todo a los que les gustaba llevar cazadoras de cuero – de pronto la risa murió, y miró a Derek con vergüenza – No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice. Sobre todo sabiendo que tú nunca…

Derek llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de Stiles, y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, sin creérselo demasiado.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió levemente – No sabías que yo esperaba a que volvieras – esperó a que Stiles asintiera, y le besó en los labios cuando lo hizo – Ahora, ¿te importa que dejemos de hablar de los hombres que han tocado lo que es mío?

Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Ver a Derek hablando de él como si fuera una cosa era algo mucho más sexy de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Empezó a asentir con vehemencia, pero entonces recordó que aún no le había respondido su pregunta. Se lo recordó al Alfa.

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- Si sigo oliendo a ellos.

Derek le miró fijamente, muy serio, y entonces pegó su rostro al cuello del muchacho, justo debajo de la oreja. Inspiró con fuerza, soltando un leve ronroneo a continuación. Y si no fuera porque tener a Derek oliéndole era lo más erótico del mundo, ahora mismo estaría echándole en cara que el gran Alfa Hale ronroneaba como un cachorro.

\- No – respondió al fin, separándose de él y dándole un corto beso – Ya no hueles a ellos – le dio otro beso – Ahora sólo hueles a mí – el beso fue más largo esta vez.

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles despertó pegado a un muro de calor.

Parpadeó varias veces para vencer el sueño, y se encontró mirando a una pared que no era la de su dormitorio. Pero la preocupación por haber bebido otra vez más de la cuenta, hasta el punto de no recordar cómo había acabado allí o dónde demonios estaba, desapareció cuando reconoció a la pared de calor que había pegada a su espalda.

Porque reconocería aquellos abdominales en cualquier lugar del mundo, incluso sin necesidad de mirarlos.

Sonriendo como un estúpido, y no importándole en absoluto, Stiles dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Derek Hale.

El hombre lobo seguía dormido, la seriedad tan común de su rostro completamente desaparecida. A cambio tenía una expresión de serenidad absoluta, casi alegría contenida, y no pudo evitar llevar una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla.

Apenas rozaron sus dedos la piel del Alfa, Derek abrió lentamente los ojos. Y como le había ocurrido a Stiles, necesitó un par de segundos para recordar dónde estaba o con quién. Los dos segundos en los que su expresión pasó de ser seria, similar a la que siempre llevaba, a una mucho más relajada y que era la que empezaba a mostrar más a menudo.

\- Hola – musitó con voz ronca. Tal vez a causa del sueño, o tal vez porque no estaba acostumbrado a hablar nada más despertarse.

Pero ninguna de las dos posibles respuestas molestaron a Stiles. Porque la voz de Derek Hale nada más despertarse, era la más sexy del mundo.

\- Hola – respondió sin abandonar la sonrisa estúpida. Y pese a que debería estar intentando no comportarse como un colegial enamorado, ahora mismo eso le daba igual.

Porque acababa de despertarse y tenía a _Derek Hale_ al lado.

La sonrisa, si es que era posible, se amplió aún más cuando Derek arqueó levemente las cejas.

\- Estás de buen humor.

Stiles asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de decirte buenos días contigo en la cama – vio que el rostro de Derek se contraía ligeramente, y empezó a negar, un poco más serio – Ah, no. Sé lo que significa ese levantamiento de cejas y no voy a dejar que empieces a darle vueltas a la cabeza – se pegó un poco más a él, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba el contacto de la piel del hombre – Puede que haya hecho falta más tiempo del necesario, pero es perfecto así. Es incluso mucho mejor de cómo me lo había imaginado.

\- Habías pensado en esto – musitó el Alfa un poco más relajado, al tiempo que empezó a acariciar la espalda del chico. Stiles asintió antes de responder.

\- Claro que sí. Ya sabes como soy. Empecé a imaginarme cómo podrían ser las cosas desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, hasta el momento en que me dejaste claro que no podría haber nada entre nosotros – se sonrojó entonces un poco, aunque también sonreía – No, eso no es verdad. Lo cierto es que seguí imaginándomelo después. Incluso estando ya aquí.

Derek tardó en responder, sobrecogido por los sentimientos que Stiles tuvo por él desde el principio, y a los que durante tanto tiempo no quiso darle la importancia que se merecían. Incluso cuando en el fondo lo hizo para protegerle.

\- ¿Y qué imaginabas?

\- Esto – respondió en un susurro antes de darle un brevísimo beso en los labios – Imaginaba justo esto. Cómo sería despertarme y ser tú lo primero que viera. O estar los dos sentados en el sofá, pasando la tarde en silencio, yo haciendo los deberes mientras que tú leías. Y también viendo una película por la noche – soltó una breve carcajada – Pero claro, entonces empezaba a preguntarme qué clase de películas te gustarían o si incluso te gustaba el cine.

El hombre sonrió levemente, tratando de imaginarse esos mismos momentos que Stiles había dibujado en su mente tanto tiempo atrás. Y al hacerlo, sintió en su pecho un calor agradable que jamás había experimentado hasta ahora.

Pero de pronto la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca seria.

\- Con ella nunca fue así – susurró quedamente al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, inspirando su aroma para recordarse que estaba allí con él – Lo único que había era sexo, y siempre a escondidas – negó levemente con la cabeza – Tendría que haber imaginado que tramaba algo.

\- No te mortifiques más – añadió rápidamente Stiles – Sólo eras un crío, y ella lo sabía. Sabía cómo utilizarte.

\- Exacto – gruñó – Yo sólo era un crío y ella una mujer. Era absurdo pensar que alguien como ella podría estar interesada en un niño que ni siquiera había terminado de desarrollarse.

\- Como si no hubiera otros motivos por el que estar contigo aparte del físico – respondió haciendo una mueca, casi tomándoselo a broma.

\- Para ella no los había. Porque ella nunca tuvo ningún interés en mí – apretó la mandíbula con rabia – Pero yo no quise darme cuenta…

\- Porque estabas enamorado de ella…

\- Creía estarlo – le dio un corto beso en los labios – Y estaba eufórico porque alguien como ella me hubiera elegido a mí – apretó los labios durante unos segundos – Por fortuna, nunca llegué a decírselo. Habría sido mucho más humillante.

\- No fue culpa tuya, Derek – pegó la cara a su pecho, deseando sentirle más cerca que nunca – Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso.

\- Lo sé – susurró, llevando una mano hasta el pelo de Stiles – Sé que no fue culpa mía, sólo… Me sorprende lo ciego que estuve.

\- Todos lo estamos a esa edad – murmuró Stiles, besando la tersa piel del pecho del hombre – Es cuestión de suerte encontrar a la persona idónea que, aunque pueda hacerte daño, en cambio haga todo lo posible para protegerte.

\- ¿Estás hablando de mí? – alzó una ceja pese a que Stiles no pudiera verle. Pero el tono de su voz ya le indicó que estaba bromeando.

Stiles respondió primero con otro beso en el pecho, apoyando las dos manos en el cuerpo del hombre lobo.

\- Empiezo a entender por qué no estabas del todo seguro. Por qué tenías tanto miedo – le dio otro beso – No querías que se repitiera la misma historia – otro más – Pero tú nunca serás como ella – y otro más – Y yo jamás estaría contigo sólo por la excusa del sexo – se apoyó entonces en el pecho de Derek para levantarse un poco y poder mirarle a la cara. Y aunque estaba sonriendo, su mirada era un poco triste – Ahora, ¿te importa que dejemos de hablar de las otras personas que han tocado lo que es mío?

Derek asintió con una de esas enormes sonrisas a las que Stiles tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse, aun a riesgo de quedarse ciego. Porque era una sonrisa donde se mostraban las dos filas de dientes, como aquella que le ofreció a la ayudante de su padre cuando tenía que distraerla para que Stiles entrara a rescatar a Isaac. Pero si aquella era una sonrisa falsa que no se reflejaba en los ojos; esta era una sonrisa sincera que iba dirigida exclusivamente a él.

Y ser consciente de eso, lograba que Stiles se sintiera el hombre más afortunado de todo el mundo.

Con ganas de dejar las palabras por un rato, el chico se inclinó sobre el rostro del Alfa, para besar lentamente sus labios. Derek respondió al beso con un leve gemido, al tiempo que acariciaba el estómago de Stiles, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la suave piel de sus abdominales. Puede que no tan definidos como los suyos, pero igualmente tersos y que exigían ser acariciados.

Y justo en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de la habitación que descansaba en la mesilla de noche.

\- ¿En serio? – se quejó Stiles, tumbándose en la cama - ¿No tienen otro momento para llamar?

\- Será del servicio de habitaciones – musitó con una media sonrisa el hombre, no tan enfadado por la interrupción. Sabía que tendrían tiempo para seguir donde lo habían dejado.

Estiró una mano para coger el teléfono, mientras que pasó la otra por debajo del cuello de Stiles, retomando las caricias de su cabello. Stiles pareció satisfecho entonces, y se pegó a él para sentir el calor de su cuerpo sin impedirle que atendiera la llamada.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó nada más descolgar el teléfono, sintiéndose relajado y en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sensación que desapareció nada más descubrir quién llamaba.

\- Buenos días, Derek. Espero que el viaje no se te haya hecho muy pesado.

\- ¿Sheriff? – preguntó en el momento exacto en que alejaba la mano del pelo del chico, y se incorporaba un poco en la cama para no estar tan pegado a él.

\- Hola. ¿Y sabes? El hecho de que sea la primera vez en cuatro años que no me llamas por mi nombre sino por mi cargo, hace que me plantee seriamente si tal vez estés haciendo algo que requiera la presencia del Sheriff.

La cara de Derek se tornó blanquecina, e instintivamente agudizó sus sentidos mientras recorría la habitación con la vista, intentando descubrir si había algún micro o cámara oculta. Al llegar al lugar que ocupaba Stiles, quien se estaba incorporando en la cama, leyó sus labios preguntar "¿mi padre?", con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía una caricatura.

\- Uhmm. No – la mano que hasta ese momento había estado jugando con el pelo de Stiles bajó hasta la cama, y arrugó las sábanas con nerviosismo – Claro que no.

\- ¿En serio? Me ha parecido que dudabas.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú. Derek Hale. Porque eres Derek Hale, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Claro – musitó nerviosamente. Y Stiles se habría echado a reír por la cara que tenía, sino fuera porque parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿El mismo Derek Hale que ha recorrido casi mil kilómetros para ir a ver a mi hijo?

\- Yo… - levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, sintiendo cómo Stiles empezaba a acariciarle el pecho en un intento por tranquilizarle. Algo que habría agradecido infinitamente, sino fuera porque no era lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta que en ese mismo instante estaba hablando con su padre, el Sheriff.

\- Tranquilízate, hijo – oyó reír a John Stilinski al otro lado del teléfono – No quiero que te dé un ataque. Y tampoco he llamado para jurar que te voy a despellejar por estar con Stiles. Ya sois adultos como para tomar vuestras propias decisiones.

La tranquilidad con la que estaba hablando el Sheriff, que no era la más normal para alguien que en teoría acababa de descubrir que su hijo estaba con un hombre lobo unos cuantos años mayor que él, hizo que de pronto una idea le viniera a la cabeza.

Colocando la mano sobre el micrófono del teléfono, se giró hacia Stiles con las cejas ya levantadas.

\- ¿Se lo contaste a tu padre? – acusó más que preguntó.

\- Hmmm. ¿Sí? – el chico pareció dudar - ¿Qué? ¿Significa eso que no has hablado con él? ¿Cómo sabías entonces dónde encontrarme?

En vez de responder, Derek dejó los ojos en blanco antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el Sheriff, que no había dejado de hablar.

\- ¿Estás ahí, Derek?

\- Sí, Sher… Sí, John. Estoy aquí.

\- Bien. Sólo quería asegurarme de que Stiles estaba contigo. Porque anoche le llamé a su móvil, a la hora de siempre, pero no respondió.

A su lado, justo en ese momento, Stiles se movía para coger los pantalones del suelo y sacar el móvil del bolsillo trasero. El Alfa soltó un medio gruñido antes de responder.

\- Lo tenía en silencio – respondió, tratando de aparentar calma – Perdona. No queríamos preocuparte.

\- No te preocupes – rió de nuevo, lo que tranquilizó al hombre lobo. Porque una risa era mejor que gritos y una retahíla de amenazas por tocar a su único hijo – Supuse que pasaba algo así, sobre todo cuando tú tampoco respondías y casualmente te habías ido del pueblo.

\- Ya… - soltó aire, sin saber muy bien qué decir – Fue una decisión de última hora.

\- Entiendo – dejó varios segundos de silencio - ¿Va todo bien? Supongo que está todo arreglado entre vosotros. Teniendo en cuenta que habéis pasado la noche en una habitación de hotel y que seguís en ella a las 12 del medio día.

Derek sintió que se le encendía toda la cara, y que el corazón se le disparaba. Tanto, que juraría que hasta el propio Stiles podía oír el latido sin necesidades de sentidos de hombre lobo.

\- Sé que tengo mucho que explicar y…

\- No, no hace falta – le interrumpió el Sheriff – Me imagino bastante bien lo que ha ocurrido, y no necesito ser el Sheriff para hacerlo – oyó soltar aire a Derek a través del teléfono, y trató de no echarse a reír – Pero eso no significa que cuando vuelvas a Beacon Hills no vayamos a tener una seria charla sobre cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo – concluyó entonces con seriedad, aunque el tono de su voz era más fingido que otra cosa.

\- Por supuesto – respondió Derek con seriedad y nada de fingimiento en su caso.

\- Bien. Una vez aclarado eso, ¿te importaría pasarme a Stiles? Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

El Alfa no tardó ni medio segundo en acercarle el auricular a Stiles. Lo que fuera para no seguir oyendo la voz del Sheriff.

Stiles cogió el aparato con cuidado, como si quemara. Pero apenas se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama, acariciando sin darse cuenta la espalda de un Derek que seguía afectado por la reciente charla con su padre, era como si no fuera la primera vez que su padre le pillaba en la cama con otro hombre.

\- Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con naturalidad, casi riéndose.

\- Sabes que cuando vuelvas a casa te voy a matar, ¿verdad? – dijo su padre con ese tono de amenaza que, lamentablemente, ya había empleado con él en más de una ocasión.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- La próxima vez que decidas irte de escapada con tu novio, asegúrate antes de avisarnos que no vas a responder al móvil.

\- Ah… ya. Sí, perdona. Estaba ocupado con…

\- Por el amor de Dios, ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase – casi gimió de dolor John, pero en seguida su tono cambió – Pero me alegro de que hayáis solucionado el malentendido que teníais.

Stiles miró a Derek antes de responder, sonriendo al hombre que había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama, y que ahora estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano que no sujetaba el teléfono.

\- Sí. Está todo solucionado… Ya era hora, ¿no? – rió con un poco de nerviosismo, dándose cuenta entonces de que nunca se había planteado siquiera cómo sería tener aquella conversación con su padre – Pero parece que estás bien con… las novedades. Quiero decir que… ¿Te parece bien? ¿Derek y yo?

\- ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? – el Sheriff parecía incrédulo - ¿Acaso me escucharías si te dijera que no me parece bien?

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió tal vez demasiado rápido, y a su lado vio que Derek cerraba los ojos en gesto de dolor, como si estuviera escuchando la conversación. Lo que, por otro lado, era lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre lobo y todo eso – Quiero decir que… Claro que te escucharía pero… ¿Significa eso que no lo apruebas? – puso cara de pena, sin ser consciente que su padre no podía verle.

\- Depende. ¿Él te hace feliz?

Stiles no respondió en el acto. Miró a Derek y le sonrió con ganas, apretando con fuerza sus dedos entrelazados.

\- Mucho.

John tampoco respondió en seguida. Y Stiles pudo imaginárselo perfectamente sentado en el sofá del salón, cogiendo la mano a Sussan y sonriéndola con cariño, alegrándose de que su hijo tuviera por fin a alguien que le hacía feliz.

\- Entonces me parece bien.

Stiles se despidió de su padre y de Sussan tras un par de minutos más de conversación, y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche.

\- Bueno. Ha ido bastante bien, ¿no? – preguntó al hombre que acababa de recibir en cierto modo la bendición de su padre, pero que sin embargo no parecía estar del todo cómodo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Derek entre nervioso y cabreado.

\- Ya le has oído. Ha dicho que le parece bien.

\- Me va a matar en cuanto me vea – musitó, negando con la cabeza.

\- No. No lo va a hacer, porque entonces haría muy infeliz a su querido y único hijo. No te preocupes…

\- Por qué demonios no me dijiste que le habías hablado de mí – preguntó esta vez con más cabreo que nervios, recuperando un poco esa imagen que Stiles vio en él desde el momento en que se conocieron.

\- Porque estaba convencido de que _tú_ habías hablado con él… Ya sabes, para que te dijera dónde poder encontrarme cuando decidiste montarte en tu coche y venir a buscarme… - respondió con evidente sarcasmo, pero que desapareció en cuanto le vino a la mente otra idea – Lo que me lleva a otra duda… Si no hablaste con él, ¿cómo demonios sabías dónde estaba?

\- Qué más da eso ahora – casi gruñó el Alfa.

\- Simple curiosidad.

\- No tiene importancia.

\- Venga, dímelo. ¿Le preguntaste a Scott? – la expresión de Derek, entrecerrando levemente los párpados, le indicó que no. Por supuesto que no había hecho eso – ¿Cómo sabías entonces dónde iba a estar? ¿Acaso podías… - de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y miró al hombre con esa mueca de incredulidad tan característica en él. La misma que en el pasado había logrado que Derek se preguntara "por qué demonios perdía el tiempo con aquel crío", pero que ahora sólo conseguía que se sintiera satisfecho porque sí, aquel crío estaba con él – Espera… ¿Fue así? ¿Fue por el olor?

Derek se limitó a cruzar los brazos en torno al pecho, alzando las cejas y soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Fue así! – gritó Stiles, emocionado y riendo a un tiempo – ¿Te subiste al coche y, cuando llegaste a Bostón, te pusiste a olisquear?

\- Stiles… – musitó el Alfa con ese tono de voz que era todo advertencia, casi amenaza.

\- Recorriste las calles hasta que descubriste mi rastro y lo seguiste como…

\- Por tu propio bien, será mejor que no termines esa frase.

Pero por supuesto, Stiles no le hizo caso.

Si no lo había hecho en el pasado, cuando Derek era el hombre lobo que amenazaba a todo ser viviente y que sabía que podía arrancarle la garganta cuando quisiera; no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora que sabía que él, por evidentes motivos, era el único humano que podía hacer todas las bromas que quisiera a su costa, sabiendo que nunca le castigaría.

\- ¿Como si fueras un _perro?_

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

Al final Stiles se equivocó con eso de que tenía carta blanca para hacer todas las bromas de perro que quisiera sin sufrir consecuencias.

Y no porque no iba a sufrir las consecuencias o un merecido castigo (en el fondo era algo con lo que había contado, y por ello había seguido con el plan); sino porque hasta entonces no había caído en la cuenta de lo bien que le conocía Derek.

Y así fue como se encontró que, aunque evidentemente al Alfa no le hacía gracia que le comparara como a un simple perro husmeando su hueso particular; no se vengó por medio de miradas asesinas o empujones más fuertes de lo normal. Porque, por muy enfermo que pudiera parecer, aquello lograba que Stiles se encendiera de una manera que no era normal.

Y precisamente por eso Derek, el puñetero Derek Hale que tan bien le conocía y sabía que sus ojos rojos no causaban en él el efecto normal, le castigó de un modo mucho más sutil: Llamó al servicio de habitaciones, pidió que trajeran a la habitación prácticamente la mitad de la carta, y procedió a comer con toda la tranquilidad de mundo. Como si no fuera consciente de que tenía a meros centímetros de él a cierto humano con ganas de hacer algo más que comer… O, tal vez, a cierto humano que tenía ganas de comerse a cierto hombre lobo.

Pero Stiles reconocía que en el fondo se lo tenía merecido.

Así que, tras varios minutos de contemplar a Derek con incredulidad y casi odio, decidió aprovechar que la comida estaba allí para llenarse también el estómago. Y de fondo rezando porque el cabreo se le pasara pronto para pasar a hacer otras cosas mucho más divertidas.

Cuando Derek consideró que ya había castigado suficientemente a Stiles, decidió prestarle la atención que se merecía. Sobre todo cuando recordó que aquel escarmiento no dejaba de afectarle a él también, dada las ganas que tenía de poder besarle y tocarle como había querido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción (y no solo por tener el estómago lleno), el Alfa dejó la bandeja con los platos vacíos en el suelo. Agarrando la cintura de Stiles con ambos brazos, le atrajo hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza por detrás, su cuerpo más pequeño entre las piernas y dejando que su espalda quedara completamente pegada al pecho del hombre. A continuación, llevó su rostro hasta el cuello de Stiles e inspiró profundamente, llenándose del olor único de aquel humano que le había cambiado la vida.

El pequeño escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles, junto al ligero gemido que se escapó de sus labios, no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por el hecho de que cada vez que me olisqueas me pongo frenético? – preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

\- No – susurró en el oído del chico, al que procedió luego a lamer muy lentamente – A mí también me pasa – le besó en el cuello, abriendo mucho la boca y pareciendo más un mordisco que un simple beso – Es normal cuando todo mi instinto me pide que te marque una y otra vez.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – trató de fingir curiosidad, pero el hecho de que sus labios temblaran al hacer la pregunta no engañó a nadie. Por ello Stiles acabó aceptando lo obvio, y abrió más piernas para que a Derek no le quedara ninguna duda de lo que quería que hiciera – No creo que sea bueno que no sigas a tu instinto, entonces.

Derek sonrió ante la _sutil_ sugerencia del muchacho. Dejando un brazo en torno al estomago de Stiles, asegurándose de que no se separara de él (aunque dudaba mucho que fuera a hacerlo en cualquier caso), soltó el agarre del otro brazo para separar un poco más las piernas del chico, y observar en detalle a su compañero por encima del hombro. Su miembro hinchado estaba más que dispuesto, y la sonrisa del hombre lobo creció un poco más.

Llevó un par de dedos a su boca y los humedeció lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ganas ni fuerza de voluntad para dedicarle el tiempo de preparación que realmente se merecía. Una vez estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, llevó la mano por debajo del muslo de Stiles, y acercó un dedo hasta el orificio rosado.

Apenas sintió el contacto, Stiles gimió y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, temblando levemente.

\- Relájate – le susurró al oído, y a continuación le dio un brevísimo beso en la sien.

Delante de él, el muchacho asintió sin decir nada, pero ello no hizo que Derek no dejara de tomárselo con mucha calma. Porque por mucha diversión que hubieran tenido desde que llegó, y por alguna que otra experiencia que Stiles hubiera tenido con otros hombres, aquel no dejaba de ser un momento largamente esperado. Un momento que Derek tenía toda la intención de hacer único y agradable para Stiles. Para ese chico al que tanto debía.

Sin decir nada más, introdujo lentamente un dedo, sintiendo de nuevo la maravillosa sensación de estar dentro de Stiles. Palpó con cuidado el interior de su cuerpo y, a medida que el muchacho se acostumbraba a la sensación, pequeños gemidos de placer comenzaron a salir de sus labios. Pero Derek no aumentó la velocidad, queriendo disfrutar del momento de hacer aquello con Stiles entre sus brazos, sabiendo que nada ni nadie les alejaría de aquel lugar.

Sin decir nada, llenándose del latido acelerado de Stiles, introdujo otro dedo al poco rato, y luego otro más.

Frente a él, la piel del muchacho empezaba a empaparse del sudor, al tiempo que leves temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Y pese a que no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que le veía en aquel estado, Derek sentía que era algo totalmente distinto. Porque si en el pasado todo era cuestión de buscar placer y deseo en el otro, casi cierto desahogo, ahora era querer compartir con esa persona única un momento especial e íntimo como nunca antes había podido experimentar.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? – preguntó el Alfa con voz ronca, ansioso por enterrarse en él y poder ser uno solo, pero no importándole tener que esperar si Stiles quería continuar con el simple tacto de sus dedos.

\- No – casi gimió Stiles, la voz igual de ronca, al tiempo que alzaba una mano y la colocaba tras la nuca del hombre, atrayéndole hacia él.

Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a milímetros de distancia, Derek salió de él y selló sus labios con un beso intenso que, pese a ser sólo el roce de labios contra labios, sentía que procedía de todo su ser.

Y con cada segundo de aquel beso, el primero que ofrecía así porque era la primera vez que se lo daba a su compañero, el Alfa sentía que el agujero que había llenado su pecho durante tantos años, iba cerrándose lentamente pero sin pausa. Y con cada segundo, sentía que podía respirar como no había hecho desde ya no recordaba cuándo.

Sin abandonar los cálidos labios de Stiles, Derek abrazó al muchacho para mover sus cuerpos como uno solo y acabar tumbados completamente en la cama, uno encima del otro. Al ser Stiles el que estaba debajo, el hombre se apoyó sobre sus fuertes brazos para no dejar caer su peso sobre el del humano, pero siendo capaz de sentir perfectamente cada detalle de su anatomía; puede que más frágil que la suya, pero la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Sólo cuando el ritmo del corazón de Stiles parecía estar un poco más relajado, mientras que el olor de deseo cubría todos los poros de la piel del chico, Derek decidió dar el último paso. Separó sus labios de los suyos, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos a causa de lo húmedos que habían quedado, y abrió con cuidado, casi con reverencia, las piernas del muchacho.

Llevó entonces una mano a su miembro para controlar la fuerza y la inclinación de la penetración, dejando que sólo entrara la cabeza en el interior de Stiles.

Nada más lo sintió, Stiles gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, empezando a respirar entrecortadamente. Y Derek, sabiendo que esta vez podía tocarle y besarle cuantas veces quisiera para poder calmarle, porque no dejaba de ser suyo, bajó su rostro para besar aquellos labios finos y perfectos.

No midió el tiempo del beso. Porque ya no había tiempo. Podían pasarse así minutos u horas enteras, pues todo dependía de ellos.

Fue Stiles el que finalmente rompió el beso para indicarle que podía seguir. Pero Derek siguió en su sitio, quieto, mirándole desde arriba con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Stiles, un deje de preocupación en la voz – ¿Necesitas más tiempo para recuperar el control?

Derek no respondió. Alzó levemente una ceja al ser consciente de que aquello era algo en lo que realmente no había pensado hasta entonces. Pero tras darse cuenta de que todo estaba bajo control, negó levemente. Si bien sintió que los ojos se le humedecían un poco al ser consciente de aquel hecho. De que la paz y la calma que sentía eran tan absolutas, que ni siquiera tenía que estar pendiente de controlar su parte animal.

No queriendo que Stiles se preocupara por su extraña reacción, porque realmente no había nada de lo que preocuparse, terminó de entrar en él.

\- Sólo disfrutaba del momento – musitó a la vez que Stiles jadeaba por sentirse tan lleno después de tantísimo tiempo. Pero aquello no le pareció suficiente al Alfa quien, tras bajar su rostro y pegar la nariz al cuello del chico, inspiró su aroma y fue él quien se sintió ahora completamente lleno de Stiles – Te quiero – susurró en su oído antes de recorrer la distancia que le separaba de los labios de Stiles, y aprisionarlos de nuevo con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir.

Sin separar del todo los labios de los suyos, tan sólo lo necesario para poder respirar, Derek comenzó a moverse dentro de aquel calor que le aprisionaba y recibía al mismo tiempo.

Fue totalmente distinto a las otras veces. Tan distinto, que incluso sintió que aquella era como la primera vez. Su primera vez.

Porque por primera vez no había ansiedad por alcanzar el clímax, que parecía ser el único motivo que había conllevado a sus experiencias previas. Y tampoco había prisas por terminar antes de que alguien les descubriera, como había ocurrido siempre en el pasado. Y ni siquiera se parecía a la última vez que estuvo dentro de Stiles, aquella lejana mañana en los restos de la mansión Hale. Porque si bien aquella vez Derek no le ofreció simple sexo, sino que le hizo el amor como nunca antes había hecho, fue una experiencia que también servía como despedida.

Porque aquel fue un momento mágico que le mostraba lo que nunca más podría tener, y por ello también fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos que había experimentado en toda su vida.

Ahora no había nada de eso.

Y aunque entonces hubiera sido distinto. Aunque aquella última vez no hubiera sido realmente la última porque no iba a aceptar que sus responsabilidades como Alfa le impidieran tener la vida que se merecía, tampoco habría sido exactamente igual.

Porque ahora no era un Alfa que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de un humano. Ni siquiera era un hombre lobo que le estaba haciendo el amor a ese humano. No. No era nada de eso.

Porque por primera vez sentía que no era el lobo el que trataba de salir a la superficie y que necesitaba un ancla para mantenerse a raya. Y ni siquiera era que el lobo estaba escondido, abandonado. No. Lo que estaba era satisfecho con que fuera su parte humana la que ahora llevara el control.

Y ser consciente de que ahora era el hombre el que dirigía todo, pero que llegado el momento podría contar con el instinto de su parte animal, hizo que Derek se sintiera a la vez más en paz y más poderoso que en toda su vida.

Y por ello, no quiso que la lujuria controlara sus acciones. Por el contrario, el movimiento de sus caderas, de su miembro llenando el cálido y húmedo cuerpo de Stiles, fue constante y pausado. No queriendo imponerse sobre el humano, o incluso marcándole. Simplemente compartiendo el momento con su compañero.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, los jadeos de Stiles se tornaron un poco más agudos, y Derek supo que ambos estaban a las puertas del orgasmo. Sin dejar de besarle, pero sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a causa de la intensidad de aquella sensación, Derek dio tres embestidas más y se descargó dentro de su compañero.

En el mismo momento, Stiles soltó un sollozo ahogado y, arqueando la espalda a causa de la fuerza del orgasmo, empezó a eyacular entre sus cuerpos, mientras sentía como Derek le llenaba de la mejor manera posible.

Sólo entonces el hombre de ojos claros separó por fin sus labios de los de Stiles, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuello del chico. Inspiró de nuevo el aroma único de su compañero, y dejó que el ritmo acelerado de su corazón se acompasara al de él para sentir que seguían siendo uno solo.

No tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, recuperándose del momento pese a que sin duda habían tenido otros encuentros bastante más pasionales que aquel.

Y sin embargo para Derek, e intuía que también para Stiles porque no era normal que estuviera tanto tiempo callado, esta vez había sido mucho más intenso en todos los aspectos que realmente importaban.

Al final decidió salir de él, por temor a resultar demasiado pesado.

Al hacerlo, se apoyó de nuevo sobre sus brazos y miró desde arriba al chico que aún no había dicho nada. Pero nada más verle supo la respuesta de aquel extraño comportamiento… Stiles estaba llorando en silencio, sus labios temblando levemente.

En cualquier otra situación Derek habría reaccionado con ansiedad, casi pánico, pensando que le había hecho daño a un frágil humano. Pero tal vez fuera por el hecho de que ahora, por primera en muchísimo tiempo, era más humano que animal, supo que no debía preocuparse.

Porque aquellas no eran lágrimas de dolor o tristeza.

Porque eran las mismas lágrimas que el sentía la necesidad de derramar justo en ese mismo instante.

\- Te quiero.

Lo dijo sin dudar. Y esta vez no podía decir que había sido a causa del calor del momento. Porque sus palabras no temblaron ni su pecho se llenó de temor ante el hecho de que con aquellas dos simples palabras estaba ofreciendo algo de él que jamás había ofrecido a nadie. Algo que, durante toda su vida, creyó que jamás llegaría a poder ofrecer a alguien.

Bajo él, la reacción de Stiles vino en forma de leve temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que su corazón empezó a latir casi tan deprisa como lo había hecho durante el fragor de su encuentro.

\- Joder, Derek.

\- Pasa algo – preguntó el hombre con seriedad. Pero tanto en sus ojos como en la curvatura de sus labios era evidente el buen humor que le inundaba.

\- No. Sólo es que… - Stiles se humedeció los labios al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano. Pero afortunadamente no lo hizo para negar sus sentimientos. Porque no se sentía avergonzado de ellos - Creo que voy a necesitar más tiempo del que creía para acostumbrarme a oírte decir esto… Sobre todo ahora que parece que le has cogido el gusto a decirlo.

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – preguntó con el mismo tono burlón de antes.

\- ¡NO! Claro que no. No es nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Es genial, fantástico, estupendo es… Es como salido de un jodido cuento de Hadas… Pero sé que hay gente a la que le cuesta mucho decirlo y… Bueno. Siendo como tú eres, pensé que te costaría mucho más…

Derek asintió con los labios apretados, en un gesto muy similar al que había llevado durante la mayor parte de su vida. Tanto tiempo, que ahora sentía que pertenecía a otra vida y a otro hombre.

Y tal vez fuera justo eso lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que por fin podía empezar una nueva vida, porque por fin era otro hombre. O, mejor dicho, porque por fin era el hombre que siempre debería haber sido.

\- He necesitado mucho tiempo para poder decirlo… - susurró mientras que la expresión seria desaparecía por completo, siendo sustituida ahora por una sonrisa totalmente humana - Estaba cansado de esperar.

\- Sí… Supongo que cuatro años es tiempo más que de sobra.

\- No han sido cuatro años – dijo tajante pero la sonrisa aún fija en su hermoso rostro. Mucho más hermoso cuando la sonrisa se amplió y se reflejó en sus ojos - Llevo toda mi vida esperando a la persona adecuada para decírselo.

To be End...


	26. Chapter 26

El día que Stiles regresó a Beacon Hill tras terminar los exámenes, no fue como se lo había imaginado. Y aunque ya no le daba tanta importancia a eso de ser recibido con los máximos honores, había confiado en que al menos hubiera una pequeña comitiva esperándole en la estación de tren. Porque, aunque el hecho de poder decir que estaba con Derek Hale, lograba que empezara a apreciar las cosas en su justa medida y no esperara siempre a que se cumpliera una fantasía detrás de otra, al menos había contado con una pequeñita sorpresa de bienvenida.

Y aunque en el fondo sabía que nada de eso importaba porque estar con Derek lograba que su vida fuera perfecta; mentiría si dijera que no había esperado algo en vez de la más absoluta… nada.

Porque eso fue justo lo que se encontró cuando bajó del tren, arrastrando la enorme maleta. Ni comitiva con banda de música, ni el Alcalde con un grupo de animadoras, ni todos sus amigos gritando como locos, y ni siquiera el pequeño grupo que componía su familia. Porque tampoco estaba su padre, ni Sussan, ni Derek. No había absolutamente nadie.

Al ver aquel panorama tan desolador Stiles, que se conocía muy bien, se dijo a sí mismo que no se dejara llevar por el pánico. Pero lo cierto era que aquella bienvenida tan pobre, estando en un pueblo que era foco de sucesos sobrenaturales y asesinos psicópatas y donde su padre además era el Sheriff, ser recibido por nadie podía ser entendido como la consecuencia lógica de que había pasado algo grave. Pero afortunadamente Stiles controlaba ahora mejor su pánico, y lo primero que pensó fue que si realmente había ocurrido algo grave, alguien le habría llamado.

A no ser, claro, que ese "algo" hubiera sido una bomba nuclear que había acabado con todos los habitantes del pueblo, sobrenaturales o no… Pero viendo que la estación de tren parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, y que los trabajadores de la misma no estaban corriendo despavoridos, desesperados por salvar sus vidas, aquella tampoco parecía ser la explicación más lógica.

Así que Stiles, que pese a conocerse muy bien no podía hacer milagros, dejó que la preocupación diera paso al otro sentimiento más común en él: el cabreo.

Porque si el pueblo no había sido destruido por una bomba y nada extraño había atacado a la manada, ¡dónde coño estaba todo el mundo!

Agarrando la maleta con evidente enfado, Stiles recorrió el andén soltando un bufido detrás de otro, y salió por la puerta principal, rezando porque hubiera algún taxi esperando.

Pero entonces tuvo que abandonar el modo de "Stiles Stilinski mosqueado y furioso" porque, al parecer, aún tenían la capacidad de sorprenderle.

Sobre todo cierto Alfa misterioso y sexy.

El mismo Alfa que estaba apoyado sobre su Camaro, frente a la puerta de entrada de la estación, y que tenía entre las manos un enorme cartel de "Bienvenido a casa".

Y pese a que Stiles sabía que Derek jamás había hecho algo así, y que para cualquier otro (y más para él) aquello tenía que ser increíblemente vergonzoso; el hombre estaba mostrando esa seguridad tan propia de él. Como si todos los malditos días fuera a recibir a su novio cuasi adolescente a la estación de tren, de una manera más propia de las comedias universitarias de la tele.

Pero lo más curioso fue que la respuesta de Stiles no fue la más lógica tratándose de él. Porque no se echó a reír o soltó alguna sentencia en plan "No puedes vivir sin mí, reconócelo" No. No hizo nada de eso. Y tampoco echó a correr hacia Derek, presto a abalanzarse entre sus brazos para cubrir su rostro de besos hambrientos y salvajes. Ni siquiera pensó en aquella posibilidad o incluso en otra menos inocente de montárselo allí mismo, a plena luz del día.

Nada de aquello pasó por la mente de Stiles, quien se limitó a soltar la maleta y contemplar la escena como si fuera el cuadro más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Lo que, por otro lado, no dejaba de ser justo lo que era.

Y tal vez Stiles hubiera madurado en aquellos cuatro años mucho más de lo que él creía. O tal vez todo se debía a que tener a Derek y saber que seguiría teniéndolo por mucho tiempo, había conseguido que ya no se comportara como ese adolescente ansioso por quitarse la ropa. O simplemente fuera que aquel inocente cartel había dado justo en el blanco, y que el saberse en casa le llenaba de una paz y una tranquilidad que no había experimentado en muchísimo tiempo.

Bueno. Aquello no era del todo cierto. Porque la verdad era que esa sensación era justo la que había sentido todas y cada una de las veces que había estado con Derek, incluyendo la última vez hacía cinco semanas.

Pero al ser consciente ahora, sobre todo al ver el cartel y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años, de que iba a poder experimentar aquella paz por el resto de su vida, Stiles se quedó momentáneamente paralizado.

Porque allí estaba.

El hombre que apareció en su vida casi sin querer y sin que nadie le hubiera invitado, pero que estaba predestinado a volver su anodina existencia del revés. Y pese a que al principio los cambios no fueron como ninguno de los dos había esperado ni querido, al final todo era como tenía que haber sido.

Y puede que hubieran necesitado más tiempo del normal. Puede que el camino a casa hubiera sido más largo de lo necesario.

Pero en el fondo Stiles no se arrepentía de lo estúpidos que habían sido los dos. Porque si hubiera sido todo más fácil, probablemente aquella vuelta a casa no estuviera siendo tan perfecta como lo estaba siendo. Y no sería una vuelta a casa que recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Una bienvenida a casa que era mucho más que eso. Porque no era retomar las cosas y hacerlo bien esta vez. Ni siquiera era volver a la rutina de siempre, sabiendo que aquel era su hogar y que siempre lo sería.

Era saber que a partir de ahora todo sería distinto e igual a la vez.

Porque a partir de ahora no sería la vida de Stiles o la de Derek.

A partir de ahora sería _su_ vida.

FIN


End file.
